


Main Stage (Narry AU)

by CordensAngels131



Category: Narry - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, BoyxBoy, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Musicians, Narry - Freeform, Niall Horan/Harry Styles-centric, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rock Star, Smut, Tabloids, Top Niall, Tour Manager, Touring, brief alcohol abuse, narry storan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 94,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordensAngels131/pseuds/CordensAngels131
Summary: Breaking news:  Hard partying rock star Harry Styles continues his downward spiral.  Can new tour manager Niall Horan help him save his career?  My sources inside Harry's camp think he's beyond help. Follow me for all the latest news on this tragic story of fame gone terribly wrong.  Lex Lathan - TMQ Senior Correspondent
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Comments: 118
Kudos: 249





	1. Welcome to the Main Stage

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction intended for mature audiences. All media is fictionalized and intended to support this story.  
> Please do not repost.

21-year-old Harry Styles is transitioning from cute teen heartthrob to serious adult musician. He has everything going for him until his girl dumps him and he makes a questionable career decision. That's when Lex Lathan, tabloid news reporter for TMQ – Tell Me Quick, sets his sights on Harry and his life begins to spin out of control. 

25-year-old Niall Horan is a struggling musician and tour manager, waiting for his big break. Can he help Harry get his life and career back on track and find out who's leaking information to the tabloids? Will it come at the expense of his own career?

Welcome to the Main Stage – it's all about life, love and the big show.


	2. Drunk in Dallas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction intended for mature audiences. All media is created to enhance the story.  
> Please do not repost.

“Har-ry! Har-ry! Har-ry!” The fans are growing impatient. Catcalls and boos intermingle with the chants of the star’s name.

“Do you hear that Reece? Where the fuck is the little bastard?” Beads of sweat roll off Michael Willoughby’s forehead as he yells through his mobile at his business partner.

Harry’s lead guitarist, Gray, eases off stage, standing close to speak over the crowd noise. “If he’s not out in the next five minutes we’re walking. We’re tired of his shit.” Michael looks over the stage and the band members nod, agreeing with their unofficial leader.

Reece Cavanaugh pounds on the locked dressing room door. “Harry Styles if you don’t open up, I’m knocking this door down.” He leans against the door, knowing full well that his threats are useless. At five foot seven inches and two hundred pounds, he’s overweight and soft from a life sitting behind a desk. Fucking musicians, he thinks as he pushes against the door and vows to get to the gym when he’s back in LA. These thoughts distract him which is why he’s surprised when the lock clicks and the door opens, causing him to fall inside on his well-padded ass.

“M’ready, m’ready, calm yer bloody tists,” a very drunk Harry Styles slurs as he stumbles over his manager and into the hallway. His stylist, Nozomi, who’s been standing in the hallway takes him by the hand and pulls him down the corridor, pushing him past Michael and onto the stage. Not wanting to take a chance on him running, the band immediately launches into the opening number on the setlist as the production manager raises the curtain to start the show. 

The fans’ cries fill the venue as Harry looks around, squinting at the lights in his face, trying to remember where he is. 

“Dallas,” Gray hisses and Harry waves a hand at him, nodding his head.

“Hellooo, Dallasss,” he yells, grinning drunkenly at the crowd. 

Harry’s managers watch from side of stage as he stumbles through the show, his band covering the worst of his slurred lyrics and miscues except for one break when he runs toward them, puking in a bucket kept there especially for that purpose. It’s happened too many times lately and his tour manager finally got smart and made it part of his rider. 

When the curtain drops on the encore, there’s a sigh of relief from his management team. It’s clear that his band is not happy with the performance as they file off in front of them. Harry staggers back to his dressing room to change, oblivious to the unrest, and moments later walks out the back door with his security guard as fans continue to chant his name in the venue. 

***

“Thank God his fans adore him or we’d have been in real trouble tonight.” The two managers are finally back at their hotel, sitting in the bar, having a much-needed drink.

“If we don’t change things soon that little bastard is going to sink this bloody ship,” Reece agrees, taking a gulp of his whiskey. He means to get blissfully drunk before bed. It’s the only way he can calm his mind enough to allow sleep.

“We need to hire someone to keep him on the straight and narrow. Someone his own age to look after him, get his mind off her and keep him from drinking.” Michael rubs his hands over his face, clearly exhausted with his client’s antics. “Know anyone with balls of steel that can drop everything and get on a plane?” It’s clear he knows he’s asking the impossible. “Otherwise I say we finish this tour and cut him loose. We can start looking for new talent.

“Remember that kid that works with Roger and David, Neil something, Irish guy. He’s a musician but he pitched in as their tour manager and he managed their next two tours. Remember him? He’s about Harry’s age and was a hard worker, good head on his shoulders. Roger and David are holed up writing their next album so I doubt he’s got much on at the minute.”

“Get him on the phone, let’s see if he’s willing to help out.”

“Fucking hell, what’s this now?” Reece stands, moving toward the bar.

Michael looks at the television to see a TMQ breaking news clip of Harry on stage with a female impersonator, belting out a truly bad rendition of Endless Love only to puke all over her shoes just as the song ends.

Since they are the only two still in the bar Reece asks the bartender to turn up the volume.

_“That’s right, you saw it here first on Tell Me Quick. A drunken Harry Styles took the stage tonight at the Juicy Fruit Club with none other than famed Dallas female impersonator, Lydia LaPage. Looks like future collabs may be up in the air after the troubled star capped off their duet by getting sick all over Ms. LaPage’s sparkling Jimmy Choo’s. Stay tuned for more of this TMQ exclusive footage. In Dallas, I’m Lex Lathan.”_

Reece signals the barman to turn down the volume. “Jesus fucking Christ,” he shakes his head as he walks back to their table and pulls out his phone. “What time is it in LA. Get that kid on a plane to Phoenix, whatever it costs,” he sighs and calls his assistant. Speaking wearily into his phone he says, Staci, wake up a personal shopper at Neiman-Marcus. I need designer shoes and lots of apology flowers.”

His partner steps to the bar to sign for their drinks and the two men head upstairs. In the elevator Michael texts his assistant to get the name and number of the young tour manager. 

When his assistant responds with the information moments later, Michael calls the number and waits for the it to connect. He rolls his eyes at his partner when he gets voicemail. “This call is for Niall, it’s Michael Willoughby, David and Roger’s manager. I’ve got a job opportunity I’d like to discuss with you. I’ll be honest, I’m in a bit of a jam. Can you please call me back as quickly as possible? Cheers mate.”

Reece groans as he lowers himself into a chair. “Give it five minutes in case he’s one of those that screens his calls.”

“We should be so lucky.” Michael opens the mini bar in search of more whiskey and finding none, calls room service. Both men are startled minutes later when Michael’s phone rings.

“Michael? Niall Horan here, sorry mate, I’m at a gig. Had to step outside so I could hear. Your message sounded urgent. Are the boys alright?”

“Yes, yes, they’re fine, it’s nothing to do with them. We’ve got a bit of a situation and need some short-term help. Any chance you could get a flight out to Phoenix and meet us there?”

“Short-term work? What’re we talkin about?”

“We’ve got three dates left on the first leg of a tour and we need a tour manager to get us to the end. If it works out, we can discuss letting you manage the next leg as well. It starts late September. Come to Phoenix and let us tell you about it in person. It could be a good opportunity.”

Niall is skeptical. If it’s such a good opportunity, why won’t they give him the details over the phone, he wonders, but agrees to meet them. “I’ll go home now and pack,” quickly deciding he’ll hear them out and stay in their good graces. If the job isn’t for him, he’ll politely say no and come home. It’s their dime, if they want to pay him to fly to Phoenix just to say no, so be it.

“Great, we’ve got your details on file, my assistant will be in touch with your flight information. See you tomorrow.” Michael disconnects the call and texts his assistant in LA. “He’s on his way Reece, we might just pull this off.”

***

The next morning as Niall sits in a first-class seat on a runway at LAX googling Reece and Michael’s clients, a private jet readies for takeoff in Dallas. 

“We can’t wait any longer,” the captain tells Reece as a black SUV screeches to a stop outside on the tarmac. They all turn and watch as a still drunk Harry Styles is carried up the steps and poured into a seat by his security guard. The captain moves to the cockpit as the flight attendant helps buckle the hungover rock star into his seat. Doors close and the captain begins to taxi down the runway. The security guard, Carl, shares a look with Reece who passes the man his airsick bag before going back to his phone. 

Hitting on the stories about Harry, Niall checks his tour schedule and quickly figures out this is the reason he’s being rushed to Phoenix. Abandoning Google, Niall opens his streaming music service and downloads Harry’s three albums to his phone, starting from the beginning and methodically listening through to his latest. He can hear his voice mature over the course of the three albums and likes the sound that’s beginning to take shape. Checking the details, Niall sees that Harry is listed as a writer on all the songs. It’s a good sign, he thinks, as the flight attendant tries to get his attention to offer him a beverage.

Two hours later both planes touch down in Phoenix within minutes of one another. Harry’s group exits their jet and Reece and Michael hang back, allowing Harry and his security to take the first SUV. They take the second so they can pick up Niall at baggage claim.

Niall wheels his suitcase out of the terminal, narrowly avoiding an exhausted woman and her screaming toddler. He stops and picks up the blanket she dropped, handing it over in exchange for a weary but grateful smile. 

“Niall,” he hears his name called and turns to see Michael roll down the window to flag him down. Their driver loads his bag while he settles in the back seat for the ride to the hotel.

“I’ll check us in and have our bags taken up, won’t be a sec,” Reece explains when they arrive at the hotel before he heads to the check-in desk.

Niall looks around the lobby. It’s posh, he thinks, but perhaps this chain is sponsoring the tour. 

“Let’s go over to the restaurant, we’ll get a bite to eat and when Reece joins us, we can fill you in.”

“Sure,” Niall follows Michael toward the hotel coffee shop. The hostess seats them in an empty booth, assuring them it’ll be quiet now that the breakfast rush is over. Niall sits on the left and the partners take their seats across from him. 

He’s more than a little surprised when the two men pull a flask of whiskey out and add it to their coffee. Niall puts a hand over his cup, politely declining their offer to share. He needs to keep his wits about him and fuck’s sake, he’s Irish but it’s not even noon yet.

Taking a long sip, Reece starts. “Niall, thank you for coming out. I know it’s last minute and we’ll certainly make it worth your while, but we’ve got a bit of a special situation here.”

Niall holds up his hand. “Reece let’s cut to the chase. I saw the reports on TMQ last night. You’ve got a problem client on your hands and three shows left on your tour. What is it you think I can do to solve this for you?”

Niall sees surprise on their faces before it quickly turns to resignation. Michael is the first to recover. “We thought perhaps someone closer to his own age could,” he pauses narrowing his eyes, “influence him, keep him sober enough to get through the end of this leg. We’ll have three months before the next leg, we can dump him in rehab if it comes to that.”

“So you’re lookin for a fuckin minder, is that it? A babysitter to keep him sober and get his arse on stage for three nights? Oh yeah, and keep him off the bloody TMQ, does that about sum it up? What’s in it for me?”

“Name your price.” It’s Reece who says it but at this point Niall’s got them by the short hairs and they all know it. They need him far worse than he needs them.

Their server arrives with their food and Niall smiles at her, taking a sip of his coffee. “This looks delicious, thank you.” Turning back to Reece and Michael, he takes a moment to think about the situation he’s suddenly found himself in. Being in a position to call the shots is new for him, and as much as he’s trying to hide it, his palms are beginning to sweat. `

“Okay gents, here’s my offer. Pay me twenty thousand dollars per show and sweeten it with a twenty-thousand bonus when I get him to the finish line with no more incidents. You two go back to LA and let me handle it, he can’t think he can come running to you when he doesn’t like what I tell him. Deal?”

The partners eagerly shake his hand and agree to his terms, promising they’ll have the contract ready for him to sign by the end of the day. 

An hour later Niall’s about to knock on Reece’s hotel room door when it flies open and a clearly exhausted man walks out. Looking over at Niall he shakes his head and pushes a blue binder into his chest. “Good luck, man. Getting out of this job with a bonus and a good reference is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Niall nods to the man and pushes his way through the door. Inside he finds Reece and Michael waiting with the promised contracts. “I take it that was the old tour manager?”

“Yes. Our story will be that he has a family emergency and has to return home. We’ve got your contract ready to sign.”

Niall sits at the table and reviews the fine print. He doesn’t see any loopholes that can get him in to trouble so he signs, albeit with some trepidation, and hands the contract back. “Okay gents, the deal is done and I’ve signed. Now be straight with me. How bad is it?”

Michael looks to his partner then back at Niall. “The kid is talented, there’s no question but he’s lost his way. He has no understanding of what it took to get him here, his band hates him, the crew all think he’s a spoiled brat and you’ve seen the train wreck on TMQ. We’re spending a fortune on PR. They’re overworked trying to figure ways to spin all his antics and if that’s not bad enough now we have to figure out a way to get his fans to stop demanding a collaboration with fucking Lydia LaPage.”

“How often has he been late starting shows?”

“Began when we got to South America, don’t think we’ve started one on time since,” Reece looks to Michael who nods in agreement, “and it’s steadily gotten worse as the drinking got heavier.”

“So he doesn’t need to drink to perform,” Niall considers this information. “That’s good news.”

“He found out his girlfriend cheated on him, thanks to TMQ, when the tour was in Tokyo. He has friends there and things got out of control when they tried to help him forget her. We were able to keep that under wraps but since then, not only is he late to take the stage, he’s been stumbling drunk when he does. The band manages to keep things going but they’re ready to walk. His label is getting concerned and If he doesn’t clean up his act soon there’ll be no more albums or tours,” he sighs, “he’ll be a has-been at 21. He started out as such a good kid, never thought we’d have this kind of trouble with him,” Reece explains. 

“It’s all gone tits up and he’s become a fuckin nightmare.” Michael rubs over his nearly bald head, leaving Reece to continue.

“There’s a lot of pressure being Harry Styles, and everyone wants a piece of him. We’ve tried to shield him from a lot of it but you know this business. Women and men of all ages want him, and he wants to be wanted. Problem is, he’s 21 now and feels like a man, wants to be a serious artist with three albums and two tours behind him, not the sixteen-year-old boy his fans all fell in love with. His music is good, but critics and major awards refuse to even consider him because of how he started. It’s hard to break out of that mold without completely alienating his fan base and he needs to keep them. Right now, their loyalty is the only thing he’s got going for him.”

Niall leans forward, placing his forearms on the table and lacing his fingers together, looking both men in the eye. “You need t’stop makin excuses for his bad behavior and start treatin him like the man he wants t’be and for fuck’s sake if you want him t’sober up, clean up your own act,” Niall gestures to their coffee cups. He didn’t see the flask this time but his Irish nose can smell the alcohol. “He sees you pourin whiskey into your coffee at ten in the mornin, what’s he supposed t’think?” Niall takes a breath and sits back in his seat, knowing what he’s about to say might cost him the job and half-wondering if that’s not why he’s saying it. “You need t’take a step back from the tour. Go back to LA. He can’t think he can pit us against one another.” Niall stares at the two men for a long moment until each nods agreement. Standing and rubbing his hands together, he smiles broadly. “Alright then, let’s go meet the nightmare.”

Thanks for coming on this journey with me. Your feedback and comments are greatly appreciated. Come find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cordensangels131/blog/cordensangels131) and let's talk Narry.


	3. Naked in Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when an immovable object meets an irresistible force? Come to the main stage and for Niall and Harry's explosive meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction intended for mature audiences. All media is created to enhance the story.  
> Please do not repost.

Arriving at the venue, Harry’s managers put the word out there’ll be a brief team meeting at 12:00 in catering before lunch is served. Niall is led down a corridor to a dressing room designated as Harry’s. It’s opened by a brick wall of a man whom Reece addresses as Carl.

“He sober?”

“I heard that!” The voice comes from the bathroom to the right. When Niall looks in that direction he has to cough to hide the sharp intake of breath he’s sure everyone hears when Harry walks through the doorway. Wild, dark locks frame a beautiful face atop a long, lean tattooed body that Niall would like to sink his teeth into. He’s wrapped in a towel at his waist and swaggers into the room like a man who’s never heard the word no. Niall’s seen pictures of him online, of course, but they failed to capture the raw sexuality that emanates from him in person.

“Harry,” his manager starts to explain but is cut off.

“Reece stop, it’s early yet, I’ve only just woken up. Plenty of time for your reprimands later.” He stops, giving Niall a long, head-to-toe look. “Who’s this handsome devil you brought me? You a fan come to say hello?” Harry asks, grinning lasciviously at Niall. “Come have a seat love, tell me your name.”

Niall sizes him up in that moment. He’s a good judge of character and rarely do people surprise him. He’s trying to make me uncomfortable, Niall thinks as he studies the man before him. He already knows who you are, Horan, don’t give him the satisfaction. Leave the conversation to Reece and Michael. This one’s full of bravado but it’s covering something. What that is Niall doesn’t know yet, but he’ll find out. “We’re making an announcement at noon. Tim’s leaving the tour, an emergency at home he has to deal with. This is Niall Horan, he’s taking Tim’s place to get us to LA then we’ll regroup and figure out what we want to do for the next leg of the tour.” Turning in Niall’s direction Reece nods, “Niall, this is Harry Styles.”

“An emergency, huh?” It’s clear he doesn’t believe the story and why they aren’t being straight with their client, Niall has no idea. “Who was Tim again?”

Reece sighs, clearly exhausted with the antics already. “Your tour manager. You know that.”

Niall reaches out to shake Harry’s hand but as he stands and steps forward, he allows his towel to drop and gives Niall another sheepish grin, as if it was an accident and not entirely on purpose. His tongue just peeks through his teeth betraying his game. 

Niall grasps his hand in a firm handshake, never breaking eye contact. Okay little devil, he thinks, you wanna play games? I’ve played with better men than you, bring on your A game.

“Alright then, rock star? Look forward t’workin with ya, mate.” Only his iron will keeps his focus on Harry’s face and not straying to the naked body before him. He holds Harry’s hand just a moment longer than necessary, feeling the electric current passing between them, before dropping it and stepping back. Niall watches Harry’s eyes narrow and the smile that plays at the corner of his lips as he clenches and unclenches his hand. It’s clear to him that Harry felt it too.

“Right, we need to get down to catering to make the announcement to the team. Harry, you’ll need to come too,” Michael tells the brash young man, “and put on some clothes.” The request falls on deaf ears as the star struts across the room to the bar and begins to make his first drink of the day.

“Gentlemen, can we have the room?” Niall’s request is calm, but firm. When they all head to the door except the bodyguard Niall looks in his direction. “You too, Carl.”

“But,” the man begins to protest, looking to Harry for direction.

“S’alright Carl. I don’t think Irish here means me any harm. If he does, it means no one gets a paycheck and I’m pretty sure Mikey and Reece don’t mean for that to happen, right boys?”

Harry continues making his drink as everyone files out of the room. Taking a sip of the vodka and orange juice, he settles on the couch, still naked, legs spread wide before setting the glass on the table in front of him.

“Remind me never to sit on that,” Niall rolls his eyes.

“You’re assuming you’ll be invited here again,” Harry counters, taking another drink. “This is my dressing room. You’re a guest. You’d do well to remember that.”

“C’mon, get dressed and let’s go.”

“Mate, I know you’re new here, but I’m not goin t’that meetin. I don’t know what the story is with you but they can handle it. You should go, though, so you’re not late for your little moment in the spotlight.” Harry takes another drink before he reaches for his phone and begins to read messages.

“Well, this isn’t the foot I wanted to start out on, but you’ve given me no choice.” Niall grimaces as he shoves the table to the side with his boot and tucks in to Harry, scooping him off the couch and throwing him over his shoulder.

The drink and phone fall on the couch in the tumble. Harry flails, fists pounding into Niall’s back as he’s carried down the hall to catering in a flurry of curses hot enough to scald even the most seasoned roadie’s ears. Niall drops him, unceremoniously and still very naked, on the ground in front of his crew. 

Reece is making the announcement as they enter, and to his credit, pauses only momentarily before he continues “so please welcome Niall Horan, our new Tour Manager.”

Niall steps forward and gives everyone a wave. “First person who pulls a phone out will be fired.” He takes a moment to look around the room to make sure no one tries to catch his star on camera. He needs a deep breath after having Harry’s perfect peach of an ass so close he could take a bite out of it but one look at Big Willie with his mouth hanging open in shock takes care of any rising problems he’s feeling below the belt. “Look forward to workin with all of ya. I’ll be round later on t’talk with each of ya but for now I know you’re busy with show prep and more than a little hungry so let’s get back to it, yeah? Enjoy lunch everyone!”

Harry scrambles to his feet, screaming at Reece and Michael, not the least bothered by his lack of clothing. “Fire this asshole immediately!” His normally deep voice squeaks and Niall has to fake another cough to suppress his laugh.

“Harry, calm down, let’s take this back to your dressing room.”

“Not goin anywhere till you fire him,” he screams, and Michael takes a step back to avoid the spit flying out of Harry’s mouth, he’s so enraged. “Fire. Him. NOW!” he bellows.

“Harry, you need to put some clothes on. We’ll be lucky if we’re not hit with sexual harassment lawsuits after this.”

“You can pass those straight on to your boy here. Now fire his ass or I refuse to go on stage tonight.”

“Harry, we can’t do that. He has a contract. Let’s go back to your dressing room before this is all over TMQ,” Michael hisses.

“I’m done,” Harry interrupts, ignoring his managers’ attempts to calm him. “You work for me, he works for you. Fire him or find someone else to play your last three shows,” he threatens, turning on his heel and stomping back to his dressing room.

All eyes are on them as both Reece and Michael look to Niall. He holds up a hand to signal he’s got it before following Harry down the hall. He’s hot on his heels when the door to his dressing room begins to slam. Niall quickly sticks his boot just inside to keep it from closing and winces as he feels the weight of Harry’s body push on it from the inside. God this kid is a ballbreaker, he thinks, as he shoves back.

“Styles, I’m not goin anywhere and you’re not goin anywhere except on stage. You’ve got nine hours before your show,” Niall coaxes as he pushes back on the door until it finally gives way. Stumbling inside he closes it and flips the lock. 

Niall notices Harry watching him and widens his stance, bracing himself for whatever onslaught of physical or verbal abuse is coming next. 

“What’re you gonna do, lock me in here and beat me into submission?” Harry’s pacing now, like a caged lion. Niall can see his bravado waning, turning to anxiety.

“Hardly. Now I’ve got your attention, can we talk?”

Niall is quick to block his way when Harry makes a move toward the bar. “C’mon, you don’t need that. It just makes you sloppy. That’s not who you are.” He’s struggling to focus his attention on Harry’s face. His attitude may be working Niall’s last nerve but everything else about him has Niall on fire.

Harry stands his ground, face to face with Niall, posturing to see how far he can push the new tour manager. “You don’t know a fuckin thing about me.”

Niall doesn’t move, knowing he’s being tested and that he can’t give in. He doesn’t back away when Harry crowds into him, close enough that he feels the heat coming off his skin, the rise and fall of his heaving chest pushing against his shirt. Their faces are centimeters apart and in the minutes they stand facing one another, anger turns to desire, all Niall can see are plump pink lips, feel Harry’s warm breath and wonder how it would taste to kiss him, how it would feel to fall onto the couch and wrap those long legs around his waist. Temptation almost overtakes him and Niall tilts his head a fraction, tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip.

Lifting his eyes to Harry’s, he sees fully blown pupils and feels something hard against his hip. The tough thing about being naked is you can’t hide a hardening dick and Niall’s pleased to know that he’s not the only one feeling the attraction between them. 

They move simultaneously, Harry taking a few steps back and Niall moving to sit on the couch, elbows on his knees hoping to hide the bulge growing in his jeans. Rubbing his hands over his face, he sneaks a look at Harry to make sure he didn’t just imagine the erection pressed against him. His mind feels like a tornado is suddenly sweeping through it, the energy in the room is palpable and Harry’s making no move to cover himself. There’s no denying the chemistry between them, they both feel it. 

Shaking his head, he knows he can’t, not now. Get your head out of your arse, he thinks. Taking a deep breath, Niall tries again.

“Okay, smartass, you tell me. Is that who you are? Sloppy drunk Harry Styles? Is that what you want Rollin Stone to report about ya twenty years from now? Keep it up and the best you’ll get is a TMQ Where Are They Now special,” he fans his hands in front of his face. “One Hit Wonders edition.”

“M’not a one hit wonder and don’t fuckin tell me about TMQ. Buncha lyin little bitches.”

That’s when it dawns on Niall that he’s sitting on the couch where Harry previously sat naked, the liquid from the spilled drink seeping into his jeans. He jumps up before he’s soaked. 

Pacing across the room he realizes this is about the girlfriend and ventures a guess. “She hurt you pretty badly, then?” Niall looks at Harry leaning limply against the wall. He picks up a t-shirt and jeans that are lying on the arm of the sofa, sniffs them to make sure they’re clean, then tosses them to Harry.

The clothes hit the ground and Harry moves to stand in front of Niall again. “Who?” His brow is furrowed, anger coming off him in waves.

Niall shrugs his shoulders, “the girl, the one who cheated. Get dressed. Let’s get some food, talk about it.”

“She’s not what this is about. This is about you being an asshole.”

“I got no problem talkin bout that. S’one of my better qualities, you’ll find it on my resume. I’d offer some tips but you seem to be doin just fine on your own.”

The joke causes Harry’s icy exterior to crack, just the tiniest fraction, and Niall can see he’s working hard not to smile. Relenting, he picks up the clothes, dragging them over his well-toned, tattooed body. Once dressed he slips on a pair of boots, running his fingers through his unruly hair.

“No entourage, just you and me. I’ve uh, appropriated a vehicle.”

“What does that mean? I could get mobbed if we’re not careful. Trust me, you don’t want to be in the middle of that shit. You’d think havin a bunch of people with their hands all over you would be hot, but it’s not, not when you don’t know ‘em. S’creepy as fuck. Stole my damn trainers once ‘for I could get to the car.”

Niall’s surprised by this bit of information and his eyes narrow, assessing its truthfulness. “Fine, I nicked the keys to Michael’s Land Rover,” he tosses him a baseball cap that’s sitting on top of a wardrobe case. “Here, put this on with some sunglasses. None of that designer alien lookin shit I’ve seen you wear.”

“Been lookin at pictures of me on the internet?” Harry’s voice is coy and Niall can tell the thought pleases him. “Bet you had a wank over m’nudes, didn’t ya?” Niall rolls his eyes as Harry continues to dig through his suitcase and comes up with a pair of black Ray Bans, showing them to Niall.

“They’ll do,” Niall nods.

“What’ve you got against designer shit?”

“I got nothin against designer shit, there’s a time and a place for it and in the middle of suburban Phoenix when you’re tryin not t’get mobbed by screamin fans isn’t it. You naturally stand out, just this one afternoon, make a little effort to blend in.”

Harry laughs softly, “I get it. Let’s go.” 

Niall makes a mental note to look for any nudes of Harry that might be on the internet as the two men walk down the corridor and out into the bright Arizona sunshine. More likely Harry’s just winding him up, just so he’ll feel foolish when he looks and doesn’t find them. If they exist, he’ll have a word with his management team. He pushes the button on the key fob and when a black Land Rover parked a few feet away beeps, he heads toward it. Consulting his phone, he sets the sat nav before putting the vehicle in reverse and turning around. When they reach the gate, he holds up his credentials and nods at the guard who opens it and lets them roll through.

Niall sees Harry looking around the vehicle from the corner of his eye. It’s a nice ride, though Niall’s sure he’s not used to being in the front seat and especially not used to not being in the driver’s seat. 

“I’m obviously paying Michael too much,” Harry jokes. “Where we goin? Are you sure s’okay for me t’sit up front?”

“You’re fine, mate. Relax. We’ll be there in about fifteen minutes. Tell me about this girl. You in love with her?”

Harry looks out the window. “I’m 21 years old, what the hell do I know about love.”

“So that’s a yes.”

“Was I s’pose, now there’s just nothin.”

“It can make you crazy. She cheat with someone you know?” Niall signals and makes a left turn onto a side street. 

“Some producer back in LA. She was meant to come on the road with me for a few weeks, it was all set up. I was lookin forward to showin her Tokyo, introducin her to m’friends there. Then fuckin TMQ reports she’s been all over LA with that dude, practically livin at his house. D’you know what it’s like t’find out from them that your girl’s fuckin someone else? Paps were all over me, it was a fuckin bloodbath. She got her reality tv show out of it, though, so I guess she’s happy.”

Niall pulls into the parking lot of an empty strip mall and Harry looks around. “Where’s the restaurant.”

Niall parks the car and points to the food truck across from them. “There.”

“You brought me to a fuckin roach coach?”

“This is one of the best food trucks in Phoenix. Be nice. The owner’s an old friend.”

Harry follows Niall over to the truck and the two men look over the menu items. Niall steps to the counter first and places his order. When he steps aside to let Harry order, Harry smiles and holds up two fingers. 

“Make it two, please.” Niall pays and they stand out of the way, waiting for their food. 

When their order comes through the window, they take it to the Land Rover and open the back gate, sitting inside with their legs dangling over the fender. Niall takes a long sip of his water. It’s ice cold and just what he needs. The first bite melts in his mouth and he’s so busy enjoying the flavors that it startles him when he feels something touch him. Opening his eyes, he sees Harry with a napkin, wiping juice from his chin.

“Had a little something, just there,” Harry points at him, then quickly focuses on his food. 

When they finish, they walk back to the truck to leave their trash and thank the owners. Harry poses for pictures while Niall catches up with his friend. When everyone’s had a picture, Niall says goodbye and they head back to the car.

“How d’you know them?” Harry tosses his sunglasses onto the dashboard and takes the baseball hat off, ruffling fingers through his hair.

“He catered a tour I worked on a couple of years ago. Then he met his wife and didn’t want to be on the road for months at a time so he bought the truck and they’re making a go of it here. I look them up whenever I’m in town cause man, can he cook.”

“M’sorry about before. You’re right. Bein drunk and sloppy isn’t me. I thought the alcohol would make me forget, but it really just makes it all worse.”

“Now that we’ve ruled out drunk and sloppy, we can move on to talented and hard-workin?” Try that on and see how it fits?”

Harry looks up at Niall, “You think I’m talented?”

“I don’t know yet, but that’s the one word I keep hearin from everyone who’s spoken about you, so I gotta think there must be some truth to it, otherwise you wouldn’t have made it this far.”

“I see.” 

Niall can tell that his explanation didn’t do much to bolster Harry’s confidence. Resting a hand on his shoulder he tries again. “Hey, I’m not saying I don’t think you’re talented. From what little I’ve heard, you got some bangers. We need to sort a few things, then we’ll get your show and your band back on track. I’m here to help with that if you’ll let me.”

“How?”

“Rather than drinkin t’not feel, let’s figure out a way to channel that pain into your music. Reece and Michael said you want to be treated like a man instead of the cute kid you used to be, so let’s work on ways to let your fans see that you’re growing up. Write a song about a man who’s been broken but came out the other side.”

“And let her know she hurt me? Not a chance,” Harry shakes his head vehemently.

“Mate, I hate t’tell ya, but the train wreck on stage every night is sendin that message loud and clear.”

Harry rests his head against the window, and Niall can see tears brimming in his eyes.

“I can’t actually play the guitar,” he whispers, voice raw with emotion . “Reece and Mikey thought it would be a good idea for me t’go on stage and hold it for a few songs. I strum a bit and try t’look like I’m playin, but there’s no amp t’my guitar, it’s all the others in the band. I feel like a fuckin fraud every night when I get off stage.” 

Niall looks over to see Harry’s head hanging, shoulders slumped and he feels for him. This is definitely an unexpected revelation. “These are things we can fix. No more feelin like a fraud, okay?” Niall checks his watch and sees it’s time to get back to the venue for soundcheck. Harry puts his hat and sunglasses back on and when they pull up to the gate, the few fans standing across the street don’t seem to pay the vehicle any attention. Niall shows the guard his badge and the gate rolls open, allowing them to drive through and park in the same spot.

Outside, Harry walks around the vehicle. “I probably said more than I should, but TMQ seems t’know everything about me these days anyway. I hope you’re someone I can trust.”

“Harry, I’m the only person you trust right now, understand? How d’you think TMQ is findin out so much about ya? Who’s tippin ‘em off?”

Harry shrugs, “Dunno, man, could be anyone, they all hate me.”

Niall is puzzled. “If you know that, why don’t ya change it?”

“Have you seen them? They kinda scare me.”

He wants to laugh but holds it in. He knows they’re at a delicate juncture here and doesn’t want to ruin it. “You’re gonna be fine. We can change all that. Just promise me one thing, no drinkin tonight. Deal?”

“Not even after the show?”

Niall smiles, “After the show, I know a great little pub where we can have a couple beers and shoot some pool. How does that sound?”

Harry gazes at Niall as they walk to the door, shoulders brushing. “Yeah, could be good. It’s hard, ya know, after a show, t’go back to the hotel and try t’sleep, adrenaline’s still pumpin. There’s usually someone hanging about after who’s up for a laugh, it’s just that sometimes things get out of control.”

“You mean you get outta control.”

Harry bows his head, “yeah, lately, I guess I do.”

Niall puts a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Okay, new leaf startin now. Let’s get through soundcheck so I can see what’s goin on with the band. When you walk on stage hold on to your wrist like it hurts, yeah? Just trust me.”

When they arrive at the stage, Harry’s band is setting up, working with their assigned techs to make sure the equipment is where it should be, checking strings on guitars and that there’s extra plectrums stuck into the mic stands.

Niall walks the stage, checking the set-up, testing the hold of power lines around the musician’s stands and inspecting the overhead lighting rigs. Looking over at Harry, he puts his hands on his hips.

“What’s wrong now, rock star?”

Harry gives him a strange look at the change of his tone but Niall turns his back to the band and widens his eyes, reminding him to go with it.

“You fuckin broke my damn wrist when you put on your little show,” Harry bows up on him and Niall’s surprised how easily he affects the attitude and how imposing his body is when he stands straight, face to face with him.

He inspects Harry’s wrist, turning it over, bending it back and forth. He feels Harry’s pulse quicken under his touch and looks up into glistening red lips, two front teeth sunk into them. He’d give anything to slip his tongue inside for just a small taste of him. 

Coming to his senses, Niall squeezes Harry’s wrist twice and winks at him. “Quit your whinin, there’s nothin wrong with ya.” Holding his phone to his ear, he asks for a doctor to be sent to Harry’s dressing room. When he sees the satisfied smile on Harry’s face he mutters, “fuck off,” and laughs as he jumps off the stage, onto the floor.

Turning around, he continues walking toward the back of the venue. “Go on then, wow me, rock star.”

Harry signals the band to start their opening number and Niall stops at the tech booth to introduce himself. He tells the engineers to run them through their normal soundcheck while continues toward the upper tier seats.

By the time the song ends, he’s seated in the back row of the balcony. The band begins the second song and Niall stands, waving to get their attention. Harry signals everyone to stop and leans on his mic stand, waiting for Niall’s instruction.

“Can you bring Downton guitar, it’s all I’m getting up here.”

The sound engineers make the adjustment, to Gray’s dismay, and when Harry counts them off again Niall gives a thumbs up. He makes his way down to the floor, while the engineers run the band through a few other songs before they announce they’re ready.

Harry stalls while the rest of the band files off the stage and waits for Niall to walk back to the front. Niall signals for Harry to follow him and he grabs his water bottle and towel, following him off the stage and into the corridor.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, good. Thanks for makin Gray turn down his guitar. I tried tellin ‘em that for the first few shows but no one wanted to listen to me.”

“It’s your fuckin show, they don’t listen to you?”  
  


“I think Mikey told them to turn it up to cover up the fact I’m not playin.” Harry’s shoulders fall and Niall shakes his head. 

“No worries, mate, we’ve only got three shows left, but we’ll do our best to change things in the time we have, yeah?” He opens the door to Harry’s dressing room and gestures for him to go in first. “This’ll only work if you work with me, we’re a team now, right?”

“You really think you can change things that fast?”

“We have to start somewhere and it can’t get much worse than it is now. Only way is up.”

Harry nods his head and drops his towel on the sofa, mopping up the remains liquid from their earlier tussle. Pushing his hair away from his face, he sits. “Did you really call a doctor?”

Niall laughs, softly, “nah, called me bank, she was still runnin through the bloody options when I hung up.” Looking at his watch he puts a hand on the doorknob. “Have a rest. I need you up and ready at 7:00, can you do that? Set the alarm on your phone. You have people counting on you, kids from a local charity. We’ll do that at 7:00 then you’re in hair and makeup and onstage at 9:00 cause you have to be off no later than 11:15. We good? I’ll come for you at 6:45. If you need anything in the meantime send someone to get me.”

Niall leaves Harry in his dressing room and goes in search of the audio production team. There’ll be time to meet everyone over the next couple of days, these are the two he needs to talk with first so he can figure out why they’re not listening to Harry when he makes a request. If it’s about the guitar, Niall knows he can teach him, but that takes time and having him onstage with a guitar he’s not playing is a TMQ exposé waiting to happen. The only option is to not let him go on with it. He’s surprised they’ve gotten away with this stunt as long as they have considering this tour leaks like a sieve. He makes a mental note to google and see if there are any online whispers about it.

At 6:45 he knocks on Harry’s door and is relieved to hear “Come in.”

“Hey Harry. Before we go meet the fans I need a minute.”

Harry walks out of his bathroom dressed in the same jeans and t-shirt he had on earlier but he’s showered again, because his hair is damp. Niall takes a bandage and a brace from the bag he’s holding and sits on the table, motioning for Harry to sit on the couch in front of him. 

“What’s this?”

“This is how we’re going to keep you from feeling like a fraud. Walked over to CVS this afternoon. Here, give me your wrist.”

“Is that a bandage? You want me to wear that? Onstage?”

“You hurt your wrist today when you and I were messin about. My fault, I accept responsibility for it, but as long as you’re wearing this bandage, which will be for at least the next three shows, you won’t be able to play the guitar,” Niall looks in to Harry’s eyes, waiting for understanding. “This frees you up to perform on stage which is what you were born to do. Just hold it a couple of times and wince like it hurts and we’re all good.”

“So I’m lyin t’cover up a lie.” Harry looks doubtful. “It doesn’t feel right.”

Niall’s head bobbles. “Okay, yeah, technically but,” he coaxes, “you can look at it as this is getting you out of the thing you told me today was bothering you most. Frees you up to be you on stage again. No feelin like a fraud.” Niall waits for Harry to consider this then continues, “I know it’s not ideal, but it’s the best I could come up with on short notice.” 

Harry sits back and looks at the bandage on his wrist. Meeting Niall’s eyes, a smile forms on his lips. “Okay,” he sighs, “I can sell this. A lot better than I can sell playin guitar.”

“Just until the tour ends and we get back to LA. You and I are going to hole up somewhere and practice, alright, so on your next tour you’re actually playing your songs, not pretending.”

“You’re serious?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

“People promise me shit all the time. I’ve learned it doesn’t mean much,” he shrugs. 

“Not from me, understand? Now come on, you’ve got fans waitin on ya and Nozomi needs to do somethin with that mess of hair.”

The fans are in a reception room three doors down and when Harry bursts through the door there’s a squeal of delight. Niall marvels as he watches him with the young lady from the charity. He’s focused only on her and talks as if they’re old friends, making her smile and laugh, something he suspects she’s done very little of during her illness. After pictures and autographs the young lady and her mum are escorted to their seats. Harry moves on to hair and makeup so Niall goes in search of Gray to explain the situation with Harry’s hand.

“Great, you broke him on your first day. Well done,” he sneers at Niall before turning back to his mirror. “Whatever, man, it’s not like he plays anyway.”

“That’s going to change, but for now, you’re the only guitar. I know things have been a bit rocky lately, but,”

“Rocky?” Gray interrupts, turning around with another sneer on his face. “He’s a fucking drunk.”

Niall clears his throat and stands a bit taller to make his presence felt. The younger man swallows but stays put and Niall wonders if everyone on this fucking tour is going to bust his balls. Looking Gray in the eye, Niall continues, “as I was sayin, that’s all changin. Do your fuckin job and follow his lead on stage. When we soundcheck in Vegas you can give me any input on changes you think we might need to make for the last two shows.” Niall turns and prepares to leave.

“He’s a train wreck man, nothing’s gonna change that.”

Niall slowly turns back around and steps close to Gray. “Your job is to support that train wreck, do you understand me? I watched you today, you’re not expendable. Half-ass players like you are a dime a dozen. Good players like me, we’re a little harder to find. If you wanna keep your job you’ll remember that and do everything you can to make sure you don’t drag him down.”

Niall stalks out the door, slamming it behind him. Gray’s gonna be a problem he’ll have to watch.

Harry’s chatting with the wardrobe mistress, discussing his outfit for the show when Niall walks in. He frowns when he senses Niall’s mood. “Everything okay?”

“All good,” he smiles and relaxes, not wanting to worry him. Harry pulls off his t-shirt and slips on a sheer black blouse only buttoning the bottom two buttons so his muscled torso is on display. His hair is hanging loose around his shoulders tonight, no scarf tied around it, transformed from the troubled young man with a broken heart into the rock star everyone loves. Niall wonders what it would feel like to have Harry’s hair twisted around his fingers with those plump lips wrapped around his dick but he quickly shakes that thought off, not indulging those fantasies. He’s here to work and he can’t keep letting his attraction to his mercurial star distract him. Focusing again on Harry, he watches as the sleeves are rolled up over his bandage and he’s had one last look in the mirror. Niall can see his eyes start with the too-worn Chelsea boots and rise up the jeans, over the blouse before settling on his hair. He spies Niall watching him and raises his eyebrows, looking for approval.

“C’mon rock star, you’re pretty enough. Time for work.” Harry smiles at Niall’s words and thanks the wardrobe mistress before following Niall out the door. He can hear Harry’s feet scuff the floor behind him as they walk down the hall to the stage. 

“Just admit it, you think I’m hot,” Harry teases as they walk down the hall.

“You’re a wank stain, that’s what I’ll admit.”

When they reach the stage Niall pulls him into the shadows where they can’t be seen, putting a finger to his lips and signaling him to listen. The crowd chants Harry’s name and he turns, looking him in the eye. Gripping his hip to pull him close, lips to Harry’s ear, he shouts over the noise. “Hear that? That’s all for you. There’s 10,000 people out there who want you. Go out there and show them you’re not drunk and sloppy. Tonight, you look every bit the fuckin rock star you were born to be. Go out there and get drunk on that because that’s the best high there is.” 

Harry locks eyes with Niall for a long moment letting his words sink in as they stand face to face listening to the crowd. A grin slowly forms on his lips and his fingertips brush Niall’s arm. He tilts his head from one side to the other and to Niall’s surprise he sees it begin to wash over Harry, tension leaving his body, replaced by the cool, confident swagger he saw earlier. 

In the darkness lips find his and long fingers grip his shirt. Niall opens his eyes, sighing when the kiss ends as quickly as it began. He watches Harry stride onto stage, and if it’s possible, the screams of 10,000 men and women get even louder.

“Phoenix, I’m so in love with you right now! How are you tonight?” The crowd roars in response. “First things first, had a little accident today, horsin around with my tour manager so I left my guitar backstage but I promise you we’re gonna give you an amazing show!” Harry signals to Gray and the band launches into the first song on their setlist. 

Harry prances around the stage, gyrating in pure uninhibited joy, coaxing the fans to stay with him during the high energy songs and basking in their adoration during the slower, more evocative numbers. He occasionally looks over to where Niall is standing, full of smiles just for him and Niall knows he’s playing with fire. Knows, even now, that he’s in too deep, but inexplicably drawn to Harry like a powerful magnet, unable to resist his pull.

Niall senses someone standing beside him and turns to see Nozomi, eyes fixed on Harry, and he wonders how long she’s been standing there. Wonders if she saw their kiss.

“I don’t know what you did, but it’s been a long time since I’ve seen him this excited about performing. He trusts you, don’t betray him,” she nods before slipping back into the shadows behind the stage. 

Hope you liked it so far. Let me know what you think in the comments below or come find me on Tumblr at CordensAngels131 and let's talk Narry!


	4. It’s Vegas Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Harry's success in Phoenix, the tour’s next stop is Vegas, but can Niall keep him focused on the show?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone reading so far and for the kudos and lovely comments.  
> This is a work of fiction intended for mature audiences.  
> All media is created to enhance the story.  
> Please do not repost.

**_TMQ Exclusive Report_ ** _Seems like troubled rock-n-roller Harry Styles is at it again. Our sources tell us his tour manager quit with just three dates left. Styles’ management brought in Niall Horan to salvage what is proving to be the most controversial tour of the year. Horan, 25, previously managed tours for pop duo, Chasing Clouds. Word is Horan is running a tight ship and he and Styles already clashed. What apparently started as a war of words at their initial meeting escalated when Horan dumped a naked Styles out in front of the entire crew and later turned physical. Harry, 21, announced to fans he’d hurt his wrist and wouldn’t be playing guitar during last night’s Phoenix tour stop. Stay tuned to see if Horan can right this sinking ship or if the singer will continue on his path to self-destruction. ~ Lex Lathan, Senior TMQ Correspondent_

This is the stop Niall dreads, if he’s honest. Harry’s flying high on last night’s performance, but Vegas is a different story. It’s LA’s wilder sibling and the enticements for bad behavior are amplified. 

Niall parked himself in Harry’s dressing room after the show last night so he couldn’t slip out and get into trouble. Carl drove them to the pub and they found a quiet booth in the back. Harry excitedly recapped his favorite moments from the show over a couple of beers. When a pool table freed up they played a few games, light on skill but heavy on banter between the two. Just a normal lads’ night out, with Harry winning two games to one. A stop for food on the way back was less successful as Harry didn’t go unrecognized by a fan working the window. A lament that she had to work and couldn’t see his show got Harry out of the car and standing by the window for a picture with her. After extracting a promise that she wouldn’t post it to social media for at least 24 hours, they went back to Harry’s room and watched a documentary on the Eagles. 

Their mutual love for rock music from that era kept them talking after the show ended. Niall was exhausted but he willed his eyes open and continued to talk with Harry, wondering just how long it would take for the adrenaline buzz to subside.

“Next leg we start at the O2 in London. Mikey and Reece hate the idea, they want to start somewhere else, work out the kinks in the show first but think of it, 20,000 people all there to hear me. It’s gonna be fucking incredible and I want my first big arena to be at home. Sometimes I can’t believe it, ya know? It just seems unimaginable.” Harry stands on the bed, arms outstretched as if he’s standing before a crowd and slowly circles before dropping to his knees. “Can you really teach me to play? I mean, I know I can’t learn overnight, but just a couple songs would be ace. There’s a five-month break, do you think that’s possible?”

“Reckon I can do that, if you’re willin t’practice till your fingers bleed.” Niall’s sitting in the chair beside the table and he slips off his boots, propping his feet on the edge of the bed.

“Tell me somethin about you.” Harry drops to the bed, laying on his stomach in front of Niall.

“Not much t’tell,” Niall shrugs.

“Sure there is, how’d ya get here? You don’t just wake up and become a tour manager.”

Niall laughs, “in my case, that’s pretty much how it happened. I taught myself t’play guitar as a kid and moved to LA hopin t’make a go in music. Met Roger and David, you know Chasing Clouds?”

“Course mate, who doesn’t? Their last album was sick.” Harry smiles up at Niall, fingers tracing over his bare ankle absentmindedly. The attraction between them simmers beneath the surface of their conversation.

“Worked with David at this hole in the wall pizza shop and we’d all play together on nights off, write songs, try out new shit. Then they started t’get a few gigs and when they booked their first tour they invited me to play backup, help out with setup and stuff. This was early days and it was just the boys, their tour manager and me. A few dates into their sixty-city road-trip across the states, the tour manager left in the middle of the night for a better gig. We all woke up to a note on the windscreen of the van and no one knew what to do. I got them loaded up and drove us to the next gig. I’d watched him, knew what he did at each venue so when the first show went off okay, They asked if I wanted t’take on that job. The extra pay was good and I didn’t mind the work, kinda liked bein in control, so yeah, that’s how I got started. They asked me back for the next two tours and I learned the ropes as the venues got larger. They’re takin a break now to write their next album, got themselves a cabin up near Sequoia National Forest.”

“Wow.” Harry is proper impressed. 

Niall brushes it off. “Double-edged sword, I guess. Did such a good job worked myself out of my backup gig, didn’t I? Shows got bigger, more people, more lighting and sound then video got added, I couldn’t manage all that and play with them. I was run ragged tryin t’keep up and they’re both fantastic guitarists, they didn’t really need me on stage. They needed me behind the scenes, takin care of things so they didn’t have t’worry about it. S’all good though, I pick up gigs here and there and practice every day.”

“You’d rather play?”

“I like what I’m doin, don’t get me wrong, it pays the bills. The boys have been good t’me and it got me here, right? I never wanted t’be a star or anything like you, I just like playin in a band. Gettin on stage, writin songs, there’s nothin like it.”

Harry’s head pops up, “you think I’m a star?”

“When you’re sober, you own the stage. Your audience hangs on your every word. Hell, when you’re drunk off your ass you still own them, but sober, man I never seen anything like you were on stage tonight.”

Niall watches as Harry takes in his words and worries for a moment that he might’ve gone too far, shouldn’t have brought up the drinking but then he sees it, a resolve wash over Harry and he knows he’s won him over, sees it in his face that he wants every night on stage to be like tonight.

“Thanks for hangin with me, stayin up while I wind down.” Harry stretches and yawns. “It’s how it started, ya know, the drinkin? Go to a club and have a few after the show to wind down so I could go to sleep, but Tokyo,” Harry shakes his head. “Things got a little out of control, it’s fuckin sick there, ya know, and the crowds when you perform, they really listen. They don’t just stand and scream at ya,” he smiles, the memories obviously good ones. “My friends were tryin t’distract me after I found out about Marion, takin me out t’clubs. Everywhere I go, there’s always so many willin people and the booze and drugs, it’s like a fuckin buffet,” he shakes his head. “Usually I watch it but I felt so alone and just wanted t’dull that feelin so I let myself get lost in it.”

“You didn’t have anyone on the tour you could talk to? None of your Tokyo friends?”

“It’s hard baring your soul. You never know if they really care or if they’re gonna sell your story. My mum would’ve come out if I’d asked her but the tabloids were already eatin me alive, you can imagine what they would’ve made of that. I just couldn’t put her through it.”

“What else were you feelin?  
  


“What d’you think? Embarrassed, hurt, like a fuckin chump. Lyin bout playin guitar, dumped by my girl, I mean, my life was a shit show.”

When Niall raises his eyebrows, Harry sighs. “Yeah, yeah, okay, proper first world rock star problems, I know, but it felt pretty raw t’me.” He rolls onto his back, raking fingers through his hair. “Bein with her was hard. Like you, we just met but already it feels easy with you, but it was never like this with her.” Harry pulls a pillow from the head of the bed and rolls back onto his stomach again, propping himself on the pillow. “I just wanted t’spend time with her, just us, no crowds, like normal people do. Talk, watch a film, have some takeaway,” Harry grins, looking up at Niall, “snog on the couch,” he laughs, dipping his head. “She wanted to go out, and not just out for a burger or somethin, had to be posh restaurants and big parties. Took her to a Grammy party last year and she spent the whole time chattin up rich old dudes. I had a drink with Mikey and she went on to another party without me. That TMQ bullshit shouldn’t have come as a surprise, the surprise is what took her so long. It’s just, havin the whole world laughin at ya, s’hard man.”

“Those feelins you were tryin t’dull, that’s the shit great songs are made of. Let yourself feel it then put it all in a song,” Niall suggests.

“You look tired.” 

Niall shakes his head, “I’m okay.”

“You’re not, but thanks for this,” he pats Niall’s ankle before sitting up on the bed. “Wanna watch another film?” Harry grabs the remote and begins flipping through channels, settling on Pretty Woman. 

“Yeah, let me just get rid of this,” Niall stands and gathers their dinner trash. “Your onions are startin t’stink.”

“Thought that was your feet,” Harry teases, pushing hair away from his face and yawning, “take the other bed, get comfy.”

“I’ll be back.” 

In the hallway Niall dumps the trash into a bin and lets himself into his room. Setting his boots in the closet, he pushes his jeans over his hips, almost tripping over the edge of the bed. Digging through his bag, he comes up with a pair of shorts and slips them on, padding next door in his socks.

“Hey,” Niall says quietly, walking through the door and stopping when he sees Harry sprawled across his bed,

“Set your alarm now, in case you fall asleep. Bus leaves at 10:00 so set it for nine, eight if ya want breakfast. No jets tomorrow. Reece and Michael took it back to LA.”

“The tour bus? I don’t know, they all hate me.”

“They don’t hate you, but you do yourself no favors actin like a spoiled brat. Why do that?”

“What d’you mean?”

“Do you ever speak to them, much less thank them for makin it all possible? Or are you out the back door as soon as you’re off the stage every night?”

“They’re always yellin and I never know what t’say.”

“The yellin’s part of the job, it’s not anger,” Niall explains. “Just say hello or ask them a question about what they do. Take a moment during your show to have your fans acknowledge how important they are to makin it all happen night after night. Show them you’re not the asshole the tabloids say you are, you might find you have some pretty great people workin for ya.”

Harry doesn’t respond and again, Niall hopes he hasn’t pushed too hard. They pretend to watch the movie, each lost in thought, until Niall hears Harry roll over. In the soft glow of the television he can see the tattoos that mark Harry’s pale skin. He stays awake, letting what he learned about his charge roll through his mind. It’s clear to him Harry’s lonely. When at last he hears the slow, steady breathing of sleep coming from Harry’s side of the room, he turns off the television and drifts off.

His alarm sounds at six and as he reaches to turn it off, he feels an arm tighten around him. In this barely coherent state he lets himself enjoy the feeling of the warm body next to him, allows himself to think about the tattoos that decorate the arm wrapped over his chest. 

When Harry pushes into him he feels the length of his cock, hard and thick and his eyes jolt open. As much as he’d like to see what could happen, now isn’t the time. 

He slips out of bed and walks next door. After a quick shower, he takes his guitar from its case, practicing quietly until it’s time to get ready for work. He downloaded Harry’s albums on the flight to Phoenix and likes what he heard so he puts on his headphones and begins trying to learn some of the songs. If he’s going to teach him to play, he’ll need to know them. At eight he walks downstairs for breakfast and eats with a couple of the video crew, taking the opportunity to speak with them about the tour and any issues they’ve been having. Their impression of Harry is indifference, no better or worse than other musicians they’ve worked with. From experience Niall knows road crews are just like any other group of people who work together closely. Find the right person and you’ll get all the gossip. This morning he hit the jackpot.

Back in his room after breakfast, Niall packs his bags and walks down to Harry’s room. 

“Where’ve you been?” Harry demands, pacing the narrow room.

“Woah, morning’s my only time to practice, then I went to breakfast. What’s going on?”

“TMQ, what else,” he runs a hand through his thick, dark hair, holding his phone out to Niall.

“What’s happened?” he asks, taking the phone as Harry passes and watching the report twice. “This is him? The one who’s been after you?”

“Yeah, fuckin Lex Lathan.”

“Asshole,” Niall curses under his breath as he thinks about how to respond. “Look Harry, it’s not that bad. They actually did us a favor reporting about your wrist. No one will question it as being anything other than us havin a fight.” He’s certain now the “source” is someone in the meeting yesterday. No one else would’ve known he carried Harry down to that meeting naked.

“Easy for you to say, they didn’t say you’re self-destructing.”

“I understand, but let them continue down this path. After the next two shows I guarantee they’re going to have egg on their face. This hate campaign they’ve got going? Now’s your opportunity to prove them wrong. Give these next two shows everything you’ve got and wow the world. Make everyone forget TMQ.”

Harry’s quiet for a moment, wandering around the room. “I don’t know if I can do this,” he finally says, picking up his bag and walking to the door.

The statement stings at first until he realizes Harry’s talking about the bus. “Harry, you’ll be fine, trust me. I will never put you in a situation that might cause you harm. I’m much more worried about you bein in Las Vegas than I am about you bein on that bus.”

“Vegas? Why?”

“Too many types of trouble you can get lost in.”

“I won’t go anywhere without you.” Harry takes a deep breath as they reach the bus.

“They may give you some shit, just give it right back, but in a playful way. Be polite to them and humble.”

“You’re sure about this?”

“Hundred percent.”

Niall steps aboard the bus and takes a seat at a table. Harry slides in next to him and fingers the bandage, now starting to unravel after his poor attempt to rewrap it following a shower this morning.

“C’mon, give it here and I’ll wrap it for ya,” Niall takes his hand and begins to wrap the bandage around the wrist again.

“Well, look who graced us with his presence. No jets today super star?” It’s Gray, and Niall should’ve known he would be the first to bust on Harry. 

“Hey Mouse,” Harry juts his chin forward in acknowledgement. “Is that the new FIFA? Fancy a game later?”

“Sure, super star,” Gray growls at the nickname, “c’mon back.” He pushes past them to find a seat in the lounge at the back. Niall hears Harry let out a breath and looks over at him, eyebrows raised.

“Mouse?” he mutters under his breath.

“Old nickname. Kids at school called him that cause his name’s Gray, he hates it.”

“Don’t beat him too bad, you need to get him back on your side,” Niall warns as he secures the bandage.

Harry barks out a laugh. “Mate, I suck at video games, he’ll wipe the floor with me. Gettin t’crow about that’ll stroke his ego for weeks.”

Niall shakes his head. “Okay, okay. You’re past the first hurdle. Now’s the time for humble. If you get up for a drink, offer someone else one. If you see someone with trash in front of them and you’re up, offer to throw it away.”

“I have manners ya know, wasn’t raised by wolves. Jesus, my mum would be annoyed with you.”

“Hey, you’re the one who said they scare you. I’m just tryin t’help.”

“Gray doesn’t scare me, but that big dude, Willie, he scares me.”

Harry’s keyboardist, Olivia, slides into the booth across from them. “Hi Harry,” she smiles hopefully. “Mind if I sit here? Don’t really wanna be back there with the boys.”

“Sure,” Harry smiles, digging through his bag for gum. While Harry misses the look of disappointment when she fails to earn a more interested response, it’s not lost on Niall.

“How’s the wrist? Is it getting better?”

Harry looks up, popping gum into his mouth and offering some to Olivia then to Niall. “Um, still hurts. Shouldn’t have been horsin around.” He pushes his shoulder into Niall, smiling broadly at him. Olivia opens a magazine, obviously dejected, when to Harry puts his earbuds in and closes his eyes.

They ride in silence, Harry dozing and listening to music while Niall reads a book on his tablet. When Harry falls asleep with his head on Niall’s shoulder, he finds it hard to concentrate.

After they’ve ridden an hour, Harry wakes and stretches, fetching a drink from the cooler. He offers drinks to the group of sound techs sitting nearby and they accept. When he slides in next to Niall he looks over his shoulder at his tablet. “Whatcha readin?”

Niall tilts the tablet so Harry can see. It’s a memoir of Keith Richards called Life.

“It’s good. You think you got your hands full with me, he was way worse,” Harry laughs. “When you finish let me know what ya think,” he nods before slipping out of his seat and weaving to the back of the bus where Gray, Nev and Rafi are playing video games. The group is loud and boisterous as Gray holds court, clearly relishing his role as the leader. 

Niall’s phone vibrates in his pocket and he pulls it out to see a text.

_Harry: You miss me, don’t you? xx_

_Niall: Not so much_

_Harry: You find my nudes yet?_

_Niall: not interested, Tiny Dancer_

_Harry: It’s King Kong, but you already know that. S’okay, I’ll send ya one xx_

_Niall: Piss off_

Niall shoves his phone back in his pocket and can hear Harry laughing in the back of the bus.

Three chapters later he looks up, seeing Harry walk to the front, sitting on the steps and talking with the driver. A moment later he stands, having spotted the sound system. Squatting on his calves and peering into the cabinet, he pushes a few buttons and music fills the bus. Heads pop up as everyone recognizes Jackson Browne’s The Load Out.

Harry stands for a moment, nodding to the music, earning the attention of everyone on the bus. When the singer begins singing about the different genres of music playing on his bus, country and western, R&B, Harry begins to shimmy his body, hands splayed at each hip, smiling broadly and encouraging everyone to sing along. By the time he gets to the lyric that says “the only time that seems too short is the time that we get to play” everyone on the bus is singing with him, everyone except Gray. Niall notices he’s staring intently at Harry and tries to work out the dynamic between these two. 

When he looks back to Harry, he sees smiles on all the faces. It’s a raucous good time and goes a long way to endearing Harry to his crew. As The Load Out melts into Stay, Harry extends a hand to Olivia, inviting her to dance with him. She hops out of the booth and he pulls her into his arms, singing as he holds her tightly, smoothly moving her around the small space at the front of the coach. When the song ends, everyone’s laughing and Olivia and Harry bow gracefully, Harry soaking up the applause while Olivia only has eyes for Harry. Niall looks back to check Gray’s reaction and seeing a frown, wonders if she might be the cause of friction between the two men.

Harry slides in next to Niall and uses the remote to turn the sound down on the music so it plays softly in the background. Niall surveys the group, all smiles now and under the table a hand squeezes his thigh. The two share a look and Harry grins ear to ear.

Vegas is a relatively short drive and five hours later they’re rolling down Paradise Road on their way to the venue. 

In the parking lot, Harry jokes around with everyone while Niall hands out room key cards. When the last group heads inside, Niall hands Harry his card and they walk to their rooms together. 

“Drop off your stuff and get settled. Catering will have lunch ready in half an hour.”

“Let’s go out, there’s loads of great places in Vegas.”

“We need to eat with the crew and then check out the venue. We’re here for work, not fun. Once tour is over, if you wanna come back to Vegas, we’ll have a lads’ weekend but now isn’t the time for that.”

They walk upstairs and Niall pauses as Harry unlocks his door and pushes into his room. “I’ll come get you in a few minutes, okay?”

“Yep.” Harry doesn’t look at Niall as he opens his door and Niall realizes he’s upset at being chastised.

In his room, Niall is happy to see his request was honored and he opens the door adjoining his room to Harry’s and knocks. A moment later the door on the other side opens to a confused Harry. “What’s goin on?’

“I asked for this, so we can hang after the show tonight. When ya get tired of me, just close the door.”

A smile slowly spreads across Harry’s face as he nods. “Thanks.”

“C’mon, let’s go get lunch.”

Downstairs they get in line at the catering tent set up in the parking lot between the busses. Niall watches Harry charm the men and women serving lunch before he leads him to a table with a couple of lighting riggers he’s been trying to catch up with. He watches silently as Harry begins to talk with them about the show and asks if they can make a small adjustment for him. He listens patiently as they explain the set up. To Niall’s surprise, Harry understands it all, asking a few questions and they agree to work with him during sound check to make the adjustment. 

When Harry finishes his lunch, he walks around to the other tables, chatting with everyone while Niall talks with a table of electrical techs who need him to sign off on a purchase request. Harry comes back around and takes everyone’s plates to turn them in and tosses the trash.

Inside the venue, Niall leaves Harry in his dressing room while he finds a quiet spot to return email and make phone calls to the venue manager in LA and to check in with Reece and Michael. 

He’s about to pack up when he hears someone talking.

“I’ll get the money to you before we leave, I promise. Yeah, I know you said no more bets until I pay, but I gotta sure thing. The sports book won’t take my bet, c’mon. You know I’m good for it.”

Leaning around the corner, Niall sees a camera operator named Paul pacing back and forth, talking on a cell phone and makes a mental note to keep an eye on him. He knows some people will do almost anything when they’re hard up for money, even make deals with tabloid news reporters.

At five he knocks on Harry’s door and walks with him into the venue for sound check. Harry jumps off stage and walks around, talking with the techs from earlier and gesturing toward the lighting above the stage. Niall watches for a few moments until a big smile comes over Harry’s face and he nods his head, backing away from them and heading back to stage. Niall extends a hand and pulls him up, wandering around and listening while Harry counts the band off to start the opening song.

He’s standing side of stage when Harry gives a thumbs up to the techs and turns to talk with Gray about the next number. He’s so much more than the drunk kid he watched in the videos and he’s proud of the changes he’s seeing in him already. 

“This is what I like to see, everyone working together.” Niall claps his hands, walking onto the stage. 

Gray glares at him but wisely keeps his mouth closed as the band members put down their instruments and file off stage.

Harry spends the next twenty minutes talking with the lighting techs to fine tune the changes they made. They fix the light that’s blinding Harry and by the time he begins to back away, Niall can sense he’s earning their respect with his ideas and willingness to listen.

When they finish, Harry heads back to his dressing room to shower and prep to meet the fans who’ve been granted a meeting through a local charity. Niall makes his last-minute checks with the crew to ensure everything is prepped, and at 7:00 as the opening act stands in the hallway preparing to take the stage, he knocks on Harry’s door. They run through the same routine as the previous evening, meeting fans, hair and wardrobe then getting Harry to stage, sober and ready to perform at 9:00 p.m.

Niall has a moment of panic when he sees a group of girls standing front of stage trying to pass Harry drinks. He alerts security as Harry smiles and jokes with them, taking the drinks and placing them on the floor in front of the drum platform behind him. He looks over at Niall and smiles, shaking his head and continues on with the show.

Just before the end of the set, Harry signals to Gray to hold before playing the next song. Niall watches as he thanks the crew for their hard work and introduces the band, each member getting huge applause from the crowd.

When the show ends and Harry walks off stage, Niall can tell he’s pumped and it’s likely going to be another long night. 

“Fuck, that was good, wasn’t it?” Harry looks to Niall for reassurance, practically bouncing down the corridor toward his dressing room.

“Fantastic,” Niall hands him a towel. “Get cleaned up and I’ll come round and find you.”

He walks on to check the stage tear down and watches as cases start to roll up into the transport vehicles. Back at Harry’s dressing room he finds him showered and ready so he takes him round the venue, encouraging him to understand what has to happen after the show.

“How long does all this take?” Harry’s never seen it being stripped down before.

“They’ll be here until probably 2:00 or 3:00,” Niall explains as they walk to the loading dock and watch more cases being loaded onto trucks. “Once everything is stripped down and loaded, those drivers head to LA where all this starts again two days from now. 

“Niall!” Javier, lead for the transport crew calls over to him. “Need your signature!”

“Stay here, I’ll be right back.” Niall hustles over to see what’s going on. It takes him only a few minutes to resolve the issue and sign the requisition but when he turns around he sees Harry heading toward the casino with a group of girls, the same group that were stood at the barrier during the show. He runs after, trying to catch up but when he shoves the casino doors open, Harry is no where to be found.

Taking his phone out of his pocket he locates Harry’s number and calls. When he reaches Harry’s dressing room door, he hears the phone’s ringtone sound inside. Opening the door, he sees Harry’s bags packed and ready to go. Dropping to the couch he rubs his hands over his face. What if something happens to him? Damn, he thought he’d gotten through to him.

Heading out of the venue he locates the security chief on duty and explains the situation and the need for discretion. They don’t see him on the security cameras in the casino, but a check of the patrol indicates he’s in the VIP area inside the Kit Kat Klub.

Security is waiting for him at the door but when they manage to shove their way through the crowds and enter the VIP lounge, Harry is nowhere to be seen.

“He left about five minutes ago,” one of the waitresses shrugs.

Niall looks at his watch. It’s midnight now and they leave for LA at ten tomorrow morning. That gives him eight hours to locate Harry. He heads outside to see if Carl is around and as he does, he notices a black SUV pulling through the gate of the lot and drive up beside him with a beaming Harry inside.

“Where the fuck have you been!”

“Jesus, calm your tits. Mikey texted that Diamond was in the VIP lounge and wanted me to join her.”

“Diamond?”

“She’s a model, Mikey’s tried to hook us up a few times.”

“Oh,” Niall’s response is flat. “You should’ve told me ya had a date, I would’ve set somethin up for ya.”

“Didn’t have a date,” Harry narrows his eyes. “I went t’say hello, then Carl took me t’Burger Shack up the road. I wanted a milkshake and thought it’d be nice to get food for everyone,” he motions to the back of the SUV. “Carl drove and made sure I didn’t get into any trouble.”

“Never had a drop Mr. Horan. I made sure.”

Niall turns away, heart pounding wildly and smoothes his hand over the scruff covering his cheeks. “M’sorry. I was worried. Just,” he pauses, taking a breath, “just tell me next time, okay?”

Niall helps Harry and Carl carry in the boxes containing bags of food and begins to pass them out to everyone, thanking them for their work. 

Carl excuses himself and Harry and Niall grab Harry’s bag from his dressing room and take their food up to their rooms.

“Sorry for not tellin ya where I was goin. I wanted t’surprise everyone, and you,” he sighs. “I hear what you’ve been tryin t’tell me, bout all these people who are workin for me. I get it now.” Harry’s voice is soft, clearly apologetic for worrying Niall.

“S’fine, sorry for yellin. I saw ya leave with those girls and when I realized you’d left your phone behind, I got worried.”

“Yeah, they wanted me to go party with ‘em but I told ‘em I had t’be up early t’head to LA. Left them in the bar, said hello to Diamond and left to find Carl. You should be proud of me,” Harry grins, clearly pleased with himself.

“I am proud. We’ll come back sometime, maybe during your break. Have a proper lad’s weekend, yeah?” Niall suggests, digging through the mini bar for beer.

“You just wanna get me drunk and naked. You don’t have to work that hard ya know.”

“Don’t be cocky,” Niall rolls his eyes.

“I’ll show ya cocky,” Harry stands and begins to unbuckle his belt.

“NOOO! Jaysus, Styles, put that thing away. M’tryin t’eat.”

Harry’s laugh is loud and genuine,+ and Niall decides he likes hearing it, likes that he made it happen. As they eat their burgers he pauses and broaches a different topic.

“Harry, can we talk about something?”

He looks up at the ceiling and sighs. “I wondered when you were gonna bring that up. I got up for a wee and I guess I stumbled back to the wrong bed, I mean, m’not used to havin someone in m’room that isn’t with me, ya know?”

“No,” Niall struggles to switch conversational lanes. “That,” he shakes his head, “that wasn’t what I was gonna ask you, but no worries.”

“You sure? I tend to be cuddly,” Niall watches as Harry’s cheeks turn pink after this admission. “Don’t need ya tellin TMQ,” he teases. “I,”

“Can we talk about Gray?” Niall interrupts, trying to get Harry back on track.

“You fancy HIM?” Harry blurts, mouth full of burger. He’s obviously confused.

“No, I don’t fancy him. Will you listen, please.”

“Sure. What d’you wanna know?” He grabs a chip from Niall’s bag and dips it in ketchup.

“What’s his problem? Is it Olivia? You two ever hook up cause he was watchin the two of you today on the bus.”

“Nah, we never hooked up. She’s a good sport, not really my type though.” Harry considers the question for a moment then shrugs. “I dunno bout Gray, we were mates at school and when I got signed, I asked him to join my band cause I thought it’d be a kick havin somebody t’knock about with, make bein on the road not so lonely, but practically from the start he’s acted like he hated me. You’d think I stole his girl or summat.”

“Did you? You ever hook up with any of his exes?”

“Nah, never. I mean, not knowingly.”

“Were you two ever together? Does he fancy you, maybe?”

“You jealous?” Harry teases but seeing Niall’s not in the mood he turns serious. “Nah, Gray’s straight as an arrow, not like me.”

Niall gives himself a moment to ponder the implications of that last statement. If they were never involved, then his dislike for Harry probably isn’t emotional and that could be even bigger trouble. “At some point you’re gonna have t’make a tough decision. You’re steadily getting better but Gray is as good as he’s ever gonna get and he’ll be the thing that stands between you being good and truly great. The thing is, mate, he knows you weren’t playin guitar and if you let him go, he’ll run straight to the highest bidder with his story, which will probably be TMQ. It was stupid of Reece and Michael to ever make you do that. We need t’get ya through this last tour date and tucked away somewhere learnin t’play so if he does try somethin, you can shred through a song and show them you actually can play.”

“You’ll help me?” 

“I’ll get you there, but you gotta practice.”

“Till my fingers bleed,” Harry nods, taking a sip of his milkshake.

“Yeah, till your fingers bleed.”


	5. A Day Off in LA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tour arrives in LA for a much needed day off. Niall takes Harry to his house to keep him away from temptations but Harry may be too hard a temptation for Niall to refuse when he turns on all his charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone reading so far and for the kudos and lovely comments.  
> This is a work of fiction intended for mature audiences.  
> All media is created to enhance the story.  
> Please do not repost.

When the tour arrives in LA the next day, Gray has thoroughly trounced Harry at the new FIFA game as well as several others.As predicted, he's telling everyone in sight.Harry is first off, helping the driver open the luggage compartments and hauling bags onto the pavement outside.After Niall checks in with everyone to confirm arrival times at the venue the next day, he and Harry catch a ride to his house in Laurel Canyon.Niall wants Harry tucked away from all the hoopla surrounding the tour at the hotel and any TMQ reporters that might be lurking about. 

  
He leaves Harry lounging on the couch, scrolling through his phone while he walks next door to see his neighbor who's been checking his mail. Opening the back door he hears "Oof," before a ball of fur streaks past him out the door.

"Holy fuck, what was that?"

"That was Mully, you're on his bed," Niall laughs, picking up a pillow that Harry knocked to the floor in the scuffle.

"You named your cat after the X Files?"

"That was Scully donut. I named him after me hometown, Mullingar," Niall shakes his head. "He just turned up one day lookin a bit worse for wear, so I fed him and made him a bed.Turns out the cheeky bastard was connin m'neighbor tooShe and I look after him, get him to the vet for checkups.She takes him when I'm away."Walking back into the room he stops short when he sees Harry's shirtless body draped across his couch and has to silence a groan. "M'going for a hike, Need t'move after the bus.Wanna go?"

"Sure, you better look at this first, though."

Harry holds out his phone, showing Niall the TMQ post, while he searches through his suitcase, now lying open on the living room floor.

"You can put that in the guest room, ya know," he murmurs as he reads. It's a TMQ report about Harry and the model in Las Vegas, but it also mentions Olivia.Is the leak someone on the bus?

"At least it's not negative. Should make Mikey happy," he announces, standing and pulling a tank over his head. "But why mention Liv, it's not like we're a thing."

"You do see she likes you, right?"

"Does she? Huh," Harry ponders this for a moment. "Thought she was just bein nice."

"Ya think she could be the leak?" Someone on the crew either contacted them directly or told someone who did. 

"Maybe," Harry shrugs.

"Everyone on your crew has an NDA right?"Niall packs water and towels while Harry laces up his trainers.

"Yeah, course they do."

"You talk to Michael or Reece?" Niall asks as he leads Harry out to his car. 

"Not since I told 'em t'fire ya in Phoenix," Harry grins. "Mikey's been callin, but he just wants t'know if I fucked Diamond. He'll tell me how hard he worked to set that up and I don't wanna hear it.

"He always this involved in your relationships?"

Harry shrugs, "I don't consider that a relationship. He left me alone with Marion but I think that's cause she told him everything. The people I ask out, he usually doesn't wanna know about."

After stowing their stuff, Niall drives them to a popular hiking trail near his house.

"It has t'be someone involved with the tour."Niall can come to no other conclusion after going over all the possibilities in his mind.

"Been sayin that all along, but who?"

"Dunno," Niall shakes his head as he walks toward the trail entrance. "We'll take the short route today, it's too late to take the longer one and I don't know how fit y'are."

"M'fit as fuck, what d'you mean?"Harry mocks offense.

"M'not talkin bout how good-looking y'are, talkin 'bout your stamina.It's hot out here, if you're not used to it, you'll pass out and I'm not carrying your ass back t'the car."

"So you think I'm good lookin?"Harry teases.

"Shut it Styles."

"Never had any complaints 'bout m'stamina," Harry shouts after Niall who's trudged ahead of him on the trail. "Can go all night, s'all m'sayin!"

"If you're sober," Niall shoots back at him.

"M'even better when m'not," he jogs past Niall and turns to face him, jogging backward. "Sober, that is. Wanna try me out?"

His grin taunts and teases Niall, but the gradual incline of the trail begins to take a toll and soon Harry's struggling, lagging behind Niall's consistent pace.They're almost to the midpoint of the trail when Harry stops, sweat dripping off him, to chug his water.

Now it's Niall's turn to tease."Never had any complaints about your stamina, huh?"Niall watches for a moment before concern seeps over him."Hey, don't drink too fast, you'll make yourself sick.C'mon, let's get you back to the car."

Harry doesn't argue with him and he's only too happy when they reach the parking lot.Niall lays a towel onto the back seat and helps Harry collapse onto it with a groan. "Turn on the air con, please."His cheeks are cherry red and Niall hands him another bottle of water while he starts the car so it can begin to cool.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, just get me back to yours."

At the house Niall helps him out of the car.His breathing is calm and he's obviously feeling better.He watches as Harry grabs the towel, then dumps his remaining water over his head as he walks toward the door.The water mixes with sweat, snaking trails over his long torso, before being hungrily soaked up by shorts hanging precariously from his hips. 

Biting his lip to stop the noises that threaten to escape, he hangs his towel over his shoulder and lopes up the stone pavers that lead to his house. He needs a cold shower, perhaps several, if he's going to survive Harry living in his house.

As soon as the door closes, he toes off his shoes and can hear Harry doing the same behind him. What he doesn't expect to see when he turns to check on him are sweat-soaked shorts lying on the floor next to his ankles and Harry's ass on display as he digs through his suitcase. 

Niall swallows.He's seen him naked before but fuck, he can't help letting his gaze wander all the way up those long legs, imagining what it would feel like to slide his fingers along his thighs and squeeze that perfect ass.

"Shower's in here," he squeaks when Harry starts to stand.Niall heads to his room after pointing Harry toward the guest bathroom, unable to face him due to his growing erection.Under the cool shower Niall thinks about him, covered in tattoos and sweat.His arousal is almost painful after spending every moment with him over the last few days with no time to take the edge off.It's probably a good thing he's not seeing anyone at the minute because he'd probably pound them into the mattress at this point, and too late, now the thought of doing just that to Harry is in his head.

"Fuck," he mumbles, resting his forehead against the cool tile of the shower.

Gripping his hardened cock, he begins to stroke, savoring the instant feeling of pleasure. He imagines the curve of Harry's pink lips and what they would look like wrapped around him. The look of all his dark tattoos against the smooth, pale skin haunts him and he wonders how it would feel to push his body against Harry's. Niall shudders at the thought of Harry kissing him in the shadows before the show in Phoenix and he does his best to strangle a moan. He can feel his body getting taut, his stomach muscles tightly coiling, his other hand reaching for his balls. He's thick and hard now, moaning each time his thumb swipes across his slit as he chases his high. The water beating against his back feels like electric sparks on his skin, burying themselves and sending tingles throughout his body. He needs this, needs to "fuck," he growls, biting his arm to muffle the moan caused by his release as hot milky-white cum shoots onto the tile and washes away under the cool water.

He leans his back against the wall for a moment to savor the waves of pleasure washing through his body. When they subside, he takes the shower head from its holder and rinses the fluids that hadn't already washed away before turning the jets on himself. 

Dressing in shorts, he walks into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water from the fridge, leaning against the counter.Twisting off the cap, he tips the bottle to his lips and finishes it.Tossing the bottle into recycling, he grabs a beer this time and walks into the lounge.Harry's propped on the couch, still wrapped in a towel and talking to the cat.

"Beer?"

Harry looks up, damp hair falling across his forehead."Thanks," he smiles, reaching for the bottle.Niall wasn't planning to share, but hands it over, assuming Harry will keep the bottle.To his surprise, after a sip, he hands it back and moves over so Niall can sit next to him.

They sit companionably for a few moments, Harry sinking against Niall's shoulder, passing the beer between them as they watch recaps from last week's football games on Harry's phone.

"What do you want for dinner?How 'bout I grill something, m'tired of fast food."Harry nods and Niall stands to carry the empty beer bottle to the kitchen.While he works in the kitchen, he hears Harry playing with one of his guitars.Niall walks to the archway that separates the rooms and sees him carefully placing his fingers on the strings of the fretboard.

"Here, let me show you."Niall puts Harry's fingers in the right position and shows him how to play the chord."Treat your guitar like you would a partner.Sometimes it needs a gentle touch and sometimes it wants a firm hand."

"What you reckon I need?"

"With your smart mouth? You need a firm hand," Niall laughs softly.

"Which do you like?" Harry's attempts to flirt aren't lost on Niall but he's got no plans to make it easy for him. 

"Focus," he reminds his student. "That's it, you've got it, now try this one," he encourages, moving Harry's fingers to form a different chord. "Practice going back and forth between the two and after dinner I'll teach ya another one." 

Half an hour later Niall walks into the house and hears Harry playing at least three other chords. When he sees Niall he looks up at him, "is this right? I found a video on YouTube."

Niall watches and nods his approval. "Good, now play them one after another till you can do it without watching your fingers."

He takes everything outside to set the table, smiling contentedly when he hears Harry mess up, curse under his breath and start again. He realizes he likes having him here, filling up the empty corners of his space, and making his house feel more like home than it ever has.

After removing things from the grill, he calls Harry to bring beer.

"Your cat wants out, Harry says and Niall turns to see him framed behind the screen door with Mully standing in front of him, waiting for the door to open.

"Yeah, he roams around when I'm out here, patrols his turf."

Harry sets the beer on the table and Niall notices him rubbing his fingertips.

"They'll toughen up with practice, but you gotta put in the time and earn the callouses," he nods toward Harry's hands.

"M'good with m'hands, care to find out?" His grin is wicked as his tongue peeks through his teeth.

Niall sputters his beer, but recovers quickly when he looks up at Harry."You do that on purpose."

Harry laughs, "I do. You just don't bite."

Niall raises and eyebrow and shakes his head, smile still on his face. "I do. If you're good, maybe you'll find out," he winks at Harry. "So what's on the agenda once your break starts?"

He waits while Harry chews."I'm supposed to go home and see my mum for a bit. My cousin's gettin married. Then probably back here, Mikey and Reece are supposed to set up some writin sessions for me t'work on new songs till the next leg of the tour starts."Harry frowns, "what'll we do about m'lessons?"

"Face Time, I'll be able t'tell if you're practicin and I can show you what I want you to work on next.When you get back, we'll catch up and spend some time practicin after you finish in the studio each day if it's not too late."

"Wait, you'll be there, right?"

"Be where?"Niall looks at Harry, curious.

"In the studio with me, writing songs.Remember what you said to me, that Gray is going to be the difference between good and great.I want to be great and I want you to work with me."

"Harry, I'm due to begin workin with another artist soon.I'm booked with her through the summer."

"Then how were ya plannin t'work with me if you're not even goin a be here?" His tone is petulant, almost possessive

"I'm not tourin, she's recorded an album and playin a few gigs around the state, mostly in this area.If I'm gone it won't be for more than a day at most.It's a chance to play and a good opportunity, I can't back out bow, I don't want to.."

Harry mulls over this new information while Niall clears the table and gets more beer.

They turn their chairs toward the sunset and watch as it sinks behind the hills. Mully settles in Niall's lap, purring contentedly as he scratches behind the cat's ears.

"We'll have plenty of time for guitar lessons.I wouldn't have made that promise if I didn't think I could do it," Niall breaks the silence, sure that this is what Harry is contemplating.

"Who is she?"Harry's question comes with a note of jealousy and surprises Niall.

"Who?"

"The artist you're goin t'play for, who is she?Someone I know?"

"Oh, she's new, name is Moonshine.Warner just signed her.Kind of old school country rock sound.I only met her the one time I auditioned for her.Roger's missus is her drummer's sister.She lost her guitarist and needed someone quick.Lita, that's Roger's girl, told her brother about me and next thing I know her manager is on the phone.Sometimes a break in this business is who you know or being in the right place at the right time."

"Like with me," Harry smiles over at Niall.

"Yeah, like with you."

"Just don't agree to stay with her after the summer, okay?I'll get Reece and Mikey to send you a new contract starting as soon as you finish with her."

"Harry, you don't have t'do that.I'll teach you how t'play. That's what mates do."

"Gray's m'mate and he can't be arsed.I need you.Remember when you said we had some things to sort and you were here to help me? About channeling all these feelings into songs that are more mature?I've got all these ideas in my head and a journal full of notes and lyrics but I need someone I trust t'help me.Someone who'll tell me when it's good and won't hold back when it sucks.Someone willing to teach me who doesn't laugh cause I don't know what I'm doin."Harry sits for a moment, letting his pleas resonate with Niall before he walks inside and picks up the guitar and two more beers.The two men sit in the darkness while Harry practices his chords and Niall listens, assessing his technique and occasionally offering advice.

"Has Gray worked with you on any of your past albums?"

The guitar strings fall silent and Harry looks over his shoulder. "No, Reece and Mikey always put me in with the same group of guys who produce songs other people have written. I don't really have much say in it and I want to change that, write m'own songs.Gray comes in with the rest of the band for rehearsals when we gear up for tour.

"Okay, I'll do it." Niall hears a quiet yessss over his shoulder and smiles to himself."But make sure it's okay with your team for me to be there."

"I'll make sure," Harry quickly agrees. 

"You better get some sleep, tomorrow is a big night.All of LA will be watching you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because like it or not, you're news.TMQ is probably looking everywhere foryou and everyone in the industry has heard about the tour's problem.They'll all be waiting for you to fuck up so they can say I knew it.You need to be sharp tomorrow night so you can prove every one of those fuckers wrong."

Harry contemplates this for a moment before standing and putting his chair away as well.Following Niall inside, he stops in the kitchen."Why do you think they want me t'fail? It's not like I've done anythin t'them."

"If they're artists they want ya t'fail cause you're better than them, if they're label execs or agents, they weren't smart enough to sign ya and it'll make room for whatever mediocre talent they did sign, and then there's that whole group of wannabes and hangers-on that live for epic fails they can post about on their social media.They want t'be the first t'post about the train wreck."

"What if I do?"

"Fail?You won't."Niall's voice is strong and certain, causing the tension in Harry's shoulders to relax a bit."I've only seen you do two shows and I can already see you're something special.Harry you're that once in a generation performer.You know that elusive X-factor people talk about?You have it.I can teach you to play guitar, you can learn to sing or act, but you have presence on stage like nothing I've ever seen.It's waiting there for you to grab it by the balls."

Harry nods, taking it all in.It's clear no one he respects has ever told him just how good he is."Fancy a film, till I fall asleep?"

They walk inside, making themselves comfortable on the sofa.Mully immediately jumps on Harry's lap, turns three circles and curls into a ball.

"No one's ever said nice things like that before.Well, my mum, but she's my mum, not even Mikey and Reece."Harry's focused on the television, stroking Mully's silky fur, not able to look at Niall.

"Mums know," he nudges Harry's shoulder, trying to jostle him out of his head. "Your fans adore ya," Niall reminds him, not wanting him overthinking it all.

Harry finds an old James Bond film, Diamonds are Forever, and tosses the remote onto the table in front of them.Niall props his feet up and Harry leans against him.

Halfway through the movie Niall's eyes are getting heavy and he looks over to see if Harry's fallen asleep.To Niall's surprise, Harry raises his face, clear, green eyes gazing drowsily at him.His tongue darts out and slides across his lower lip before he leans toward Niall.His lips are soft and taste of beer and pizza and Niall allows himself to lean into the kiss when Harry's hand cups his cheek to draw him closer. 

Niall's lost in the feel of soft, inviting lips on his when he feels a hand slowly trail down his torso and rest on his hardening cock. He pulls back a fraction, gazing into green eyes filled with desire.

"The second time you've used your let's watch a film till I fall asleep move.S'not gonna work," he murmurs into Harry's lips before kissing him again.

Harry's hand strokes him, and Niall swallows before placing a hand over Harry's.He waits for a moment but when Harry attempts to push him back onto the couch, he holds still, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Mmm, feels good," he half moans.

"Yeah? Wanna suck you off," Harry's lips are on his neck, nipping at the tender skin below his ear.

"No," Niall's response is firm.

"What?"Harry's shocked, not used to being turned down.

"Oh I want ya," Niall grins, kissing him softly, gripping Harry's hand over his thick, hard cock. "I think you can feel just how bad I want ya, and I'll have ya, but not tonight."He kisses Harry again, slipping his tongue between his lips to taste him."After the show," his chest heaves slightly, " focus all this into your show tomorrow night and when it's over and you've smashed it, I'm gonna bring ya back here and fuck that pretty ass of yours," Niall murmurs into his lips.

"Knew ya liked m'ass," Harry sighs, enjoying the teasing.

Niall kisses his neck, voice rumbling against Harry's skin, "your little display this afternoon was very effective."

"What d'you mean?" Harry strokes Niall's cock, eyes betraying his guilt.

Niall closes his eyes, knowing he needs to stop him but wanting him desperately. Sighing he removes Harry's hand and stands."You can fool a lot of people, Styles, but I'm on to ya."

Harry sets the cat beside him and stands too, eyeing the stiff cock on display beneath the thin fabric of Niall's shorts.He stands close to him, gripping his hips to push his own erection against Niall's.

"Whaaat?" Harry draws the word out, squirming when Niall's fingers begin tickling him.

"That display this afternoon when we got back from the hike?"

Harry grins, tilting his head. "Gave ya somethin t'think about in the shower, though, didn't I?"

"Too much," Niall shakes his head.

"Thought ya might join me," Harry arches an eyebrow, not wanting the game to end. "Not too late, might need another one," he whispers against Niall's lips. “I’m a dirty boy, need help with those hard to reach places."

Niallslides a hand around Harry's waist and squeezes his ass.Pushing into him, he growls in Harry's ear, "you want this?Go out on that stage tomorrow night and show me how much. Every note you sing, beg for it.Convince me ya want me and I'll give ya everything."

Niall bites Harry's earlobe, squeezing his ass again, providing the friction between their cocks both need.After a long moment he releases him, turning to go.

"G'night Harry."He says quietly as he heads down the hallway toward his bedroom.A low groan follows him and ittakes every ounce of willpower he's got not to turn around.

Hope you like this chapter. if it’s your thing, leave a comment and let me know what you think. Thanks again to everyone reading and leaving lovely comments and kudos. Come find me on tumblr at CordensAngels131 and let’s talk Narry! xx


	6. Showtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re finishing the first leg of the tour and all eyes are on Harry. Will he wow LA and finally get Niall? Or will he spin out again under the pressure?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for my friend C whose enthusiasm for this fic helped me keep going on days when I wanted to chuck it all. Happy Birthday gorgeous girl!
> 
> This is a work of fiction intended for mature audiences. All media is fictionalized and intended to support this story.  
> Please do not repost.

Niall stands for a moment in the half-light of the early morning and watches Harry sleeping. Sitting on his calves he brushes fingers across his cheek and lightly kisses his lips.

Harry’s eyes flutter open at the touch. ”Hey,” he croaks, lopsided smile crossing his face when he realizes it’s Niall who’s waking him up. “You smell good,” he sniffs, reaching across to hold his hand.

“I’m heading to the venue,” Niall whispers, “there’s a lot to be done. Go back to sleep and I’ll have Carl come pick you up at half eleven. Venue’s about fifteen minutes from here. You have interviews today? There’s nothing on my schedule.”

“No, they haven’t booked any lately, probably scared of what I’d say,” he winces.

“Okay, come have lunch with everyone then you can relax until soundcheck.”

Harry nods assent then puckers his lips for another kiss. “See you later,” he murmurs, eyes closing as Niall stands and looks at his cat. He watches as the cat curls into the crook behind Harry’s knees, his weight pulling the sheet low on Harry’s back so that it reveals the top of a bare bum.

“You’re staring,” Harry mumbles into his pillow. “Crawl in and wake me up proper,” he reaches a hand out, beckoning Niall to join him.

“You don’t make this easy,” he sighs, frustrated. “Tomorrow I’ll wake you up proper. Keys are in the bowl by the door. Lock up when ya leave.”

~

The drive to the venue is short and when he arrives he sees fans camped out to assure their positions at barrier. Inside he puts his bag in his makeshift office and begins making the rounds. 

When he stops for coffee in the catering room, he sees the manager and calls her over. “Can you send something out to the fans who are camped out front? Maybe some hot chocolate or juice, some kind of snacks?”

“Sure thing, Niall,” she smiles and heads to her kitchen.

Sipping his coffee, he walks to the stage to see that the crew are already hard at work. Making his way up the steps that lead to the back of the theater he stands for a moment, enjoying the morning sun and imagining the crowds that will fill this venue tonight. He hopes that Harry can hang on for one more night, not because of his deal with Michael and Reece, but because he genuinely likes him now that he’s spent some time with him. Understands the drinking was an emotional reaction, not some budding addiction, and if his managers hadn’t put him in such a precarious position on stage, things probably wouldn’t have gotten so out of control when he found out about his girl.

Backstage Niall looks up Carl’s number and sends a text asking him to pick up Harry and bring him to the venue as he walks outside to check on the equipment being offloaded from the tour transport. All heads turn when a bright red Lamborghini roars into the lot and parks, taking up several spaces. 

Niall watches Michael step out of the car and walks over with a smug look on his face. “She’s a beauty, isn’t she? Limited edition Centenario.”

“Nice ride, must’ve set you back,” Niall humors him, wondering how he can afford a car like that. He’s no expert but he knows enough to know any kind of Lamborghini is going to cost and wonders how he can splash the cash around like he does. Family money, maybe? Or some other source of income, Niall wonders.

“Heard the shows went well. Guess you’re earning your keep after all.” He looks around the lot. “Where’s Harry? We haven’t been able to find him.”

“He’s fine, he’ll be round for lunch. I sent reports, didn’t you get them?.”

Michael waits for Niall to provide more, and when it doesn’t come, tries again.. “He sober? Probably with Diamond, isn’t he? I worked hard getting them together.”

“He’s sober.”

“Huh,” he dismisses Niall, realizing he’s not going to get any gossip. “Be inside if you need me, better check on the party preparations. We’ve got lots of VIPs coming.”

“No worries, mate, I got the concert all covered.” Niall mutters to the closing door and his blood boils thinking about what they’ve done to Harry. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he steps around the building and walks into the back part of the lot. Pressing a contact, he taps the call button.

“Horan, what’s up man? I thought you were comin to see us? You gotta hear the new song we wrote yesterday.”

“Hey mate, sorry, I picked up a bit of work and I’ve been out of town but I’ll be out soon. I’m hopin I can get there before I start with Moonshine.” In the background he hears David shouting over Roger.

“Tell him to get his sorry ass out here!”

“You heard that, right? You’ll have to tell us what you think of her. Lita’s brother thinks she’s the next big thing.”

“Will do mate, listen, tell me what you know about Reece and Michael? You happy with your representation?” The phone is silent for a moment.

“I’m putting you on speaker, hang on,” Niall hears Roger telling David what he’d asked. “You still there? Are they tryin t’sign you or something?”

“Nah, don’t be daft. This gig I’ve got, it’s for them and I dunno, just wonderin what you think? I mean, I only know them from the tours, not really from an artist perspective.”

“So you’re the one that got stuck with Harry Styles. We heard his tour manager walked out. Is he as bad as everyone says?”

“Between us, the dude didn’t quit and no, don’t believe all that shit you’re hearin. I’ll tell ya bout it when I get out there.”

“Sure, sure,” he hears both say. “Honestly, dude, our contract is up in a few months and we’re thinking of making a change but that’s strictly between us.”

“Niall!” He turns when he hears a whistle and his name. “Need you on stage, man!”

“Look guys, I gotta go. I’ll get out there and we’ll talk more about this.”

“Make it soon, okay? We need to catch up.”

Niall disconnects and is about to shove his phone in his pocket when a text message from Harry comes through.

_Mornin where’d you say your keys are? xx_

Niall grins, thinking about this morning, seeing an almost naked Harry in his guest bed. “You shoulda kept your distance Horan, but you gotta go and care about the asshole,” he mutters as he texts back. “When you gonna learn musicians always break your heart?”

~~

On stage Gray is throwing a tantrum about a guitar.

“Hey, hey, what’s goin on?” Niall positions himself between Gray and the roadie. He looks around for Gray’s guitar tech but he’s nowhere in sight.

“He bloody ruined my guitar, that’s what’s going on.” Turning to the crew member he continues his tirade. “Do you have any idea what this is worth?”

“Where’s GB? He should be takin care of your equipment.”

“I sent him on an errand,” he admits.

Niall takes the guitar Gray shoves into his hands and notices that it’s a vintage Fender Stratocaster. He reckons this one’s gotta be worth about thirty thousand. Is everyone on this fuckin tour made of money?

“Hang on,” he hands it back to Gray then walks offstage. Picking up a rag, he brings it back and buffs the edge of the guitar, wiping off the alleged scratch. “See, s’all good. No scratches. Stop sendin your guitar tech to do your errands, .”

Giving Gray a withering look, he sends the roadie on his way to avert the fight that’s still brewing between the two men. “It’s time for lunch. Go join the rest of the band and cool your jets,” he growls as he walks away.

Backstage he hears someone call him but this time he recognizes the voice as he’s pulled into a dark dressing room.

“Hey you,” he feels lips on his throat and a body pressed against him.

“Jim, listen, we can’t do this,” and laughs when he hears a squawk and palms pound his chest. Pulling Harry back to him he wraps his arms around his waist. “It was a joke,” he soothes, kissing him again and stroking his hair. “How was your mornin?”

“Good, had an orgy in your bed, then came here,” Harry looks away, still pretending offense.

“I missed you too. Hungry?”

“Starvin, feed me already, would ya?”

Niall slips out ahead of Harry and heads to the tent where catering is serving. He finds an empty table and watches as Harry charms his way down the food line before walking over.

“Can I join ya?”

“Yeah, sure, have a seat,” he laughs as Harry sits down. “Listen, Harry, do you know anything about that guitar Gray uses?”

“No, why? You like it? It looks like a nice one.”

Niall can see the wheels turning and he’s quick to shut them down. “No, it’s not that, he had a fit about a scratch on it and ripped one of the crew a new one earlier. It just had something on it, I buffed it off, but it’s a pretty expensive guitar. I mean, I’m sure you pay him well but, it’s easily thirty-thousand pounds.”

“Is it?” Harry ‘s usually deep voice lifts a couple of octaves as he looks over to the table where his band sits. Olivia notices him looking and waves, but fails again to capture Harry’s attention. Niall sees the look of dejection and feels for her.

After lunch, Harry walks around the tables, laughing and joking with everyone. This is far from the boy who was anxious about riding a bus with them two days ago.

When Harry breaks away, he and Niall walk back into the venue to look over the stage before sound check. He heads up the steps toward the back of the venue where Niall had been earlier that morning, he follows. “Impressive, yeah. It’ll be filled with people all screaming for you.”

Harry pulls his phone from his pocket, shielding the screen from the sun. He snaps a few pics of the venue then sits on one of the bench seats and opens an app.

“Around fifty-thousand pounds,” he breaks the silence.

“What?”

“You asked about Gray’s guitar so I asked about it at lunch, told him how good it looks on stage. It’s a fifty-seven Stratocaster. He bought it a few weeks ago, when we were in Tokyo. Paid a little over seven million yen.”

“He paid too much,” Niall muses.

“He was only too happy to boast about it. That’s expensive, I guess, but I can’t say anything, mine’s pretty expensive too.”

“Yours?”

“The guitar Mikey bought for me to use on stage. It cost about fifteen thousand. I had to sign off on insurance paperwork for it.”

“Where is it?”

“Dunno, packed, I guess.”

“I’ll have GB bring it to your dressin room. You’ll need it for your lessons,” Niall smiles wishing he could give him a kiss.

“You wanna kiss me right now, don’t ya,” Harry grins.

“As a matter of fact, I do.”

Harry winks at him, pushing off the bench and starting down the steps. 

“Wank stain,” Niall calls and Harry pauses on the steps, pushing his shorts down to bare his ass for only Niall to see before pulling them up again.

“Soundcheck’s at three!” Niall calls out to the departing figure. “Don’t be late!”

Harry continues on down the steps, laughing and flipping him the bird as he goes.

~~

Their walk to the meet and greet is silent and fraught with tension, both men fully aware of what is at stake in the night ahead. As usual, Harry charms the fans sponsored by the charities, taking extra time for pictures and autographs with each one. He rushes through hair and makeup, assuring Nozomi that he looks great, so he can change into his stage clothes.

At nine, as his band plays him onto the stage, Harry takes one last look at Niall and grabs his microphone. Niall slips out, making his way round the back where he watches the show, mesmerized by the man on stage. He’s got the audience in the palm of his hand, rising with him as he takes them to the highest peaks.

Just before the encore a few fans eye Niall and the credentials hanging from his neck, hoping he might be someone who knows someone who can get them backstage to meet Harry. He’s seen that look too many times and walks quickly toward the tech booth before they can corner him. Flashing the credentials, he slips through the barrier, congratulating the crew on a great job before working his way through the crowds down to the stage area. 

The show is electric and when Harry sees Niall standing side of stage just before the encore ends he smiles brightly, both men knowing that he’s smashed it. Critics and other VIP guests begin gathering backstage for a chance to be seen with the young musician who is now the toast of LA. Michael’s there, of course, swanning around as if he’s the star they’re all there to see.

When the last note plays, Niall’s there with a towel and water as Harry walks toward him. Carl is in the hallway keeping a watchful eye when Harry bounces toward his dressing room. “Fuck that felt good,” he whoops. “Didn’t it feel good?” He looks to the other members of the band as they begin filing off stage and all of them agree enthusiastically except Gray. 

“Listen, I know I ran off the rails a bit after Tokyo and I apologize that you had to cover for me. It won’t happen again, I promise.”

Olivia hugs him tightly, turning her face toward Harry, hoping for a kiss that doesn’t come. He gets a fist bump from Nevin, while Rafi claps him on the back. Niall catches Gray’s eye as he watches and when Harry looks to him hopefully, he shrugs his shoulders. “No big deal, H. S’our job, innit? We got your back.”

Harry beams at the response and Niall hopes it’s the first step toward repairing their friendship. “Thanks Gray, now let’s go party!”

Carl unlocks the door to his dressing room and Niall follows him inside. Harry immediately pushes him against the door. “Need a shower, I know,” he catches Niall’s lips, “but I want a taste of ya. S’all I could think about during the show,” he murmurs into Niall’s ear. “I begged, just for you,” his hand finds Niall’s dick, growing in his cargo shorts. 

Niall tastes the saltiness of sweat on his lips and fuck this is nice and he can’t wait to get him home. He’s just closed his eyes, hand cupping Harry’s cheek, when Harry pulls away.

“I need a shower. Come join me?”

Niall laughs softly, stealing one more kiss. “Gotta go check on the crew, make sure everything is loaded up and sent to the right place. Besides, you’ve got a party to go to. Bask in LA’s adulation. As soon as all this is over, I’m gonna take you to mine and we may not see daylight til next week.”

“Promise?” Harry grins over his shoulder, dropping his trousers as he walks toward the shower, giving Niall a preview of what’s to come.

~~

Niall walks around the venue, trying to make sure to speak with each member of the crew as they go about their jobs, tearing down the lighting and sound, packing things away to return to rental companies or to store for the next leg of the tour. He finds GB, the guitar tech packing Grays guitars.

“Hey GB, d’you know where Harry’s guitar is?”

“Yeah, it’s right here,“ the man pulls an old guitar from the rack and hands it over.

“Is this the only one?” There must be a mistake. This old acoustic isn’t worth more than a few hundred quid at most.

“Nope that’s the only one. The rest of these are Gray’s.”

“Can you find the case and take it to Harry in his dressin room? Thanks mate,” he claps the man on the shoulder.

“Yeah, no problem. Uh, Niall?” He stops and turns around, waiting for the man to continue. “About today, I’m real sorry. I asked Petey to cover when Gray said he needed me to run to the store for him. I know I should’ve been there.”

“No worries, mate. I told him to stop. There are plenty of PAs around who can do that for him.”

“He doesn’t like askin the girls to go buy condoms so he sends me,” the man shrugs.

“Oh fucking hell, condoms?” Niall snorts. “It’s a good thing tour is over, he laughs, clapping GB on the shoulder. “Just get that t’Harry, would ya?,” Niall calls as he jogs to catch up with the tour’s electrical supervisor. 

Just before two, he makes a final sweep to see what’s left to load up and is surprised to find Harry dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, sitting atop a touring case outside his dressing room.

“Why aren’t you at your party?”

Harry shakes his head and smiles a tired smile. “Had enough,” he wraps long legs around Niall’s waist. “Needed t’start decompressin.” He pulls Niall close, resting his arms around his shoulders. Keeping his legs secure around Niall, Harry’s hand cups his face, deepening the kiss. Niall slides his hands over Harry’s hips and around his t-shirt, causing it to ride up over his lower back. He slips a hand underneath, sliding it over the bones of Harry’s spine. He shudder under Niall’s touch, igniting a fire in them both.

“Let’s go to yours,” Harry murmurs against Niall’s lips, grinding his hips against his torso. “I want ya,” his fingers play with the hair at the nape of Niall’s neck.

“As soon as we finish the load out,” Niall groans. “Shouldn’t be much longer.”

“Can’t wait,” Harry tightens his legs around Niall, leaning close he whispers, “m’beggin, need ya now.”

“Fuck,” Niall pulls Harry to the floor and into his dressing room. Bracing him against a wall, their kisses grow more heated. Grinding against Harry, he places his hand over his hard cock. “See how much I want ya? Been like this for days now, you’ve got me so wound up,” Niall whispers. “Couldn’t think straight.”

He pushes the tight jeans over Harry’s hips and his fingers grip the tender flesh now displayed. It’s warm and smooth and Niall revels in the feel of him. He’s waited days, could’ve had him any number of times, but now they’re both so hot for each other and he’s got him just like he wants him, desperate and needy and all his. Niall closes a hand around Harry’s hard, thick shaft. 

“Ah fuck,” Harry sighs.

“Shh, we gotta stay quiet,” Niall cautions as he strokes. “Gonna be good for me?” His fingertip traces Harry’s bottom lip and his tongue darts out, catching Niall’s finger and allowing him to slip it between his lips and when Harry sucks, the feeling goes straight to his cock.

Niall pulls the finger out, gazing at Harry. He’s so far gone, pupils blown wide, but he manages to nod assent. He begins to slide down the wall, fingers fumbling with the button on Niall’s shorts and Niall stops him.

“This is about you,” Niall nuzzles into his neck, softly kissing beneath his ear. “You did so good for me tonight. So fuckin hot on that stage.”

“S’all for you,” Harry’s breathing increases as Niall continues to stroke.

“Yeah? I like when ya beg for it.”

“Please,” his fingers grip Niall’s shirt. “Just get on me,” Harry . sighs as Niall drops to his knees, taking him in his mouth. “Wanted t’taste ya since that first day,” he groans as his lips close around the tip. 

“Oh fuck Niall, feels so good.”

Niall lingers for a moment, eagerly tasting the first drops of Harry’s pleasure. He slides his tongue down the hard ridge on the underside and when he reaches his limit, he sucks in, slowly pulling back. Cupping Harry’s balls, he gently massages them, continuing to take him, using a hand to stroke the lower part he can’t quite manage.

“That’s it baby,,” Harry moans.

His fingers find Niall’s hair, gently squeezing around the thick, brunette locks. He’s imagined this so many times the last few days but the reality can’t compare.

Sliding a hand over Harry’s thigh causes a heat in his body he can’t describe. Moving over his hip, he clutches his ass, exerting control over the body so pliant to his touch.

Harry tenses and Niall’s name once more slips from his lips. Fuck he feels good he thinks as Harry responds to every trick in his book. Just before the orgasm hits, Niall strokes a fingertip under his balls over his hole and back. Harry explodes in his mouth, hips bucking into Niall as long streams of cum flow from his cock. He works Harry through it, staying on him until the aftershocks subside and his dick begins to soften. Standing, Niall kisses him, holding him close and stroking his cheek.

“Taste good, don’t ya. That’s just the beginning of what m’gonna do to ya tonight.”

“I want everything you got,” Harry captures Niall’s lips, rubbing a hand over his hard chest and curling it around his neck. “Fuck,” he sighs into Niall’s lips, resting his forehead against Niall’s. “That was worth the wait,” he kisses him again.

Niall eases him back into his underpants and pulls the jeans up from where they’re resting just above his knees.

“No, don’t go yet,” Harry begs.

“I gotta go finish up, it’s not much longer til I can leave then I’ll have you all night, you’ve only just begun to beg,” he whispers as he slowly raises Harry’s zipper.

Easing open Harry’s door he looks to see if anyone is around. Kissing him one last time, Niall reluctantly pulls himself away. “I’ll meet ya here in half an hour. If I finish before, I’ll text ya.”

~~

Twenty minutes laterNiall watches the last of the cases rolled onto the transport and says goodbye to the remaining crew. In his temporary office, he packs his bag and texts Harry that he’s on his way.

“Niall!” 

Michael and Reece stop him just before he reaches Harry’s door.

“Everything is packed and loaded for storage. I’ll have the last of the reports to you in the next few days. 

  
“No worries, son, we wanted to thank you for doing a good job. You got him on stage, sober, all three nights and you more than earned your bonus.” Reece shakes his hand.

“Hey, there’s the man of the hour. Harry, where’d you go, babe? You need to get back to the party. Lots of people asking for you.” Michael calls over Niall’s shoulder as Harry appears and stands behind him, close enough that their bodies touch.

“What’s this about a bonus?” he asks, having caught the last part of the conversation. 

“Niall negotiated a bonus, surprised he didn’t tell you. From what I hear you two have gotten pretty close.” Michael narrows his eyes, and Niall can tell he’s baiting them both.

“I don’t follow.”

“Pretty simple really,” Michael shrugs. “He asked for a twenty thousand dollar bonus if he got you on stage sober for the last three shows.”

“Harry,” Niall starts but is immediately cut off.

“That true? It was just about money?” Harry’s brow is creased as realization dawns on him.

“No, that’s not it at all.”

“All this,” he gestures between them, “you were doing it for fucking money?” He shakes his head. “God, I’m a damn idiot, no wonder you kept puttin me off, stringing me along til you got through tonight and got your money.”

“You’re wrong,” Niall pleads. “Just let me explain.”

“I should’ve known,” he whispers and the look on his face isn’t anger but sadness. “You’re just like all the others, only wantin t’use me,” he shakes his head. “But hey, least I got a blowjob out of ya.” His tone is bitter as he turns and walks back into his dressing room, slamming the door behind him. Niall hears the lock click and with a glare at Michael he pounds on the door.

“Harry, open up, you’ve gotta listen! It’s not what you think!” Niall pleads. “It was never about the money.”

There’s no response as he hears Harry banging around inside and shortly Carl appears, edging Niall out of the way. 

“Go home, man. Give him some space, he’ll come round.”

“Carl, what he’s thinkin, it’s not true, I could give a fuck about that bonus,” Niall rakes fingers through his hair. “I just want him t’listen.” Pushing against Carl, he pounds on the door. “Harry, please!”

“He’s not going to listen right now,” Carl says quietly. “Give him time. I’ll make sure he’s alright tonight.”

The door opens and Harry stalks out, striding past Niall and heading toward the exit. “Go home Horan,” he calls over his shoulder. “Tour’s over. We’re done.” Carl rushes to keep up, leaving Niall standing in the hallway, devastated and alone.


	7. Moonshine on the Sunset Strip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Harry still not speaking to him, Niall has to start his new job playing guitar for up and coming singer Moonshine McGill. Will this be his big break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my lovely friend, C at ThirstyNarries for being my beta. ❤️❤️
> 
> ** This chapter contains homophobia. If this is a trigger, please do not read. **

**_TMQ Exclusive Report_ **

_Only a day after becoming the darling of fans and critics at his sold out LA show, troubled rock star Harry Styles blew through LAX, refusing to comment on his destination. Sources tell me his management team might be sending him off to rehab during the break in his tour. Stay tuned for the latest details. Lex Lathan - Senior TMQ Correspondent_

In the weeks following the blow up at the venue, Niall makes daily videos for Harry with instructions on new chords and progressions, urging him to practice. Each one is filled with requests for a response that never comes.

Harry hasn’t spoken to him since he walked out the night of the last show. Niall only knows he left for England because he saw a TMQ reporter follow him through LAX while flipping through channels at three in the morning when sleep once again eluded him. At least he hasn’t blocked my number, Niall thinks, as each message sits on read, giving him an ember of hope.

~~

His next gig is due to start soon. The first rehearsal is Monday and there’s a list of fifteen songs he needs to be able to play when he meets the band. He’d learned them before he left to work for Harry but needs to polish them, be able to play them by rote.

Out in the old garage he uses as a studio, he sits down to practice but too many thoughts of Harry have his fingers fumbling over the strings and he groans in frustration. 

He puts his guitar on the stand and walks out onto the driveway, Mully swirling around his ankles.

“Gotta get him out of your head, mate, s’no use.” The bundle of fur at his feet looks up, meowing loudly, and Niall imagines he sees a chastising look on the feline’s face.

“I know you liked him, I liked him too, felt good havin him here, didn’t it? Guess it moved too quickly , meant to burn fast and hot.”

The cat falls onto his back in front of Niall and begins to purr. Squatting on his calves, Niall scratches his tummy for a moment then stands, stretching his arms over his head.

Niall wanders back into the studio and picks up the guitar again. A song from Harry’s show circulates in his head but something is off, he just can’t put his finger on it. He watched Gray play it multiple times during the last three dates but it still doesn’t sound like it does on the recorded version.

“Stop, Horan,” Niall chastises himself. “Get your head out your arse, ya got work t’do.” Picking up his headphones he turns on Moonshine’s first song and begins to play the notes on the sheet of music in front of him. His mind wanders as he listens, thinking of the way Harry tasted after that last show.

Before he realizes it, he’s playing through the first song without benefit of the sheet music. This isn’t how he usually learns songs , but deciding not to question it, he continues to practice, letting thoughts of Harry distract his mind so it doesn’t get in the way of his fingers and by Sunday night he’s playing all fifteen songs with ease. After one last run through, he places the instrument in its case and calls Mully.

The cat follows him out, watching as he locks the door before darting to the back steps, waiting impatiently for Niall to go inside and feed him.

~~

“Niall? Well hello, delicious, come on in here.”

“Moonshine,” he smiles at the striking brown-eyed blonde standing in the middle of the rehearsal space. Dressed in a short, printed dress with a jean jacket and cowboy boots, Niall can see she’s a free spirit.

“That’s me, baby, friends call me Emmy. It’s a long story and sometime when I’ve had a drink I’ll tell ya. How you been? Get yourself settled and I’ll introduce you to everyone.”

Niall takes a sip of his coffee and squares away his gear. Others begin filing in, finding their places and setting themselves up. Niall feels a bit conspicuous but Moonshine quickly remedies that.

“Everyone, this is Niall Horan, he’s helpin us out this summer on our little tour so be nice and help him get up to speed.”

Niall smiles and nods at the three sets of eyes staring back at him. The drummer counts them off and they begin rehearsing the first number. His practice the last few days has paid off, he’s playing Moonshine’s songs like he’s been with the band forever. 

When they break, the drummer, Jimmy, comes over to talk with him. “Hey man, wasn’t expecting you to have everything down so fast. Lita said you were good, but damn, you’re better than the last dude she hired,” he nods in Moonshine’s direction. They chat for a few minutes, sharing their backgrounds as new co-workers do. He’s a beefy, former football player from Georgia who dabbled in music until his college career ended and he joined Moonshine’s band.

“So what’s her story?” Niall gestures toward his new boss.

“Emmy? She’s cool, a little handsy, but she don’t mean nothin by it. Just her way. Never seen anyone who can sing like her. She’s the real deal.”

“What happened to her last guitarist?”

“Dude left to go on tour with this cover band. They convinced him they’re about to get a record deal. Now he’s ridin around Europe in the back of an old van with a bunch of dudes and Moonshine gets signed by Warner. Dumbass,” he laughs. “Listen, I gotta check in with my girl, Let’s go for a beer later,” Jimmy holds up his phone and claps Niall on the shoulder.

Harry is always in the back of his mind. When the money hit his account, he’d written a check for the amount of the bonus and had it delivered to Richard, hoping for a response that didn’t come. He’s thought about trying to get in touch with Carl, but knows the man is bound by the NDA and can’t talk to him about Harry.

It’s been two weeks now, starting three and he’s trying to decide if he should stop sending the daily messages. He just wants Harry to understand it was always about him, never about the money. He’s so lost in these thoughts that he’s startled when he hears Moonshine say his name.

“Niall, baby, you’ve got a great voice, come up here and sing that song with me. I’ll take the verses, you sing with me on the chorus and the bridge,” she suggests, “let’s have a little shimmy together, can ya do that for me?” She narrows her eyes when he doesn’t immediately respond, “you okay, baby?”

“Yep, all good,” he nods and grabs a mike stand, moving to stand next to her.

After they run through the song once she grins at him. “Get a little closer baby, not gonna bite ya,” she laughs, “well, I might, you look pretty tasty,” she teases him and he can feel his cheeks heat.

They rehearse the song several times to get comfortable singing together. By the end of the day, they’ve got it down and the set is beginning to take shape.

The others begin to clear out, heading to the bar up the street and Moonshine walks over to Niall. “Can you hang back for sec,” she asks quietly before turning to the others. “Right behind ya boys, order me a pitcher of margaritas!”

As he packs his guitars, she pulls a flask from her pocket and takes a swig, offering it to Niall. He takes it and sniffs the contents. “Lighter fluid?” he questions and laughs. 

“My namesake, baby, daddy’s home brew. Take a shot, it’ll round off the edges.”

Taking a drink, the liquid immediately burns as it slides down his throat. She locks the door and wraps her arm through Niall’s as they walk. 

“So what’s your story, baby? You look like ya lost your last friend. I know it’s your first day and all, but we’re not that scary,” she laughs.

This surprises Niall, he thought he was covering his melancholy well. “Didn’t realize I was so transparent . Heart’s a little bruised at the minute but I’ll be alright. I appreciate you givin me this chance.”

“Honey, you’re doin me the favor. My songs never sounded this good. Let’s have a few drinks, me and the boys’ll get ya cheered up.”

~~

_**TMQ Exclusive Report** _

_Jet-setting rock star, Harry Styles, is living the high life in Ibiza these days. The singer who’s currently on a break from his world tour was spotted on a yacht in Ibiza, partying until dawn with 350 of his best friends, among them sexy supermodel, Esmerelda Cabral. Seems she’s helping heal his broken heart. It was rumored he headed to rehab after his abrupt departure from LA a few weeks ago, but it seems he’s already fallen off the wagon. For TMQ, I’m Lex Lathan -_

Two weeks of rehearsal doesn’t seem enough, but their first show is going to happen whether Niall’s ready or not. Working with Moonshine and her band is just what he needed to begin to move on. They accepted him as one of their own that first night and have become a tight knit group over many similar nights the past two weeks. His day was going well, he’d sent Harry a new video that morning and breathed a sigh of relief when it showed read a few minutes later. After a shower he’d turned on the television to listen to the football game until time to leave for the show. The TMQ report claimed Harry was partying in Ibiza and Niall’s heart sank. He can’t deny someone close to Harry is feeding them information and it would be just like Michael to hook him up with another model. 

He considers all the implications as he parks his car behind the venue. “Okay Horan, tonight’s a big night. No more Harry,” he tells himself before opening the door and stepping out into the waning sunlight.

“Niall?”

A voice calls his name as he unloads his guitar cases and thinking it’s one of the boys, he turns around with a huge smile on his face. When he sees the man walking toward him his heart begins to pound so hard he’s sure it will jump out of his chest any second.

“Derek,” he says flatly, smile fading.

“What’re you doing here? Thought you spent most of your time on the road managing tours these days.”

“I’m playin for Moonshine McGill,” he explains. “She’s headlinin tonight.”

“Emmy? Oh wow, that’s great,” he nods. “I didn’t know you’d gotten back in to playing. I’m opening for her this summer.” 

Niall’s heart sinks. “Great,” he nods, trying to sound convincing.

“She asked me to join her band but, you know, I like doin my own thing, not playin someone else’s music.”

There it is, Niall thinks, forcing a smile. “Well, I need to catch up with my group. Good luck tonight.”

“Yeah, I’ll see you around,” Derek smiles at him as they walk into the venue, a smile that used to make him weak in the knees and might still if he let himself think about it. Niall nods and escapes into the dressing room he’s sharing with the other guys.

“Horan, you alright man? Ya look like ya seen a ghost.”

Jimmy swivels his chair around to face Niall.

“Yeah, don’t be nervous, you’re gonna do great,” Lamar pats him on the back.

“Thanks lads,” he smiles, allowing them to believe its nerves. Heading to the bathroom he splashes water on his face and does his best to dry it with the flimsy paper towels from the dispenser. First Harry and now Derek, looking up at the ceiling he sends up a silent apology to the universe for whatever he did wrong and sighs. 

They spent four years together before Derek walked out. They were fighting so much by that point Niall felt relief at his absence more than anything. It hurt and he was lonely but getting back on the road helped. When he’d gotten home after the last Chasing Clouds tour he took the time to work on his music and himself, turning down offers by well-meaning friends who wanted to fix him up. He hadn’t met anyone who interested him enough to take that chance again, until he met Harry and their attraction was instantaneous, burning hotter than anything he felt for Derek. 

“Fuck,” he whispers pushing his palms into the edge of the vanity, beginning to pace.

“You can do this,” he reassures himself, taking one last look in the mirror. “Just keep your distance.”

Back in the dressing room he checks his guitars and stuffs extra plectrums into his pocket.

“Hey boys, y’all know Derek, right? Niall, this is Derek Williams, he’s our opening act for the summer.”

Niall smiles, “we’ve met actually. Good t’see ya again.”

Derek nods and sets his bag by the door. The stage manager comes to tell him it’s time and Derek leaves to start his set.

Niall steps out into the hallway to listen. It’s been awhile since he heard him but he’s gotten better.

“Not bad, is he?”

Niall turns to see he’s standing next to Moonshine’s dressing room. “Some guy Jalil knows called in a favor so we gave him the opening spot. He’s not bad and easy on the eyes so I didn’t see the harm. Now we’re on the receiving end of that favor.”

“So you didn’t ask him to play in your band?” Typical Derek, Niall thinks.

“No,” she’s clearly confused. “I wanted you,” she smiles at Niall. “You’re way better than him. You two got history or something?”

“Or somethin,” he smiles and puts an arm around her. “Thanks Ems,” he whispers as he kisses her cheek.

“Uh huh, I want the story but I gotta go get my face on, baby, so hold that thought.”

He smiles as he watches her go and listens for a few more minutes. Satisfied that he’s still the better guitarist, Niall goes back into his dressing room.

They’re waiting to be called to stage and the room is quiet, each of the boys preparing in their heads.. Jimmy softly drums his sticks against a magazine on the table in front of him while Niall paces back and forth across the room. He’s just turned on his heel when the door bursts open and Emmy fills the doorway.

“Oi, watch it,” Niall mutters, looking around the door. Seeing his boss, he holds up a hand, “sorry Ems.”

It took several nights in the bar before Niall adjusted to calling her Emmy. “Moonshine’s for everyone else, here I’m just plain old Emmy,” she’d told him.

“What is this gloom and doom?” she exclaims, walking into the room. “C’mon boys, we’ve got a show tonight.” Her attempt to rouse them is met with lackluster enthusiasm and she’s about to give them a pep talk when the stage manager steps into the doorway.

“Five minutes, we need you to come out to the stage.”

“You don’t seem too nervous,” Niall observes as he and Emmy walk side by side to the stage.

She laughs a big hearty laugh. “Been doin this my whole life, doll, not about to let anything keep me from gettin up on that stage and singin my heart out every chance they give me.”

At nine they take the stage and Niall relaxes when Jimmy counts them off and the music begins. He and Emmy play as if they’ve worked together for ages and her fans can’t get enough of the two of them. She hugs Niall when she introduces her band and the crowd roars their approval. As he walks back to his place he sends up a thank you to the universe, never wanting this feeling to end.

  


After two encores they finally leave the stage to chants for more. Friends and industry guests begin to file in backstage, gathering around the drinks table. Niall has a beer and is chatting with a promoter he knows from his work with Chasing Clouds. Emmy plops onto his lap, folding her arms around his neck and kisses him on the cheek. It’s all in good fun and she thanks him for a great show. Niall doesn’t think much about it, by now he’s gotten used to her casual affection with everyone on the team, but when he looks up, Derek is watching them across the room.

Later at the bar he feels someone next to him. 

“Great show tonight. You looked really good up there.”

Niall takes a sip and steps away from the bar as Derek follows. “Thanks, you sounded good too.” Niall looks around for a seat but seeing none, leans against the wall.

“How’ve you been?”

“I’m uh, yeah m’good Der, you?” He’s making a mess of this but Derek always did have a way of tying his tongue in knots.

“Took me awhile, but yeah, I’m good. Poured it all into my music, was better than therapy.” Niall narrows his eyes but decides he’s not going to bite at this obvious attempt to blame him for their breakup.

When he doesn’t speak, Derek tries again. “You and Emmy seem pretty tight.”

“She’s alright, easy t’work with.”

“You with anyone now?”

This surprises Niall. “Not at the minute.”

When he doesn’t ask, Derek offers, “I am but only part-time. While the cat’s away the mouse can play. Maybe this is fate.”

“Don’t go there, Der,” Niall warns. He’s not going to be someone’s side piece.

“You never know,” he shrugs, grinning at Niall. “We’re going to be together the next few weeks, we could just see what happens.”

“Or we could be professional and just do our jobs,” Niall counters.

Derek doesn’t have a chance to respond before Emmy grabs Niall by the hand.

“Shots!”

“See ya round, Der,” Niall says as she pulls him away.

“Count on it, babe,” he hears Derek call after him.

It’s almost three in the morning when an Uber drops Niall at home, happily buzzed and exhausted after several celebratory rounds with the band. He understands Harry’s inability to shut down after a show better now because the adrenaline is only now beginning to ebb from his body. He’s having a glass of water in the kitchen when his phone pings with a message. His heart leaps thinking it might be Harry, but instead it’s Reece.

 _Can you talk? I’m callin_ g.

Niall immediately presses accept, scared that something’s happened to Harry.

“Reece, what is it, is Harry okay?” A different kind of adrenaline pumps through his system now, the kind that comes from unexpected three a.m. phone calls.

“He won’t be when he sees what you’re up to.”

Niall takes a breath, relieved nothing’s happened. He looks at his phone screen to check the time. “It’s late, if nothing’s wrong with Harry, can we talk tomorrow?” Niall hears another message come through.

“I just sent you a link. Take a look.”

Niall puts the call on speaker and clicks the link. 

“Okay it’s a photo from the show tonight. What’re you on about?”

“When Harry sees this, and he will, he’s going to be devastated.”

“Devastated? Hard t’be devastated when you’re fuckin a supermodel on a yacht in Ibiza.” Niall regrets it instantly and takes a deep breath. “I haven’t heard from Harry since he walked out after the LA show, thanks to your partner. I doubt he’ll give a toss if he even sees it. Pretty sure Moonshine’s not makin the entertainment news in Ibiza.”

“Have breakfast with us in the morning. Let’s talk.”

“What’s there t’talk about?”

“Just come and meet with us, okay?”

Niall sighs in resignation. He’ll agree to anything right now just to get off the damn phone. “My car’s at the venue and I need t’pick it up in the mornin. Meet me at the Cracked Egg on Burnside at nine. Night.”

Niall’s mind races as he wills sleep to come, but now that Harry is back in his head, the demons scratch at the door and his mind whirls. 

“If he’s on a yacht in Ibiza he’ll never see it,” he mumbles and rolls over, dislodging Mully from his comfortable spot. 

“Sorry Mulls,” he yawns as he slips from bed and shuffles to the sofa. Thoughts of Harry and Derek haunt him till just before daybreak when he finally falls into a fitful sleep.

~~

At nine the next morning Niall walks into The Cracked Egg and slides into the circular booth across from Reece and Michael. A server immediately appears at his side, ready to take his order, and pours coffee.

“You hungover? You look like hell.”

“I’m not, but thanks Mike,” Niall narrows his eyes, steeling himself for what now appears to be a confrontation. “Haven’t gotten much sleep lately.”

“Mike, remember why we’re here. Let’s not get off on the wrong foot,” Reece intercedes. “Niall, we know you and Harry got quite close in the time you were together on tour.”

“He thought we didn’t know what he was getting up to but we’re well aware of his proclivities,” Michael sneers. “You’re not the first and you won’t be the last. I just hook him up with another model and the world never knows.”

Niall looks up, startled at his statement. He squares his shoulders and shakes his head. “Proclivities?” he snorts. “I’m done here,” Niall folds his napkin and drops it on the table as he slides from the booth.

“Niall wait,” Reece stops him.

“You prefer something else? Okay his dirty little secret, whatever,” Michael hisses. “It was a full-time job following him around in Tokyo getting NDAs signed” 

“Mike, shut up,” his partner says quietly but firmly. “Niall we’re worried he’s cracking up again and you seem to be the only one who can get him to do anything.” Reece explains.

“Yeah so use that magic dick of yours to get him to talk with us,” Michael challenges him.

“He’s not speaking to me at the minute and I take responsibility for that. I should’ve sat him down and explained the deal I made as soon as I realized the drinking wasn’t really the issue. I’ve done what I can t’make amends, but I can’t fix what you’ve done t’him.”

“The fuck you say.” Michael’s face is bright red now and Niall can almost see smoke billowing from his ears like a cartoon character.

“You fucked him over when you convinced him to go on stage and pretend to play that guitar.”

Reece’s eyes narrow, “he told you?”

“I’m not blind, Reece. Even if he hadn’t told me, I would’ve seen it when he got on stage in Phoenix.”

“That’s what the bandage on his wrist was about, isn’t it? We wondered,” his tone is resigned, but there wasn’t anything in your reports and no medical receipts.”

“Oh he was hurt alright. He beat himself up night after night, feeling like a fraud. That was a big part of the drinking, by the way. You created your own fuckin problem and you still got a time bomb ready t’go off if the band or crew decide t’talk. TMQ is waitin with an open checkbook for a juicy story like that.”

“I told you it wasn’t a good idea, Mike, but you didn’t think he could be a proper rock star without playing an instrument.” The rats are turning on one another as they sense the ship starting to sink.

“You put Harry in a terrible position and he should sue the both of you. If this gets out, it’ll end his career.”

Michael starts to speak but stops as the server arrives with their food. Niall smiles and thanks him, waiting til he’s out of earshot.

“It won’t ruin him.” Michael’s tone is sharp and it takes everything in Niall not to crawl over the table and belt him.

“I don’t know what fuckin world you two live in, but I’m here t’tell ya right now, if it gets out, he’ll lose all credibility as an artist. He has so much potential and you two are pissin it away.”

“Big talk coming from someone who just got a gig. You don’t know anything.” Michael isn’t backing down and Reece puts a hand on his arm.

“Mike, why don’t you get some air, you look overwrought. Remember what your doctor said” Reece coaxes his partner with a pat on the back, doing his best to diffuse the situation. “I’ll meet you outside when we’re through.”

With one last snarl at Niall, Michael slides from the booth and stalks to the door.

“Look you seem to care about Harry, regardless of what may have happened with the two of you,” Reece observes.

“Finally something we can agree on.” The man seems calm but Niall isn’t backing down just yet.

Reece holds up his hands in surrender. “I didn’t ask you here to fight with you.”

“Okay, let’s cut to the chase. Why did you ask me here?”

“He’s not responding to any of our attempts to contact him, we were hoping you two were talking by now. The last thing he told us is that he wants you in the studio with him when he starts writing. I know you’re working with Moonshine McGill, she’s terrific by the way, but can you do both, or give us a date when you’ll be available?”

“You better ask again. You saw him storm out. I think he’s probably changed his mind. He won’t answer my messages either.”

“He needs you, Niall, whether he realizes it or not.”

“I keep hearing that but he obviously doesn’t think so.”

“Okay, let’s put it this way. He’s more stable when you’re around. We’ve always had him record with the same group but he told us for the next album he wants to try writing some of his own songs, have sessions with different people. It’d be good for you to be there with him. He has a tendency to be brash, cocky even, to cover a lack of confidence. If any of these people question his ability to play,” he pauses searching for the right words. “It would be good for him to have someone to look out for him, keep him from being embarrassed or pissing everyone off.”

Niall sighs, raking fingers through his hair. “I’m obligated to Moonshine for 6 weeks this summer, shows and rehearsals, beyond that I don’t know what will happen. I’ll send you the schedule. He can have whatever time she doesn’t already have booked, but I honestly don’t think he wants it.” Niall folds his napkin and places it beside his untouched food. Nodding at his former employer, he stands and walks out the door.

~~

The walk to his car gives him a chance to cool off. He’s passing a coffee house when the door opens and Derek almost runs over him.

“Hey, sorry about that,” he says, mopping the coffee from his t-shirt.”

“Oh shit Der, m’head’s all over the place today. M’sorry.”

“It’s okay, I got another in m’car. That where you’re headed?”

“Go on then and I’ll get ya a fresh coffee, meet ya there.”

“Still the most decent guy I know,” Derek smiles.

There’s no line and Niall gets two coffees then heads to his car. As he walks into the lot he sees Derek standing by his car pulling the coffee-stained shirt off. 

“Good t’see things haven’t changed,” Niall observes the messy car as he walks up.

“Guessing yours is still pristine,” he laughs, tossing the damp shirt in the back. “Or did you mean this?” He winks and slides a hand over his well-defined abs.

“Those either,” Niall rolls his eyes. He’ll admit he’s fit, but sex was never their problem.

“So tell me again why you’re not seein anyone?”

“It’s complicated,” Niall shrugs. He’s not going to talk about Harry with anyone, especially not Derek.

“So uncomplicate it,” Derek pulls a clean shirt over his head and rakes a hand through his hair.

“M’tryin. You want this? I got things t’do.”

“Like me?” That startles him and he looks up wide-eyed, making Derek laugh. Taking the cup, he cocks an eyebrow suggestively.“You still want me, I can tell.”

“Most definitely not,” Niall shakes his head, pulling keys from his pocket. He walks quickly to his car and escapes inside. How’s he going to survive six weeks of that?


	8. From Rehab to Ibiza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the first show under his belt, Niall’s trying hard to cope with all the chaos in his life, an ex-boyfriend who’s resurfaced, Harry’s absence, and a new boss who’s completely unpredictable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who’s reading and leaving such lovely comments.
> 
> This is a work of fiction intended for mature audiences. All media is fictionalized and intended to support this story.  
> Please do not repost.

Moonshine’s next show is Thursday night at the famed La Noche Theatre. It’s the second show and the buzz surrounding her is growing. Niall’s in the dressing room with the band tuning his guitar when she appears in the doorway. 

“Hello boys,” comes her husky southern drawl. She walks around the room laughing with all the guys before settling herself on the sofa next to Kyle, her bassist. 

“Niall, you see this post from the first show? We gettin big baby!” She passes her phone over to him and he sees the TMQ post.

“Unfortunately,” he groans. The atmosphere tonight is much different than the first show. Everyone’s relaxed and loose, looking forward to getting on stage . The boys all tease Niall as Emmy passes her phone around so they can see. 

“Derek’ll be pissed when he sees that,” Jimmy laughs.

“Nah, that goes on his Niall fan page,” Kyle chimes in.

“Fuck off, both of ya. Don’t be startin that shit again.”

Emmy’d gotten the story out of him earlier that week when they all went for drinks after rehearsal. Derek showed up the next night wanting Niall to listen to a new song he’d written and the teasing hadn’t stopped since. Niall gives as good as he gets, they’re almost like brothers and he dreads the end of this gig.

“Ooh, let’s give him somethin to think about,” Emmy grins at them, snapping a photo. Moments later they hear screams in the venue.

“What’d you do?” Niall walks toward her, grabbing her phone.

He hears her cackling as he sees the photo she posted.

The boys pull out their phones and everyone’s laughing. It’s good natured and Niall’s flipping them off when a throat clears in the doorway behind him.

“Niall, someone here asking to see you.”

“Me?” Niall pokes a finger at his chest and looks around, curious as to who might be asking for him. “I didn’t invite anyone tonight.”

“Dunno man, boss said to come get you though, must be someone important,” he shrugs before turning to leave. “You guys seen Derek? I gotta get him on stage.”

“Probably in the bathroom sendin selfies of them abs to Niall,” Jimmy laughs.

Niall grabs his shirt, pulling it on as he walks to the door. Stepping into the hallway toward the back door, the stage manager almost runs him over, pushing Derek toward stage.

“Hey Niall, saw that pic, look, I wore one too,” Derek yells as he’s shoved down the hall. When Niall finally gets past them, he sees a nervous looking man standing by the door.

“Harry?” 

“Hi,” he smiles shyly, lifting a hand apprehensively.

Niall stares for a moment, trying to quell the emotions roiling inside him. “Hi.” He bridges the gap between them and wraps his arms around his friend. It’s awkward at first, but relief wins the battle of emotions in both men and Niall tightens his grip, tucking his face into the curve of Harry’s shoulder. 

“Was afraid ya might punch me,” Harry laughs nervously.

“Not that you wouldn’t deserve it, but nah, I won’t.” Niall shakes his head, fully recovered from the shock now and unable to control the smile widening across his features. “Might’ve missed your sorry ass. When did you get back to LA?”

Harry grabs Niall’s wrist to check his watch, “bout an hour ago?”

“You came straight from the airport?”

“Yeah,” Harry tilts his head, grinning at his admission. “I mean, I had nothin t’do tonight and I gotta adjust to the time change or the jet lag’s a bitch.”

Niall smiles at the obvious lie, taking in the underlying meaning of his confession. “You’re stayin for the show, right?”

“If it’s okay? After, maybe we can get somethin t’eat and talk a bit, unless you’ve already got plans. I owe you an apology for what I did.”

Niall steps closer again, fingers playing with the hem of Harry’s shirt. “Were you really on a yacht in Ibiza?”

Harry furrows his brow, “you saw the TMQ story?” Slowly shaking his head, he continues, “I was home in Cheshire at my cousin’s wedding, had best man duties. There were drinks at the stag do, but it never got out of control. Definitely no super models.” A slow grin cross his face before turning serious again. “That photo was from a party in Tokyo,” he explains. “Before we met.”

“Well, well, who’s this cutie pie?” Moonshine’s voice shatters their moment, causing Harry and Niall to step away from one another.

“Moonshine McGill, this is Harry Styles, Harry, this is Moonshine.” Niall smiles, still so happy that Harry is here.

“Ooh the plot thickens,” she winks at Niall.

“Nice t’meet ya,”Harry extends his hand to shake but she laughs, grabbing it and pulling him to her.

“Honey, we hug round here.” Niall groans as Harry’s eyes widen in shock.

He extracts himself from her grasp and eases behind Niall to stay out of her reach but flashes the dimples in an effort to impress her for Niall’s sake. “Moonshine’s an interestin name.” 

She shrugs, “what can I say baby, my parents are drunk wannabe hippies. Middle name’s Emmaline so my friends call me Emmy,” she pauses grinning up at him, “and you and I should definitely be friends.” She winks at him and tosses hair over her shoulder. Dropping her voice in a more serious tone she continues. “You know this business, Moonshine sells more tickets,” she shrugs. “Figure if I had to grow up with that albatross around m’neck I oughta get somethin out of it. Anyway,” she smiles, “love your music. You need to come round with Niall sometime and let’s sing somethin. I think we’d sound real good together.” 

“Yeah, we should do that,” he agrees, and Niall laughs watching Harry’s attempts to stay out of her reach.

“Niall, baby, I think they’re ready for us on stage. I wanna do Fade tonight. Just like we rehearsed , okay? Fans’ll love it and maybe we’ll get another mention.”

Fade Into You is a new song they rehearsed. It’s a slow, sensual ballad of two lovers with Niall singing the first verse. He has to admit, they sound terrific singing it but he’s skeptical about what she’ll do on stage for the attention from fans and entertainment news.

She gives Niall a kiss on the cheek. “We good?”

“Yep, no problem.” Harry looks confused by the whole conversation and he doesn’t have a chance to explain what he’s about to see. 

Since the universe enjoys batting Niall around like a cat with a toy, she picks that moment for Derek to come off stage, six pack very visible beneath his sweat-soaked t-shirt.

“Hey Niall,” he smiles, “d’you catch my set? They loved that new song I played for you Wednesday night.”

“Um no, sorry Der, I missed it.”

Looking at Harry, Derek extends a hand, “hi, I’m Derek Williams.”

“Nice t’meet ya, I’m Harry Styles,” he shakes Derek’s hand, and Niall can see the questions forming in his head.

“Sorry Der, I gotta get on stage. Harry, c’mon.” Niall says, trying to make sure Harry follows him. 

When Niall looks back at Harry, he cocks his head and mouths ‘what the fuck’, but follows. 

They’re almost to stage when Niall slows. “Sorry, I’ll explain all that after the show.”

“That’d be real good, yeah, cause I’d like t’know why he’s playin songs for ya?” Niall can hear the irritation in his voice but tries to distract him.

“It was at rehearsal, calm your tits. She’s different gravy, isn’t she?” Niall winks as he guides Harry to a spot on his side of the stage.

“Is that what ya call it?” Not willing to let it go, his tone is as stormy as the look in his eyes.

“It’s just her way. She knows m’not interested. Stand here, it’s my side of stage. We’ll talk after okay? Just,” he pauses, looking toward Emmy then back at Harry. “Just don’t pay any attention t’her, it’s all for the show.” 

Harry nods, gazing out over the waiting crowd, still looking a bit unsure and Niall worries about how he’ll take Emmy’s flirtatious behavior onstage.

“Hey,” Niall says to get Harry’s attention. “It means a lot that ya came,” he reassures him just as the band is announced and takes the stage.

During the duet Emmy plays up the flirtatious behavior with Niall as he suspected she would, egging her fans on in hopes of another post. “How bout my handsome guitarist, everybody! Isn’t he hot?” The applause from her fans is deafening and encourages her further. 

When Niall looks over to Harry, Derek is standing next to him and dread fills Niall when he sees the look on Harry’s face.

As the last note is played on the encore and the curtain drops, Niall stalks off stage toward Derek. “Where’s Harry?”

“He left,” Derek shrugs.

“What’d you say to him?” Niall demands.

“Nothing, I just asked if he’s the complication keeping you from havin a little fun with me.”

“Damn it Derek!”

In the dressing room he puts his guitars in their cases and begins to gather his things. He’s seething with anger and the boys move to Emmy’s dressing room, not wanting to incur his wrath.

“Niall, baby, c’mon, we’re all havin a drink. We gonna celebrate. There was a writer from Billboard out there tonight.” Having missed the confrontation with Derek, she’s unaware of the maelstrom she’s stepped into.

“Can’t.”

“Bring Harry with ya, I’ll tell Derek to leave ya alone tonight. Come on, it won’t be the same without ya.”

Niall shakes his head. “For once can you just take no as an answer?” Niall snaps and stops, standing to face her. “I’m sorry, I’m angry with Derek, not you,” he tries, but his smile is tight. “Congrats on Billboard, chicken. I gotta go. See ya at rehearsal next week.” Niall walks from the room and out the back door of the venue. 

After loading his guitars in the car, he pulls his phone from his pocket and checks the social media apps. If Harry’s out in LA, it’s the best way to find him. The first few he sees relate to Harry being at Moonshine’s show.

_Moonshine’s Moon: OMG! Harry Styles is standing side of stage at Moonshine’s show tonight. We love a power couple!_

_Make my Moon Shine: Seeing @HarryStyles making heart eyes @MoonshineMcGill tonight is the best thing EVER!_

_Fruit Salad: How does she get two hot guys sdlfjslkfjsdfs? Her sexy guitarist and @HarryStyles? Rock on Queen!_

_Sydney is seeing Harry: eeww gross @HarryStyles #Moonskank is cancelled. Gonna sell my tickets if you stay with her. #RunHarry_

  
He finally sees a video of Harry flailing around a dance floor.

_Club Bunny: @HarryStyles what is that dance dude? #HarryShroomDance_

_Vixen with a V: @HarryStyles drunk dad dancing @17B is my new favorite thing_

Niall sighs and pulls his keys out of the ignition. 17B is just up the street. His phone rings and he stabs at the phone screen to answer. “Reece?”

“Did you know he’s back? He’s at a club called 17B.”

“Already on it. I’ll get him out,” he cuts Reece off and disconnects the call.

He sees a black SUV swerve into an alley heading toward the rear of the club. Jogging after it stop near the rear door and Carl steps out.

“Carl!”

“Man, what happened tonight? I thought he was going to your show. Said he’d get a lift to his hotel from you and I could go home.”

“Misunderstanding,” Niall answers and Carl raises his eyebrows. 

“You two seem to have a lot of those.”

“Can you get me inside? I’ll try to get him to come out without making a scene. I’m sure TMQ is already on it.”

Carl steps up to the door and speaks with the security guard on duty. They usher Niall inside and the man nods toward the VIP area where Harry’s slamming shots.

Niall eases into the throng of sweaty dancers and works his way around the perimeter of the dance floor. He gets within steps of Harry and stops.

“Sorry, love, can’t hear ya, come a little closer, whisper in m’ear.” The girl standing across from Harry leans over the table, voluminous breasts swaying under her camisole as she whispers something into his ear.

Harry turns his head as he’s laughing with his companion and sees Niall watching. Quickly downing another shot, he looks back to the girl, “Babe, still didn’t hear ya, tell me again?” The blonde leans across the table once again, whispering into Harry’s ear while he ogles her breasts and then glares at Niall. 

Standing just below the platform where Harry sits with his newfound club friends, Niall can tell it’s all for his benefit. He sees him slide a hand up the girl’s thigh, stopping at the hem of her skirt just below her ass.

Another shot and Harry brings out the dimples. “One more time, love,” he slurs, “hard to hear in here.” This time when she leans across the table Harry leans in too and his tongue darts out to lick her neck before his lips follow, placing a sloppy kiss there. The move causes the girl to squeal with delight, then move around to sit on his lap. Niall can tell she thinks she’s set for the night.

“That’s right, sit here and keep me warm, love,” Harry shouts into her ear, sucking on the lobe. He turns his head to Niall once again, the message clearly conveyed. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel his stomach flip when he saw it and he realizes this is how Harry must’ve felt earlier.

Niall steps onto the platform leading into the VIP area, momentarily stopped by security. Harry sits back in his seat, arms spread across the back of the booth, smiling broadly as he waits for Niall to be turned away. When the security guard touches his earpiece, nods, and allows Niall through the smile changes to shock.

Harry stands and faces Niall, dumping the girl off his lap and bowing up for the inevitable argument.

“Hey,” the girl yells, catching herself before she falls to the floor.

“What d’you want?” Harry challenges. 

“Thought we were gonna have a drink after the show, get somethin t’eat,” Niall explains, picking up a shot from the tray, trying to ease Harry’s tension. “Just gotta catch up with ya,” he raises the shot and downs it, grabbing the last slice of lemon to suck on.

Laughing loudly, Harry sits and slings an arm around the girl sitting next to him. “Push over, love, my mate’s here. Have a seat,” he nods at Niall then looks around and yells, “where’s the lemon, we need more lemon!”

A bowl of sliced lemons is placed on the table and Niall sits on the bench next to Harry, watching as he downs another shot then sucks the lemon the blonde holds between her teeth. Laughing he leans back and Niall suddenly feels a hand on his thigh. 

“Not much fun watchin, is it?”

Harry squeezes again and although it’s under the table, Niall knows they’re visible from the floor below, having just stood there. He sighs, not really in the mood to play games.

“But hey, I’m just a complication, right?” Harry’s look is intense, if somewhat out of focus from the alcohol. “Now you’re startin t’understand,” he laughs. “Go back to that guy, I’m fine right here.” His look challenges and Niall sighs.

Turning his head as if he’s looking behind him, Niall stretches his arm across the back of the seat and pastes a smile on his face. “You need to get out of here, now. There’s already video of you online and it’s only a matter of time before TMQ gets the story. C’mon mate, Carl’s waiting.”

Harry sits up, nodding at the mention of TMQ and he attempts to stand, but the alcohol has hit his thin frame and the girl grabs onto his arm. 

“Don’t go baby, stay and let’s dance,” she begs.

“Can’t love,” Harry pulls his hand from hers, rocking into Niall before taking his first tentative step away from the table. “Goin to a party with my mate.”

“Laugh like I told you a joke then put your arm around my shoulder,” Niall tells Harry. Surprisingly, Harry does as he’s told and Niall gets him walking, slowly steering him toward the door leading into the alley. All the while Niall talks to make it appear that they’re two guys heading to the next party. Once outside, Carl helps get him into the waiting car and Niall hops in behind him. 

“I took care of his tab. Where we going? His hotel will be crawling with paps.”

“Let’s go to mine, maybe they won’t find us there,” Niall gives him his address and Carl speeds out of the alley.

Harry slides down in the seat, head resting on Niall’s lap. He pushes hair from his forehead and closes his eyes, humming drunkenly to himself.

“Don’t feel so good,” Harry mumbles.

“You’re gonna be okay. Just breathe and we’ll be home soon,” Niall soothes, stroking Harry’s back.

Twenty minutes later, Carl pulls alongside the curb outside Niall’s house. He helps Harry out of the car only to watch him run for the door as soon as his feet hit the ground. Niall runs after him, trying to get the key in the lock but his effort is too slow and Harry turns, puking into the bushes next to the doorstep.

When the heaving subsides, he pushes Harry through the door and motions for Carl to follow. Pulling him toward the shower, he strips Harry out of his clothes and turns on the water. 

“Thought I’d at least get a kiss before ya fuck me,” Harry slurs, grinning at Niall. His eyes are closed as he stands by the shower door, cock in his hand.

“I just watched you puke, trust me, that’s the furthest thing from my mind,” Niall tests the water to see if it’s warm enough and opens the door, helping Harry inside. “You be okay for a minute?”

“Yeah,” Harry slurs, leaning his temple against the cool tile. 

“Yell if you need me.”

Harry groans and Niall walks back into the kitchen where Carl’s waiting.

“You want coffee?”

He shakes his head. “You be okay with him?”

“I’m Irish, mate, had plenty of experience takin care of drunks. I’ll give him some aspirin and put him to bed, let him sleep it off.”

“Give me your keys and I’ll go pick up your car. I’ll get his bag from the hotel and leave it in the trunk.”

“That’s not necessary,” Niall starts but Carl holds up a hand.

“You’re takin care of him and I’m thankful cause if you didn’t, he’d be goin home with me. It’s the least I can do.”

“Thanks, Carl.”

“He’s a good kid. Glad he’s finally got someone looking out for him. Lord knows my wife and I tried.”

“Your wife?” Niall realizes that he’s never asked Carl about a wife or family. Doesn’t know anything about him. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, we haven’t exactly had time for those conversations,” he shrugs. “I’ve taken him home more times than I can count. Nozomi loves that kid like he’s one of ours, but there’s only so much we can do.”

Niall stares at the man a long moment, taking in the weight of his words. “Nozomi, Harry’s stylist? She’s your wife?”

“Been married twenty-three years. Harry’s the only one on the tour who knows, now you. We find it’s better for both of us, professionally, not to say anything. Been a tough year, her father’s not in good health and Harry’s been a saint, helping us out. Got the kids into private schools and paid her father’s medical expenses.”

Niall nods and extends his hand to shake Carl’s. After showing the man out he checks on Harry and finds him still leaning against the tile, water beginning to cool. Niall turns it off and grabs a towel.

“C’mon, mate, step this way,” he coaxes, doing his best to dry Harry’s skin. After gently ruffling a towel over his hair, Niall pulls one of the hair ties from his wrist and secures it away from his face in case he pukes again later in the night. Walking Harry to the guest bed, he eases him down then sits beside him, handing him two aspirin. 

“Here, take these and drink,” Niall pushes a glass of water into Harry’s hand. Once he swallows the pills and sips some water, Niall urges him to lay down, pulling the sheets over Harry’s naked body.

Looking around the room, he picks up towels and grabs the waste bin by the door. Bending down to place it next to the bed, he hears Harry stir.

“Niall?” he slurs.

“Right here, buddy.” 

“Don’t go,” Harry sighs, reaching for his hand. Niall waits for him to say more but instead he hears slow, deep breathing signaling sleep.

He slips out of Harry’s grasp and finds a t-shirt and shorts. Laying them on the foot of the bed in case he wakes in the night, Niall moves quietly through the house. In the bathroom he sets out fresh towels and an extra toothbrush he got at his last dental appointment. After plugging his phone into the charger in the bedroom, he grabs his pillow and a blanket, then heads to the lounge. As soon as he sits, Mully appears at his feet.

“Hey Mulls,” Niall whispers as he stretches out on the couch. Mully waits for him to settle before curling up on his tummy. Mind racing about the events of the evening, Niall flips through channels on the television till he finds the replay of a football game, letting the announcers’ voices drone in the background.

He thinks back to the club and what Harry said, deciding he’ll have to talk with him tomorrow. They have chemistry, there’s no denying that, but are they good for one another, or too combustible? Plus there’s Carl and his revelation that Harry helped him and Nazomi financially. People with money problems can sometimes make poor decisions. Could one of them be the leak? Carl seems so genuine he doesn’t want to even consider the possibility. These thoughts have free reign until sometime after four when he hears Harry heaving into the bin beside the bed. Dislodging Mully, Niall slips back to the guest room with a damp towel. Sitting on the bed beside him, he places it across the back of his neck.

“You’re okay, just get it out,” Niall soothes as he rubs Harry’s back. 

“Bathroom,” Harry moans. Niall helps him stand then takes the bin and empties the bag into the trash outside.

When he comes back, Harry’s laying across the bed. He places the bin with a fresh bag on the floor next to him. 

“You’re too far.” Harry’s voice is a low rasp, hoarse from being sick. “Come lay down with me. Please? M’sorry about tonight.

  
Niall lays on the bed next to Harry and strokes his back.

“Thank you,” he sighs. 

When Niall stops, preparing to ease out of bed, Harry immediately reaches for his arm and pulls it around his chest, entwining their fingers. The warmth of Harry’s skin against his is comforting and for the first time in weeks he closes his eyes and easily drifts off to sleep.


	9. Hangover Cures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes with a raging hangover but Niall knows it’s time for them to have a long talk but will it send Harry running again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction intended for mature audiences. All media is fictionalized and intended to support this story.  
> Please do not repost.

The roar of a lawnmower somewhere in the neighborhood rouses Niall from sleep and he pulls the pillow over his head to block out the noise. His mind may not be fully functioning but his nose never fails him and this morning it detects the smell of breakfast too strong to be coming from anywhere but his kitchen. Pulling himself out of bed he stretches, gives his balls a scratch and shuffles down the hall. Harry is standing in front of the stove, singing softly to Mully who’s circling his ankles in hopes of a handout.

“What’s all this?” He leans, giving his ass cheek a scratch and wonders, not for the first time, why everything itches when you’ve just woken up.

“M’hungover, need a fry up. Made enough for two if you’re hungry,” Harry turns, grinning over a pan of bacon, sausage, eggs, mushrooms, tomatoes, beans and toast. Niall pushes himself away from the wall and walks to the sink, washing his hands before reaching into the cupboard for plates. When he places them on the table, Harry divides the feast.

“Where d’you keep your silverware?” Harry asks, setting the pan into the sink.

Niall stuffs a piece of bacon into his mouth and points to a drawer, then pours coffee and places two mugs on the table. Sitting across from Harry, he takes a grateful sip.

“Can’t believe you did all this,” Niall smiles at him, chewing a bite of egg. “How’s your head?”

“Feels like there’s a jackhammer inside, but I’ve survived worse,” he shrugs. “My own fault.”

“I’m sorry for what happened last night.

Harry looks over at Niall. “Is there something goin on between the two of ya? I mean, I know I left and didn’t respond to your messages, it’d serve me right if ya moved on,” he looks away again, unable to hide his jealousy . “Just didn’t think you’d burn rubber doin it.”

“No, Derek’s my ex. I didn’t know he’d be opening. Emmy knows I’m not interested in her, they all like givin me shit about him and her fans like when she hangs on me so she’s playin that up.

“I was stupid goin t’that club. I’d been there with Marion, so I wandered in and was led to the VIP area. Shots seemed like a good idea,” he shakes his head. “Seein that post of you two online,” he shrugs, “well I got the first flight I could and when that guy asked me if I was the complication keepin you two apart,” he looks away. “Do you really think of me as a complication?”

“He asked why I’m not seein anyone and I told him it’s complicated. I never said you are a complication. He’s a weasel, Don’t listen to anything he says.”

“I was angry, wanted t’show ya I didn’t care.” He pauses, placing his knife and fork on his plate. “Thanks for pickin me up and not lettin me get myself in trouble. It won’t happen again, I promise.” 

Niall watches Harry as he stumbles over these words, not willing to look Niall in the eye. He doesn’t doubt he genuinely means them, but it’s obvious that the whole incident set him back. 

“Harry, look at me,” Niall coaxes, trying for his attention. When Harry raises his head he continues, “there’s nothing going on with Emmy or with Derek.”

Niall sees a bit of tension ease from his body, so he continues. “It’s just her way, with everyone she likes. I know what it must’ve taken for you t’come there last night and what Derek did was inexcusable, I get it, I really do, but maybe talk t’me first? I mean you know everything that happens on stage isn’t necessarily real.”

Harry’s eyes widen. “Didn’t expect ya t’throw that in my face.”

“No, no, that’s not what I meant,” he starts but Harry waves him off.

“S’fine, you’re right, I should’ve, but I didn’t speak to ya for a month even after all the videos ya sent. Seemed reasonable ya moved on. I mean Marion taught me not everyone wants me.”

“I’ve got four more shows t’get through with her then I’m free for the rest of the summer,” Niall reaches for his hand, “if ya know anyone who needs guitar lessons.”

Harry looks up at Niall, smile spreading across his face. He shrugs, pretending nonchalance. “I might,” he grins, “if you’re hard up.”

“Fuck off,” Niall laughs, stealing a piece of bacon from Harry’s plate. “Be nice or I won’t teach ya.”

Harry puts a sausage between his lips, sucking on it crudely. “C’mon, you know you want me.”

“Funny, Derek said the same thing t’me.”

Harry spits the sausage out, wiping his mouth. “Don’t compare me t’that wanker,” he pouts. When he looks up at Niall they both laugh. “Seriously though, thanks for takin care of me last night. Couldn’t have been pretty.”

“I’ve seen worse. Reckon ya owe me one though,” Niall shrugs.

“More than one,” Harry grins.

They eat in silence for a few moments before Niall speaks again. “Harry, about the bonus,”

Harry waves it off, “Yeah I’m sorry bout that whole scene I made. Mum says I’m a drama queen,” he laughs.

“She’s not wrong,” Niall teases. 

Harry flips him off and continues. “Felt like you were leadin me on, after I’d come on to you s’hard just t’get the bonus,” he sighs. “Let’s face it, you earned it, in fact, I gave everyone a bonus.”

“I heard,” Niall smiles but doesn’t let it go. “I sent mine back to you, well Reece, but I want you to know how it happened. They called me late at night, asked me t’take a job on the fly but didn’t wanna give me details until I got t’Phoenix. That only means one thing,” Niall explains, shaking his head. “Mate, they only agreed to it because they thought they’d never have to pay it and they were desperate enough to gamble. Hell, I only asked for that much because I thought they’d tell me to fuck off and I’d be on my way home.”

Niall takes a sip of coffee, trying to gauge Harry’s downturned face for any hint of understanding. “When I dumped you out in front of the crew, I’ll admit, I wanted t’see if they’d back me up. Then we went for a ride and talked. I began to see reasons for what was happenin. All that time we spent together, it **_was_** real. Tryin t’maintain a professional relationship with you, that was the part that got hard because what I want is anything but professional.”

Harry’s head snaps up at this confession and he smiles at Niall, blush coloring his cheeks pink and dimples popping.

“It was a struggle the whole time and after your last show when you wrapped your legs around me, we were reckless. Anyone could’ve caught us, but I couldn’t wait any longer. The only thing that was keepin me goin was knowin that I’d bring you home with me.” Niall shakes his head, eyes suddenly filled with regret, “except that didn’t happen.”

Harry stands and gathers the empty plates, carrying them to the sink to wash, stalling for time to choose his words before facing Niall. “I got all the messages you sent. Sorry I didn’t respond. After the wedding, my mum and I had a long talk. I told her about you, showed her some of the messages you sent. Explained how what I’d done could blow up in my face and that you’ve been the only one tryin t’help me. It was good t’talk things over with her, to realize I was bein an idiot. I mean, I knew I was, but I didn’t want to admit it,” Harry sighs, shrugging his shoulders in apology. “I learned everything you sent me though,” he smiles, turning back to face the sink, “watched your videos hundreds of times. I’ll tell Reece to rip up your check.”

“I’m glad you weren’t on a yacht in Ibiza.”

Harry laughs softly, “nice t’know you’re keepin tabs on me, though.”

Niall moves beside him and picks up a towel, brushing his shoulder against Harry’s. “You know you can put those in the dishwasher, right?”

“I know, mum says it’s good to rinse them first.”

Niall realizes Harry needs to be busy now, this level of honesty not coming easily to him after Marion’s betrayal. He starts to turn away but then changes his mind, this time moving behind Harry, fingers sliding across the skin of his shoulders before they slip down to his hips. Gripping them tightly, Niall leans in and gently kisses the back of his neck.

“I know a cure for hangovers, even better than a fry up.”

Harry turns off the water and relaxes into Niall’s body. When he turns to face him, he cups his palm over Niall’s cheek, thumb caressing the stubble before drawing him in to a kiss.

Hands still gripping Harry’s hips, he slides them over the round top of his ass and squeezes. Harry drapes his other hand around Niall’s shoulders, fingers finding the wisps of hair at the nape of his neck as their kiss intensifies.

When they finally break for air, Niall searches Harry’s eyes for any sign of regret.

“I missed this, ya know? Missed just being with you,” Harry whispers.

“I don’t want to push you,” Niall nuzzles into Harry’s neck. “I know a lot has happened, let’s go snog on the couch,” Niall suggests, remembering one of their late night conversations. When Harry’s look questions why he’s pumping the brakes, he explains.

“This isn’t just sex t’me. I want to know you want this, want us. I felt something between us the day I met ya and I’m crazy ‘bout ya and that smart mouth. I don’t wanna be disposable.”

Harry kisses him, “I want this,” he nods. “I want us but with TMQ livin up m’ass, it may not be easy. Are you sure you wanna be part of that circus?”

“I don’t care about TMQ,” he kisses Harry. “We’re gonna find the leak.”

Niall sees relief flood Harry’s eyes knowing he has an ally. He closes his eyes, breathing in Harry’s scent. He’s had a shower and smells of Niall’s body wash and deodorant. His hair is still tied in a knot on the back of his head and Niall tugs on the band to release it. Damp brown curls frame Harry’s chiseled features and Niall can’t resist raking fingers through the waves. Harry’s eyes close at the touch and his head tilts back, yielding to the pressure from Niall’s hands, exposing his neck. Niall watches the blood pulse through the vein and wants nothing more than to know the taste of his skin, the feel of his body under his fingertips.

He’s so lost in this thought that it startles him when Harry pushes into him, pulling his t-shirt up his torso and over his head, tossing it somewhere behind them. Their lips meet again in a feverish sort of dance to which only they know the steps and they pull at pieces of clothing. Desperate to connect skin to skin, they move around the kitchen, dodging the table and chairs.

“Need you,” Harry gasps into Niall’s mouth, stepping out of shorts that were hastily pushed over his hips and kicking them aside. 

Niall walks them toward the bedroom, never losing touch of Harry, toppling them onto his bed when Harry’s calves bump against it. Niall straddles his waist, grinding into him and eliciting a strangled moan as his hands slide down Harry’s torso. He needs him, needs to taste him, explore every inch of that smart mouth that has challenged him since the day they met and now, now he’s finally got him in his bed. Harry kisses down his neck and across his shoulder as their bodies push and pull into one another like magnets. He groans when Niall grips his cock and slides his hand down the shaft, velvety smooth in his hand, causing Harry to bite into the flesh on Niall’s shoulder. 

Niall pushes Harry back, crawling over the top of him and having a taste. Pausing at his tender nipples to suck and swirl his tongue over them, Niall continues down his torso, the feel of Harry’s body writhing beneath him fueling Niall’s desire. He reaches for Harry’s thighs and squeeze the muscles as he works between them, licking, kissing, sucking and soothing it all with his tongue. Harry’s hips raise involuntarily to meet Niall’s lips, and his mouth waters at the sight of his hard cock. When he finally takes it into his hand and places his lips around the tip he hears a low moan above him. 

“Niall,” he sighs, mouth hanging open, fingers clenching around the sheets on the bed. He continues to work Harry, pushing down as far as his throat allows and sliding back up, cheeks dimpling with the suction as his tongue swirls around the tip to capture the beads of cum gathering there.

Niall hums in response, the sound of his name urging him on. Increasing his speed, he uses his hand to work the base of Harry’s shaft. His fingers find Niall’s hair and close, tugging gently. 

“M’gonna cum, fuck,” Harry cries out.

Niall continues, never slowing when Harry’s body arches as his orgasm explodes through his body. Niall works him through it, before kissing his way up the lean body beneath him in search of Harry’s lips.

He feels the low rumble in Harry’s throat as he nuzzles into his neck. Warmth from his body surrounding him. He reaches a hand across to pull him in now that his breathing has slowed.

“Holy fuck,” he grins. “That was better than the first time.”

“Yeah?” Niall strokes his skin.

Harry’s smile is lazy, his body loose as it wraps around Niall. 

Tilting his chin up with his forefinger, Niall looks into Harry’s green eyes. “You’re amazing,” he kisses the pink, swollen lips before falling back onto the pillow and raking his hand through his own hair. 

Harry curls up beside him, giving Niall a chance to study his tattoos for the first time and he strokes Harry’s body as he explores them one by one. 

“That tickles,” Harry grins, wiggling next to Niall before rolling over to lie on his back, arm tucked behind his head.

Niall rolls onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows so he’s facing Harry. He’s memorizing the tattoos on his chest when he notices a scar on Harry’s chin and gently swipes his thumb across it asking, “how’d you get this?”

Harry’s fingers touch the scar before sliding over his torso. “Playin football back in school. I was goin for a goal and somehow tripped over Gray’s foot. When I went down I took Jonny with me and my chin landed on the spikes of his boot. Gray got the goal. Won the game for us,” he sighs, smiling, “and I got ten stitches.” Harry rubs the spot again, proud of his football scar. “It was just after I’d signed my deal, last game I played before I left school.”

Niall leans into Harry and nips at his shoulder. Having earned Harry’s attention, he rolls onto his back pulling his lover close to him. Niall wonders what caused the discord in Harry’s friendship with Gray. There’s got to be more than just growing apart as Harry’s star rose over the last few years. 

“Mmm, this feels nice.” Harry murmurs. “Can we stay here all day?”

Niall rolls on top of Harry, kissing down his torso, over the laurels. “Tell me about these,” he asks from his position between Harry’s legs, fingertips tracing over the tattoo on his left hip.

Harry laughs softly, propping himself on his elbows. “Used to have one there that said might as well, but I covered it up.”

“Might as well?” Niall cocks an eyebrow at him.

Harry grins slyly, “if ya get that far, ya might as well keep going,” he laughs, cheeks turning pink.

Niall shakes his head, “and the laurels?”

“Crown the head of m’cock, don’t they?”

Niall’s head snaps up from where he’s nipping at Harry’s thigh. “The fuck, are you windin me up?”

“I mean,” Harry shrugs, “people have worse tattoos. Knew a dude who got his girl’s picture tattooed on his bicep then dumped her. Kinda hard to deny that means anything else, s’why I like keepin most o’mine vague. I know what they mean, no one else needs to,” he smiles down at Niall, brushing fingers over his cheek. “C’mere,” he pulls Niall up for a kiss before flipping him over.

He swirls a tongue around Niall’s nipple, biting gently before moving to the other one.

“Feel good?”

“Mmm, very,” Niall slides a hand over Harry’s back, up into his curls. “Straddle me,” Niall tells him and Harry quickly sits on his thighs as Niall sits up to face him. He captures Harry’s lips in a scorching kiss as he squeezes his ass. Kissing across his jawline he murmurs, “get on the floor on your knees. Wanna watch that smart mouth take m’cock.”

Harry slips to the floor and Niall pushes himself to the end of the bed. Kissing across his pelvic bone and down to his thigh, Harry murmurs, “Gonna make you feel as good as you made me feel.”

When he finally takes Niall between those raspberry lips and looks up at him beneath dark lashes Niall gasps, “fuck!” Harry sucks lightly on the head before pushing down the shaft until Niall feels the tip of his cock bump the back of Harry’s throat He slides back up and grips the base, swirling his tongue around the tip and sliding back down.

Niall’s hand strokes Harry’s silky curls, urging him on and he reaches below to cup his balls. Niall’s hips rise up, pushing his cock deeper into Harry’s throat, his nose brushing the fuzz on Niall’s pelvis before sliding up to the tip. 

Niall’s fingers release Harry’s hair as his body tenses and his hips arch. “Fuck!” he yells, falling back on the bed, ceding control and giving in to the pleasure of Harry’s mouth. Fingers grip the sheet into a tight ball, toes curl as the intensity builds.

Niall’s close, body taut and one stroke, one swirl of Harry’s tongue all combine in a burst of ecstasy through his body. His orgasm erupts, filling Harry’s mouth.

“Harry,” Niall cries out, body pulsing as Harry works him through it. When Niall’s body relaxes, twitching a few times with aftershocks, he pulls off, gently placing his cock on his groin and kissing the tip.

”Bloody hell,” he laughs, tugging on Harry’s arm to pull him closer. “C’mere.”

Harry crawls onto the bed, looking for a kiss and a cuddle. Niall obliges, wrapping his arm around his lover and holding him. 

“That smart mouth looks beautiful wrapped round m’cock,” Niall murmurs stealing a kiss.

They lay together on the bed, the air con cools their overheated bodies and Niall pulls the sheet over them, enjoying the languid post-orgasm feeling of lying next to Harry.

“Kiss me,” Harry’s smile is goofy and lopsided. “Wanna taste us,” Harry sighs, “wanna know how good we taste together.”

Niall is more than happy to oblige and knowing Harry’s taste is commingling with his as their mouths meet arouses him in a way nothing has in a very long time.

~~

When he wakes, dusk is settling in and he slips out of bed, closing the bedroom door behind him and shuffling back to his bathroom for a wee. He debates a shower, but thinks maybe he’ll wait for Harry. After washing his hands he splashes water on his face and brushes his teeth before walking down the hall into the kitchen. He drains a bottle of water, the cold liquid sating his thirst, and places it on the counter, pulling another out and carrying it back to Harry’s bedroom.

When he opens the door Harry rouses, opening sleepy eyes. “Where’d you go?”

“For a wee and some water.” Niall stretches across the bed and kisses Harry, finding that now he’s had a taste, he wants more of him. “Want some?” He hands over the bottle of water after stealing a kiss and turns his attention to Harry’s shoulder.

“Not fair, you brushed your teeth,” Harry pouts. “Time’s it?”

“Not sure, hang on,” Niall says and reaches to the nightstand for his phone. “Fuck, phone’s back in my room,” he mutters. “D’you have yours?”

“You need a clock,” Harry teases.

“I never sleep in this room, why would I need a clock in here?”

Harry laughs softly and gets out of bed, looking around the room. “What’d you do with my clothes after you stripped me down last night?” Harry asks, “I do remember that much about it.”

“On the back of the chair, just there,” Niall says, pointing to the chair in the corner of the room and enjoying the sight of Harry’s naked body as he digs through his pockets, coming up with the device. When he stands again he notices Niall watching and smiles, preening at the attention. “You did that on purpose.”

“I didn’t, but you can’t blame me for enjoying the view.”

Harry opens his phone and points the camera at Niall.

“Don’t,”Niall protests.

“Now ya know how I feel all the time.” Niall realizes he does have cameras in his face constantly between paps and fans. “C’mon,” he pleads. “Ya look freshly fucked and there’s no better look.”

Harry quickly snaps a photo as Niall raises a hand to block the picture, laughing and snuggling back under Niall’s arm. He opens his photos to view it and snorts.

“That’s my peace daddy,” he nudges Niall, showing him the picture.

“Fuckin peace daddy,” Niall laughs. “Delete that.”

“Nope,” Harry ignores the request, focusing on several missed messages. “It’s half seven,” he murmurs as he scrolls through the notifications.

“You hungry? I can order a take-away. There’s a decent Thai place not far from here.” Niall closes his eyes, mind drifting, relishing being with Harry in bed as his fingertips draw soft circles on his shoulder.

“Take a look at this.” Niall hears soft laughter and he opens his eyes, looking over Harry’s shoulder at the screen.

“The fuck's a thrupple?” Niall laughs at the post and drops his head back to the pillow. “Her fans spotted you at the show. I saw some posts when I was tryin t’find you. Does it bother you?”

“People thinkin I’m havin a threesome?” he shrugs grinning wickedly. “I mean, I have.” His grin is smug, tongue peeking through his teeth. “S’not bad,” he shrugs, tone suggesting it’s much better than that.

Niall’s eyes narrow and damn if he’s not feeling just a bit of jealousy at the thought of Harry with anyone else. “So does that mean ya want her t’join us?”

“Fuck no,” Harry tosses his phone aside and rolls on top of Niall, fingers brushing over the thick hair on his chest as he kisses him. “She wouldn’t appreciate this like I do, Peace Daddy,” Harry teases.

“Fuck off,” Niall laughs, giving his ass a smack. “I’m a manly man.”

“Mmm, my manly man,” Harry kisses him. “Tell me something about you.”

“Like what?”

“First time, giving or receiving?”

Niall laughs, “giving, you?”

“Receiving,” Harry grins.

“Figures,” Niall kisses him.

“It was back in school. We were mostly just messin about, used to stop on the way home from practice and snog, give each other hand jobs, but one day he was at m’house and my mum was at work. We were makin out on the sofa and he just did it. Fuck it felt good.” His mood changes with the memory. “But then everyone found out, never knew how. It ended when that happened,” he shrugs. “I was crazy about him too. Last I heard he’s in New York.”

“You should look him up,” Niall suggests.

“For a threesome?”

Niall rolls his eyes, laughing. “Fuck off,” he groans, rolling over, but Harry’s fingertips find sensitive flesh and tickle him.

When he can breathe again he props himself on an elbow. “Was he your only partner? Before her?”

“I was sixteen I got signed and after that, Mikey was always settin me up with some model who wanted a date. It was all organized for photo ops, not for spending time together,” he shrugs. “Was just easy to go along with it cause those first few years I was never in one place long enough t’properly date, much less have a relationship. I got a couple months off each winter and about the best I could do with that was a few dates during tour rehearsals before I had t’leave the country. They set me up with Marion, m’not even sure why that lasted as long as it did, but it was nice havin her come out with me on the road every few weeks. I just want someone I can connect to, ya know? Like with you,” he grasps Niall’s hand. 

“What d’you reckon Reece and Michael will say bout us?” He’s torn about whether to tell Harry about their meeting.

Harry shrugs his shoulders, “I should probably talk t’them, but I dunno, Mikey won’t like it.” 

Niall knows he’s crazy about Harry but what if his managers are right and being together damages Harry’s career? Deciding it’s time to lighten the mood he squeezes Harry’s hand. “How’s your hangover?”

Harry smiles, “completely gone, thank you.”

“So, you feel like some food?”

Harry purses his lips, considering before moving to straddle Niall’s thighs. Grinning cheekily, he kisses him, nuzzling into his collarbone, sucking lightly on the skin there. “M’hungry for you,” he murmurs into Niall’s neck.

His hands slide up harry’s ass, pushing their bodies together. Abruptly Harry sits back on his calves, causing Niall to frown. 

“Right, food. M’starvin, go order and let’s take a shower till it gets here.”


	10. Sad Songs and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a quiet day at Niall’s house out of the spotlight and away from TMQ’s prying eyes but Harry has a surprise. What will Niall think of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction intended for mature audiences. All media is fictionalized and intended to support this story.  
> Please do not repost.
> 
> Happy Birthday Harry!

The fog in Niall’s brain begins to clear and he stretches across his bed, reaching for Harry and the morning sex he’s been planning since last night.They ate dinner on the sofa and Harry cuddled in to him afterwards while they watched a film. 

His eyes open when he doesn’t feel him and realizes that his is the voice singing outside his window. He gives his cock a slow stroke, wondering if he can entice Harry back to his bed.

Slipping from the sheets, he pulls on yesterday’s shorts before walking into the kitchen.Sunshine pours through the open door and he squints while his eyes adjust to the light.Gazing out over his back garden he sees Harry barefoot in the grass, playing with Mully and his favorite string toy.

Harry looks up and notices Niall watching. “Your cat has some noxious gas.”

“Uh huh, don’t blame your farts on my cat just because your delicate system can’t handle a little spicy Thai food,” Niall laughs.

Harry walks up the steps and opens the door, attempting to kiss Niall who groans and dodges the kiss.

“Mornin breath.Let me go brush.” 

Niall turns to walk to the bathroom and Harry catches his hand, pulling him back, “Hey, c’mere.”Brushing his palm over the hair on Niall’s chest, he gives him a quick kiss before turning him and pushing him toward the bathroom. “Now go brush.”

Fifteen minutes later Niall’s showered and dressed.He finds Harry in the lounge on his phone.

“Ya know, you’re allowed t’sleep in, right? Mornin’s in bed can be fun.”

He hears a soft laugh from Harry as he rummages through the fridge.“Livvy messaged me in the band’s chat early and it woke me up.You looked so peaceful and I didn’t wanna disturb ya.She saw the TMQ post and wanted t’check I’m okay. Now I don’t know what she’s on about, some band she wants me to go see.”

“TMQ post somethin new?”

“No, she saw last night’s post, but you and Emmy made Billboard’s page.”

Niall’s stomach flips.Billboard? “Fuckin hell,” he mutters under his breath and smiles broadly.Taking a deep breath, he pours coffee and pulls the lid off a yogurt cup.In the lounge, Harry moves over so he can sit. “You eat?”

“Had a banana.Carl said he left my bag in your car. Can I borrow your keys and get it?Need t’see if I’ve got a charger and find some clothes.You’re probably gettin tired of me wearin yours.”

Niall narrows his eyes. “That my Tom Petty shirt?”When Harry grins he sighs, “in the bowl by the door. Lemme see the post.”Harry passes his phone over to show him the Billboard post.

“Huh,” Niall hands it back, trying to hide his smile. “She’ll be crowin over that.” Harry’s probably had tons of Billboard posts but this is Niall’s first and it’s a thrill seein his picture there. He needs to send the link to his cousin back home, he thinks with a pang of regret that his dad isn’t around to see it.

“I told Liv we were out havin a good time after your show.”

“They were bound to get that, too many people saw you.Got anythin on today?”

“Free all week, was hopin I could hang here and we could have a few lessons.What’s your schedule?”

“Rehearsal Friday and a show on Saturday night.”

“Can I come?”

Niall props his feet on the coffee table and arches an eyebrow, “Done a good job so far but always happy t’help ya out if you’re feelin needy.”

Harry grabs his hand and places it over his cock.“To your show funny man.”

Niall pulls away, laughing when Harry’s fingertips brush across the skin under his bicep.“No tickling,” he twists away and reaches for his yogurt.

“Yeah, before your ex came along, I was enjoying watchin ya.” Harry leans toward him, “gimme a bite, please.”

Niall slips a spoonful of yogurt into Harry’s mouth.“Ya sure?After last time?I’d like to say it’ll be different, but who knows.”

“Her hangin on ya wasn’t great but you were on fire. I won’t cause any trouble for you,” he promises, giving Niall an angelic smile.

“S’not you I’m worried about,” Niall snorts. “It’s the the moon child and the He-devil.” He offers Harry the last spoonful of yogurt but he shakes his head no, laughing at the joke.

“Speak of the He-devil,” Niall groans as a text alert displays on his phone. There’s a message from Derek, a selfie with his abs on display.

_Derek: thinkin bout you…things still complicated?_

Niall feels Harry tense as he looks over his shoulder and quickly types a response.

_Niall: gonna block your number if you don’t stop sendin me this shit_

“You like that?” Harry slides a hand over his less defined abs.

“Your nips are prettier,” Niall kisses him. When he sees Harry still looks doubtful, he deletes it. “I like you,” he assures him and stands to walk to the kitchen, deciding the other messages can wait until later.

“Okay Styles, let’s go,” Niall tells him after rinsing the yogurt cup and tossing it into the recycling bin.

“You’re not taking me on another bloody hike, are ya?”Harry’s skeptical, preparing to dig in with a hard no.

“Goin to the studio.”

“Haven’t booked studio time.”

“Don’t need to.”

Niall opens the back door and walks outside, Harry scrambling to stay close on his heels.He follows the pavers across the garden to the garage.Pushing the door open, he steps inside and flips on lights, allowing Harry to pass in front of him. 

“Built it myself, picked up pieces here and there as studios upgraded to new equipment or went out of business. It’s not great, but it does the job.”

“This is amazing, I can’t believe you did all this.”

“Yeah, I’ve written a few songs, made some demos.Anyway, let’s get to work.”

Niall picks up a guitar and takes a seat at the desk, tuning it while he waits for Harry to settle in.

“Let’s see where ya are. Did you learn everything I sent ya?”It’s ben a month, if Harry’s practiced, he’ll know.“Grab that guitar on the wall over there.”

Harry gets the instrument and sits in front of Niall, carefully placing his fingers on the fretboard. To Niall’s surprise, he runs through his scales easily.

“You learn that last progression I sent ya?”

Harry smiles like the cat that got the cream and runs through it, keeping his eyes focused on Niall to show him he doesn’t have to watch his fingers.

“Pretty cocky, aren’t ya?”

“Nope, just dedicated.What’s next?”

He spends some time randomly calling out chords for Harry to play, eventually calling them in order of a song he knows Harry will recognize. When he looks up, grinning at Niall, he grins back, enjoying this moment between them. He wants to kiss him but the pragmatist in him pushes that thought aside and continues on with lessons.

“Let’s do somethin different. Ya said ya had ideas and lyric notes.Let’s see somethin.”

Harry opens his phone, scrolling through several notes.He seems reticent and Niall takes a different approach.

“Harry, if it meant enough to ya t’save a note, it’s worth talkin about.It’s just you and me here, and I guarantee ya, hundred percent, I’m not gonna laugh at anythin ya say,” he leans in, lifting Harry’s chin with a finger and placing a soft kiss on his lips. “Trust me.”

Harry smiles at Niall and turns the phone around, pointing midway down the page to a few lines of lyrics.

As he reads, Niall hears Harry take a deep breath and looks p to see him rubbing his hands over his face. “Started that in South America, after, ya know. By then I was completely out of control.”He looks away, taking a minute to keep his composure.“Woke up hungover, didn’t remember a thing about the night before, couldn’t even remember what country I was in.” His laughis bitter as he continues. “In that moment, I knew I was spiraling but there was nothin t’grab on to,” he shrugs.“Didn’t wanna call mum cause I was too ashamed for her t’see me like that.In the end I just had another drink, laid on the bed thinkin bout Marion.Had a wank and felt like such a sad sack of bones.That led to another drink, hopin it would keep me from wantin t’talk t’her and ask why. I remember tryin t’figure out why it bothered me s’much. I just fell back into the hole and stayed there til you.”

Niall reaches for him and he looks up, shaking his head to clear it of the ghosts.“Just would like her to say she’s sorry,” he sighs.

“Let’s write a song, it’ll help ya get past it, help your fans see the man instead of the boy, yeah?”

“How do we start?”

“When you wrote this, what did ya hear in your head?”

Harry hums a few notes, “it’s soft, melancholy maybe. I dunno, might be too depressin t’be a song.

“Like this?”

“Yeah, that’s it,” Harry agrees, beginning to hum along as Niall plays.”

“Okay, c’mon let me show ya. Start with a D then E minor, good that’s right.Use your minor chords when you want it t’sound sad.”

Harry positions his fingers and plays the chords Niall shows him, excited to do something more than scales. They go slow, allowing him to follow along. Once Harry’s playing the right chords, Niall increases his tempo, encouraging Harry to keep up.He stumbles through it a couple of times but then he plays it through and smiles at Niall.

Early afternoon they break for lunch. Harry sits at the table working on lyrics while Niall makes sandwiches. “Think if I talk about havin a wank it’ll be too dirty?”

Niall smiles, setting the food on the table.“It’s your song, say what you need it to say so that when someone listens to it they feel like that sad sack of bones.”

Harry’s enthusiasm is contagious and he stays quiet, letting Harry have space to think while he works over his own idea for a song. It’d come to him at the show and it’s been simmering in the back of his mind for the last couple of days.

After lunch, back in Niall’s little studio, he’s got Harry playing through most of his song and Niall makes his own lyric notes on his phone. 

“Wanna try recording it? Helps sometimes to have different versions to reference before you decide on the final.” 

“Could we?”

Niall stands to turn on the equipment when there’s a knock on the garage door.He looks up to see Emmy.“Hello boyfriends. I just have one question, was I any good?”

“Ems, hey, come on in,” he offers her a seat. “You saw the TMQ?”

“Sorry you got caught up in my bullshit,” Harry apologizes.

“Hey baby, I got no complaints. Amos is scrambling though,” she cackles. 

Harry looks at Niall, puzzled. “Boyfriend,” he explains before turning to Emmy. “Good, he needs t’get off his ass.”

Emmy smiles at Harry. “He’s not wrong,” she sighs, sitting on the sofa across from them. “So whatcha think about that Billboard mention?”

Niall smiles back at her, pride coloring his cheeks.“Harry showed me this mornin.”

“Hope ya don’t mind me droppin by, I knocked on your door but then I heard y’all back here.”

“No worries, we’re just messin around. What’re ya up to?”

“Wanted to check on you when you didn’t answer my texts,” she raises an eyebrow.

“Shit, sorry, been kinda busy,” he looks toward Harry.“I didn’t miss rehearsal, did I?”

“No baby, you’re fine.I really did just wanna make sure you two were alright. You left in such a hurry and the boys said you and Derek had a blowup.”She watches them both, waiting for an explanation.

“Just Derek bein Derek, I went t’catch up with Harry.”

She raises an eyebrow and Niall knows she suspects there’s more to the story but she doesn’t question.He likes that she seems to know when she can push her nose in his business and when to back off.

Lifting her hair off her neck, she sighs. “Whew! It’s hot out today. You got any beer?”

“Yeah, I’ll run get it.”

Niall walks into the house for beer and when he returns Emmy and Harry are chatting quietly.

“Thanks baby you’re a lifesaver. Now let’s hear what you boys are workin on.”

Niall nods at Harry to play and she smiles, picking up the chorus and harmonizing with him.“I like it, yeah, that’s real good.You get ready to record it, let me know if you want some back up.”

“Now that you mention it, I was about to give it a shot, if you wanna join me,” Harry offers.

Niall gets a mike out and sets Harry up, letting him sing first. 

“It’s a good song, how much of that is you?”Emmy asks, sitting in the seat Harry vacated next to him. 

“It’s all him, I got him started but he wrote it.”

“Shit, she really did a number on him.”

Niall signals to Harry that he wants a second take and he nods, starting to play.“He’ll be alright, you know breakups suck.”

Harry finishes the second cut and Emmy switches places with him, putting on the headphones to hear the playback and using Harry’s phone to read the lyrics.She blends her voice with his, adding to the haunted feel of the song.

They spend about an hour doing several different versions before Emmy announces she needs to go.Giving them both a kiss on the cheek, she squeezes Niall’s arm. “Glad you’re okay. That was fun, thanks for letting me play with ya.See you Friday, Niall?” She stops by the door.

“Yep, I’ll be there. Harry might come too if that’s okay.”

“By all means, let’s add fuel to the fire,” she laughs, “see ya round.” They watch her walk down the driveway, hand waving over her shoulder as she goes.

At six, tired but exhilarated, they call it a day. Harry feels the confidence that comes from having written his first song and can’t hide his smile. 

“Whatcha gonna call it?” Niall locks the studio and the two men head to the house,

Harry leans against the kitchen counter, thinking. “Maybe Thoughts from the Dining Table,” he smiles, looking to the table where they worked on the lyrics.

“That’s unusual.”

Harry shrugs. “Let ‘em wonder.Gives me a good memory t’think aboutin place of the bad one from the song. I like havin that secret.”

Niall pulls beer from the fridge. “I like that.”

They lean against the counter, sipping and talking. Mully swirls at their ankles, having forgiven Harry for blaming his wind on him, and meows for supper.Niall is pleased, Harry picked things up more quickly than he expected. The song is raw and emotional and sure to open the eyes of critics who dismissed him as a teen heartthrob.

He pushes himself away from the counter and pours food into Mully’s bowl.“C’mon,” he tells Harry and walks to the lounge.Flopping onto the sofa, he stretches out, lifting his legs when Harry joins him.Niall lowers his legs over Harry’s lap and stretches his arm behind his head.

Harry focuses on the scar on Niall’s knee, hissing as he traces it with his forefinger.He grimaces and looks over at Niall, silently questioning its genesis.

“Tore my ACL playing football when I was sixteen.One of the reasons I got serious about music.”Niall takes a sip of beer, “I’d been playing since I was eight and this guy down the pub booked me in for a few gigs. I fell in love with it and never looked back.” 

Harry abandons his beer and leans into Niall.Slipping his hand under his shirt.

“Don’t start somethin you don’t plan t’finish,” Niall teases and grabs Harry’s beer.Harry places one hand on the back of the sofa and the other beside Niall’s torso.Nestling himself between Niall’s legs, he lowers his body over him and locks their lips. 

“Thank you for today,” Harry murmurs into Niall’s ear as he nibbles on the lobe. Niall wraps a leg around Harry’s, pushing their hips together and encouraging him to continue.

“I was gonna take ya out tonight, if you keep doin that m’not lettin ya out of this house.”

“Mmm, I got us tickets t’see The Eagles at The Forum.Doesn’t start til nine though, we got time.”

Niall pushes Harry back so he can look in his eyes, “What?”

“Yeah, saw it this mornin and it made me think of that first night you sat up with me after the show in Phoenix. I called this guy at the label, his dad’s their manager, and he got me tickets.You’ve done so much for me, I wanted t’do somethin for you.”Harry tilts his head, grinning at Niall, obviously excited about his surprise. He kisses him before nuzzling into his neck. “He’s got us tickets and backstage passes so you can meet them.”

Niall’s mind races and it only takes a few moments before Harry senses his distraction.“Hey, do you not wanna go?We don’t have to. You said they’re you’re favorite, that’s why I thought you’d wanna see ‘em.” 

He shakes his head, “I love ‘em, I’m just surprised, that’s all.We better get showered and ready.”Niall slides out from Harry’s embrace, picking up the beer bottles and taking them to the kitchen.

Harry walks after him, “Niall?”

When Niall turns to face him, he can see the confusion in Harry’s eyes and sighs. Walking into the bedroom, he sits on the corner of the bed. Harry follows, leaning against the door, waiting for an explanation.

“C’mere,” Niall reaches out to Harry and he moves toward him, allowing Niall to take his hand and pull him between his knees.He wraps his arms around Harry’s waist and buries his face against it. “M’sorry.”

Harry’s hand slides across the nape of Niall’s neck and up into his hair.“I know I’m a knob sometimes but what did I miss back there?”

Niall looks up into Harry’s eyes.“Thank you, doin that means more than ya know.”Niall fingers the hem of Harry’s t-shirt for a few silent moments then pushes it up, kissing his tummy, teeth grazing the skin before he sucks on it to soothe the bite.As he does this his fingers find their way inside the elastic of his shorts and tug them over Harry’s slim hips until they pool around his ankles.

Harry’s semi-hard cock comes into Niall’s view and he takes it, allowing his tongue to tease the slit as he slowly strokes the shaft.“Just let me, please,” he whispers.

“Fuck, Niall, what?” Harry gasps, fingers tugging at Niall’s soft hair and closing around it. “What is it?

When hey’s fully hard, Niall releases him and motions for him to step out of his shorts, pulling his own t-shirt over his head as he walks to the bathroom.He can’t put his emotions into words right now, just needs to be with Harry.

Turning on the shower, he steps out of his shorts and pulls Harry in after him. Placing his hands on either side of his head against the shower wall, he kisses him as the water washes over his back. He feels Harry’s hands slide around his waist, the taste of the beer they drank mingling with the taste of his cock. 

Niall gazes into his eyes, water streaming over their faces. He pushes hair away from Harry’s forehead, his emotions and need overwhelming him. Lips kiss along the smooth skin of Harry’s jawline and he crowds in on him.

“Turn around and put your hands on the wall,” he murmurs, hot breath fanning over Harry’s ear.

He does as he’s asked and Niall slowly slides his hands over the muscles of his back, placing his feet on either side of Harry’s.Pushing his hair aside, he kisses the tender skin at his neck and across his shoulder while his hand slides over Harry’s hip, caressing over his torso.

Thumb and forefinger tweak Harry’s nipples earning him a low groan. “Niall,” his breathing is heavy as he tries to speak. Niall pushes against Harry’s ass, allowing his cock to slide over the crevice between his cheeks.

Harry pants, body picking up Niall’s rhythm. “What bout lube, I,” he gasps when Niall pinches a nipple and bites into his shoulder. “Oh fuck,” he moans, “I don’t think I can without,”,”

“Shh,” Niall stops him. “Not goin there tonight.Just let me make ya feel good.”His hands grip Harry’s hips, squeezing as they move to his cheeks and spread them.He sits on his calves, biting into his right cheek before sucking gently and soothing the mark he’s left.“So perfect,” he muses and squeezes again.He licks over the pretty pink hole and and sighing.“So perfect.” He slides a finger over the hole, then stands releasing him, moving over his wet skin to his thighs.Fingernails dig into the skin before he leans into Harry’s ear.“Soon,” he promises.

“Niall,” Harry moans when he grips his cock firmly and begin to stroke, sliding up to the tip, thumb sliding over the slit and twisting on the way down.

“Say it again,” Niall’s teeth find Harry’s earlobe as his hips push against him, cock sliding over his ass. “Say m’name, say you want me,” Niall begs. 

“Niall,” Harry sighs, turning his head to catch his lips.“Please, oh fuck, faster please.”

Niall groans at the words. wants to fuck him, so badly he can taste it but he wants to take his time, till Harry’s begging and desperate.

“Niall,” he gasps, and the sound of his name falling from Harry’s lips sends volts of electricity through him.“M’gonna cum, please,” he chants, body moving in rhythm with Niall’s stroke.

“That’s it,” he pushes against him, “show me how much you want it,” he growls, nipping at Harry’s smooth skin.

Harry matches his rhythm, pushing against him to provide much needed friction.“Niall!” Harry moans, “oh fuck just like that,” he turns his head to meet Niall’s and it’s clear he’s ready to tip over the edge.

Niall bites again, fuck he needs this man so much. There’ll be a mark on his shoulder and regret flits through his mind before he hears Harry cry out as his body arches in to Niall’s and any thoughts of regret are washed away. 

Niall continues to stroke him through his release, holding his body tightly with his other hand, the feel of the muscles and skin too much.He releases Harry only to have him push against his cock. 

He grips his erection and pumps, so close he can feel it rising inside.

“Need ya t’cum on my ass,” Harry’s voice is in his ear, arms wrapping around his neck. “Need ya t’own me,”he murmurs, sending Niall into the ether as his orgasm sweeps through his body.

“Fuck, Harry!” he groans into his shoulder, cum shooting over Harry’s perfect ass and mixing with the water from the shower.

His breathing comes in short gasps for a moment. When his vision clears, he turns Harry to face him, holding his face in his palms, forhead dropping against Harry’s.“So good,” he whispers. Pushing hair away from his face he gazes into clear green eyes.“You’re so good for me,”. He presses their lips together before the words he’s not ready to admit can escape.

Harry pushes into him.“Niall,” he whispers against his lips, once again knowing what he needs to hear, fingers tangling with the hair on his chest. 

“Need you so much,” he responds, dragging a hand through Harry’s curls and brushing the water away from his face. It’s crazy feeling like this so soon. It’s the emotion of the day causing it. Harry can’t know what it all means to him but he remembered and went out of his way to surprise him is more than he ever expected.

“I,” Niall stops trying to clear his head. “I’m so glad you came back.”

Niall takes special care of Harry, washing his hair and body, but when Harry tries to return it he balks.

“This is about you,” Niall refuses.

After hastily washing himself, he rinses them both and turns off the water.Opening the door, he grabs a towel and hands it to Harry before taking one for himself and stepping out.

Harry walks into the bedroom, towel around his waist, and falls onto the bed, beckoning Niall to join him.

“We need t’get ready, it’ll take some time t’get to the Forum.”

“Not until you tell me what that was about.C’mon, trust me,” Harry tells him, turning the tables on Niall.

“You surprised me.” He hopes this excuse will satisfy him. “Der never did things like that for me, probably couldn’t tell ya my favorite band,” he shrugs.“It feels nice,” Niall smiles at him, brushing a hand over Harry’s hair.“I like your hair like this,” he kisses Harry’s forehead, “not tied back with the scarf.I like bein able to run m’fingers through it,” he smiles.

Harry scrunches his face, considering Niall’s preference. “You like it down?Gets in m’face.”

“I like it down,” Niall shrugs, giving him a last kiss and stands to open his dresser drawer.“But you should wear it how you like it, that’s the most important thing.”

Niall turns around to see Harry, still on the bed, but propped on his elbows now.Smiling up at him, he slowly rubs his left foot up Niall’s thigh.“I’m on to you, ya know. You think you can distract me but it’s not gonna work.Will you please tell me what happened.”

Niall looks at the man in his bed, enjoying the feel of Harry’s foot on his thigh.Crawling back onto the bed and laying beside him, he slides fingertips over Harry’s shoulder, remembering the mark he left.

“You surprised me,” he says again, tracing the lines of the butterfly tattoo on Harry’s torso.“When I was a kid I listened to the Eagles with my dad.They were the first concert I ever went to and he took me. Don Henley is a legend.That concert’s the reason I started playin guitar. They’re not just any band t’me.Haven’t been able t’go see them since he passed on.”Niall looks at Harry, gazing intently for a moment before stroking his cheek. “It just means a lot that you did this for me and I don’t have a guy at a label at my beck and call or the money t’book anywhere ya wanna go.” He ducks his head to kiss Harry’s shoulder.“Fuck, m’actin like a wanker.It’s just, the Billboard mention, I know you’ve probably had hundreds of those but that was m’first and my dad would be down the pub showin all his mates,” Niall smiles, wishing he could share it with him.“He’d like you and he’d be really pleased knowin I’m goin t’see his favorite band with ya.”

“I didn’t think, I’m sorry.” Regret fills Harry’s eyes. “I should’ve,” he searches for the right words.

“You couldn’t have known. S’why I didn’t wanna say anythin.”He kisses Harry softly and whispers, “and I’m strugglin cause I don’t want ya t’regret bein with a guywho can’t give ya everythin ya deserve. Makin ya feel good s’all I’ve got t’give.”

Harry’s smile is rueful. “We’re a pair,” he caresses Niall’s chest.“What you’ve given me is so much more than money can buy.These past couple days, bein here with you, it’s a freedom I’ve not had in a very long time.You can’t know how much it means t’me. Ya taught me t’play guitar and I wrote my first song. That’s somethin I never thought I’d do. I know it’s rough but damn it feels good. I know ya like bein in control but we can’t play tit for tat, not that I didn’t enjoy that shower,” he kisses Niall, “but if we try t’keep score, you’ll resent me cause you’ll always have more t’give.

“We’re gonna be late,” Niall finally murmurs into his lips.“It’s a deal, no keepin score.”

Rolling on top of him, Harry presses their lips together.The kiss conveys understanding and acceptance. “We’ll just miss the opening act, no big deal,” Harry kisses him again before moving on to his neck.

“Wanna get out of here this weekend?” Niall tries for distraction again.“The boys have been askin me to come out to their cabin.We could write some music, take a hike, get away from LA?”

Harry’s body jerks up, eyes wide as his face lights up.“Chasing Clouds?Are you fuckin with me?You want me to come with you?”

“Well yeah, course I do.It’ll be good,” Niall smiles, watching Harry’s enthusiasm.

“Hell yes, let’s go.”

“We’ll leave early Sunday, come back Thursday.We can write and practice there as easily as we can here,” Niall suggests,, mentally beginning to plan the details of this impromptu trip. 

Harry’s up now, running fingers through his curls.“I guess I need t’go see Reece and Mikey sometime.They’ve been textin and I’ve been ignornin ‘em. They won’t be happy about this,” Harry looks at Niall.“Mikey will be rounding up models again,” he rolls his eyes. “I owe them a lot but I’m tired of that. Then there’s the guitar thing, I was stupid letting myself get talked in t’that nonsense.”

“Give yourself some time, see how the next leg of the tour goes.It’d be hard for anyone new t’step in at this point anyway.It’s just a few months and it’ll give ya time t’think about next steps in your career. Who can help ya get there. Maybe talk with some other artists and see who they recommend.”

“I like that idea.”

When Niall steps out of his closet, pulling a shirt over his head, he sees Harry standing by the dresser in his black jeans and one of Niall’s white shirts, only half buttoned. He sniffs the cologne that sits on top before spritzing some on his neck.

“Now you’ll smell like me,” Niall steps behind him, wrapping arms around Harry’s waist and kissing his neck.He looks over his shoulder at the two of them in the mirror, deciding he’ll never get tired of this view.

“I like smellin like you,” Harry grins, leaning in to Niall before pushing away and picking up dirty clothes to toss in the hamper.“Where are your keys?Gonna go get m’bag.”

“In the bowl by the door.” Sitting on the bed to tie his boots, Niall watches Harry walk out of the bedroom, whistling the song they wrote.He wonders if he should clean out some closet space for him or if that’s moving too fast.Maybe best to just let him put his stuff in the guest room for now.It’s not in his nature to rush big decisions, but he knows he likes havin him here.That’s a discussion he reckons they’ll need to have but not tonight.Tonight is for sharing his favorite band with his favorite man.He can’t hide his smile as he watches Harry go. He left his hair down tonight, just the way Niall likes it. 


	11. Slow Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry surprised Niall with tickets to see his favorite band but will their first date be the romantic night Harry planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction intended for mature audiences. All media is fictionalized and intended to support this story.  
> Please do not repost.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who’s reading. I’m so grateful for all your lovely comments and kudos. xo

A door slams in the front of the house causing Niall to jump as he’s changing his earring to a small gold hoop.

“Oi, don’t slam the door!” Niall bites his lip, waiting for a comeback from his smart-mouthed boy.

Instead Harry storms into the bedroom seconds later dropping his bag. Niall grabs his wrist as he paces by to look into his eyes, trying to find some clue as to what’s upset him.

“Hey, hey, what’s happened?”

“It’s TMQ, they’re outside,” he shakes his head, pulling a pair of Niall’s sunglasses off. “Why can’t they leave me the fuck alone.”

“I opened the door and saw him standing there. I think I said fucking hell and grabbed some sunshades I saw sitting by the bowl. They were shouting questions about Marion and Emmy and Liv, I dunno, I just ignored them, got my bag and came back in. I’m so sorry.”

Niall takes a breath.,“It’s okay, I’ll fix this.”

“Today was so good, bein here with you, working in your studio. It’s the first time I’ve not felt like I was in a goddamn fish bowl for once,” he huffs a deep breath. “Fuck!” Harry’s frustration is evident and Niall’s mind races through possible solutions.

“I’ll make this okay, just gimme a sec, let me get my phone.”

Niall grabs his phone on the dresser. Checking to make sure Harry is okay, he walks into the front room and closes the blinds on the window as he makes a call.

“Carl, it’s Niall.”

“On my way, you ready?”

“TMQ’s found him, they’re on my lawn.”

“You have a garage?”

“Won’t work, it’s not attached to the house,” Niall tells him, anticipating the reason for the question.

He can hear the sounds of traffic while the man takes a moment to determine the best course of action.

“Okay, in about seven minutes I want you to come to the door. Don’t open it, just wait for my knock. It’ll be three sharp taps, got it?” Niall disconnects the call. And shoves his phone in his pocket.

“Carl’s almost here.” Niall sits beside Harry on the bed, rubbing his palm over his back. “Just stay back here in the bedroom, okay? Don’t come out till I come for you.”

At the front door, he waits for Carl, hearing the low hum of voices outside. Even though he’s waiting with a hand on the doorknob, Carl’s knock startles him when it comes. Three sharp taps against the door.

Niall opens it, finally seeing what Harry saw earlier. The TMQ cameraman stands on the sidewalk with a reporter in front of a white van parked haphazardly against the curb. He’s peppering Carl with leading questions which the big man ignores.

“Look man, he’s been crashing on his tour manager’s couch for a few days cause he’s tired of hotels, now give him a break,” Carl’s exasperated tone surprises Niall until he sees him wink and then he understands the game. Pretend they’ve worn you down and give them a bone in hopes they’ll crawl back into their hole and gnaw on it for awhile.

Inside, Niall ushers him into the kitchen. “Come in, I’ll get Harry,” he says, turning toward the bedroom.

Niall taps softly on the door. “Harry, Carl’s here,” he says quietly, pushing open the door.

Harry is pacing the bedroom and Niall grabs him as he spins around to start another circuit of the room. “It’s gonna be okay, they were bound to rumble us sooner or later.” Niall’s arms circle his waist but Harry doesn’t relax like he usually does.

“Can we get rid of them? We’re going to miss the show, they’ve ruined your surprise.”

“Niall kisses Harry softly, “It’s not ruined, don’t say that. We can ditch them tonight, but no guarantee they won’t be here tomorrow and the day after. Let’s move up our plans and after the show we’ll drive up to the cabin,” Niall suggests. “I don’t have to be back til Friday for rehearsal. We’ll disappear for a few days and maybe they’ll give up.”

Harry finally relaxes into Niall’s touch as the possibilities of this plan begin to sink in. He follows when Niall takes his hand and leads him to the kitchen where Carl waits.

“Carl, I have some friends with a cabin. We were gonna go stay with them for a few days after my show Saturday night but in light of the company outside, I think getting out of here for a few days might be good. I’m guessing they’ll follow us when we head to the Forum. Could you circle back after you drop us off and pick up my car? Maybe park it somewhere that we can pick it up later?”

“Sure, no problem. Where’s this cabin?”

Niall hesitates but relents, “west of here, past Bakersfield toward the Sequoia National Forest.” If TMQ finds us there we’ll know he’s the leak, Niall thinks. With kids in private school and medical bills, dropping a few bits of information to them could be profitable. “That information is for you only. Don’t tell anyone else unless it’s an emergency.”

“Got it. I’ll get the car and park it somewhere out of the way, have you all ready to go when I pick you up from the show.”

“I’m gonna go pack a bag. Harry, you should get your things together.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Niall makes a call to his neighbor to arrange care for Mully. “Sorry to disturb you so late, Mrs. G.”

“I saw your young man this morning. I told you he’d be back.” Niall can hear the smile in her voice and he’s grateful for her.

“Yes ma’am, he came back, you were right,” he laughs softly. 

“Who’s that man on your lawn?”

“It’s a reporter from a tabloid, stalking my friend. Could you watch Mully for a few days? He’s been fed tonight and he’s asleep on the sofa.”

“Leeches,” she spits, “of course dear, I’ll take care of our boy, not to worry. You take care of yours. Let me know if you need anything else.”

“Just please don’t talk to them or say anything to anyone about my friend. They’ve been hounding him for awhile now.”

“I’m on it. They won’t get nothin from me,” Niall can hear the disapproval in her voice. “I’ll keep an eye on them. If they get too nosy, I’ll call the cops.”

“Thanks, Mrs. G. I owe you.”

“I’ll take you up on that when you get back. Be safe dear.”

In the bedroom, Niall finds his travel bag in the closet and grabs his toiletry kit, shoving it into the bag. He pulls out clothes and a pair of trainers, stuffing them on top and zipping it closed.

Turning around he finds Harry standing in the doorway. “You ready?”

“Ready,” Harry answers, green eyes brighter now.

Carl escorts them to the car and they head to the Forum. The TMQ crew attempt to follow but Carl loses them after a few blocks. Niall feels Harry relax against him in the back seat but when they reach the line of cars waiting at the VIP entrance, Niall watches Harry begin twisting his ring, anticipating the onslaught of cameras waiting to greet his exit from the vehicle. He gives Harry’s hand a squeeze, gazing into his eyes behind the darkened windows of the car.

“When did you see them last?”

“They came to Dublin when I was thirteen. He passed when I was sixteen and I lived with my aunt and uncle. It wasn’t long before I was tired of playin pubs in Temple Bar. I wasn’t gonna go t’uni so I came to LA, got a crappy job at a pizza shop and played as many open mic nights as I could find. I met Davey and then Rog and that’s pretty much it. Managing tours pays the bills and lets me keep makin demos and picking up gigs.”

Carl pulls the car into the line at the VIP entrance and they wait their turn. When the door opens, Harry dons Niall’s sunglasses and the paparazzi behind the barriers begin shouting his name. The camera flashes blind Niall momentarily and he walks quickly to the entrance behind Harry.

Away from the cameras, Harry slows, allowing Niall to catch up with him. A host greets them, leading the two men through the maze of corridors in the massive venue. Niall feels a tinge of nervous excitement when they take their seats, thinking back to his dad and how much he loved this band. Moments later the lights dim and he bumps Harry’s shoulder with his, the unspoken gratitude evident in the look that passes between them.

Niall notices a few cameras pointed in their direction but if he sees them Harry doesn’t seem to care. They dance and sing just like all the other fans in the building.

~~

At the after-party, Niall is walking on air having just been introduced to Don Henley. He spends a good bit of time talking with him about Ireland, touring and favorite venues. Niall looks up to see Harry has wandered across the room where he’s leaning against the wall, talking to a man Niall doesn’t know. As others line up behind him to meet the band, Niall excuses himself and weaves through the crowd, finding a seat where he can keep an eye on Harry, not wanting to interrupt his conversation. People mill about and a photographer snaps photos of the guests.

He wonders if this is someone Harry has hooked up with before but doesn’t see any intimacy in their interaction. Niall finishes his drink and leaves his glass on a caterer’s tray and makes his way across the room to join Harry.

“Hey,” Harry smiles when he walks up. “Niall, this is my friend, Jeff. He got us the tickets tonight. His dad, Irv, manages the band.”

“Alright then?” he shakes the man’s hand. “Thanks for the tickets and the passes. They were brilliant. Still sound as amazing as they did when I saw them as a kid.”

“No problem, always happy to help Harry. He tells me you’re a musician too.”

This surprises Niall but he quickly recovers. “Yeah, I’m workin with Moonshine McGill at the minute.”

“She’s makin big waves these days. I’ll try and get out to see a show. Listen guys, I gotta get back to the party, Niall, it was good to meet you,” he shakes Niall’s hand and turns to Harry. “Give me a call next week, H.”

Harry grins at Niall. “Saw ya talkin t’Don. How was that?”

“Fuckin unbelievable,” Niall smiles broadly, feeling like a kid at Christmas. Harry signals for him to follow and they leave the party, walking out into the hallway. With no one around Harry pulls him further into the shadows and giving him a kiss. 

“I like seein ya like this,” he whispers in Niall’s ear.

“Thank you,” Niall squeezes his hand. He doesn’t want to get sappy again but he knows Harry understands.

“Ready to get out of here?” His eyes gleam and Niall nods. “Carl’s on his way, I was texting him when Jeff came to say hi.”

Harry leads the way through the corridors, smiling at people they meet. Walking to the exit, he passes the sunglasses he’d taken from Niall’s house over to him.

“Put those on. Now they know m’here it’ll be worse than it was coming in. Can’t see a thing with those flashes in your face.”

Tension is palpable as they climb the steps. Niall hears Harry take a deep breath just as they reach the top and he puts his head down. Leading the way through the VIP line to Carl, Niall hears the shouts of Harry’s name again mixed with questions about Marion and her new boyfriend. Others shout questions about Moonshine. Through it all the flash of the cameras is blinding and he’s grateful to Harry..

Carl has the back door open to allow Harry and Niall to quickly climb inside. Once they’re buckled in and Carl’s behind the wheel, he steers the car away from the curb and through the exit. It’s only then that Harry exhales and relaxes again.

“Hey Carl, can we go through a drive-thru. I’m starvin,” Harry asks pulling his phone from his pocket.

“Sure thing, any preference?”

“Whatever’s on the way to the car.”

“Niall?”

“No, I’m fine with anything, thanks Carl.”

“The TMQ van’s behind us, I’ll try to lose them.”

Niall turns around to look out the back window and sees the white van driving a discrete distance behind them.

“Hang on,” Carl orders as he quickly signals and turns the steering wheel to the right, cutting off a car driving in the outside lane. It swerves slightly into their lane to avoid hitting Carl and causes other cars to back up behind them, stalling the van in traffic. Carl bumps over the curb into an underground parking garage. Driving silently through the eerily quiet interior, the boys watch the back window but see nothing. Moments later Carl pulls the car up to the back entrance, easing over the ramp onto a side street and speeding away.

“Carl, you sly dog,” Harry is clearly impressed and Niall is too. 

“Took a defensive driving course before the first leg of the tour.”

“It paid off, well done!” Harry claps, clearly pleased.

Carl takes an onramp to the freeway, getting off frequently to see if any other cars follow, before finally hitting the drive-thru of a late-night burger joint.

With their order safely in the seat between them, Harry munches on his chicken strips while Niall eats a burger. They’re just tossing the trash into the bag when Carl enters another parking garage. They’re waved through by the guard on duty and Carl parks on the third level.

“This is Mikey and Reece’s building, isn’t it?” Harry frowns, inspecting their surroundings.

“I brought Niall’s car here because they won’t get through the guard but I picked up a rental car and I think you should take it. If they’re tracking you, they won’t be looking for this vehicle,” he explains, handing the keys to Harry and pointing to a black sedan parked in front of them.

Harry tilts his head, “cool,” he nods.

“Call me if they catch up to you again. I’ll keep an eye on your house, Niall. The guards will watch your car here in the garage,” he assures. “Oh, and I put some of that gum you like in the console.”

Harry smiles and quickly hugs his friend before heading to the driver’s side of the car, popping the trunk and helping Niall stow the bags and guitars. After thanking Carl, he slides into the passenger seat and buckles in. 

“Damn this thing is hot and itchy,” Harry complains, pulling on the straps that hold the new brace he’s been wearing. He’d found it at his mum’s house when he was home for his cousin’s wedding.

“Take it off,” Niall shrugs. “It’s just me in the car. You can decide if you want to wear it around the boys. It’s been long enough, you can probably just stop.”

Harry rips the Velcro and tosses the brace in the back seat. “Set the sat nav so we don’t get lost,” Harry requests as he starts the car and eases through the parking garage. Looking down at the two drinks in the cupholder he asks, “which one of these is mine?”

“You’ve had my dick in your mouth and you’re worried about which drink is yours?” Niall shakes his head and picks up the drink in the front cup holder. “This one.”

“I like havin your dick in m’mouth, thank you very much, but I’m not drinkin that diet piss you drink.”

Niall laughs and turns on the car’s navigation. 

“Carl said there’s gum in the console, could you look?”

Niall finds the container and shakes a couple of cubes out. Hearing the rattle, Harry opens his mouth, waiting for Niall to pop it in. Looking over at him, Niall laughs softly and places a cube in his mouth, startled slightly when he closes his lips around his finger. Harry smiles smugly as he begins to chew and Niall shakes his head. Pulling his phone from his pocket, Niall opens his contacts, he makes the call.

“Hey Rog, sorry to call so late.”

“No worries, no worries, what’s goin on?”

“Remember how you’ve been askin me t’come out? Can I come tonight? And maybe bring a friend?”

Niall hears a soft snort on the other end of the phone. “Sure, we’re in the studio. Tell Harry we’re lookin forward to meetin him.

Niall’s shocked, “How’d you?”

“Dude, we’ve known you for how long? That man is exactly your type. Davey and I both knew where that gig was headed. He couldn’t resist your Irish charm, huh?”

“Don’t have a type,” Niall grouses, taking a sip of his drink. 

“Yeah, ya do man, and Harry Styles is it. Now get your asses on the road. The beer’s cold and the music we’re workin on tonight is unbelievable. You’ve gotta hear it.”

Niall disconnects the call and looks over to Harry who’s watching him. “Is it okay if I come with you? I mean, they don’t have anything against me do they?”

Niall smiles, shaking his head. “No, they said t’tell ya they’re lookin forward t’meetin ya. They’re too smart for their own good, though, gonna have t’bring ‘em down a notch or two when we get out there.”

When they’re out of the city and onto lonely highway, Niall turns on the stereo. The Eagles play softly in the background and Niall sings along with them to entertain Harry while they drive. They talk about the concert, dissecting the production’s pros and cons.

“What did you mean when you said you don’t have a type?”

“What?

“Earlier, on the phone, you said that you don’t have a type. What were ya talkin about?”

“Oh,” Niall laughs. “They seem to think I’ve got a type and you’re it.”

“Am I?”

“In the sense that you’re an incredible human, yeah, but you’re nothin like Derek if that’s what you’re askin.”

Niall ignores the look Harry gives him and changes the song on the stereo. Bonnie Raitt’s Slow Ride plays and Niall loves the song for its funky sensuality.

Reaching for his hand, Harry places a finger between his lips and sucks. “Wanna take me for a slow ride?” he teases before inserting a second finger.

Niall groans as the feel of Harry’s talented tongue awakens his dick. It stays half hard whenever he’s around him and now he has to adjust his pants to give it room. Harry reaches for the button of his jeans, popping it open and tugging on the zipper.

“Keep your eyes on the road, the last thing we need is a crash,” Niall warns, pushing his hand away and unzipping his pants. 

Harry palms him, squeezing gently and Niall lifts his hips and pushes his jeans over them. Harry’s head turns, mouth hanging open in surprise and Niall warns again, “eyes, Road.”

He takes a deep breath, pushing his underpants over his hips to reveal his hardening cock. Easing his seat down, he takes it in his hand with a firm grip and begins to stroke. 

A moan comes from the other side of the car and Niall smiles, though it’s half-hearted because his focus is on his cock and the man biting his lip in the driver’s seat.

“This is what ya do t’me.” Niall takes a deep breath, enjoying the sensations floating through his body.

Harry suddenly steers the car off the road, skidding onto a dirt path, pressing the break and reaching for Niall.

“Uh uh,” he brushes his hand away. “From the first moment I laid eyes on you, you had me gagging for it.” Niall continues to stroke, thumb sliding across his dripping tip. Taking his cock in his right hand, he holds his thumb to Harry’s lips so he can taste.

“Fuck me,” he hears Harry whisper before his tongue darts out to take the offering between his lips, sliding it in and out. It earns him a moan from Niall and Harry shifts in his seat at the sound.

“I’d like to,” he locks eyes with Harry for a long moment before pulling his thumb from his mouth and sliding his hand over his torso, stopping to tease Harry’s erection.

“I’ve never, fuck Niall, I’ve never done that with anyone, but I want to.” Harry’s squirming now, reaching for the button of his jeans. “I want to with you.”

“We’ll take it nice and slow, I want t’taste ya before I fill ya up,” he moans, “had so many wanks thinkin bout it.” Niall moves his right hand to his balls, gently tugging and massaging them. He feels them beginning to tighten, fuck he’s never done this in front of anyone before, but here, with Harry, he’s wild with need for him to watch.

“I’ll take my time, open you up, use my tongue and get you nice and wet so that when I slide my dick in, you’ll never want t’let it go,” Niall increases his pace and his hips begin to move in sync with his stroke.

“Yes, fuck, I want it,” Harry’s palming his cock, pushing at the fabric of his pants to slip his hand inside, unable to take his eyes off Niall. He moans again when his fingers finally find what they’ve been searching for.

“Want you clenched so tight around me, you’ll lose your mind.”

The thought of having Harry is too much and Niall feels the heat tingling just beneath the surface of his skin, his stomach tightening along with his balls. He pushes his shirt up, tweaking a nipple. “Wanna feel your lips around them,” he moans. Pulling at it, he whispers, “wanna feel your teeth on me, want ya t’mark me.” That’s when his orgasm explodes through him causing his body to flex against the leather seat, cum spilling onto his stomach. He hears a low keening noise from Harry as he takes a moment to catch his breath. Still a little surprised at what he’s just done, he pulls napkins from the console to clean up his mess, but a finger slides through it. Niall watches as Harry takes it between his lips and desire begins to pulse through him again. He can’t get enough of this man.

“Fuck, get on me, please, Niall, I need you.” Harry begs. 

“Slide your seat back,” Niall directs as he quickly wipes his stomach and pulls up his pants. Harry fumbles for the buttons on the side of the seat until he’s almost prone. Dumping the drinks out the window, Niall tosses the cups in the floor and pulls Harry’s hand out of his pants. “Lift,” he orders and Harry raises his hips. When his erection is free, Niall begins stroking.

He’s dripping already and Niall feels a pang of desire flow through him. God they’re being reckless again, they’ll probably get caught by a cop but right now he doesn’t care, just hopes Harry pulled off the road far enough that no one sees them.

Sucking on the tip, he swirls his tongue over the slit, tasting the beads of pre-cum that drip from it. Harry’s hand is in his hair, pushing him, and he accedes to his wish, slowly lowering his mouth over Harry’s shaft. He’s big, more than Niall can take on the first try, so he relaxes his throat muscles and pushes down again, taking Harry as deep as he can.

“Fuck babe,” Harry’s fingers tighten in Niall’s hair as he makes another pass, this time hollowing his cheeks to increase the suction before swirling around the tip again. 

They’re shocked when Harry moves his leg and the car starts to roll forward, realizing he never put it in park. He stomps the brake, keeping his foot in place. “Fuck, I got it, I got it, don’t stop,” Harry pleads, reaching around Niall’s shoulder to push the gear shift into park.

Niall sucks on the tip for a moment, making sure the car’s stopped moving but Harry’s foot is securely on the brake. This time when he lowers his mouth down the shaft, he reaches for Harry’s balls, cupping them and sliding a finger over his perineum, toward his tight hole. He wants Harry to be comfortable being touched and when he feels him push against his finger, he knows this is what he wants too.

“Babe, it’s too much, fuck, fuck,” Harry’s hips begin to match Niall’s rhythm and he’s chasing the high. Niall gently moves his finger over the hole and focuses his lips on Harry’s tip. 

“Niall,” he moans as his hips stutter, breaking the rhythm but quickly picking it up again. “Push it in, please,” he begs and Niall pushes just the tip of his finger against the tight muscle.

“Oh fuck!” Harry yells, clenching around the fingertip and erupting in Niall’s throat with a strangled groan. Fingers grip Niall’s hair and the pull is exquisite. He makes sure not to miss a drop before releasing Harry’s cock. 

“Fuck,” Harry gasps, grabbing Niall’s hand and pulling him over for a kiss. “That’s the hottest thing that’s ever happened to me,” he murmurs against Niall’s lips. 

They share a few more kisses before getting dressed. Harry raises his seat and pulls the car back to the road, having a laugh at Harry forgetting to put the car in park. 

“Swallowed m’gum when the car rolled,” Harry admits, causing Niall to laugh.

A tired eighteen-wheel truck driver on that lonely stretch of highway wondered about the rapidly blinking red lights he saw off to the side of the road. Fortunately, he was ten miles from home after a two week trip and didn’t stop to see what it was.


	12. Out of the Fishbowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Harry spend the week with his friends David and Roger, at the cabin they’ve rented to write their new album. Harry’s out of the fishbowl for the first time in a very long time and couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction intended for mature audiences. All media is fictionalized and intended to support this story.  
> Please do not repost.
> 
> Author’s note: In this chapter there is mention of recreational drug use and drinking. Please do not read if these are triggers for you.

Harry clasps Niall’s hand in his, resting it on his thigh for the remainder of the trip. It’s nice, his touch. He was surprised when Harry took the keys from Carl. Niall’s usually the one taking care of everything and everyone. He’s not entirely comfortable letting others do for him, but tonight, with Harry behind the wheel he feels the permanent knot between his shoulders unwind a couple notches.

The sat nav announces a right turn in fifty feet and Niall sits up to help look for it. “Right up there,” Niall points.

Harry makes the turn and creeps along the dirt drive. When they round the last bend, they both sigh at what they see.

“Bloody hell, they said they rented a cabin, not a fuckin resort,” Niall laughs, opening the door of the car.

Welcome boys, the beer’s cold and the guitars are hot!” They both look in the direction of the voice which seems to be coming from an upper deck. “I’ll be down in just a sec, hang on.”

Niall gathers the empty cups where he’d thrown them in the floorboard. They step out of the car and pull their gear from the trunk, both checking themselves in the dim light for stains from their earlier activities. Walking toward the house, Harry squeezes Niall’s hand for reassurance. A door on the ground level opens and a figure steps out on the landing, illuminated by an overhead light.

“Irish, it’s taken ya long enough to get out here, come in. Is this Harry?” the man offers his hand and Harry shifts the guitar on his shoulder to shake.

“Harry, this is David Stoddard,” Niall introduces them.

“Dude, huge fan of your music, Rog and I listen to it all the time.”

Niall watches shock flash across Harry’s face before he quickly recovers. “Comin from you, that’s a real honor. I’ve been a fan of yours since your first album. Can’t believe we’ve never crossed paths before.”

“You’d think since we share managers, right?”

David leads them into the house and down a hallway which opens into a large bedroom suite. “Hope you don’t mind bein down here, we thought it would be best. Rog and I aren’t really keepin regular hours right now and we didn’t want to disturb ya. Never know when inspiration’s gonna hit, am I right?” He looks to Harry who nods in agreement. “This is the nicest room on this floor but there’s a couple others over here,” he gestured to the other side of the hall, “and the tv’s out there in the lounge. Settle in wherever you like. Plenty of space and Rog and I are the only ones here right now. Lita and Sophie are comin out next weekend for a bit,” he tells them, turning to Niall. “Hey, how’s the new gig goin? Rog said you got a mention on Billboard, congrats, man,” he smiles and gives Niall a high five.

“Yeah, s’been good. She’s something else.”

“Great, great, okay, so get yourselves settled and just come up those stairs over there,” their eyes follow David’s pointing finger. “We’ve got a cooler full of beer and Rog is layin down this sweet ass guitar track right now, you gotta hear it.”

Niall’s friend lopes up the stairs and they turn to look at one another. “This okay?” Niall’s fingers play with the hem of Harry’s shirt, needing some contact, however inconsequential.

“Are you kidding? I’m here with you in the middle of nowhere, David Stoddard’s just told me he’s a fan and TMQ doesn’t know where I am,” he stretches his arms wide and drops his head back, happiness radiating from him. “Fuck I might stay here forever,” he smiles, pressing his lips to Niall’s. “Thank you for this.”

Niall smiles at him, leaning in for another kiss.

“Sophie and Lita are girlfriends?” Harry asks, putting his bag on the bed and opening a drawer. “Roger and David aren’t together?” He dumps his clothes into the drawer and tosses his bag in the closet.

“Nah, Lita is Roger’s girl, been together for ages,” Niall opens his bag and neatly folds his clothes in the drawer beneath Harry’s. “Sophie must be Davey’s latest. I haven’t met her yet. You ready to go up and have a beer?”

They walk up the stairs, fingers tangled loosely together, and Niall is astonished when they reach the main level. The ceilings are vaulted with windows covering the back wall. “Fuck me,” he whispers, turning around to take it all in. “M’askin for a raise next tour,” he mutters under his breath.

“Over here,” David calls to them, coming out with beer in hand. “Figured you could use these after that drive. So what’s up with this midnight run?”

“I was crashin at Niall’s for a couple days but TMQ found out and they were waitin outside tonight,” Harry shrugs, taking the beer and twisting off the cap.

“Thought it’d be good to get away for a few days,” Niall takes a sip of his beer.

“Did this one here tell you about the time we got trapped in a hotel laundry room in Chicago by some crazy ass celebrity stalkers? He puts on this uniform shirt, right? We climb into one of those big ass laundry carts and he pushes us out under a pile of sheets. It was fuckin genius. They never knew and stayed there all night waiting on us to come out,” he laughs and Niall looks to Harry, seeing appreciation in his eyes.

“Rog’ll be down when he finishes that track. The studio’s in the loft up there,” he points to another set of stairs that leads to a third story. “Come over here, have a seat.”

David points to a double lounge and he takes a chair across from them. Niall and Harry stretch out on the lounge and Harry sighs. “Feels good after bein in the car so long.”

“Harry, how’s your wrist? No more brace, I see.”

Harry quickly glances at Niall, “was just a sprain, shouldn’t have been messin around. S’bettee now.”

“I broke mine a few years ago, never been the same.”

“Didn’t you date your physical therapist for awhile?”

He smiles at the memory, “man she was pretty. Wish I hadn’t fucked that up.”

“He says that about every girl he dates,” Niall explains to Harry.

“Hey, hey look who finally came to visit!” The voice booming from the stairs above them is the other half of Chasing Clouds, Roger Wilkins. Harry and Niall both stand to greet him.

“Hey Rog,” Niall looks up and smiles at his friend.

“Irish, man you’re a sight for sore eyes,” he pulls Niall into a tight hug before releasing him. “Nice to finally meet you, Harry. Glad you could come out. I am dying to ask you about one of your songs, but Davey made me promise not to bombard you the first night,” he laughs. “Lemme get a beer, I’ll be right back.”

When he returnd, he takes the other lounge, resting his bottle between his legs as he pulls a box of pre-rolled joints from a pocket in his cargo shorts. After he takes a couple of hits, he offers it to Harry. Leaning over to take it, he shares with Niall before they pass it on to Davey. It’s not long until they’re laughing and swapping stories like old friends.

While Niall and Roger get more mellow, Davey and Harry get a bit silly, up and clowning around as they joke and try to impress each other. Niall likes that they’re both trying hard for his sake and that Harry seems to be genuinely having a good time. 

At one point they both stand on the ledge of the deck giving their best rock star poses, complete with crotch grab.

“That’s Davey’s Rolling Stone cover pose,” Roger snorts.

Niall looks over at them, laughing, but looks quickly back at Roger. “Are you serious? Did you get Rolling Stone?”

“Fuck no, you think they’re gonna put that on their cover?” He points at Davey who’s still posing. He begins to sing The Cover of the Rolling Stone by Dr. Hook and Harry joins him. 

“But I can’t get m’pi ture on the cover of the Rolling Stone.”

“Rolling Stone,” Harry chimes in.

“Gonna buy five copies for my mother!” Davey shouts into the night, stoned and off key but having fun.

When they finish Harry plops down next to Niall, breathless but happy.

“What about you Harry, you ever had the cover of Rolling Stone?”

“Nah.” He shrugs and tilts his head, “be sick though.”

It’s past four when Niall yawns and settles his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“Fuck Irish, look at you, gone all soft on us. There’s music to be made,” Roger’s voice booms in his ears.

“Yeah, We wanna year this new song you wrote,” Davey sighs, sinking onto a lounge.

Niall feels Harry’s body tense. “I don’t know if it’s good enough,” he starts to say but Niall interrupts him.

“It’s good enough,” he quietly assures. “I’ve been workin on a couple too, and if you mugs let us sleep, we’ll play ‘em tomorrow.

Between their hips, his fingers search until they find their mates, hands melding together as if made for one another. They’re in the throes of a new relationship, that phase when you just can’t get enough, he knows that’s part of what he’s feeling. Was it like this with Derek? Those memories were banished long ago, replaced by cheating and stealing. All he knows for sure right now is that he’s tired and feels so right and just wants to take Harry to bed. 

“Let us get a little sleep and we’ll play tomorrow,” he promises, voice drowsy and slurred. “Been a long fuckin day, we were in my studio before all that shit went down in my front garden, and then meetin Don Henley,” he shakes his head, “m’knackered.” He’s not gonna tell them he and Harry have had sex twice today and between that and the beer and the joint there’s no way he’s dragging his guitar out tonight.

Roger stands and stretches, “Get some sleep snowflake, I’m going back upstairs. Don’t know what you can hear down there, but if it gets too loud, just bang on the ceiling.”

Niall stands and pulls Harry off the lounge, barely able to keep his eyes open. “Night mates,” he hears Harry say before he leads him down the stairs.

In their room, he pulls Harry to him for a kiss. He’s soft and cuddly and Niall yearns for the warmth of his body. “I didn’t get a chance to tell you how great you look tonight. Thank you for the date, it was perfect,” he nuzzles into the soft curls that hang just above Harry’s shoulders, finding his neck and kissing it. 

Stripping out of their clothes, they brush teeth and stumble to bed, too exhausted from the day to think about more sex. Pulling Niall’s arm under his and clutching it to his chest, Harry cuddles into his strong frame. “Thank you for bringing me here,” he murmurs, “for trusting me with your friends. It means a lot, and for the record, what you did in the car tonight,” Harry whispers, rolling over to face Niall. “No one has ever done anything like that for me before. There’s almost nothing I wouldn’t do and fuck, I’m not sure I’ve ever let myself be that vulnerable in front of someone but you’re different. I feel like with you, I can do anything,” he kisses Niall’s shoulders, grazing his teeth along his collar bone before leaving a trail of smaller ones in his quest for Niall’s lips. When he finds them, their kiss is slow and deep, filling Niall with a sense of contentment he hasn’t felt with anyone else. When Harry rests his head on Niall’s chest and wraps his arm around his waist, Niall pulls Harry close as they both drift off to sleep.

~~

The next morning Harry and Niall spend a couple of hours having a guitar lesson and practicing before they decide to take a hike in the woods around the cabin. It’s lush and green and, fingers entwines, they meander around, dappled in sunlight beneath a canopy of leaves. Harry peppers Niall with questions in his quest to know him better and Niall humors him, continually trying to turn the conversation back toward Harry. Keeping the cabin in view so as not to get lost, they steal kisses and flirt, making the most of their time together out of the fishbowl. After Harry insists on a wee to see who can pee the farthest, they trudge back to the cabin, tired and sweaty, ready for another shower.

In daylight, the cabin’s even more impressive than it was the night before. Niall makes a mental note to get the booking site from Roger. He’d like to bring Harry back sometime on their own.

Afterward, Harry falls across the bed and is quickly asleep, tired from the hike. Niall contemplates joining his naked boy but he hears someone moving upstairs and walks up to see his friends.. In the kitchen he makes two sandwiches in case Harry wakes up and sits at the table to eat.

“That for me?” Niall looks up to see Roger shuffling in.

“Help yourself,” he nods at the sandwich. “I think Harry’s down for the count.”

“So things seem to be goin well for you and Mr. Styles. You wear him out?” He lifts the top slice of bread to see what’s on the sandwich before standing and retrieving mustard from the fridge.

Niall’s head snaps up and he sees the smile on his friend’s face as he chews. Laughing softly, he shakes his head, “none of your business. How’s the album comin?”

“Finished,” he takes another bite. “Been finished for a while. We just don’t want to go back to LA. Lita’s comin out with Sophie and we’re gonna hang for the rest of the summer. Album’s not due for another month and we’ve got this sweet place, so we figured why not.”

“But you were working on a track last night?” Niall’s clearly confused.

“Might release a mixtape during the tour,” he shrugs, taking another bite. “We’ll have to see what the label will let us do. If not, we’ll sell ‘em to someone else.” Roger finishes his sandwich and opens a cooler by the door, extracting a cold beer. How’s your new gig?”

“Derek’s her opener.”

“Fuck man, I had no idea. Jimmy never said. Lita and I wouldn’t have suggested ya for the gig.”

“S’alright. It’s a good gig, but you know what a dick he is.”

“So you get Harry on the straight and narrow? Heard his last show was brilliant but then there was all this noise about him being sent to rehab and partying in Ibiza.”

“He’s got a leak, someone close to him is feeding TMQ and you know they don’t care if it’s true. He was home at his cousin’s wedding, not in rehab and not in Ibiza.”

“That’s messed up,” Roger narrows his eyes. “So I gotta ask, do we need to be lookin for a new tour manager?”

Niall wasn’t expecting this question and doesn’t have an answer. “I,” he shakes his head, “hadn’t thought about it.”

“Come on Irish, you have to figure Moonshine’s gonna want ya, Jimmy says she’s no fool, and Mr. Styles clearly needs you.”

“No one’s made an offer,” he sighs. Admitting this stings his pride a little. “As of now, I’m available. I don’t wanna put ya in a bind but I need t’work.” He hates having to beg his more successful friend, should’ve known Rog would ask but he’s been too caught up in Harry. You got bills t’pay, he mentally chastises himself, get it together. Looking up at Roger, he takes a deep breath and swallows his pride. “Can you give me a little more time?”

“I’m not pushin, man, you know you always have a place with us.” It’s clear his friend is embarrassed. “Thought for sure one of them would have you locked up tight by now.” He sits across from him again. “Go after what ya want, s’all I’m sayin. You got two great opportunities in hand. Fuck your pride and make sure they know you want to work with them. You’re too fuckin good, you need t’be main stage, not behind it,” he stands and drops his bottle in the recycling bin. “Sorry we slept away your first day, but there’s food coming tonight and I’ll ice down more beer.”

Roger walks into the pantry, coming back with two cases of beer and puts the bottles in a cooler, covering them with ice from the machine under the kitchen counter.

“Who’s this Sophie Davey keeps talkin bout?”

Roger grimaces. “She teaches with Lita, he met her a couple months ago, you were in Seattle, remember? Lita thinks she’ll break his heart. You know Davey though, he ran headlong into that, no tellin him to go slow.”

“I can’t talk,” Niall smiles wryly.

“You do seem pretty smitten, kitten,” Roger laughs softly, squeezing Niall’s shoulder, “but he does too. Glad ya found someone. Was afraid that asshole did ya in.”

“Do me a favor?”

“Anything,” Roger sits again, sensing this is serious.

“He’s got this guitar and he was told it cost fifteen thousand dollars, signed insurance papers for it, except I’ve seen it and it doesn’t look worth more than a few hundred bucks t’me. There’s no autograph or anything on it. I guess it could be some big name’s old beater, I dunno.”

“He didn’t buy it?”

“Nah, bought for him, with his money. I’m afraid someone he trusts may be takin advantage of him.”

“Get him t’bring it up tonight and I’ll take a look.”

“This is between us for now, okay?”

“Sure.” Roger’s look is curious but he and Niall have been through a lot, if he asks him to keep quiet he will, no questions asked.

“I’m gonna shower and wake Davey up, then let’s get in the studio.”

Niall takes a seat in the great room, pulling up the song he’s been working on. 

He’s lost in thought when he feels Harry wrap his arms around his shoulders and kiss his cheek. “Hey you,” he whispers in his ear.

Niall stands and gives him a kiss. Taking Harry’s hand, they wander over to one of the large windows, watching the setting sun. 

Harry stands behind Niall, sliding hands around his waist. “Nap was good but I missed ya,” he nuzzles into Niall’s neck.

Niall melts into his body, enjoying the feel of Harry’s embrace and his deep, sexy voice in his ear. Teeth find his earlobe and he’s about to suggest they go downstairs when a voice startles him.

“You wanna see the studio? It’s a pretty sweet set up,” David stops when he sees Niall and Harry in an embrace. “Oh fuck, sorry.” 

Niall laughs and steps away from Harry. “Yeah, let us get our guitars first then show us the studio.”

“Dude, you two are fuckin hot together,” and Niall can tell he’s already baked. “Wonder if Sophie and I look that hot?”

“I’ll get ‘em, Harry whispers in Niall’s ear, kissing his cheek. Harry heads to the stairs while Niall moves across the room to Davey who’s swaying slightly as he watches Harry go.

“Who is this Sophie anyway?” Niall asks.

“She’s a friend of Lita’s and I usually wouldn’t go there, ya know, cause fuck knows I don’t need to get on her bad side, but she came to our going away party, the one you missed, remember?” David pokes a finger in Niall’s shoulder. He does remember. He’d picked up a session gig and was in Seattle. “I couldn’t help myself, she was the prettiest thing I’d ever seen.”

“Yeah and he won’t stop fuckin talkin about her. It’s all I’ve heard all summer,” Roger appears in the doorway, teasing his friend.

“Like we all haven’t spent the last five years listening to you go on about Lita?”

“I gotta agree with him on that one, Rog.” Niall grins, smiling and taking his guitar from Harry.

“That’s cause she’s a fuckin queen, my girl, and you both know it. We gonna make music or what?” Roger leads them to the studio, flipping on lights and amps, taking his usual seat. “Harry, I wanted to ask you, on that song on your last album, it’s called Woman, that guitar lick, is that you dude?”

It’s Harry’s turn for pink cheeks and Niall tenses, knowing Harry’s worried about anyone finding out he can’t play but he handles the question with ease. “Nah, it’s Eddie Torres. He was in the studio down from ours when we recorded that track and stopped in to say hi. He and my producer, Jake, are old friends. Jake talked him in to playing a solo for us. It’s sick, isn’t it?”

“Eddie Torres, what a fuckin legend, man you’re lucky. I’ve tried and tried to get it, but I can’t get my fingers to move fast enough,” he laments. “Irish could do it, fuckin asshole.”

Niall can see the thought that Roger might be playing one of his songs pleases Harry and when Roger pulls his phone out of his pocket and plays the original recording for Niall, he hears the riff that kept bugging him. He’d watched Grey on tour, remembering how he played it, but the original is much more intricate. Looking up to see Harry staring at him, he silently answers Niall’s question when he shakes his head imperceptibly. Grey can’t play it.

“C’mon Irish, give it a shot,” Roger encourages. 

“Let me hear it,” he opens his guitar case and pulls his prized Fender from its nest, listening to the riff. It’s a challenge now, with everyone watching, and he’s never been one to shy away from a challenge. “Again,” he says when it finishes. This time Niall closes his eyes, listening intently and moving his fingers over the strings. He plays it slowly, looking at Roger for confirmation he’s got the right chords. It only takes him a few more tries and he’s playing along with the recorded version.

“Fuckin hell, I knew you could do it,” Roger claps Niall on the back but it’s Harry’s approval he seeks and the smile on his lover’s face is all he needs to see.

“Dude, I wanna hear your new song, play it for us,” David urges, taking a sip of his beer and propping his feet on an amp.

Niall can tell Harry is unsure, but he strums a few notes, beginning to play the song he’s worked on for the last couple days. 

Nodding encouragement, Niall sits back and closes his eyes. Harry’s voice is strong and clear with an edge of weathered roughness that results in a sound like a pleasantly aged patina, smooth and burnished to a warm glow. Not a sound anyone expects from someone so young. 

“Dude, that’s amazing, I fuckin love it,” David walks over to Harry to give him a fist bump but a loud buzzing reverberates through the room, startling them all. “Fuckin buzzer,” he shakes his head. “Food’s here, I’ll be back.”

“There’s a sensor on the driveway that goes off whenever someone comes in. It’s how we knew you were here last night. No one can sneak up on us, but it fuckin scares the shit out of me every time it goes off.

“How’d you get someone to deliver all the way out here?” 

“Davey made friends with the owner of the pizza joint in town. You know Davey, can’t live without his pizza,” Roger laughs. “So Harry, what d’you call your song?”

“From the Dining Table,” he answers.

Waiting for an explanation that doesn’t come, he takes a sip of beer. “You gonna record it acoustic?” 

“Dunno,” he looks at Niall. “Guess we’ll figure that out.”

“Lemme see your guitar, has a nice sound.” Harry hands his guitar over to Roger who looks it over and plays a few notes. “S’nice man,” he hands it back. “Got any history?”

“I don’t think so?” He shrugs, “Michael bought it for me to use on tour.”

Roger nods and turns to Niall. “Irish, what you workin on?”

“I started thinking about this the other night at the gig. I was introducing Harry around and he kept saying ‘Nice to meet ya’ and I thought maybe that could be a song.”

“Well, let’s hear it,” he nods, looking over his shoulder when David walks back in.

Harry takes a seat on the floor, clearly anxious to hear and Niall smiles over at him. He’s watched him with Emmy but Harry’s never heard him play one of his own songs.

Niall begins the song, using his guitar to add a beat. “Nice to meet ya, what’s your name? Let me treat ya to a drink.” When he hits the bridge he winks at Harry. “One minute you’re there, the next one you’re gone, been waiting for you all night to come on. You know what I need, you know what I want. You know what I need now.” Niall finishes and all the boys are excited about it. 

“Irish, get in the booth, let’s record that.”

Niall raises an eyebrow, but agrees. Davey and Harry supply backing vocals while Roger works the board and it doesn’t take long before he’s got a solid demo to take home.

The rest of the evening is spent on the deck with beer, pizza and music. Harry and David cover the vocals while Niall and Roger play guitar and rhythms. Harry’s worry that they’d find out he can’t play is quelled and he relaxes against Niall, singing their favorite songs and swapping stories about artists they’ve met. 

It occurs to Niall that he’s with two of the hottest acts in the world and wouldn’t TMQ just love to have a video of this. He sends up a mental ‘fuck you’ to TMQ, glad Harry’s had this little bit of freedom. Harry looks over, laughing at some joke Davey’s just made and squeezes his hand. 

The sky’s beginning to get light when they finish the last of the beer and head to bed.

~~

The next day everyone sleeps in but Niall. He wakes at two and slips out of bed, ignoring Harry’s murmured no and quietly dressing. 

The woods are quiet and he hikes for a couple of hours eventually winding his way back to the cabin. As he approaches he hears someone call his name. Looking up, he sees Harry leaning against the deck, dressed all in white, looking like an angel smiling down at him. He’s so gorgeous standing there in the sunshine, Niall suddenly regrets leaving him in bed.

Pushing off his dirty trainers outside the door, he lets himself in and jumps in the shower. When he walks out of the bathroom, still drying the water from his skin, Harry’s laying in the bed, clearly appreciating a verynaked Niall, haphazardly covered by the damp towel.

“Ya left me this mornin. Woke up with m’dick hard and no one t’do anythin about it,” he teases.

“I reckon your dick’ll survive,” Niall laughs. “Needed t’sweat all this shit out of m’body, too much partyin the last couple days.”

“Gimme a kiss,” Harry demands and Niall leans forward, towel draped between his legs, to kiss his boy.

“Glad ya missed me.”

“How glad?” Harry reaches for Niall, pulling him closer. 

“Hmmm,” Niall smiles against his lips. “Ya took m’breath away up on the deck just now.” Niall tries to distract him. “Ya don’t have any business lookin that good.”

“S’always for you,” Harry whispers, wrapping his arms around Niall’s neck, unwilling to be deterred.

“You two lovebirds gonna stay down there all night?” It’s Roger’s voice that booms down the stairs but Davey snickers in the background.

“Coming!” Niall shouts back.

“Too much information Horan!”

Harry groans when Niall stands, pulling out of his grasp. “When are we goin back to LA?” Niall snaps around worried he’s having a bad time but he laughs, holding his hands up. “Joking, it was a joke. Ya got me all wet,” he leers at Niall, unbuttoning his damp white shirt and dropping it on the bed. 

“You’re killin me,” Niall looks up, clearly pained when he sees Harry, shirtless and walking toward him.

Harry palms Niall’s dick, “not really what I wanna do t’ya.”

Niall can’t resist him, allows Harry to take his lips, teasing the bottom one between his teeth, groaning when Harry sucks on the skin below his earlobe. He reaches for him, ready to give in when Harry pulls away.

“You wrote a song about me.” He smiles, reaching around Niall and pulling a t-shirt from the drawer. “Thank you,” Harry pecks his lips, pulling the shirt over his head. “I like it.”

“Tease.” Niall dresses and grabs his hand. Upstairs they find the boys sitting in the great room.

“Bout time,” Davey grins at them. “S’wrong petal, daddy not take care of ya,” Davey teases Harry.

“Cock block,” Harry retorts and they bust up laughing, having quickly become fast friends.

“Let’s go,” Roger tells them, leading the way back to the studio. Harry brings his book, taking lead on lyrics and Niall is quick to pick up his guitar, taking away any chances Harry might be asked to play. He’s learning, but he’s not ready to hold his own with two experienced musicians. 

Niall tells them about another idea he’s been working on. “It’s called On the Loose.”

When he plays it for them, Harry smiles, “sounds like my ex,” he laughs.

“Mine too,” Niall agrees.

Roger encourages Niall to let him record this one too and the all pitch in, picking up parts or singing backup.

By the time they break for pizza and beer at midnight, Niall has two demos and they plan to continue writing the next day.

On the deck, full of pizza, Niall and Roger play some of their favorite songs by the Eagles and other idols. It’s the wee hours before they all head to bed.

“Dwid wa Twell yu yur wawswom,” Harry mumbles, standing in the door of the bathroom trying not to drip toothpaste from his mouth.

“Go spit and come say that again,” Niall laughs at him, pulling the duvet back and plumping pillows. He sprawls on the bed, buzzed on beer and music. There’s not much that could bring him down in this moment.

“I said did I tell you you’re awesome?” His gestures are a little out of control and Niall’s noticed he does that when he gets excited. 

“Come here and tell me that,” Niall holds open his arms. 

Stripping off his cotton boxers, Harry slips into bed next to Niall. When he finally tastes Harry it’s like a drop of water for a parched man. 

“Will you give me a copy of your demos?.”

“Course, why d’you want them?”

“So I have a bit of you when we’re apart.” Harry peppers kisses on Niall’s neck and shoulders. “Thank you,” he murmurs against Niall’s skin. 

“You gonna give me a copy of yours?” 

“If you want it.”

Harry’s busy kissing his neck but Niall’s mind races with thoughts of his conversation with Roger and worries about his relationship with Harry. They’re in a perfect bubble now but the real world is fraught with challenges he wonders if they can overcome. He feels his heartbeat quicken with the anxiety of it all.

“You alright?” Harry’s talking to him, looking into his eyes.

“Yeah, m’fine, why?

“Cause your heart just started racing, I mean, I’d like to think it was me, but I wasn’t doin enough to earn that and you were in your head.” He stares at Niall, concern evident in his eyes.

Niall kisses him. “You’re right, got in me head s’all, you know how I am.”

“Anything you wanna share?” 

“I’m crazy about ya,” he squeezes Harry’s hips.

“Whatever it is, you can trust me.”

Niall sweeps a hand over Harry’s cheek. “I do.” He’s not ready to give his concerns a voice or to give Harry any doubts about them. “It is you, ya know. Any time I’m near you my heart races,” he brushes Harry’s lips in a soft kiss, slipping his arms around his waist and pulling him close. Harry rests his head on Niall’s chest and he kisses the top of his head. Sliding his hands over Harry’s bare ass, he squeezes, fingernails biting into the soft skin.

“Sing me a song,” Harry murmurs, rolling over and pulling Niall’s arm across his chest. Niall settles in, softly singing Desperado, one of his favorite Eagles songs. He kisses across Harry’s back, falling into a deep, satisfied slumber before he finishes the second verse.


	13. Livin That Rock Star Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Niall are back in LA but Harry’s managers are furious with him and Niall’s ex is still stirring up trouble. All they need are more TMQ posts to make their storm perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction intended for mature audiences. All media is fictionalized and intended to support this story.  
> Please do not repost.

“You sure you got everything?” Roger walks behind the car where Niall’s loading bags and guitars in to the trunk. “You didn’t tell me it was Michael who bought it,” he says, tapping Harry’s case.

“Didn’t wanna accuse if I’m barkin up the wrong tree,” Niall explains. “M’not their favorite person right now.” Roger’s eyes question this, but they hear Harry and Davey walking toward them so he doesn’t say anything more. “I’ll call ya,” Niall says quietly and Roger nods, closing the trunk as the boys approach. “You have a wee?”

“Yep, m’good t’go,” Harry assures him.

“Thanks for everything boys,” Niall says, looking between his friends. 

“Send us dates for your gigs, if we can pry our asses out of here we’ll come watch ya play,” Roger tells him. They hug their friends promising to get together soon before climbing in the car and waving goodbye.

The drive goes quickly and too soon Harry merges the car onto the freeway that will take them back to LA. 

“We meetin Carl at the garage?” Niall asks, turning down the music on the stereo.

“Yeah, Reece and Michael have been textin and callin all week but I ignored ‘em. Figure I better go face the music. You go on t’yours, I’ll get Carl t’bring me when they’ve finished yellin at me. Text if TMQ’s still on the lawn and we’ll go t’mine. Can at least keep them behind the gate.”

“You’ve got a house in LA?”

“Yeah, course, accountants said I had t’start investin in property, tax purposes or summat, I dunno.”

“And you’re stayin at mine because?”

“Cause you took me there when I was drunk, then ya took me t’bed and I’m not dumb enough to leave your bed.”

Niall laughs, shaking his head. “Glad ya didn’t leave m’bed,” he says, kissing the back of Harry’s hand.

“I like it at yours. Feels normal.”

“Emmy pushed rehearsal back to five. You still comin with me or do you have other plans?” Now they’re back in the real world, Niall can see why Roger and David want to stay at the cabin.

“If it’s okay? I don’t want her t’get mad or anythin.”

“She won’t care,” Niall assures him. “Probably try t’get ya t’sing with her.”

Harry navigates the traffic to the building where Reece and Michael keep their offices. Niall’s only been there a couple of times, both for Chasing Clouds. When Harry pulls into the garage, he circles the dark concrete interior until they see Niall’s car. He pulls in beside it and puts the car in park.

They sit in the quiet darkness for a moment, knowing when the doors open their impromptu holiday is over. “Guess I’ll go get m’knuckles rapped,” he grins, but there’s and underlying tone of dread in his voice. “Thank you for this week. It was amazing.”

Outside the car they transfer their things to Niall’s vehicle. Standing close, Niall fingers the hem of Harry’s t-shirt while they say goodbye.

He’s not sure why he does it, but it’s intimate, a sign to anyone watching that his touch is allowed, desired even, and as long as Harry doesn’t object, his fingers will always find their way to him.

When a horn honks they step apart, the noise echoing in the cavernous structure, intruding on the final moment. After hasty goodbyes, Harry heads inside and Niall watches the elevator doors close on him before he starts the car and makes his way out of the garage.

~~

Mully follows Niall across the lawn after he picks up his mail from his neighbor. Inside he puts food out for the cat and starts laundry. As he unpacks his bag, he decides on a quick sheet change, which isn’t so quick when Mully decides he wants to help. 

“Were ya good for Mrs. G?”

The cat gives him a disdainful look and jumps on top of the sheet Niall’s trying to spread. When he tires of the game and slinks off for a nap on the couch, Niall finishes, taking pride in his precision corners and fluffed pillows. His bag is stowed on the top shelf of his closet and not quite knowing what to do with Harry’s, he leaves it in the guest room. Harry can choose if and when he wants to move his things.

~~

He’s looking through mail when Harry texts.

_Harry: Just left meeting. On my way, lots to tell you. Any company? xx_

_Niall: All quiet xx_

Half an hour later Harry walks through the door, dropping his phone and wallet in the bowl and stopping to scratch Mully’s ears. Niall can’t help noticing that he’s adopted his own habits and he smiles, again thinking how much he likes having Harry in his space. Carl follows him inside and Niall stands to say hello.

“Sorry Mulls, need a wee, be right back,” Harry calls over his shoulder.

“Everything okay when you got here? I’ve been by several times but it doesn’t look like they’ve been back.”

“My neighbor says it’s been quiet.”

“Michael is fit to be tied. Harry likely got an earful for going off and not telling them or answering his phone.”

“He figured he would,” Niall shrugs, but is relieved to know Carl didn’t leak their whereabouts. Finally he can tick someone off the list.

“Look, this is just a heads up. Michael doesn’t much like that since you’ve been around, he’s becoming more independent. Between us, I think he liked it better when Harry was drunk and I hauled him from place to place.”

“You can’t be serious.” 

Carl tilts his head indicating he is. “Give me a call if you need anything,” he tells Niall as he turns toward the door. “Oh and take a look at TMQ, there’s a new post.”

Niall walks him to the door and locks it. Pulling his phone from his pocket and opening TMQ he sees the post first on their feed.

“Carl leave?” 

Niall hears Harry’s boots scuff across the floor. “Whatcha readin?” He looks over Niall’s shoulder as he wraps his arms around his waist. “Oh,” his tone is flat.

“You’ve seen this?”

“Yeah, Michael had his knickers in a twist about it,” he sighs, letting go and dropping onto the sofa. “Can we go back to the cabin and forget all this shit?”

“Is that really your house?”

“One of ‘em, yeah,” he says nonchalantly. Mully immediately settles on him, butting his head against Harry’s hand to start him petting.

Niall sighs, one of them? “We’ve got to figure out who’s feeding them information.” He drops his phone on the sofa and walks to the laundry room to transfer clothes from the washing machine to the dryer.

“We can mark Carl off the Leak List,” he calls, slamming the door to the dryer and turning it on.

“Leak List?”

“My list of possible leaks. You must have thought about this.”

“Well yeah, but did you really suspect Carl?”

Niall comes back into the room. “Private school, medical bills? Had to be considered.”

“He told you?”

“Yeah, said ya paid for it.”

“They’ve been good t’me. Least I could do,” Harry brushes it off.

“So what happened with Reece and Michael?” Niall lifts his legs and sits, gently resting them over his lap. Harry reaches for him and Niall tangles their fingers together.

“Reece wasn’t there, only Mikey.”

“Where was Reece?”

“Dunno, just said he was busy with something else. Anyway, he got a little pissy cause I left and didn’t tell them or answer their calls,” he rolls his eyes. “My fault.”

“Sorry if I got you in trouble.”

Harry shrugs, “To be fair, I pay them to handle my business, I was actin tetchy, but if you asked, I’d do it again,” Harry winks at Niall, stroking his hand.

“Does Michael have any idea why TMQ is harassin ya? Can’t he run interference?”

“Says no, they don’t have any leverage with this dude at TMQ, but it’s been my experience that if one of them is gonna lie, it’s Mikey.”

“So what’s with this party?”

“He scheduled a writing session and brought the band over thinking if he involved them it might keep them quiet about me not playin. That’s why he kept callin and textin. When he couldn’t find me he had t’cancel it and they weren’t happy. He organized that little soirée to entertain everyone. You know, dazzle them with a few Hollywood celebrities.”

In the bowl Harry’s phone begins buzzing non-stop and moments later Niall’s starts.

“Bloody hell, what now?” Harry groans and gets up to silence his phone.

“Harry, you better see this,” Niall is incredulous. “How do they get away printing all these lies?”

“That was in Atlanta, during tour. I liked that hat, don’t know what happened to it.”

“Harry, this is serious. It says you’re missing.”

“I know.” His response is barely audible and the look in his eyes tells Niall that he does know, that it’s no longer something he can brush aside as an unwanted part of his fame to be endured. “M’gonna go back and call my mum. If she sees that she’ll be worried. Then let Michael yell at me again. I’d rather you didn’t hear that, if it’s okay.”

“Sure,” Niall mumbles, watching him shuffle off to the guest room. It hurts his heart seeing Harry like this.

Niall can hear the low rumble of Harry’s voice but tries not to listen, instead taking the clothes from the dryer and folding them on his bed. At four he takes a shower and changes clothes, preparing to leave for practice.

“Hey.” Niall looks up to see Harry leaning against the door. He stands and crosses the room, folding him in his arms.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, m’fine,” Harry nods, squeezing Niall and leaning into him. “Look a mess, would you rather I not go?”

“I want ya t’do whatever ya want,” Niall whispers, stroking his hair and kissing him softly.

“Rather go with you. If I stay here I’ll just obsess over why they’re makin all this stuff up and I don’t want them t’think they’ve won.”

“So the police weren’t called? It was all made up?”

“Mikey said things never got out of control.”

“Does he throw a lot of parties at your house?”

Harry laughs, squeezing toothpaste onto his brush. “He had the band staying there instead of a hotel. Does it to save money. I don’t like the place so I’m never there. He picked it out, said it was a good investment. Was easier t’just go along,” he shrugs, slipping the toothbrush into his mouth.

Niall leaves him to clean his teeth and walks into the front room. Nudging the blinds aside he checks his lawn for TMQ before picking up his wallet and keys.

“Let’s take mine,” Harry tells him as he walks through the kitchen.

“Yours?”

“Yeah, had Carl meet me here. He took the rental back. Can’t ask you to drive me everywhere,” he kisses Niall. “Let me take those,” Harry offers, picking up Niall’s guitars. “You lock up.”

Niall locks the door and follows Harry down the steps, stunned to see a sleek black convertible sitting in the driveway.

“Is that?” He starts then stops, still not believing his eyes.

“She’s a sexy beast, isn’t she?”

Harry puts his guitars in the trunk while Niall settles into the passenger seat.

“Ready?” Harry revs he engine as he buckles up. Grinning mischievously, he backs the car out of the drive.

When they arrive at the studio the others aren’t there yet. Harry puts the top up on the car and follows him inside.

“Hey baby,” Emmy calls to Niall. “And look who’s back! Heard you were missin honey. What happened?”, She kisses them both on the cheek, waiting for an answer.

“Went up to visit Roger and David for a few days. This one left his phone in the car. Didn’t know anyone was lookin for him.”

“Lita’s brother? Heard they’re workin on their new album.”

Harry takes a seat at the side of the room, out of the way and chats with Niall while he sets up. The others file in and Emmy runs them through the first couple songs on the set list. It’s all going well until Niall looks over to see Derek standing in the doorway. Following his line of vision, Harry sees him as well. Niall’s chest tightens for a moment but Harry smiles.

“S’all good,” he assures Niall.

Emmy tweaks a few things and they rehearse their duet last. After two months playing together it’s mostly a run through. Toward the end, she hands them music to a new song and asks them to learn it by next week. 

When they break around nine, Derek immediately heads to Niall. He looks over to Harry but his head is down, reading something on his phone. 

When Emmy blows back into the room, she grabs everyone’s attention.“Styles, you drivin that black car outside?”

“Wanna ride?” Harry asks, eyes lighting up at the prospect of showing off his car.

“Let’s go baby!” She whoops and Harry jumps up, winking at Niall.

“Back in a sec,” he calls over his shoulder, following Emmy out the door.

Jimmy glances at Derek. “My girl’s waiting, you be alright?”

Niall nods. “Yeah, go on. Gonna pack up m’gear.” He busies himself gathering his things and putting his guitars in their cases.

“Looks like he left you. I’ll give you a ride, you’ve given me plenty.”

Niall groans at Derek’s lame attempt to flirt and wonders what he ever saw in him. “Thanks Der, he’ll be back.”

Niall takes a seat, looking over the music Emmy asked them to learn. It doesn’t look hard, something he can pick up easily but when Derek sits next to him, leaning close and looking over his shoulder, he gets uncomfortable.

“Knock it off, Der,” he warns and stands, walking toward the door. 

“Aww, come on, I didn’t mean anything. You used to like it when I teased you.”

Outside they hear screeching tires and moments later Emmy bursts through the door, Harry following close behind. He’s grinning until he sees the look on Niall’s face.

“Whoo, that was fun! I want one of those!” Emmy laughs loudly.

Derek walks into the hallway and he hears Harry say “need a wee,” before following him out the door. He starts after Harry but Emmy catches him.

“Niall, baby, there’s a possibility of a couple extra shows. Think you’d be available? Add on two more weeks.”

“Um, yeah, I guess. Get me the dates and I’ll tell ya f’sure.” He goes in search of Harry and hears the low rumble of his voice. Niall follows the sound and rounds the corner in time to see him crowding into Derek who’s flat against the wall.

“What did you do to him?” Harry growls. “He doesn’t want you and quite frankly he deserves better. Crawl back into whatever Z-list, wannabe hole you crawled out of and stay away from him, got it?”

“Harry!” Niall grabs his shoulder and pulls him away. “C’mon, let’s go. He’s not worth it.”

Harry reluctantly allows Niall to pull him away but hears Derek mutter “that’s right, run away.” 

Harry starts after him again but Niall jumps in front of him, palms on his chest pushing him away. “You fucking fuck, I’ll ruin you!”

“C’mon, you don’t need this. Go get in the car. I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Tell Emmy if she wants a ride to come on.” Harry pushes out the glass doors of the facility, anger radiating off him and Niall sighs.

When Derek starts toward him, he holds up a hand. “Not a word from you,” he says, glaring at his ex. Back in the room he gets his instruments and ask Emmy if she’s ready. 

“Yep, Harry said ya’ll would give me a ride to Amos’. Do you mind?”

“No problem, c’mon.”

“You okay, honey?”

“Yeah Ems, I’m good.” The last thing he needs is to get a reputation of not being able to get along with everyone.

Harry’s waiting in front of the door and as he loads his guitars, Derek slinks outside, glaring at Harry. Niall crawls into the back seat and lets Emmy sit up front. He’s afraid of what he’ll say right now if their eyes meet. When Emmy’s buckled in, Harry slams his foot on the accelerator and flies out of the lot.

Emmy looks between them, sensing the tension. “I miss something? What happened back there?”

“Your opening act is a dick,” Harry snaps at the same time Niall says “nothing.”

“I’m aware.” Looking back at Niall she narrows her eyes. “He bothering you, baby? I’ll have Jalil talk to him.”

“It’s fine, Ems. Just history.”

“The fuck?” Harry blurts but stops himself, looking back at Niall in the rear view mirror, eyes blazing.

“You sure?” She turns in the seat to see his face and he nods.

Harry pulls up to a house off Mulholland and Emmy gets out, pulling the seat up for Niall to move to the front.

“Thanks boys!” She calls and walks up the drive. They watch to make sure she’s safely inside and Harry pulls away. The drive in silence, Harry taking his anger out on the road.

“Pull over.” Niall tells him, his tone making it clear he’ll suffer no arguments. Harry sighs and steers onto the side of the road.

“What were you thinkin? Don’t you have enough trouble right now without goin after my ex?”

“What did he do to you?”

“Nothin, Harry. He’s a child who put down a toy that someone else has picked up. Suddenly he has to have it. I don’t want him, haven’t for a long time. You don’t need him runnin to TMQ tellin tales and I don’t need people thinkin I’m trouble t’work with,” he sighs, taking Harry’s hand. “I can handle him.”

“You shouldn’t have t’put up with it.”

“You’re right, but this is a good opportunity for me. I’m not going t’let him destroy it.”

“Or me?” Harry’s smile is apologetic. “M’sorry, it’s just the look on your face when we came in,” he squeezes Niall’s hand.

“It’s okay. Just let me handle it.”

Harry nods. “Was plannin t’take ya t’dinner before all that. Still wanna go?”

“Sure,” Niall nods. He’s not hungry, his stomach is in bits, but he doesn’t want to disappoint Harry.

He rests Niall’s hand on his thigh and pulls back onto the road. They stop at a small Italian restaurant in a strip mall near Niall’s house and wait in the bar to be seated. Niall orders a beer and since he’s driving, Harry opts for a sparkling water.

It’s not long before a few fans spot Harry and get brave enough to ask for pictures. Deciding it’s best, they order their food to go.

“Oh my God, Harry!” They hear a squeal behind them and turn to see a breathless young woman rush through the doors of the restaurant, tears streaming down her face.

“We’ve all been so worried for you,” she cries, gripping his arm. Others begin entering behind her and Harry steps off his stool to speak with her. “M’fine love, spent a few days makin music with some friends. Wasn’t even at that party.” He hugs her, thanks her for her concern and flashes her a thumbs up while she takes the picture.

The bartender places the bag of food on the bar in front of Niall and he takes his wallet out, handing her his credit card.

Harry weaves his way through the fans, patiently allowing them to take his picture as he slowly moves toward the door.

When he finally breaks free and makes it outside, Niall is waiting in the car for him, having picked up the keys Harry left sitting on the bar.

He drives quickly out of the parking lot and they drive through the neighborhood for a few blocks to make sure they’re not followed.

“If TMQ sees those pictures online and figures out we’re together they might show up tonight.”

“S’alright, let ‘em sit out here.” He pulls into Niall’s drive and Niall takes the food inside while Harry puts the top up in the car.

They change into shorts and t-shirts, taking their food to the sofa. 

“M’sorry bout all that back there. Was hopin we could have a nice meal out but I cocked up the entire night.”

“S’okay, happens sometimes when i’m out with the boys, just not quite that intense. That girl was in tears over ya.” Niall’s still incredulous about it all.

“Yeah, that happens a lot. I’m never sure what t’do. S’awkward,” he takes a bite of his eggplant and smiles. “Davey messaged askin why I didn’t invite them to m’party,” he laughs.

“We were with them,” Niall snorts.

“Told him I wasn’t invited either.” He laughs and takes their empty plates to the kitchen and returns, laying on the couch in front of Niall.

“They’re sending me to New York next week,” Harry tells him, settling in to Niall’s body. 

“Yeah?” He knew it would happen eventually but he isn’t ready, not when he’s just gotten him back. 

“Mikey rescheduled the writing session. It’s with Levi Hirsch.”

“Are you fuckin with me? That’s fantastic,” he tells him, squeezing Harry tightly and kissing his shoulder. “When do ya go?”

“Day after tomorrow Didn’t wanna miss your show. Levi’s willing to give me next week but he has to be in New York so now Mikey’s gotta shift everyone there.” Harry abandons all pretense of watching the film and rolls over to face Niall. 

“Why did he schedule it and not tell ya?”

“Says he did but I’ve been ignorin their messages. S’my fault.” Harry strokes a thumb over his stubble. “I’m really sorry. I know I said I wanted you to be in these sessions with me, but Mikey says this is the only other week he’s got available and I can’t miss this opportunity. I mean, everyone who works with him comes out with a number one song. I know you’ve got two more shows with Emmy.”

“Forget about me. I’d kick your ass if you turned it down.” Niall caresses Harry’s shoulder. “We’ll have other chances to work together. But don’t you dare stop practicing, understand? Every day. Get up early or stay up late if you have to, but every day. Cause I’ll know if you don’t.” Niall tugs the hem of Harry’s t-shirt, emphasizing this directive. Slipping beneath, the feel of smooth skin and hard, toned muscle under his fingertips causes a hitch in his breath. “Let’s go t’bed,” Niall’s voice is husky, his need growing evident.

Harry kisses him, slipping a leg between Niall’s. “I’ll miss this, he murmurs. “Miss you.”

Niall stops, not sure of what he heard. He kisses Harry, tenderly, “I’ll miss you, quite like havin you lazin about on m’couch.” His next kiss is more intense, desire and hunger taking over. “Let’s go t’bed,” he repeats.

Harry rolls off him, standing and pulling Niall up. They walk, fingers entwined toward the back of the house.

“Gonna brush m’teeth and get m’charger,” he tells Niall. “Be right there.”

Niall hears him moving around, unsure if he’s stalling and worries that Harry’s feeling pressured. Staring at his reflection in the mirror as he brushes, he thinks again about the fans rushing into the restaurant. Being with Harry means they may never have an evening out without a camera staring at them. Niall thought he was inured to it after three tours with Davey and Rog but the TMQ posts and the hysteria of the fans tonight awakened him to the startling realization that Harry is next level celebrity.

Hearing him in the bedroom, Niall spits out the toothpaste and drops the brush into its holder. Harry is sitting awkwardly on the side of the bed. Niall sits beside him, hoping to assuage any apprehension Harry may be feeling, get them back to where they were earlier. 

He tugs on Harry’s shirt hem, pulling him back so they’re laying on the bed. Tucking a finger under Harry’s chin, he guides his lips closer. “Nothing has to happen that you don’t want to happen,” he assures him.

Harry smiles, looking up at him through thick, dark lashes. He holds a bottle of lube in his hand and his cheeks turn pink. “Wasn’t sure if you had any.” Grinning and kissing Niall, he whispers against his lips, “I’m ready.”

Niall takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and tasting the man on top of him. Desire takes control and he pushes into Harry, pulling at his clothes now, needing to touch his skin. 

Harry sits up, straddling Niall and pulls his shirt over his head. The laurels are there, dark against Harry’s pale skin. He reaches for them, spreading fingertips over the intricate design of the leaves,thrilled with the goose bumps his touch creates. The tiger peaks from beneath his shorts and Niall pulls at them.

“Take them off,” he tells him and Harry stands on the bed, grinning lasciviously at Niall as he pushes his shorts over his hips, letting them pool around his ankles. He slides his palms over his hips and up his torso before gripping his cock and stroking it as he steps out of his shorts.

Niall pulls a pillow from the head of the bed and puts it under his shoulders then motions for Harry to sit. When he straddles his thighs again, Niall pulls at him, “C’mere.

Harry crawls over his body, much like a cat on the prowl and Niall positions him over his shoulders. Reaching for Harry’s dick, his lips slide over the tip, sucking him into his mouth. A soft moan of relief escapes from Harry and Niall grips his shaft firmly. 

Harry’s head drops back as Niall works him. Moaning in pleasure, his hands grip Niall’s thighs. “Fuck,” he groans when Niall slides a finger over his tight little hole. He sucks on the tip, tongue sliding over the slit, pressing lightly over his hole but not penetrating.

“Please,” Harry begs, pushing against his finger.

“Lay down,” Niall tells him and kisses the tip of Harry’s cock.

He lays on his back next to Niall, grinning up at him. Niall reaches for the lube and uses his thumb to pop the cap open. Dripping some onto his finger, he kisses Harry again.

“Roll over,” he tells him and slides his other arm beneath Harry’s body layering kisses across the back of his neck. Sliding the lubed finger over his crevice. Harry rests his head on Niall’s right arm.

“Just breathe for me,” Niall whispers, biting his earlobe as he circles the tight hole. “Such a pretty little button,” he sighs as his fingertip breaches the tight muscle. He pushes in, up to his knuckle and feels Harry’s walls clench around him.

“Wish you could see how you look right now,” he tells him, driving further before withdrawing. “You’re so beautiful.

Niall hears a sharp intake of breath when he pushes his finger in again and Harry’s body tenses then picks up his rhythm.

“Feels so good,” Harry sighs.

“Ready for another Button?” Niall drips lube on his thigh, sliding his middle finger through it and pressing both tips against Harry’s muscle. He slides in slowly, letting Harry adjust to the stretch before he begins to move. Harry shifts his hips and cries out when Niall hits his spot, biting into his arm.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chants as Niall pumps, hitting home every time.

“Touch your cock f’me, Button. Wanna see ya stroke it again.” Harry grips his cock, taking a few slow strokes.

“You have no idea what you’re doin t’me,” Niall whispers. “Gonna cum just watchin.” 

Harry’s moans are strangled as he bites harder into Niall’s arm. “M’so hard,” he murmurs, breath hot against Harry’s ear.

“More,” Harry pleads, hips moving against Niall’s fingers.

“That’s my greedy little Button.” He pulls out and lubes a third finger “Deep breath, you’re doin s’good f’me.”

Niall feels Harry’s teeth on his arm again and fuck it feels good. “That’s it Button, take it out on me.” With Harry’s body writhing against him, watching him struggle to maintain a grip on himself, strokes almost completely stopped he’s so far gone, Niall feels ready to explode.

“Feel good, Button? Tell me, tell me how I make ya feel.” He needs to hear Harry say his name

“What?” Harry gasps when Niall hits his spot again. “Fuck what is that?” He grinds on the fingers, chasing the intense burst of pleasure. “Please Niall, don’t stop.”

His hips move with Niall and when he rolls a nipple between thumb and forefinger, Harry arches into him.

“Please Niall,” he begs.

“That’s it Button, tell me how good it feels,” he growls.

“Niall,” Harry cries out and Niall feels his walls clench around his fingers, body pushing so hard against him he almost rolls them flat. Harry’s orgasm pulses over his stomach and Niall feels teeth on his arm again. It’s too much, watching the pleasure roll through his body, feeling the strength of it.

Niall slips from beneath Harry, rising upon his knees and pushing his shorts over his hips. Groaning when he grips his hard cock, already dripping, he stares into glazed eyes.

“Fuck, Harry, see what you do to me?” Niall pumps his cock, needing release, and when he feels a hand grip his thigh, fingernails sinking into flesh, he erupts over the laurels. Breathing hard, he drops next to his lover, kissing his shoulder and nuzzling into dark curls. 

“You okay Button?” 

Harry sighs and seeks a kiss. Niall obliges then eases off the bed and into his bathroom to dampen a cloth. He gently cleans the cum from the long, limp body on his bed, leaning over to kiss first his lips and then the tip of his cock. He dumps the cloth in the bathroom, washing his hands and face and wiping the lube off his thigh.

Stripping out of the rest of his clothes, he leaves them in a pile on the floor and crawls into bed next to Harry, pulling the sheet over them and holding him tightly.

“I can’t think straight,” Harry sighs. “Everything went white for a second. That was,” he pauses, rolling over to face Niall. “I’ve never felt anything that good before.”

Niall kisses him, “when you’re in New York remember what’s waitin for ya here.”

Harry reaches for Niall and they kiss. “My Button okay?” he murmurs, caressing his hip and gently squeezing his ass. “Didn’t hurt ya, did I?”

“M’good,” Harry smiles sleepily. 

“Don’t go jumpin outta bed at the crack of dawn, yeah?

Harry hums against his lips, puckering up for a last kiss. Rolling over he pulls Niall’s arm across his chest and settles in to him.

“I like when ya call me that,” he murmurs. “M’your Button, for as long as you’ll have me,” he mumbles, no longer able to keep his eyes open.

“You’ll always be my Button, “ Niall whispers.

~~

True to his word, Harry waits patiently for Niall to wake. When sunshine filters through the edges of the blinds, Niall’s eyes blink open. “Mornin,” he mumbles, fog of sleep still thick in his voice as he reaches for Harry. 

“Hi,” he sets his phone on the nightstand and rolls toward Niall.

“Like havin ya here when I wake up,” he smiles against Harry’s skin, kissing the butterfly and breathing in his scent.

Harry scoots lower and kisses Niall. “S’nice, you’re all cuddly when ya wake up.” He slides a palm over Niall’s hip and earns a sigh, enjoying the feel of Harry’s touch. He kisses down his chest, pushing Niall onto his back and slips between the sheets, putting his smart mouth to work and giving Niall the morning in bed he’s been waiting for.

When it’s time for Niall to get ready, he showers while Harry brews coffee and they lay in bed drinking and talking.

“What time are you leavin?”

“The bus leaves at ten. You still planning to come? I can drive us.”

“Got a meetin with the band this mornin. Mikey’ll be livid if I skip it. I’ll get Carl t’bring me down after and drive us back.”

“You don’t have to,” Niall starts to say.

“Stop, I want to see your show.”

Niall kisses him and smiles, happy to know he wants to come. He gets up to dress, feeling Harry’s eyes on him.

“Want me to get Carl to drive ya, so ya don’t have t’leave your car?”

“No time, I’m runnin late as it is. I’ll make sure to put you on the guest list.”

Niall gives him one last kiss, truly reluctant to leave his naked boy lounging in his bed. Reminding him to lock up when he leaves, Niall loads his guitars into his car and leaves to meet the band.

~~

Derek’s finishing his set when Harry texts that he’s there. Niall walks to the back door, explaining to the staff member manning it that he’s expecting a guest.

When he sees Harry, he’s surprised to see Jeff with him. He quickly tells security he’s got two guests and waves them through.

“You remember Jeff?”

“Hey mate, good t’see ya,” he shakes Jeff’s hand. “We’re on in a few minutes so c’mon and I’ll get you situated.” Niall leads them toward the stage.

“I’m gonna head to the bar. Harry, thanks for the ride. I’ll give ya a call next week. Good luck with Levi, he’s great, I think you’ll like workin with him.”

They watch Jeff walk through the door that leads into the venue, security not bothering to scrutinize people coming out like they do those asking to get in. Harry and Niall walk toward the stage and Niall finds him a place to watch before he leaves to join the band.

Harry sings along and dances, having a great time pulling faces to make Niall laugh. After three encores, they exit the stage, happy and excited as each show gets better and better. Harry walks with him to the dressing room he shares with the other guys and stays in the hallway while Niall takes a quick shower and changes clothes.

When he’s dressed and ready, he gets his gear and goes to look for Harry. The rest of the band and Derek left earlier and it’s deserted back stage except for a few venue staff.

He looks out into the bar and sees Harry talking with Jeff. Unsure whether to disturb him he walks back to the dressing room and texts him.

_Niall: I’m ready, where’d you go? xx_

_Harry: havin a drink with Jeff brt xx_

Harry shows up moments later, taking one of Niall’s guitars and walking with him to the door. “Carl’s out back,” he tells him quietly and pushes open the door, holding it for Niall to walk through. 

“Over here,” he says and Niall follows. Sure there’s fans with cameras around, he keeps his head down to avoid them. To his surprise Harry opens the door to a limo and takes Niall’s other guitar, walking behind the car to put them in the trunk.

Harry climbs in beside him and closes the door. The car moves forward and Niall watches as they pull out of the lot

“Sorry bout that, walked out to tell Jeff goodbye.”

“No worries.”

“You belong on stage. Seein ya up there with Emmy, made me a little jealous,” Harry whispers, placing his hand over Niall’s. Lifting it to his lips, he places a soft kiss on his palm.

Niall’s eyes go wide and Harry understands, “panel’s up, Carl always listens to music. It’s just us.” Harry moves closer to him, pushing him down on the seat and kissing him, softly at first, teasing. When his teeth tug at Niall’s bottom lip it ignites desire and he pulls Harry to him, untucking his shirt from his jeans and sliding his hands underneath.

“I made reservations for a late dinner, thought you might be hungry,” Harry murmurs. “Private dining room,” he kisses him. “No fans, no cameras, just you and me.”

Niall kisses over Harry’s neck, “how long?” he questions, not interested in food.

“Not long enough,” he sighs, and they hear the car’s blinker click on indicating a turn. Harry quickly tucks his shirt in and when the car stops, the door is opened by a friendly valet. They exit the vehicle and are ushered through the kitchen.

Niall’s a little uneasy, but the staff leave them to themselves and the mood eases. They talk about the show and Harry’s trip to New York while they eat. He’s charming and fun, working hard for Niall’s attention and approval. They share a dessert, a gooey chocolate concoction covered in ice cream which Harry eats most of.

On the way home, a little tipsy from the drinks at dinner, Harry pulls his shirt off as he straddles Niall’s thighs and fumbles with the button on his jeans. Niall slides his palms over Harry’s torso, smiling at his silliness. When he slips to the floor and tugs on Niall’s underpants, he rests his head on the back of the seat, sighing as strong hands grip his thighs. 

Harry is on him and fuck his boy is perfect, he thinks, fingers stroking soft, silky curls. He spreads his legs further apart, sliding down in the seat to give Harry better access, to take him deeper. His breathing turns to short pants when fingernails dig into his hip, pushing him forward to meet Harry’s mouth.

“Fuck,” he mutters gruffly, wanting simultaneously to push further into his throat as well as into the fingernails digging into his skin. The sensation is too much and he topples over the edge.

Harry crawls into the seat next to Niall, not bothering to put his shirt back on, nuzzling into Niall’s neck. “Blow job in the back seat of a limo after a show,” Niall hears the low rumble of his voice. “Really livin that rock star life, aren’t ya?”

“Hmm, no wonder ya like it s’much,” Niall kisses him then rests his head against the back of the seat. Holding Harry close, they doze until they hear Carl’s voice over the intercom.

“Looks like we’ve got company. What do you want me to do?”

“Go to mine.” He turns to Niall, “Okay with you?”

“Yeah,” Niall agrees. He’s tired and satisfied, willing to go anywhere Harry wants to take him. 

“You know the code to the gate, Carl?” Harry pulls his phone out of his pocket, beginning to look for his passcodes. 

“I’ve got it.”

“We can at least get in the gate. Hope this code unlocks the door,” Harry sighs. 

Carl pulls through the gate and pulls the car to a stop in front of the door. 

“Is your band still here?”

“Nope, they took the redeye. Lights must be on a timer or summat,” Harry guesses.

He picks up his shirt and steps out of the car. Niall climbs out behind him and Carl is there, closing the door. “You want to go with me to take him to the airport tomorrow? Then I’ll take you to get your car.”

“That’d be great, thanks Carl.” He sets Niall’s guitars by the door while Harry enters a code into the security panel. When the door unlocks, Harry turns to Niall, all smiles, and they carry the guitars inside, leaving them by the door.

Harry strides down the entry hall but stops when they hear a groan and turns to look at Niall, grabbing his hand and putting a finger to his lips. The groan is quickly followed by a series of grunts and it’s clear someone is having sex in Harry’s house.

He walks into the media room, flipping on the lights, only to see Michael naked except for an open bath robe, one arm slung over the back of the sofa with the other hand buried in the hair of the man on his knees in front of him.

“What the fuck Michael,” Harry says in disbelief.

Unfortunately, in that moment, the orgasm he and his little blue pill worked so hard to achieve hits him and he cries out. 

“Fucking hell.” Harry buries his face in Niall’s shoulder, laughter shaking his body. Niall’s trying to stifle his own laugh, about to turn and follow Harry back toward the door when he notices a familiar tattoo on the shoulder of the man on his knees. When he lifts his head and Michael’s soft cock slips from his mouth, Niall is shocked..

“Derek?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who’s reading, leaving kudos and commenting.  
> It means the world <3


	14. Dirty Little Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael’s secret is out, but is he the leak?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction intended for mature audiences. All media is fictionalized and intended to support this story.  
> Please do not repost.

“What?”

Niall hears Harry shout and whirls around to head him off, grabbing his arms and forcing him back.

“What’s he doing here? Get him the fuck out!”

“I’m not going anywhere asshole!” Derek’s still naked and coming for Harry, fist raised. Niall puts a palm into Derek’s chest just as Harry surges forward, the force pushing him backwards onto the tile floor.

“Harry!” Niall’s crowding his body, walking him toward the door, trying to prevent the fight. “Let’s go.”

“Oh hell no, if anyone’s leavin, it’s him. This is my damn house!”

“Okay, okay, fuck, give me a sec. just stay here, alright?” Niall levels his gaze on Harry, finally capturing his attention.

“Fine,” he growls, hitting the door with the palm of his hand. “Fuck!”

“Michael!” Niall yells at the man sitting with his head in his hands. “Get dressed,” he tells Derek as he extends a hand to help him to his feet. “You need to go.”

“Michael tell them,” Derek pleads with his lover. “This is his place Niall. I don’t have to go anywhere.”

“A little help here, Mike?”Niall’s exasperated, ready to chuck the lot of them off the hillside.

“Derek,” Michael slowly rises from the couch and pulls his robe closed. “Come with me.” Michael slides the door to the pool deck open and Derek follows him. Harry and Niall watch them argue for a few moments before Derek buries his face in Michael’s chest and the older man embraces him. 

“What the fuck is happening?” Harry whispers, reaching for Niall’s hand.

“I dunno, but keep your cool. We’ll not get to the bottom of this if you two fight.”

Michael opens the door and they walk back inside. He extracts cash from his wallet and presses it into Derek’s hand. “Go to a hotel. Text me where you are and I’ll meet you when I’m finished here,” he says quietly.

Derek grabs his clothes and brushes past them, stomping up the stairs.

Harry steps from behind Niall and faces Michael, “You get dressed too. I wanna know what the hell is goin on.”

Hanging his head, Michael follows Derek upstairs.

“Do you believe this?” Harry wanders around the large open plan house. “Don’t know where t’sit,” he grins, “they’ve probably been fuckin on everythin in here.”

“What’re ya gonna do?”

“We’re not stayin here, I know that much, but I want him to explain what he’s been up to.” Lowering his voice he says, “I wanna know if he’s the leak.”

They hear a throat clear in the hallway and the front door slam before Michael walks back into the room.

“Is he gone?” Harry asks, walking into the dining area and inspecting a chair. “Have a seat, let’s sort this.”

Michael does as Harry asks and takes a seat. Looking over at Niall, he motions for him to sit as well.

“You sure?”

“Yep, c’mon.”

Niall sits and waits for him to start.

“Reece know about any of this?”

“No, no one does. I can’t risk my wife finding out.”

“So you’re a liar AND a cheat?” Harry’s havin none of it. “He clearly thought this was your place.”

“We met at a party here, when your last single went number one, remember? You’d just started seeing Marion and the two of you left early, went to her place. It was late when everyone else left. I’d been drinking and didn’t want to drive so I decided to stay here. Someone had to wait with the catering staff anyway so I had another drink and sat by the pool waiting. We’d circled one another all night and when he came out to clear the pool deck, I told him to come back after the others left. He stayed here with me that night.”

Harry motions for Michael to move along. “We don’t need all the details.”

“You never come here and with tour starting no one else would be around.” Michael puts his head in his hands again. When he looks up, it’s a broken man who stares back at them. “He makes me weak.” Michael whispers and sighs, shaking his head. “I need him.”

Beneath the table Harry searches for Niall’s hand.

“So what’s the point of the leaks then?

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re the one leakin shit to TMQ, right?”

“No, why would I do that”

“Then is it him? Is he the one?”

“He wouldn’t do that to me.”

“And all the things you said to me at the restaurant?” Niall tried to stay quiet but sitting there seething, he’s unable to contain himself.

“What restaurant?” Harry looks between them for an explanation.

“We asked Niall to meet us for breakfast while you were in England,” Michael offers. “You weren’t answering calls or texts after the LA show, we were desperate,” he tells Harry. “What I said, it was wrong.”

“Wrong? Yeah, it was pretty fuckin wrong.”

Michael bristles and sits back in his chair. “What will the two of you do when the world finds out about you? Are you prepared for that backlash? My job is to look out for your best interest.”

“Oh and you’ve clearly been doing that,” Harry says sarcastically, gesturing to the house.

“I’m sorry, alright? What do you want me to say?”

“Is it coincidence that Derek is the opening act for a tour I’m on?” Harry’s eyes widen as he begins to consider the possibilities of Niall’s question and he squeezes his hand.

“Yes, I was trying to help him out. I’ve known Jalil for ages so I called in a favor, asked him to book him as the opener. He told me she was looking for a guitarist and they’d consider him for that too but he’s not band material. I knew they’d see that right away. After your first gig he told me he’d run into his ex. We were in bed the next night, watching videos of the show when I made the connection.”

“These last TMQ posts?” Harry’s got his arms folded over his chest and Niall can tell he’s still skeptical.

“I don’t know. The party was mostly a yawn, we had a few cocktails and everyone was gone by midnight. No police, no need for hazmat,” he rolls his eyes.

“You have no idea who’s behind all this?”

“No,” he says flatly. “I’m not beyond using the paps when I need them, but all that’s just making my job harder.”

Niall wonders if it’s true, but he does have a point. They’re working overtime trying to clean up the fallout.

“This place is goin on the market. You need to figure out alternative accommodations for the two of you.” Harry stands from the table but Niall stops him.

“One more thing. The guitar you bought Harry, the one that’s supposed to be worth fifteen thousand?”

Harry looks down at Niall, confused again, but sits. “What about my guitar?”

Niall stares at the man across the table.

“It’s worthless, bought it at a pawn shop on Alhambra. The real one is in my office,” he says resigned. “When your behavior became erratic I switched them out. Didn’t want you to have a drunk rock star moment and destroy it.”

“That guitar will be on the plane tomorrow, am I clear?” Harry says quietly.

“Does Derek bring his friends here?”

“No, I told him it wasn’t safe. He hasn’t told anyone.”

“He told me at our first gig that he had a sugar daddy. You honestly think he hasn’t told anyone?” Michael has no response and his eyes betray the concern running through his mind.

“Why the full court press on me?”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s been hittin on me since that first night. Told me while the cat’s away the mouse can play,” Niall cocks an eyebrow. “Why would you ask him to do that? To get under my skin? Cause trouble with Harry?”

“What?” Shock and hurt flash across Michael’s face and Niall thinks it’s fitting the two snakes found one another. It’s clear he doesn’t know Derek at all.

Harry leans forward, resting his forearms on the table. “Okay, Niall and I are going t’go. I’ll see you on the plane tomorrow. When we get to New York, we’ll discuss this with Reece.”

“Harry, please.”

“This is my business you’re fuckin with, his too. If you don’t, I’ll cancel it all and stay here in LA.”

“You can’t, we’ll lose millions.”

“I can and I will,” he threatens.

“Fine,” Michael sighs.

“You’re to discuss nothing further about me, about my business, or about Niall with your boyfriend or anyone. NDAs apply to you as well. I won’t hesitate t’come after ya if I find out he’s leakin shit you’ve told him.”

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry,” Michael offers once again.

“I hope you are.” Harry walks over to a door leading to the garage and opens a cabinet filled with keys. “You been drivin my cars?” He stands, hands on hips, waiting for Michael to turn over the keys.

In the garage, Niall and Harry get into the car and Harry backs out. He eases down the drive and through the gate. 

“He drove this to the venue the day of the LA show, let everyone think it was his.”

“Doesn’t surprise me.” Harry reaches for Niall’s hand, resting it on his thigh. He’s quiet for a moment, contemplating everything that happened. “I don’t know whether to believe any of that or not, what do you think?”

“I dunno, it’s hard t’tell. I don’t think he’s tellin ya everythin, but I don’t think he knew what Derek’s been up to.”

“What did he say to you, at breakfast.”

“They suspected something was going on with us and Michael was a dick about it, called me your dirty little secret,” Niall snorts. “T’think he had one of his own this whole time.” He laughs, “divine justice, I reckon. He was so belligerent Reece sent him outside t’keep him from blowin a fuse. Reece thought you’d see the post with Emmy and be devastated.”

“What did they want you t’do?”

“Dunno really, guess they thought we might be in contact. Michael told me to use my magic dick t’get ya t’answer their calls.” 

Harry smiles, “he’s not wrong, but how does he know?”

Niall sees Harry’s lips quirk into a grin. “Fuck off,” Niall laughs and Harry squeezes his hand.

“Reece was right, I saw that post and came back. Couldn’t stand the thought of you with her.”

“Would’ve never happened.”

“How’d you know about the guitar? I feel like an idiot.”

“I dunno, ya just learn. We’ll spend some time in a guitar shop and I’ll show ya some things.” 

They’re quiet on the rest of the drive to Niall’s. It’s almost four in the morning and they’re both exhausted. Harry rolls slowly down Niall’s street but TMQ seems to have given up. When he pulls into Niall’s driveway everything is dark and quiet. Niall leaves his guitars by the front door and they make their way to bed, too spent to think of anything but sleep.

At noon the next day Harry rouses as sunlight filtering through the blinds hits his face. He rolls over, reaching for Niall, intent on spending his last moments in his arms. When his tummy begins to rumble, they make their way to the shower. Niall leaves Harry to pack his things while he makes coffee. 

“They say couples that spend too much time together start to look alike, should I worry about you and Davey?” Niall grins when Harry walks out of the bedroom wearing a beanie and sunglasses with his t-shirt and jeans. 

“Fuck off,” Harry smiles, wrapping his arms around Niall and kissing him. Pulling a chair out, he hangs the sunglasses on the collar of his t-shirt. They sit at the table, munching on toast and talking. 

“How long will you be gone?”

“Dunno, a week probably.”

“There’s a possibility of a couple extra shows with Emmy. Jalil’s booked her into Chicago and New York.”

“When?”

“Next week, I think. Told her to get me the dates.”

“Maybe I should stay in New York, wait for you. We could hang out for a few days after your show. I’ve got a photoshoot in a couple weeks that I’ll have t’go back for anyway. We could just stay there unless ya need t’get back.”

“Could be good, yeah.”

On the table Harry’s phone begins to buzz. “It’s Reece,” he says, answering the call.

“Is it true?” Niall hears the voice boom through the phone’s speaker.

“Is what true?”

“Are you leaving us? Why would you do that?”

“Reece, what’re ya talkin about?” Harry looks at Niall in utter confusion.

“TMQ just put up a post that says Jeff Walsh is going to work for his dad’s management firm and you’re going to be his first client.”

Niall runs to get his phone and pulls up the post for Harry to see.

“No, I’m not leaving. We had coffee yesterday and I gave him a ride to San Diego last night.”

Niall tunes out of the conversation and looks at the post. Harry was supposed to be at a meeting with the band yesterday. Maybe Jeff was pitching the idea to him?

“Look, I gotta go catch the plane, we’ll talk more when we get to New York, alright?”

Harry disconnects the call and notices the look on Niall’s face. “What?”

“You said you had a meetin with the band yesterday.”

“Yeah, we met at Reece and Michael’s offices.”

“So what were ya doin with Jeff? Did he pitch you?” Harry stands and takes his cup to the sink. “We just ran into one another and went for a coffee. When I told him I was on my way to the show he asked if he could ride with me, he was meetin his girlfriend for the weekend but really wanted to catch the show.”

“Huh,” It’s odd but Niall can’t be mad, can he? But if this Jeff keeps turnin up, he’s gonna start asking questions.

“Better go meet Carl,” he hears Harry say as he scuffs across the floor.

They drive the Lamborghini back to Harry’s house and he leaves the keys with his security chief.. 

“Keep these, would ya? Also, could you call the security company and ask them to reset all the codes for my properties. Make sure they do not give them to anyone but you or me.”

“Everything alright?” Carl’s puzzled by the request.

“With the leaks, I wanna be extra careful.” Harry explains and this seems to satisfy him.

“Drive the convertible while I’m gone if ya want,” Harry tells Niall, handing him another set of keys as they pull onto the tarmac alongside the private jet.

“Good luck with Levi.“

After one last kiss, Harry opens the door, leaving Niall alone in the back seat and missing him already.

~~

“Mornin,” Emmy walks into the studio wearing sunglasses and looking like she’s not been home from the night before. They’d all gone out for drinks after rehearsal and he’s pretty sure that’s the same dress she was wearing last night. Niall raises an eyebrow when she walks past only to hear, “not a word out of you, Horan.

She grabs a bottle of water and slumps onto the sofa next to him, resting her head on his shoulder and curling into his body. “Long night, love?” he bumps her shoulder playfully with his and puts an arm around her, allowing her to snuggle closer.

“Mmmm, very.” Her response is a croak, “not complainin though, so worth it,” she murmurs.

“Okay, folks,” Jalil walks into the room and conversations stop. “Sorry to call you in so early. We’ve got the last scheduled show Saturday night in Berkeley. Don’t relax because we’re heading East on Wednesday. Niall, we need to discuss your availability after rehearsal. I’ll let you all know final travel arrangements later. First show is at the Rosement on Thursday night and then we’ve got Radio City on Saturday night. Tickets went on sale about five minutes ago. Anyone who wants to invite guests needs to let me know by this Saturday. Any questions?”

Niall raises a hand, “same set list?” 

Emmy rouses and looks at Niall, amusement evident on her face. “Honey this ain’t third grade, you don’t hafta raise your hand. Whatcha got in mind?”

Niall cocks his head and gives her a look. “Add a cover or two, like Janis Joplin’s Another Piece of My Heart or Linda Ronstadt’s You’re No Good, something you can sink your teeth into, pay homage to some kick ass female musicians like yourself.”

“Okay, I like it,” she nods at him and he can see the wheels beginning to churn in her head as her mood perks up. “Can you play them?”

“Course,” he shrugs.

“Get your guitar baby, let’s go,” Emmy says, standing from the sofa and pulling out her phone to find lyrics.

Jimmy walks to one of the equipment cases and begins rummaging for something while Lamar turns on his keyboards.

“Found it,” Jimmy stands holding a cowbell, smiling broadly. “We’ll need this if we’re going 70’s rock.”

Emmy laughs and shakes her head, “Put that fuckin thing away and count us off.”

Niall leads them through the two songs. Emmy uses her phone as they play each song, refreshing her memory of the lyrics but by the third try she has them down and they’re playing around with the sound to find what works best for them. Niall particularly enjoys the solo he gets on You’re No Good and shows off a little for Emmy.

“Shit, boys, that was fun!” her deep, throaty laugh fills the room. “I think we oughta save Piece of My Heart for the encore and use You’re No Good to get them back on their feet after There’s Only You, ya’ll good with that?” Emmy looks around at each band member before adding the songs to the set list on her phone and sending it to Jalil.

“New York City boys, can you believe it?”

Spirits are high as they run through their rehearsal and by the time they’re packing their gear and heading out sometime after one that afternoon, the mood is electric. “See ya’ll tomorrow night,” Emmy calls after them as they leave the building. “Hey Horan, wait up.”

Niall stops in the door, turning back to Emmy and Jalil.

“Niall, baby, I know you didn’t count on this but please say you’ll stay for the extra shows.”

He’s known he wouldn’t leave her in a lurch, but it doesn’t hurt for her to think he’s got a schedule to check. Chicago and New York will be great exposure for him and maybe she’ll make an offer. 

“Sure Ems,” he nods. “No problem, only don’t book me a return ticket. Gonna stick around New York for a bit so I’ll make my own way back.”

Emmy turns to Jalil and he nods. She grabs her bag and runs over to Niall, hugging him. “Later J,” she calls over her shoulder as they walk outside.

“See ya Ems,” Niall tells her and steps off the sidewalk but she stops him.

“Can I buy you some lunch? I gotta couple things I wanna talk with you about.”

Niall almost brushes her off, he just wants to get home and sleep. The last couple days have been grueling. “Yeah, okay,” he relents. “There’s a decent place here,” he gestures toward the end of the complex. “Let me stow these.” Niall puts his guitars in the car and rejoins her.

Inside the coffee shop, he slides into the booth across from Emmy.

“That was a great idea you had this mornin.”

“Thanks,” Niall smiles at the compliment and looks over the menu. When their server arrives, he orders grilled cheese and Emmy orders a burger.

“I need food, Amos damn near wore me out last night.”

“More than I need to know,” Niall holds up a hand as he tries to keep the mental picture of Emmy’s sexual escapades from taking shape in his mind. 

“Leavin sex,” she explains.

“Ems,” Niall groans. “Is that a thing?” He’s heard of makeup sex but this sounds wrong.

“S’not like we’re leavin for New York right away.”

She laughs, “I do like the sound of that,” she winks at him. “No, he’s goin to Australia for a few months to produce a soundtrack for a movie. We kinda agreed this was our swan song.”

Niall raises an eyebrow. “You okay with that?”

“Everyone’s been telling me to stop fuckin around with him for ages and this is a nice clean break. I need a good man, one that isn’t afraid of all this,” she circles a finger above her head, “and who’s willing to commit.”

“You deserve a good one.” He reaches across the table and puts his hand over hers. Looking her in the eye he asks, “for real though, you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. He was never gonna commit, I know that.”

“We excuse too much bad behavior in those we love.”

“You talkin about Derek or Harry?”

“What?”

“Derek’s an ass but Harry does have a reputation.”

“Derek, of course. Harry’s,” he’s lost for words. “He’s just a friend.”

“Babes, you can tell by the way he looks at you that he’s gone for ya. You two keepin things quiet? I got no problem with that.” She pauses as the server places their meals in front of them and walks away. “You’re right though. I let him get away with too much.”

Niall frowns, he doesn’t want to talk about this with her. “You’ll meet someone better.”

“Baby you’re as jumpy as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rockin chairs, relax, would ya, I’m not gonna say anything.”

Niall looks at the woman seated across from him. He’s grown to like her more and more since he first met her. “It’s just the TMQ leak. He’s got no ideas who it is and I signed an NDA when I worked for him,” he offers. “I’m not comfortable talkin about him.”

“So I guess you’re not gonna tell me if he’s really signing on with Jeff Walsh?”

“Ems,” he warns, and she laughs.

“Just yankin your chain, baby,” she holds up her hands to indicate she won’t push further. “Listen I wanted to talk to ya about somethin.”

Niall looks up at her, chewing his grilled cheese slowly and wondering what else she’s going to hit him with.

“I think things have gone pretty good with the band, we’re soundin tight and everyone’s gettin along. I know you got whatever with Harry and I know you’ve worked with Chasing Clouds on all their tours,” she shakes her head. “Look, I know there’s probably zero chance but I was kinda hopin you might consider stayin on with us, join the band permanently. There’ll be more tours so I can guarantee steady work. Plus I heard your demos, you’ve really got something special. If you join us, I’ll give you a spotlight each show, let you do one of your own songs while I do a costume change or somethin, we can figure that out later.”

Niall’s surprised, not by the request, he’d been hoping for that. He’s surprised at the offer to allow him a solo during her set.

“You don’t hafta give me an answer right now, just promise you’ll consider it. We’ll need to rework the setlist, see where your solo can fit best.”

“Yeah, okay.” His mind racing, he finally finds his voice. “Thanks Ems, it’s a very generous offer. I appreciate it, I really do.”

“Purely selfish, baby. I was thinkin during You’re No Good you need to come out front of stage with me. That with our duet will set up your solo. Be another good chance for you to show off your chops,” Emmy encourages, taking another bite of her burger and closing her eyes. “Damn, there’s nothin better than a burger after you’ve had your brains fucked out.”

“Bloody hell,” Niall mutters and drops his sandwich to the plate. Sitting back in the booth he watches as she laughs.

“Never thought you’d be so delicate. It’s just sex, baby. Your boy oozes it out of every pore in his body, don’t tell me you’re not drawn to that. The two of you practically glow there’s so much current runnin between ya.”

“Thanks for the suggestion about the solo,” Niall tries to get her off the sex talk. He’s not particularly sensitive but he doesn’t want to talk about Harry with her. “It’d be great if you think everyone will be okay with it.”

“They all get their moments in the spotlight, if anyone objects, they can talk to me or Jalil. So Radio City, that’s pretty cool, isn’t it?”

“You know that was comin?”

“He’s been workin on gettin me in there since before Warner signed me. All kinda doors are openin up now. That man works hard for me, don’t know where I’d be without him,” she takes the last bite of her burger and chews before sipping her soda to wash it down.

“So anything I can do to sweeten the deal, get ya to accept my offer? Amos told me to do whatever it takes.”

“Amos? Why? How does he even know who I am?”

“He’s got an assistant he sends to all my shows to video them. We watch them back, talk about what should change. He thinks you’re something special.”

Niall doesn’t know what to make of the compliment. “I would say tell him thanks but since you’re not gonna see him again,” he smiles at her.

“He’s a smart man, told me I better make you an offer quick, that it might already be too late.”

“Why too late?”

“Harry is gonna start the next leg of his tour soon and Chasin Clouds will be releasin their new album. He said you’ve managed all their tours. As far as I can tell, mine’s the only offer that allows ya to play though,” she laughs, pulling a credit card from her bag and setting it on top of their check, “so it’s obviously the best.” The server scoops it up and immediately returns for her signature. “No pressure baby,” she hooks her arm through his as they stand and walk toward the door. “Just promise you’ll think about it. I know I don’t stand much of a chance, but its an opportunity to make music, not watch someone else do it. They don’t come around every day.”

Niall hugs her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks Ems, I promise.”

~~

He’s in his studio when his phone buzzes. His breath catches when he sees it’s Harry calling.

“It’s not what you think,” he blurts as soon as Niall answers.

“What?”

“You haven’t seen it?”

“Seen what? What’re ya on about?” Niall hears him sigh over the phone and sits up, worried now. “Harry? What’s goin on?”

“Marion posted a picture of her in her knickers on my balcony here in New York. I took it back when we were together, never thought she’d post it and now TMQ’s picked it up and they posted it as if it’s just been taken and speculatin that we’re back together.”

“It’s just speculation. You think she’s tryin t’get your attention? Maybe get ya back?”

“I dunno, as far as I know she’s still with that guy who’s producin her reality show.”

“How’s everything else?”

  
“Met with Reece and Michael today. That was awkward. I could tell Miley wanted t’tell at me about Jeff but after everything he’s done, I think he’s scared to push me too hard. He told Reece what he’s been doin, says he wants t’ask his wife for a divorce. It’s all out in the open and I got the name of an accountant and set up a meeting. I didn’t wanna use the accountants Mikey and Reece use.”

“Smart,” Niall’s impressed at how well he’s handling it. “We fly to Chicago Wednesday and I’ll be in New York Friday.”

“Can’t wait to see you.”

“When do you start with Levi?”

“Tomorrow afternoon. I’m just layin on the couch. M’tired, think I might go t’bed early, watch a film.”

“You practice today?”  
He can hear the smile in Harry’s voice. “I did. That new guitar is pretty sweet. You gonna send me lessons still?

“Do you need me to? You’re doin pretty good.”

“Kinda like seein your face every day,” Harry teases.

“Sod off.”

“Ya miss me, I know ya do.”

“Yep, miss that smart mouth of yours wrapped around m’dick.” He hears Harry laugh and it makes him smile. “I do miss ya, so does Mulls.” Harry sighs and not wanting to get too mushy, Niall decides to distract him. “Why do ya think she posted it now?”

“No idea. I haven’t seen or spoken t’her since before TMQ let me know she was cheatin on me. Could be she’s doin it for her show. If people think we’re gettin back together it might increase her ratings.”

“Any chance she’s the leak?”

“I don’t think so, unless she’s workin with someone in my crew. It’s not impossible, but why?”

They’re silent for a moment, considering Harry’s last question. Niall almost mentions Emmy’s offer but decides not to tell Harry just yet. It’s a big decision and he wants to talk with him in person. Harry’s not mentioned having Niall on his next tour after saying he wanted him and Niall doesn’t want to pressure him if he’s changed his mind. 

“Just get here quick, would ya?” Harry says quietly. “I miss ya.”

“I’ll be there before ya know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading and to those of you leaving kudos and comments you have my undying love <3


	15. Berkeley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall gets a surprise at his Berkeley show and Harry’s working hard in New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction intended for mature audiences. All media is fictionalized and intended to support this story.  
> Please do not repost any part of this fic

The morning of the Berkeley show, Niall boards the bus with the others. He finds a spot behind Jimmy and sticks his earbuds in his ears. They’re about to leave when Derek pulls up and runs toward the bus.

“Sorry everyone,” he huffs as the driver closes the doors and pulls the mini-bus onto the street. He weaves his way to the back of the bus and sits across the aisle from Niall. 

“I know you’re not asleep.”

Niall opens his eyes. He’d hoped not to have to deal with him. “M’tryin t’be,’ he yawns and closes his eyes again.

“Uh huh, whatever.”

Niall ignores him. He knows him, knows when he’s trying to pick a fight and why he wants to air his dirty laundry in front of all these people he has no idea but for Harry’s sake he keeps his eyes closed until they stop for a comfort break and when Derek gets off, Niall moves to the front to sit with emmy. He’s grateful they’re staying over tonight so he can put off talking to him on the six-hour trip hom, even if it’s just for twenty-four hours. 

“We’ve set up food inside the venue,” Jalil tells them as they file off the bus. “Grab a bite to eat and I’ll see you on stage in an hour for soundcheck.”

“Hey Niall,” Jimmy falls into step beside him. Looking over his shoulder he leans close. “Thought you might need a buffer.”

“Thanks Jim.”

Derek manages to grab a seat next to Niall at lunch but he’s quiet, going along with the conversation and attempting to fit in. Emmy’s got her phone out, taking pictures and sending them to everyone. They’re laughing and mugging for the camera when Jalil calls Derek to stage.

“But I’m still having lunch,” he complains.

“Fine,” he turns toward the door, “but if you sound like shit, don’t blame me,” the manager snaps back. 

“I’m comin,” he pouts, grabbing a sandwich to take with him.

When he’s gone, the talk turns to the New York trip. Everyone’s excited and making plans for their time off.

“Got us a stylist coming tonight, guys. She’ll get everyone fixed up for these last shows.”

“What’s wrong with how we look?”

“Be nice or I’ll tell her to cut off that damn ponytail.”

Kyle mimes zipping his lips just as Jalil walks through and grabs a sandwich. “Five minutes, guys. Anyone needs a piss, now’s the time to take it. We’re on a tight schedule tonight.” They toss their trash and find their way to stage. 

“It’s hot out there,” Derek says, pulling his sweat-soaked t-shirt off in front of Niall. The other guys push onto stage, laughing and pulling Niall with them. He shakes his head as he passes him. “Get a shower then.”

“Is that an invitation?”

“Fuck off, Derek.”

Niall finds his guitar on the stand and pulls the strap over his shoulder.

It’s the first outdoor venue they’ve played and unseasonably warm so no surprise that everyone’s melting within minutes. The boys pull their shirts off immediately, Niall using his to wipe sweat from his face and fingers. Tossing it beside him, Jimmy counts them off and they play through the first song. Emmy has the giggles and flubs her lyrics, signaling for them to stop. They’re all laughing, teasing her having a good time. Jalil stops them a couple more times to adjust for the outdoor venue and Niall’s grateful he’s to be on stage, not worrying about every little detail. It leaves Emmy and the boys standing around chatting, milling around and looking at their phones for messages. Emmy snaps a few pictures and it’s not long before they hear screams outside the venue.

“What’d you do now?”

She cackles and sits down, legs dangling off the front of the stage. “Nothin,” she smiles fiendishly.

“Hey, hey, now this is a good lookin group of men,” Jimmy whoops.

Niall pulls out his phone and checks Emmy’s post. “Fuckin hell, Ems,” he laughs. “No one wants t’see that.”

“Those screams out there say different, baby. They love ya!”

When soundcheck’s complete, Niall finds an empty room and sends a text to Harry to see if he’s free. His phone buzzes back almost immediately.

“Hey,” he sounds down, which worries Niall.

“What’s wrong?”

“What makes you think something’s wrong?”

Niall smiles, “I can hear it in your voice. What’s going on?”

“Michael’s furious with me. He wanted to set up a date with the lead singer of the opening act for the next leg of the tour, for publicity.”

“Who’s the act?”

“Raspberry Fizz, it’s a K-pop band the label’s trying to break. They thought they’d be a good fit for my fans. I said no, I won’t do it and Michael’s about to stroke out. When he told them it wasn’t gonna happen, she got mad and now they say they’re pullin out. I think it’s a bluff t’get me t’buckle and go through with it but m’done datin for publicity.”

Niall sighs. “What’re ya gonna do?”

“Gonna find another band. I’m goin through a list of possibles now. How’re you? That picture Emmy posted of ya is pretty hot.”

“We were all meltin. I think she picked the hottest day of the year to play an outdoor venue,” Niall laughs.

“Why’s the asshole postin pictures of the two of ya lookin all coupley? Is he still botherin ya?”

“He’s what?” Niall doesn’t understand and Harry quickly texts the link to him.

  
“That was at lunch, we all sat around the table together. He’s cropped everyone else out. I’ll send you the original.” Niall texts Harry the photo that Emmy took showing all the guys sitting together at lunch. “Tour’ll be over soon and I won’t have t’see him ever again.”

“I guess,” Harry doesn’t sound totally convinced.

“If we ever find this fuckin leak you gotta stay off the Internet. This shit just makes you crazy.”

“Yeah, it does.”

“Gonna be able t’come t’Radio City? I need t’let Jalil know.”

“Wouldn’t miss it, Levi wants t’come too, that okay?”

“Yeah, course. What’re ya doin tonight?”

“Michael planned this dinner with all the group that’s been in the session. A thank you for Levi, I guess, and I’m sure a chance for paps t’get photos. He took some in the studio yesterday.”

How’s it goin? Write anything good?”

“Yeah,” he admits shyly. “Wrote one I really like, might’ve been thinkin bout you a bit.”

“Me?”

Harry laughs. “Don’t sound so shocked. Ya know m’crazy bout ya, even if ya do call me wank stain.”

“Sometimes ya can be,” Niall snorts. “You really wrote a song for me? Can’t wait t’hear it.”

“Sap,” Harry teases.

“You’re the one writin songs about me,” Niall counters and they laugh to take the edge off the moment. Things between them have moved pretty fast and they’re still testing the waters between them trying to figure out if this is just a bit of fun or if it’s something more. 

“You’ll like Levi, he’s really cool. Called me the mornin after our first session and we went to breakfast. He asked why I had so many fuckin people there. Between the band and Mikey swannin around like he always does, it wasn’t very productive that first day. So we’ve been meetin, just the two of us, before we go meet the rest of the group. S’been pretty incredible. Told him all about you and how we spent the week with Roger and Davey. He loves their music. Wants us all t’hook up when we’re in LA. Ya think they’d go for that?”

“Levi Hirsch? Are you kidding? They’d love it.”

“Played him your demos,” Harry says quietly.

“Really?”

“Don’t be mad, he likes them, thinks they’re brilliant.”

Niall feels his heart swell. “Thank you.” It’s all he can say but he knows he’ll thank him properly when he sees him.

“I miss you,” Harry sighs.

“I miss you too.”

“I gotta go get ready for this fuckin dinner. I’ll talk to ya tomorrow. Good luck tonight.”

“Thanks. Talk to ya tomorrow.” Niall disconnects the call and shoves his phone in his pocket, going in search of Jalil. 

“Hey J,” Niall finds him talking with the venue manager. Jalil starts to introduce him but Niall stops him.

“Known Matt for ages. Good t’see ya man,” Niall shakes his hand. 

“Good to see you again. Wish I could stay and catch up but one of the food vendors has a backed up drain and I gotta sort it. Really looking forward to seeing you play tonight,” he says, giving them a wave as he walks away.

“What’s up?”

“Ya said t’let ya know if we wanted to invite guests?”

“Oh right, who ya got comin?”

“Two, Harry Styles and Levi Hirsch.”

Jalil looks at him over the rim of his reading glasses. “Everyone else has family or friends coming and you’ve got fucking Harry Styles and Levi Hirsch,” he laughs, adding the names to a list on his phone. “You never cease to amaze me man.”

“I don’ know him. He and Harry are workin together and Harry said he wants t’come. Don’t say anything, okay? He might bail by the time Saturday rolls around.”

“Got it, no worries.”

~~

In the dressing room he takes his turn in the shower and is pulling his steamer out of his bag when Emmy knocks on the door. “Everyone dressed? Stylist is ready. Horan, you’re up first, come on.

“Aw Ems, what’s wrong with m’hair?”

“Nothin baby, you got great hair, just let us fix ya up.” She drags Niall across the hall where a young woman has her styling tools set up. She runs her fingers through Niall’s hair and says, “right, just gonna give ya a trim.” It takes her about twenty minutes and when she’s finished, Niall stands and inspects the cut.

“Not bad, thanks.”

She hands him her card. “Come see me any time. I’ll cut it for free just to run my fingers through your hair,” she winks at him.

Emmy laughs. “Send over the next victim, would ya baby?”

Niall does as she asks, sending Jimmy over next and he plugs in his steamer, running it over his shirt once it’s heated up to get the wrinkles out. This is the biggest show they’ve done so far. He’s always careful about his clothes, but being on stage is different than standing at the side or out in the venue somewhere. He wants to look his best, not give Emmy any reason to rescind her offer.

By the time they take the stage, the crowd is pumped and ready. Niall’s halfway through the first song when he looks down into the pit in front of the stage and sees Roger and Davey waving at him When they realize he’s noticed them, they whoop and he laughs. It’s gonna be a long night trying to focus with his friends standing in the middle of Moonshine’s fans.

When the band is introduced they’ve got the girls around them primed to cheer for Niall. Emmy is on fire and by the time their second encore is finished and they walk off stage, Niall’s buzzing with the adrenaline rush.

They all shower and gather their gear, waiting for Jalil to let them know it’s time to leave for the hotel. When Emmy comes out of her dressing room, they make their way outside. She stops for the fans that are waiting and thanks to Emmy’s post during soundcheck, they yell for the band to come back. 

“Enjoy it baby,” she smiles and makes her way down the line, taking selfies and signing autographs. 

“Niall!” A male voice captures his attention and he looks up to see his friends.

“Can we have your autograph?”

“Fuck off,” Niall shoves Davey. Jimmy joins them and the boys hug him. “Where’s my baby sister?”

“She stayed at the cabin. Said we needed a boys night,” his eyes dart to David. “She’s tired of hangin out with Mopey here.”

“Come on back to the hotel,” Niall tells them. “We got some beer and pizza waitin. You can crash in my room,” Niall tells them.

“No need, we got rooms, you wanna ride?’

“Let me tell Jalil. Be right back,” Jimmy says, jogging over to catch the manager as he exits the venue door.

They follow the bus to their hotel and Niall waits with the guys while they check in before leading them upstairs. Everyone’s gathered in Emmy’s suite and she’s passing around beer and opening pizza boxes.

“Hey boys, come on in,” she says when she sees Niall standing in the doorway. 

“Ems, these are my buddies, David and Roger.”

“Chasin Clouds? Nice to finally meet ya boys, come on in and help yourselves. We got beer and pizza.”

Niall introduces the guys to the other band members and Jimmy tells them all that Roger and his baby sister live together. “When ya gonna make an honest woman out of her, deadbeat?”

“Been tryin for years, help me convince her man. I’m beginnin to think she’s gonna trade up.”

Everyone laughs and they wander around chatting and celebrating the success of the show. After several beers, Niall steps out onto the balcony for some fresh air. Roger follows him out and they sit, talking and watching everyone through the windows.

“So what’s up with Davey, why’d ya call him mopey before?”

“Sophie dumped him, stormed out and went back to LA. He’s been a sad sack for the last week and Lita was threatening to go back too. I thought if I got him out, brought him to see your show, it’d cheer him up.”

“Looks like it’s workin,” Niall nods. Davey and Emmy are dancing and laughing.

“How’s it going with her?”

“I like her, she’s strong and tough, knows what she wants and that scares a lot of men.”

“Ten bucks Davey comes out to tell us she’s the prettiest girl he’s ever seen.”

“I’ve known you how long and you’re comin to me with a sucker’s bet like that? Get the fuck out of here,” Niall laughs. “The bet should be how long it takes him.”

“True,” Roger laughs. “How are you and Mr. Styles?”

“Good, yeah,” Niall smiles, thinking back to his conversation with Harry that afternoon. “He’s in New York workin with Levi Hirsch. Says he and Hirsch wanna get us all together sometime. He’s a big Clouds fan.”

“No shit?”

“No shit,” Niall laughs and the two clink bottles.

“She make you an offer yet?”

“Yeah, couple days ago. It’s a good one. Almost too good t’be true.”

“Why’s that?”

“Wants me t’join her band but she’s offerin t’let me sing one of my songs during the show.”

“During her show?”

“Yeah,”

“Fuck,” he sighs. “That’s some offer. Guess I’ll start lookin for tour managers. Know anyone good?”

“Not really, sorry mate.”

“I knew it was comin, you’re too fuckin good.”

“Thanks, Rog.”

“So you gonna tell me what’s goin on with your boy? He can’t play, can he?”

“He’s learnin.”

“He’s learnin cause you’re fuckin teaching him, aren’t you?” Roger takes a swig of his beer and laughs. “Oh don’t look so surprised. No guitar player lets someone else pick out their instrument unless it’s a gift and Michael ain’t buyin gifts for anyone.”

“Keep that to yourself. Does Davey know?”

“If he noticed he hasn’t said anything. He’s too wound up about Sophie.” He turns to Niall, his tone serious. 

“Michael convinced him t’pretend t’play. He’s workin hard to learn.”

“You’ve always been a sucker for a pretty face, but you’ve got some positive momentum goin for ya right now. Don’t put his needs in front of yours just because ya wanna help him. Not sayin don’t do it, but you’ve got a chance to be on stage every night with Emmy and by all accounts, she’s goin places. Don’t let him talk you into managing his tour just because you’re in love with him and wanna take care of him.”

“Woah, who said anything about love? It’s not like that,” Niall tries to protest but Roger raises a hand. 

“He’s so crazy about you, it’s written all over his face and I can tell you feel the same way. Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy for ya, but don’t miss out on this opportunity unless he’s offerin up a better one and managing a tour isn’t better. I wouldn’t let ya pick us over her either, much as I want ya back. You need to be on stage, man.”

“Okay, I hear ya. Thanks Rog,” Niall says and they clink bottles again. “We were right, by the way. Mike says he bought that old beater at a pawn shop because he was afraid Harry would destroy the real one. He’s got it with him in New York now.”

“So he wasn’t tryin to steal from him?”

“I don’t know anythin concrete, but if I were you, I might have an independent auditor go through your accounts.”

“What do you know?”

“Nothing I can talk about, but he’s shifty as fuck.”

“I’ve been trying to deal with Reece as much as possible for the last year. He’s the only reason we haven’t made a change already.”

The slider opens and Davey stumbles out. “Niall!”

“Davey,” he says quietly, laughing at his drunk friend.

“Man, I like that Emmaline. She’s the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen.”

“You say that about all the girls, Dave.”

“This’s different, man,” he slurs. “Fuck, she’s all bossy ‘n shit. Makes my dick stand at attention and say yes ma’am, like that in a girl,” he laughs and leans his head back against the chair.

“You’re drunk, surpised your dick can stand at all. See if ya feel the same way tomorrow mornin.”

He looks up to Derek trying to dance with Emmy and stands. “Why is that asshole here? D’you break up with Harry?”

“No, I didn’t break up with Harry. Derek’s the opener for this tour, remember? That’s why he’s here.”

“Oh yeah, yeah, s’right. K, goin t’rescue m’girl.” David stands and lurches toward the door. Niall jumps in front of him and slides it open, afraid he’s going to fall into it.

“Don’t break up with Harry,” Davey whispers loudly in his ear. “I like him best. Derek doesn’t deserve ya,” he tells Niall, patting his chest. “K, goin in now, love you man.”

“Alright mate,” he smiles at his friend and sliding the door closed.

“You know who Harry’s usin for his audit?”

“I can ask if he’ll text ya the contact details.”

“That’d be good, yeah.”

“He really gonna sign with Jeff Walsh?”

“He says no, they’re just friends.”

“If he leaves and we leave, Michael and Reece might as well fold up tent.”

“You still thinkin about it?”

“Guess I’ll see what the audit says.” Roger rubs his hands over his face. “Think I might head to my room, give Lita a call before she goes to bed. Gonna hafta drive us back tomorrow, he’ll be in no shape t’help.” Roger stands and stretches, gathering up his beer bottles. “Can you walk him to his room when you go to bed? You can call me if you have any problems with him.”

“You got it,” Niall stands and hugs his friend. “Thanks for comin out tonight.”

“Was sweet seein you up on that stage, man. What time are you leavin tomorrow?”

“Bus leaves at nine.”

“Pretty sure we won’t be leavin that early,” he looks toward Davey who’s arms are flailing as he dances with Emmy. “Good luck in New York. Let me knowhow it goes.”

“Thanks, mate.”

Niall joins the others inside. David and Emmy are still dancing and he grabs a slice of pizza. He’s tired of thinking about Michael and Derek and who might be leaking information on Harry. Tonight’s show was amazing and he just wants to enjoy it so he opens another beer and joins the others. Davey and Emmy drop on the couch beside him, everyone’s laughing and talking. Life is good.

~~

The flight attendant offers him a beverage and Niall asks for water. The tickets were booked late so none of them are sitting together. Niall’s next to an older businessman who thankfully isn’t interested in conversation.

They pushed back their flight until Thursday morning because Emmy had an interview and with the time difference, there’s barely two hours between the time they land and soundcheck. He’s used to tight schedules but now that he’s performing, there’s a new level of nerves that comes with it. He switches his thoughts to Harry. The TMQ post he saw while waiting to board wasn’t unexpected but he figured the shot would be with Levi or one of the band. Who were those models and why did Harry leave with one of them? He hadn’t mentioned it when they’d spoken this week but Levi was still in New York and he and Harry had been hanging out, working on music in his studio so their conversations had been brief.

“Hey baby,” Niall opens his eyes to see Emmy standing in the aisle next to him. 

“Ems, you alright?”

“Oh yeah,” she smiles at. him. “Listen, I hate to do this to ya, but there’s not gonna be much sleep the next couple days. J’s working with the PR team at the label and they’ve booked a bunch of radio interviews for me in New York so you and I are going to fly out tonight to be there for the Friday morning shows. Then they booked me on Weekend Today Saturday morning but we’ll all play that. 

Niall shrugs, “no worries, sounds normal.”

“Well, there’s the kicker. They want me to do a costume change during the Radio City show so I need you to go ahead and get with the boys after we finish Friday, teach ‘em one of your songs and we’ll fit you in the set list. They’re good, you know that, they’ll pick it up quick. J booked us rehearsal space for Friday and we’ll go over to the venue as soon as we’re finished at Today, run through the whole show.” She squeezes Niall’s arm. This’ll be good for you, trust me,” she tells him with a wink and walks back to her seat.

No turning back now, Horan, he thinks to himself. It’s sink or swim. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all <3


	16. Radio City Music Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall’s finally in New York, preparing for the show at Radio City. Moonshine wants him to join her band so badly that she’s offered him a solo during each show. He just has to survive the next 48 hours and then he can relax but life with Harry is full of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction intended for mature audiences. All media is fictionalized and intended to support this story.  
> Please do not repost any part of this fic.

“Harry?”

“Yeah?” he answers groggily. “Fuck, you here already? Time’s it?” He groans and Niall can hear him moving around in bed.

“Early, go back t’sleep. Sorry to wake you, but I didn’t wanna say this in a text. I won’t be able t’see ya before tomorrow night, m’sorry.”

“You’re not comin?”

“I’m here, got in a few hours ago but Emmy’s givin me a solo in tomorrow night’s show. Wants me t’play one of my songs and I gotta teach the boys t’play it. We came early cause she’s gotta bunch of radio shows and promo today. We can’t start rehearsal until after. It’s gonna be tight.”

“Oh, okay.”

“M’sorry.”

“S’fine,” he yawns again but Niall can tell it’s not. “M’disappointed, but it’s the job, right? We gotta get used to this. Just twenty-four more hours, babe, you’re worth the wait, ow, fuck,” Harry groans.

“What happened?”

“Levi and I went out for a few drinks last week and ended up getting tattoos. Just rolled over on mine.”

“Ouch.”

Harry laughs quietly, “yeah. I’ll show ya when we get back here tomorrow night.” He’s silent for a moment before he speaks again. “I took your advice. Looked up Jack and met with him. It was a very illuminating conversation. I’ll tell ya bout it.”

“Was it good? You okay with how it went?”

“Oh yeah, he’s great. Wants us to come for dinner sometime.” “Okay, they’re calling us. I gotta go get set up. See ya at the show?”

“Wouldn’t miss it.”

~~

Niall’s nervous. He’s not been this nervous before any of the other gigs, but this is Radio City, it’s legendary. His hand shook when he signed the guestbook and now he’s in the toilet, puking up his lunch. He brushes his teeth and washes his face, knowing he’s messing up the stylist’s hard work.

The addition of the two covers went over well in Chicago, Emmy kept her word and pulled him into the spotlight every chance she got. They’d had a late dinner with the boys before he and Emmy left for the airport and flew to New York. They arrived in the wee hours and Niall napped in Emmy’s dressing room while she did hair and makeup in preparation for the day’s promo. He showered and the stylist pushed him into the chair to do her best before it was time for them to start the first show. Emmy went into full Moonshine mode before they were whisked off to the next stop. Not all were live, some were taped for later use, but it was non-stop until early afternoon.

The driver Jalil hired dropped them off at the rehearsal space and they joined the boys for lunch. While Jalil and Emmy worked on the setlist, Niall began teaching the boys to play Nice to Meet Ya. He’d talked it over with Emmy but decided this was the best option to introduce him to the audience.

“It’s upbeat and catchy,” she told him. “It’ll keep them on their feet.”

“And after you hear the chorus once, it’s easy to pick up.”

“Right, they’ll be singin along with you, that’s smart.”

In the rehearsal space, he sat at Jimmy’s drum kit and played along to the demo track. After playing half of the song, Niall stops and looks at his friend. “No problem, man. I got it.”

He spent time with Kyle and Lamar going through the song with each of them, teaching them enough to get through the song for one night.

Emmy had come in later and they’d rehearsed until early morning when the driver took them all to the hotel. Niall only got a few hours of sleep because they had to be up early to go to the television studio. 

After that was over, they were driven to Radio City, having a late lunch and taking a tour of the facility before rehearsal.

The prospect of trying to hold a crowd as large as this one on his own without Emmy is daunting. The boys were great last night, working with him to get it just right but now that it’s time, he wishes he’d said no thanks. 

“Horan, stop pacing, you’re givin me hives.” Jimmy gives him a look but he can tell by his eyes he’s nervous too.

He still hasn’t talked with Harry about the offer and he feels a bit guilty. Harry’s talked about the next leg of his tour but not Niall’s place in it and he’s having a hard time ignoring Roger’s advice. The thought of performing on a tour rather than managing one excites him. He’s lost in these thoughts when his phone buzzes.

_Harry: We’re here, okay for us to come back?_

_Niall: Yeah_

Niall walks out to wait for them. Minutes later an elevator door slides open at the end of the hall and Harry strides toward him.

“Hey,” he says softly.

“Hey.” Niall smiles back, relieved to finally see Harry again.

“So, this is Levi,” Harry turns to indicate the man standing behind him. “Levi, this is Niall Horan.”

“Hi Niall. Harry hasn’t stopped talking about you since I met him last week. Your songs are fantastic.”

“Thanks for comin tonight. Harry says you’ve been writin some good stuff,” he shakes the famous producer’s hand. “You wanna come say hello to everyone?”

“Sure,” Harry agrees.

Niall leads them to the dressing room and introduces all the boys.

“Let me just go see if Emmy’s free,” he excuses himself and walks across the hall. “Hey Ems, you got a sec? Harry wants t’say hi.”

“Sure baby, come on in.”

Niall leads them into Emmy’s dressing room and Harry introduces Levi. The two talk for a few minutes and Niall can’t keep his eyes off Harry.

“Levi, I’ll be right back. You okay here with Emmy for a few minutes?”

“Sure man.”

Niall follows him into the hallway and they duck into an empty dressing room. Harry pushes him against the door and finds his lips. “Missed you so much,” he whispers in Niall’s ear.

“Can’t be gone long,” Niall says, hands reacquainting themselves with his lover’s body.

“M’so proud of you. You ready for your solo?”

“Nervy but it’s Radio City, right?” He immediately regrets admitting this. Harry was born to be on stage, probably never felt like this. He kisses him again, hoping to make him forget.

“I was brickin it the first time,” Harry smiles into Niall’s lips. “You’ll be great.” One last kiss and they slip back into the hallway so Harry can retrieve Levi and go find their seats.

He’s treated to one last grin as the elevator door closes and is startled by Emmy’s voice behind him.

“You ready, baby?”

“No,” he says as they hear Derek closing his set, signaling thirty minutes until they take the stage. 

Emmy puts her arm around Niall and kisses his cheek. “You’re amazing and they already love you, just relax and enjoy it.”

~~

“Whoo, this is fun ya’ll. Thank you for comin out tonight. I’m gonna take a break for a few minutes and while I’m gone, I want ya’ll to give it up for Mr. Niall Horan.” Emmy places the microphone back in the stand and holds an arm out, inviting him to take her place center stage.

Fuck, this is really it. No duet, just him, all alone. Looking around the venue as he walks toward her, there’s a sea of faces and a hush falls over the crowd. Harry’s guest seats are in the first mezzanine so it’s impossible to pick him out in the crowd but he knows he’s there. That’s enough.

“Thanks Em, uh, Moonshine,” he says nervously then takes a deep breath and relaxes. “You havin a good time?” he yells and the crowd roars. “Yeah, that’s what I like t’hear! This is Nice to Meet Ya,” Niall says, turning to look at Jimmy who counts them off. Before he knows it, he’s halfway through the song and every person in the venue is on their feet, dancing and singing the chorus along with him. They don’t know all the words, but it doesn’t matter, they’re with him every note, every word, their adoration pours over him. He’s been performing for years but nothing he’s ever done compares to this moment. It’s over too soon and he turns the stage back over to Emmy. Grinning from ear to ear as she thanks him, the crowd cheers for him and he takes another bow, waving to everyone. The rest of the show goes smoothly. He’s on cloud nine after his solo and the details of Emmy’s last few songs escape him. This feeling is unbelievable and he never wants it to end. When they finally exit the stage, everyone’s walking on air.

“Holy fuck boys, that was some kinda fun,” Emmy yells over the crowd as they walk toward their dressing rooms. Niall has to agree, it was the best show yet. They’d been on fire tonight and the fans loved it.

“Ems, where we goin?” Jimmy turns to face them all, walking backward down the hallway, unaware that Harry’s stepping off the elevator behind him.

“I’d like you all to be my guests at The Pink Lotus for your afterparty.”

Emmy steps in front of the boys and hugs Harry. “Thanks baby, what d’ya say boys?”

“Hell yes, thanks Harry,” Jimmy claps him on the shoulder and opens the door of the dressing room.

The others react similarly and follow. Harry accepts their gratitude and promises to have a drink with them when they arrive. Niall hangs back and once Emmy disappears into hers, steps closer to Harry.

“That’s nice of you,” he smiles, fingers tugging on Harry’s shirt.

“I called Emmy and she agreed to let me do it. Wanted t’surprise ya. Go get a shower and I’ll see ya there,” he pecks Niall’s lips.

Inside, Niall collapses onto the sofa while Jimmy and Kyle finish showering. “Don’t use all the hot water!” Lamar yells and moves across the room to dig through his bag for clean clothes. Niall is drenched but too tired to move. He didn’t sleep last night and now the adrenaline is all that’s keeping him going. Minutes later when Jimmy and Kyle come out of the showers Niall stands, stripping off his sweaty shirt and slipping off his shoes. As he walks into the bathroom he hears Lamar singing in the shower stall next to his and smiles to himself. He’s enjoyed working with all of them and sighs thinking about the decision he needs to make.

“Hurry up Horan!” he hears someone shout and turns off the water. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he steps out of the stall and walks back to the main room to find his bandmates in various stages of dress. 

“What?” He looks around the room at each of them, “you in a hurry?”

“Harry’s buying drinks and I’m not missin out on that,” Kyle tells him. “Shake a leg.”

“Yeah, yeah, I hear ya,” Niall pulls on underpants and jeans then grabs a t-shirt from his bag. Standing at the vanity he brushes his teeth and runs fingers through his wet hair. He’s grateful to Harry for wanting to celebrate his big night but wonders how long they’ll have to stay before they can leave.

The boys file out of the dressing room and wait in the hallway for Emmy. Moments later Jalil walks down the hall and pounds on her dressing room door. “Em, two minutes!” Looking at the group he nods toward the elevator at the end of the hall. “As soon as she’s ready we’ll go. I’ve got a car waiting.”

They walk toward the exit and take the short ride to the club Harry rented for the party. He’s standing by the door, playing host when they walk in. 

“Here’s the guest of honor,” he smiles and offers Emmy his arm. Niall and the boys follow them to the center of the room and he whistles for everyone’s attention. Standing on a chair Harry waits for the room to settle. “Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome our special guests, Moonshine McGill and her incredible band!”

Emmy takes a bow as she looks around the room acknowledging the guests gathered to celebrate her success. 

“Thanks everyone!” She waves and looks up at Harry.

Niall looks around the room and sees Derek standing next to Michael. Nev and Rafi are by the bar and Levi is nearby speaking with Reece and Olivia,. The room is full of people Niall recognizes from the music industry and all eyes are on Harry as he jumps off the chair and begins making the rounds with Emmy.

“Shots lads?”

“Hell yeah,” Jimmy agrees.

“Go on then, I’ll get the first round.” Niall weaves through the crowd and takes his place at the bar, watching people as he waits for his drinks. He sees Derek trying to speak with Levi who politely shakes his hand before moving toward Jalil and Emmy. When he does, Derek turns to Olivia who smiles at him. 

“Buy you a drink?”

Niall looks over to see Harry and tilts his head toward the bar. “Think you’re buyin all of ‘em,” Niall laughs.

“You were amazing,” Harry looks into his eyes.

“Thanks, felt good.” They turn from the bar, standing for a moment to observe the crowd.

“I gotta go play host, but we’ll get out of here as soon as we can, sound okay?”

“Sounds good, the boys and I are gonna drink your booze.”

“Keep your wits, might have a surprise for ya.”

“Thought this was the surprise.”

Harry’s eyes twinkle as he backs away from Niall. “I’m just full of ‘em,” he says and winks.

Niall delivers the tray of shots to his boys and they stand to toast the end of the tour, their first gig at Radio City and the future. As if on cue, a server arrives with another tray.

“Boys, I can’t thank ya enough for everything ya did for me,” he tells them, raising his glass. They down the second shot and Niall looks around the room, observing the conversations, those that appear to be business and those that aren’t. A hush falls over the room and he looks up to see Harry on the chair again.

“Thank you all for coming tonight,” Harry’s voice fills the room and with all eyes on him, Niall knows he’s loving it.

“As you may have seen in the tabloids, I had some creative differences with the act scheduled to open for the next leg of m’tour but it was my very good fortune because this lovely lady has agreed to join me. I can’t tell you how excited I am to be able to watch her perform every night.” He raises a glass of champagne and continues, “the Love Me or Leave Me Tour welcomes Moonshine McGill! Get your phones out and buy your tickets now!”

Niall’s mouth falls open in shock. Emmy’s going on tour with Harry. If he accepts her offer, they’ll be together and he’ll be on stage. “Huh,” he hears his own voice before he turns to look at the others. “You know this was happenin?” They all shake their heads, just as dumbfounded as he is. Niall picks up another shot glass and holds it up. “Well boys, here’s to a world tour.”

They all raise their glasses and down their shots, laughing and cheering. Niall takes a seat next to Jimmy and leans his head against the bench seat. The boys are all making plans to go to another club and other guests begin to move on to their next stops once they’ve had a chance to speak with both Harry and Emmy.

“Niall, we’re headed out, you comin with?”

“Nah, lads, g’wan. See you back in LA.”

They say goodbye to Emmy and Niall is watching them when he sees Harry talking to a tall, thin man and point in his direction. As they walk toward him, Niall stands. 

“Niall Horan, this is my friend Rob. He’s a writer for Rolling Stone.” Niall chats with the man for a few moments, accepting accolades on his performance before the conversation turns to music and venues. Rob promises to see him on the tour and moves away to talk to someone else. Niall sits on the bench seat, the adrenaline beginning to ebb from his body and lack of sleep beginning to catch up with him. He leans his head back and closes his eyes when he hears a familiar voice.

“You looked good up there tonight. Great song.” Derek sits next to him and Niall instinctively moves away.

“Thanks.”

“Guess we won’t be touring together anymore.”

“Nope, this was it.” Niall’s relieved that he won’t have to deal with Derek any longer. Surely Michael’s not foolish enough to bring him out on Harry’s tour. “Have a good trip back to LA.”

“Staying here for a few days with Michael. He says that since you and Harry know about us now, I can fly back on the jet with you guys.”

“You really think that’s a good idea?”

“Why, Harry gonna try to beat me up again? Maybe you should think about why he’s so jealous of me and Michael.”

Niall can’t help the laugh that comes out. “He’s not jealous of you and Mike, Der. Mike said he was worried his wife would find out about you.”

Niall’s explanation falls on deaf ears as Derek continues his posturing, clearly offended. “You and Harry think you’re so smart. You don’t know anything. Good luck, you’re going to need it,” Derek says before stalking away. 

Niall opens his eyes and watches Derek walk away, share a look with Michael before going into the bar area. He can see him talking with someone but not who he’s speaking with. He’s about to stand and look when Harry and Emmy step in front of him.

“Things are windin down, you bout ready to go?”

“Yeah, let’s get out of here,” he tells Harry and stands.

“Gotta sign the bill for catering. Be right back,” Harry tells them.

“You knew that was comin didn’t ya,” Niall smiles at her.

“Yeah, he called last Friday. S’why I wanted to make you an offer. Was going to anyway, but this just moved things up a little. I bid on three tours for next year and figured if you said no, I’d have time to find someone else but this starts in six weeks. If I get this under my belt, I’ll be able to headline a year ahead of my original schedule. That’s huge for me. It’s only up from here, baby, you gonna accept my offer now?”

“Ems, it’s a great offer, but I wanna talk with Harry first. Give me the weekend and I’ll give you an answer.”

“No problem, baby. J and I got lunch with the label Monday but text me and let me know. If you don’t join us, I gotta jump through my ass to find a new guitarist and J’s probably gonna get pressured to consider Derek.”

“Why? You know he’s not a good fit for your band.”

“No, but that friend of J’s will push him. He hung around rehearsals all summer, knows the songs. He’ll have a head start on anyone new we try to bring in.”

“Alright, point taken. I’m gonna go find Harry,” he kisses her on the cheek. “Love ya, Ems.”

“Love you too, baby. Couldn’t have gotten through this without you,” she tells him as she hugs him. You were fantastic tonight.”

“Ready?” Harry strides across the room, sexy and confident as he moves toward them. “Carl’s gonna meet us out back.”

“He’s here? In New York?” The exhaustion and the shots have taken hold and Niall’s trying to clear the fog in his brain.

“I asked him to come out. When it’s just me, I don’t care about random security and drivers but the last thing we need is some driver sellin stories to TMQ that we’re snoggin in the back seat,” Harry explains. “Had him get your things from your driver and put them in the car.”

“Thanks.” Niall’s tired, he hasn’t slept properly in days, not since Harry’s been gone and being on the road only made it worse. Emmy’s offer weighs heavy and he needs time to talk to Harry. He doesn’t want to disappoint him, but after being on stage tonight, it’s all he wants to do, could kick himself for playing it safe the last few years and managing tours rather than going after his own. But does Harry want him there? He hasn’t made an offer of his own and might’ve changed his mind, not wanting a lover around to distract him while he’s working.

Carl hustles them into the car, watching for cameras as he closes the door. He pulls into traffic and heads to Harry’s apartment. 

“So, we gonna snog in the back seat or what?” Niall lifts his face to Harry’s. “Missed you,” he slurs as his eyes settle on Harry’s lips.

“Missed you too,” Harry murmurs, leaning forward to kiss Niall.

“Mmm,” Niall smiles but sits back. “Oh, before I forget, can you text Rog the contact info for your auditor? He wants t’use the same one.”

“You told him?”

“Harry, they’re our friends,” Niall says, sobering and sitting up.

“No, no, babe, settle down. You didn’t tell them about Mikey and the asshole did ya?”

“Oh, no, I didn’t tell him anything specific, just that you were having someone audit your accounts and suggested he might want to do that too. If Mike’s doing something wrong and I know about it, I’d never forgive myself if they got taken. Besides, if you use the same auditor, it’s less likely to draw attention than if you have two different companies.”

“You’re right,” Harry agrees and pulls out his phone. Niall rests his head on Harry’s shoulder but realizes Harry’s pulling it away.

“Sorry,” he says, sitting up.

“C’mere,” Harry tells him, putting his arm around Niall. “That’s the tattoo shoulder, it’s still a little tender.” He rests fingertips on Niall’s cheek and guides his face closer. “You were amazing tonight,” he tells him, pressing their lips together. “Levi and Jeff were really impressed.”

“Jeff was there? I didn’t see him.”

“Yeah, he couldn’t stay for the party but he was in town so he came to the show.”

If Niall wasn’t so tired he’d wonder why Jeff’s always turning up where Harry is but he’s knackered and finally with Harry again so instead he and his boyfriend snog in the back seat and all thoughts of Jeff Walsh are lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m very grateful to everyone who’s reading, commenting and leaving kudos. Thank you all <3 <3


	17. The Bichette is Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall finally tells Harry about Emmy’s offer to join her band. He’s worried it’ll upset Harry but he hasn't come through with an offer to manage the next leg of his tour and Niall’s got bills to pay. In the middle of all this Harry’s ex arrives on his doorstep leaving Niall to wonder if maybe he should just go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction intended for mature audiences. All media is fictionalized and intended to support this story.  
> Please do not repost any part of this pic.

Niall slowly swims into consciousness, wondering why the sun is coming from the wrong side of the room. It usually hits his face on the left. He wiggles the fingers on his right hand and touches his face. Slowly dragging it over his torso, he reaches his dick and grips, giving it a couple strokes for good measure. Nope, everything’s where it should be. Rolling over to his left side he feels something warm and hard in bed with him.

“Oi, quit pokin me.” The voice laughing above sounds familiar.

“Harry?” he croaks. “Time’s it?”

“Half two. Derby’s about to start. That’s your team, right?”

Niall rests his head on Harry’s leg and wraps an arm around him, kissing his tummy. “Where are we?” He doesn’t recognize the room, assumes it’s some hotel Harry booked because no way would Emmy’s budget afford this much luxury.

“My flat, you don’t remember coming here last night?”

Niall pushes himself up, leaning against Harry’s shoulder. “Oh,” the haze in his head begins to clear. “Yeah.”

Harry laughs and places his tablet on the night table then straddles Niall’s legs. “C’mere,” he places his hand on Niall’s cheek and pulls him into a kiss. “You said you were knackered.” He smiles against Niall’s lips, “but you must’ve really been out of it.”

“Could sleep for a week,” Niall mumbles into Harry’s lips, kissing him once more before pulling away. “Need a wee, where’s the toilet in this palace?”

“Through there,” Niall hears Harry laughing again as he scoots out of bed and hustles to the toilet. His bladder is so full, the feeling of relief that washes throughout his body is borderline orgasmic. When he finishes he washes his hands and looks through the drawers to find some toothpaste, squeezing a bit onto his finger and rubbing it over his teeth and tongue. This’ll have to do for now until he finds his bag. He doesn’t remember getting it out of the van and hopes it didn’t go back to LA with the band.

Looking around the room he takes in his surroundings and spots what has to be the biggest shower he’s ever seen, as big as the entire bathroom at his house and damn a shower would feel good right now. He slowly slides the door open and twists a knob which sets water running. Waiting til it warms, he finds a stack of towels on a shelf and grabs two, placing them on the vanity. 

Sticking his head out of the door he looks for Harry but doesn’t see him.

“Harry!”

“Yep?” The voice comes from a doorway to his left.

“Okay if I take a shower?”

Harry appears, dressed and shoving a phone and wallet in his pocket. “Course, gonna go get some food. Back in a few,” he tells him, pecking Niall on the lips. “Make yourself at home. Your bag’s over there or help yourself to whatever’s in m’closet.” 

Inside, Niall stands under the water for a moment, trying to will his senses back. He needs to talk with Harry about Emmy’s offer, and he dreads it. A thread of conversation from the night floats through his mind and he tries to grab it but it’s gone.

He pulls the body wash from the shelf, working it into a lather and brushing it over his skin. The water pelting across his shoulders feels good and Niall’s fairly sure he could sleep another few hours.

After washing his hair, he lets the soap rinse from it before turning off the water and stepping out. He wraps a towel around his waist and looks in Harry’s cabinet to find some moisturizer.

He pulls shorts and a t-shirt from his bag before sitting on the bed to tie his trainers. 

“Toothbrush,” he mutters, going back to his bag. He looks at the bed as he brushes his teeth and thinks once again about going back to sleep but powers on.

Wandering onto the landing, he looks over the rail and sees a large open area with exposed brick walls, a galley kitchen and dining area. Tall windows covering two sides of the room. There’s a bicycle hanging on the wall by the door.

Niall walks down the stairs and over to one of the windows. He’s leaning against the glass looking at the street below when he hears a key in the lock. Harry bursts through the door and Niall crosses the room to take the bag from his hand while he drops his phone, wallet and keys in a bowl on the kitchen island.

“Thanks,” Harry tells him. Pushing off his trainers and socks. “D’you notice I got a bowl like yours.” Harry smiles broadly. “So great havin everythin in one place.”

“M’rubbin off on ya.”

Harry moves close and kisses him, “I got somethin you can rub off,” he teases, grabbing Niall’s hand and placing it over his dick.

“Wank stain,” Niall murmurs into Harry’s lips, giving him a gentle squeeze. “What’d you get, m’starvin.”

“Pancakes.” Harry washes his hands and pulls the food trays from the bag. Pushing one across the island to Niall, he finds forks in a drawer and pours coffee from the stainless-steel carafe. “Started this before I left, it’s fresh.”

They sit side by side and eat for a few minutes in silence.

“Harry,” Niall begins, knowing he needs to get this out of the way.

“Mhm?” Harry looks over at him, mouth full of pancake.

“Emmy’s asked me t’join her band.”

“S’about time,” Harry mumbles, taking a sip of coffee.

Niall wasn’t expecting this response. “You knew?”

“That day she came to your house and sent you inside for beer. She knew I wanted ya t’come on tour with me but she didn’t wanna lose ya and she made a couple good points. Got me thinkin bout you and your career and us. That girl from Raspberry’s been messagin me since we started lookin at them t’open in Europe but m’not gonna be strong armed into datin someone so I called their bluff. I know tours usually get up and coming artists in a particular region to open to draw in their fans and minimize costs, but I thought screw it, m’gonna do somethin different so I got in touch with Emmy and we made a deal and we get t’be together for the whole tour.”

Niall drops his fork, appetite lost. “So, did it occur to either of you to discuss any of this with me? It’s my life, Harry, my career. I’ve worried over her offer, not knowin whether you still wanted me on tour with ya, whether I should say yes or no and all this time you two are makin deals behind m’back. What a fuckin chump I am.”

Harry turns to face him, “I’m sorry, I thought,” he shakes his head, eyes betraying his uncertainty. “I thought you’d be happy.” Niall stands, knowing that he’s overreacting but the worry and frustration are coming out. “I gotta get some air. I’ll be back.”

“Niall, wait,” Harry begs but stops when Niall turns on him.

“What am I to you, huh? Cause it feels like I’m some kinda toy you and Emmy are fightin over instead of your lover and your partner.” Niall shakes his head.

“I never meant t’hurt ya. You have to believe that. I thought you’d be happy.” Harry’s tone slowly changes from desperation to annoyance and Niall’s not havin it.

“You still don’t get that it’s not what ya did, it’s the way the two of ya went about it.” Niall steps to the door and fumbles with the lock, setting off the alarm when he opens the door. “Fuck!”

Harry rushes to the security panel and enters the code to turn off the alarm.

They’re stunned to see the tall brunette standing in the hall,

“Nice,” she says sarcastically. She looks Niall over and quickly dismissing him. Turning her attention to Harry, she smiles brightly. “Hey dollface, how’s my baby?”

“Marion?” Harry dodges her air kiss and looks at Niall. “How’d ya get up here?”

“Doorman,” her voice drips condescension. “Same as always, you get hit by the stupid stick?” She turns her gaze on Niall again. “Who’s he?”

“Nobody,” Niall retorts, stepping into the hallway.

Harry grabs his keys and follows him, pulling the door closed. “Before you say anything, I’m as bewildered as you are. Take these.” He presses his keys into Niall’s hand and looks him in the eye. “I’ll get rid of her okay? When you’re ready t’talk, I’ll be waitin.”

Harry squeezes his hand one last time and steps back inside. Niall looks around for stairs or an elevator, anything to get him out of this place. A ding to his right draws his attention and he walks in that direction, pausing to let an elderly gentleman exit before stepping inside and pushing the button for the lobby.

Downstairs, a man wearing a suit and tie greets him. “Afternoon, Mr. Horan,” he says, holding the door open. “Do you need a cab?”

This unnerves Niall, but he manages a smile and mutters “no thanks.”

Outside, the late afternoon sun scorches the sidewalk and the noise of the city washes over him. He takes several deep breaths and walks quickly up the street trying to put distance between him and Harry. When he spies a park entrance, he darts to his left, almost running over a jogger and ambles along the path, knowing he needs to calm down. They didn’t mean anything, he tells himself, but damn it, this is his life. He’s not a fucking toy they can fight over.

Finding a bench, Niall sits, rubbing his hands over his face. So that was the ex, he thinks. Has Harry been talking with her? Niall sighs, this is too fucked up and he’s not sure that three minutes in the spotlight is worth everything he’s been through the last few months. Maybe he should go home, manage Roger and Davey’s next tour and go back to his quiet life. He pulls out his phone and calls Roger.

~~

Niall isn’t sure how long he sits on the bench but just before dark he walks back to the street, wandering for a bit before he finds a bar and orders a beer. It’s cold and he’s hot and right now he needs a little liquid courage. He has one more before he pays his tab and heads back to face Harry.

He looks over a few buildings trying to remember which one is Harry’s when he sees the man from earlier step outside and open the door of a limo. As the car drives away he notices Niall and greets him. “Evening, Mr. Horan,” he says, opening the door for Niall to enter the building.

“Could you let Mr. Styles know I’m here?” Niall thinks it’s best to make sure he’s welcome instead of heading upstairs on his own.

“He’s in, he said to send you up when you arrive.” The man leads Niall to the elevator, waiting for him to step inside before presses the button for Harry’s floor and.

When the bell dings and the door opens, Niall takes a deep breath. Harry’s standing in the hallway waiting for him.

“She’s gone,” he assures Niall. “Come in and let’s talk.” Harry takes Niall’s hand and leads him inside. Niall pushes off his shoes then drops the keys Harry gave him in the bowl, staring at it for a moment. Harry moves behind Niall, sliding palms over his arms in a tentative attempt to establish contact.

“Harry,” Niall bites his lip and turns around. “M’hot and sweaty, could I clean up before we talk?”

He tries to hide dejection by covering it with a resigned smile. “Sure.”

Upstairs Niall stands under the water for a long time, resting his forehead against the tile, knowing he’s delaying. He hears the shower door open but can’t move. Hands encircle his waist, drifting over his body to rest on his chest, pulling him tightly against the body standing behind him. Harry rests his head between Niall’s shoulder blades as the water rains down on them. Niall knows in that moment what he has to do and turns to Harry, meeting his lips, all they cannot say passing between them in the heat of the kiss. 

“M’sorry, so so sorry,” Harry whispers. 

“Me too,” Niall tells him, wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders. They stand under the water kissing until the it begins to cool and Harry reaches behind Niall to turn it off. They step out and dry off, Harry pulling a hair tie from his wrist and pulling his wet hair into a bun. After one more kiss, Harry leads him down the stairs and sits him on the sofa, stepping into the kitchen to make drinks for them.

“I didn’t think about what I was doing.”

“I know you want what’s best for me, but from now on, you and Emmy have to include me on these conversations.”

“She knew if she had you, it’d get her the opening spot on my tour, she’s not dumb,” Harry observes.

“Opening for you now puts her way ahead of her plan for world domination,” Niall laughs. “She worked us both.”

“So, are we okay?”

Niall leans in for a kiss. “Always,” he brushes his lips against Harry’s. “Except for your ex,” Niall sits back and gazes at Harry.

He groans. “Do you believe her, showing up here like that? I told the building manager to make sure everyone knows she is not allowed up under any circumstances.”

“What’d she want?”

“Her show’s gonna be cancelled if she doesn’t get the ratings up. Guess her new boyfriend overestimated her popularity. She wants me to let her film a meeting between us. That picture she posted on my balcony,” he turns his head and points to the door behind him, “was for attention. Getting her name tied to mine again sets up her plot, sort of a are they or aren’t they getting back together thing. She had the gall t’say it’ll help my ticket sales in light of all the scandals TMQ’s been reporting.”

“What’d you tell her?”

Harry nuzzles in to Niall’s neck. “Told her no.” He kisses below is ear, squeezing his thigh and earning a moan. “She tried getting close t’me but I stopped her. Told her I’m seein someone and led her to the door.”

Harry pushes Niall back on the couch and lays next to him, draping a leg over his thigh and nipping at his ear lobe. The knot in his towel is loose now and Harry’s dropped to the floor when he climbed on top of him. Harry pushes the towel open and grips his dick, slowly stroking him to a full erection.

“Don’t you ever worry that people will see in your windows?” The lighting is low but two lamps provide a soft glow in the room and anyone with a long-range lens could surely see them.

“Nah, special windows, relax,” Harry finds Niall’s lips. He slips his tongue in and fuck this is nice, Niall thinks. He feels Harry’s hand on his chest, tangling with his chest hair. 

“Missed this,” Harry says against Niall’s skin.

After some time, when they’ve worked themselves up, Harry leans back against the cushion. 

“I don’t wanna lose ya,” Harry says, stroking Niall’s cheek. Taking a deep breath, he whispers. “I love you.” Harry’s eyes close at this admission and Niall pulls away momentarily. “You don’t have to say it back, I just need ya t’know how I feel.”

Niall presses his lips to Harry’s to stop him talking. “I love you too.”

Teeth biting his lower lip, Harry blinks twice. “If it weren’t for you I’d be in rehab or dead. Ya put up with m’shit and taught me t’play.” Harry twists his body to show Niall his shoulder. “See the guitar? Got that for you,” he smiles sheepishly. “So, you’re always a part of me.”

“Harry,” Niall’s speechless, reaching out to touch the outline of a guitar on Harry’s shoulder.

He extends his arm and points to another tattoo. “Got this one too,” he grins.

“You booze you lose?”

“Yeah, constant reminder not to go down that road again, ya know?”

“I love you,” Niall’s suddenly overcome with feelings for this man and kisses him, starting softly before allowing the emotion to overtake the kiss, letting it grow ardent and hungry. “Let’s go upstairs,” Niall whispers gruffly, sitting up and pulling Harry with him. They walk hand in hand upstairs to Harry’s bedroom where Niall crawls onto the bed. Harry stands at the end of it, dick hard and pointing toward him.

“Looks like your dick is pointing you in my direction.”

“It knows what it wants,” he crawls onto the bed, straddling Niall’s thighs. Niall sits up, chest to chest and kisses Harry again, reaching around and pulling the tie from his hair. Harry lets his head lean back with the pull of Niall’s fingers and Niall takes the opportunity to attach lips to Harry’s neck, feeling the quickened pulse beneath his lips. When Niall releases him, tongue lightly soothing the area, Harry shakes his hair so it falls over his shoulders. He pushes his hips into Niall, kissing him again and moaning when Niall slips his hands around Harry’s neck, fingers raking through the long, silky hair. “Please Ni,” he begs.

Letting his hands slide down Harry’s torso, he rubs them over his thighs before sliding past his hips to squeeze his ass.

“Want you,” Harry’s voice breaks, hoarse with need. “Wanna be yours.”

Niall pushes his lips against Harry’s, gripping his hips and rolling them over. “Sure?”

“Yes,” Harry sighs as Niall sucks on his neck again. He feels fingernails scrape across his back and moans at the exquisite sting.

Niall kisses his way down Harry’s torso, taking his time to taste and touch, needing to show Harry the depth of his feelings.

He allows the scruff on his cheeks to brush over Harry’s thighs, earning a moan and he takes a long, slow lick over Harry’s erection, stopping at the tip to suck gently. Settling between Harry’s legs, Niall pushes them further apart and slides a fingertip over his perineum, sucking gently on Harry’s balls as he pushes further toward his tight hole. He strokes over it, teasing Harry until he hears soft pleas above him.

He pushes Harry’s legs up and replaces his fingertip with his tongue, probing the area, taking his time and teasing.

“Such a pretty little button,” he says before giving in to Harry’s unabashed pleas for more. When Niall finally looks up, Harry’s gripping his cock and he pulls his hand away. Licking over the dripping tip, collecting the pearls of precum on his tongue before taking it between his lips and sucking on it. Pushing himself up, he says, “Need t’get m’bag, just a sec, okay?”

“In the drawer,” Harry pants. “Lube and condoms,” his voice catches. “Please Niall, need,” he swallows, voice gruff when he speaks again. “Need you.”

Niall reaches for the drawer and pulls it open, retrieving lube and condoms. Dripping some over his finger he slides it over Harry’s hole, making sure to cover the area before coating his finger again. Settling between Harry’s legs, he gently pushes against the muscle and hears the moan above him when he breaches it. Slowly, very slowly pushing forward before sliding it back. When he feels Harry relax a little he drips lube over a second finger and pushes both inside. Harry’s walls tighten at the intrusion so he waits a moment before moving and gently spreading his fingers. With each stroke Harry relaxes.

“Doin so good f’me, Button. So tight. Gonna make you feel so good.” As he stretches Harry open, he nips on the lower part of his cheek, sucking on the skin.

“M’ready, please,” Harry moans and Niall lubes up a third finger and slowly pushes it inside, Harry writhing beneath him. 

“Fuck yes,” Harry lifts his hips and when he does, Niall feels his fingers hit the spot. “That’s it,” he cries and lifts his hips again. Niall curls his finger and gives him one more pulse of pleasure before he slowly extracts his fingers.

“No, no, please don’t stop,” Harry begs and Niall sits up, leaning over for a quick kiss. 

“You ready for me, Button?”

“Yes, now, please babe, now.”

Niall sits on his knees and gives his dick a few pumps before rolling the condom over the thick, hard shaft. Coating it with lube, he lifts Harry’s hips and pushes slowly against the tight pink button. Harry takes the tip of his cock and moans, clutching at the sheets. A sharp intake of breath beneath him makes Niall pause and he caresses Harry’s thighs.

“Just breathe, Button, you okay?”

“Yes, more, please,” Harry tells him and Niall slowly pushes in a little further, continuing to stroke Harry’s skin. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” he whispers, gazing at Harry’s body beneath him, eyes closed and long hair fanned across the pillow. He pushes deeper, allowing Harry’s walls to relax around him with each push. Fingers grip Niall’s arms, pulling their bodies together as Harry lifts his head in search of Niall’s reassuring lips. 

He lowers himself on strong arms, meeting his Harry and feeling electricity between them. Fingernails bite into his ass and push him until he’s fully seated and bonded with his lover.

“Ya feel so fuckin good,” Niall whispers into Harry’s ear.

Harry takes another deep breath and Niall feels teeth on his shoulder. “Oh fuck, Button!” Niall gasps and it takes all his willpower not to pound into Harry, the bite fueling his desire. He’s still for a moment before Harry moves his hips and he looks down at him. “Yes?”

“Yes,” he sighs, biting into Niall’s shoulder again.

Niall slowly pulls out to his tip and pushes in, movements achingly slow to allow him time to adjust.

“Yes,” Harry murmurs against Niall’s shoulder as he continues to slowly pump into him.

“Feel good Button?”

“So good,” Harry tells him, “m’close.”

Niall feels Harry shift beneath him and groan.

“That’s it, gonna cum f’me?”

Harry’s hips lift to meet Niall as he hits his spot over and over.

“Oh fuck,” Harry cries and Niall feels his body tense, pushing in as deep as he can go. Between them Harry pumps his cock a few times and erupts, sinking teeth into Niall as waves of pleasure pulse through him. Niall bites his lip, mixing the pain and the pleasure as he releases into the condom.

He arches into Harry and he holds him as his orgasm rips through his body, wrapping his legs around Niall’s ass and holding their bodies tightly together.

When it’s over, breathing still labored, they lay in one another’s arms, not wanting this most intimate moment to end. When his pulse slows, he kisses Harry softly. 

“I love you so much,” he murmurs against his lips. “You okay?”

“Better than okay,” Harry kisses over his neck.

Niall eases out, causing Harry to sigh at the loss of their connection and slips off the bed, padding into the bathroom. He disposes of the condom and wets a towel, kneeling over his lover and cleaning him up.

They lay together, kissing and touching, whispering to one another. It’s not long before Harry’s breathing slows and he rests his head on Niall’s chest. He holds him, thinking through everything that happened, so grateful for this beautiful man in his arms.

When Harry rolls over, clutching his pillow and snoring softly, Niall slips out of bed, pulling on a pair of shorts and walking quietly downstairs. He finds a bottle of water in the fridge and walks over to the window, the view of the city is amazing. Spying Harry’s guitar on the stand, he sits and picks it up, letting his mind drift as his fingers move over the strings, playing a melody on their own.

He’s lost in thought when he feels hands resting on his knees and looks down to see Harry in front of him.

“Woke up and you were gone,” his eyes narrow. “You okay?”

Niall puts the guitar on the stand and Harry rises, sitting on Niall’s lap and wrapping his arm around his neck. Niall presses his lips to Harry’s and kisses him, arms circling his waist and holding him tightly.

“Couldn’t sleep and didn’t wanna wake you.” Niall caresses his back as they kiss. “I love you,” he tells Harry again, still getting used to the sound of the words, the feelings they inspire. Harry snuggles into him, kissing his neck and cheek. They stay like that for a long time before Harry stands and walks down the hall, coming back moments later with something in his hand. He straddles Niall’s hips in the large club chair, looking down at him and pressing their lips together. Harry rocks his hips against Niall’s dick, moaning softly as they touch. Niall catches a nipple between his lips as Harry rocks forward.

“Niall,” Harry sighs and Niall squeezes his ass, teeth grazing the nipple before sucking to soothe it. He feels fingers clutch his hair and when he moves to the other nipple the fingers push him closer. He smiles against Harry’s skin and lets his teeth nip at it.

“Please,” Harry arches against Niall’s teeth, head dropping back. He continues to writhe above him, pressing his dick against Niall’s body.

Niall’s hard and dripping as Harry lifts his hips, pulling at Niall’s shorts to release him. He hears a rustle behind him before Harry rolls the condom over his hard, aching cock. He coats it in lube and lifts himself up.

Understanding what Harry intends to do, Niall touches his chin. “Are you sure, Button,” he kisses him. “Don’t want it t’hurt.”

“Shh,” Harry puts a finger to Niall’s lips and Niall smiles, opening his mouth and sucking on it. 

“Wanted this since the day I met ya.” Harry reaches back to line Niall’s cock against his hole and slowly sinks.

“Fuck,” he murmurs feeling tight walls surround his cock. “Button,” he sighs as Harry takes a deep breath and lifts himself before sinking again. Niall’s teeth find Harry’s nipple and he moans. Niall holds on to Harry’s hip, watching his boy ride him.

“Touch me,” Harry begs and Niall reaches between them to grip Harry’s cock, his rise and fall setting the pace. “Oh fuck,” he sighs as he moves faster.

“That’s my Button, gonna cum f’me?”

“M’close.” Harry’s voice is low and rough, filled with desire.

His fingers tighten in Niall’s hair and he sits, body arching back as his orgasm overtakes him. Niall strokes him through it and thrusts into Harry, chasing his own release. He spills into the condom, deep inside his lover and cries out. 

Harry rests his forehead against Niall’s, neither man moving for a long moment.

“I never knew I could feel this good,” Harry kisses Niall’s cheek, just below his eye.

They don’t move for a long time, kissing and whispering I love yous to one another. When the security panel rings, it startles both of them. Harry gently lifts off Niall, releasing him and pulling him up.

“Bathroom’s down there, let me see what this is,” he tells him stepping over to the panel as Niall walks past him toward the bathroom. The clock on the panel reads two fifteen.

Niall disposes of the condom and wets a cloth, cleaning himself up and rinsing it before walking back to Harry.

“Marion you need t’go home. You want me t’have Tom call a car for you?”

“Let me up, baby, please,” she slurs. “Just wanna talk wisth you.”

“We’ve nothing to talk about. Let me talk to Tom again.”

Niall soothes the warm cloth over Harry’s tummy and cock as he hears him asking the doorman to call a car to take Marion home. When he hangs up, he leans into Niall and kisses him. “Thank you.”

“She back again?”

“She’s causing a scene downstairs. I should probably go down and make sure they get her into a car. Can I borrow your shorts?”

Niall pushes them over his hips and hands them to Harry. He steps into them and dumps the socks from his trainers before pulling them on. 

“Be right back,” he says, kissing Niall and pulling a hair tie from his wrist. Niall watches him walk down the hall, pulling his hair into a bun as he waits for the elevator.

Inside, he picks up the lube and condom wrapper. After tossing the wrapper in the trash, he drops the lube in a drawer in the bathroom and walks upstairs in case Harry has to bring her to the apartment. He crawls into Harry’s bed, pulling the sheet over his lap and leans against the headboard. His phone is on the bedside table and he picks it up. There are messages from Roger and Emmy. Niall texts Roger, letting him know that he followed his advice and decides he’ll call Emmy tomorrow. 

Niall hears voices below. He knows he shouldn’t, but he slips into the hall to listen, staying in the shadows so he’s not seen.

“Marion, who do you want me to call to pick you up?”

The dark-haired beauty collapses on the sofa. “No one, just wanna stay here with you, come on baby, you used to like getting me on the couch.”

“Not anymore. What’s your boyfriend’s number?”

“S’not my boyfriend.”

“Whatever, you want me to call your sister?”

“Don’t call her,” she hisses vehemently.

“Give me a number or I’m calling her. It’s either her or the cops, you choose.”

“No, baby,” Niall hears her say and he watches as she stands, wobbling toward Harry and draping her arms around his shoulders.

“Stop it.” Harry’s voice is stern as he walks her to the sofa and forces her to sit. Niall hears him pick up the phone and make a call.

“Marley, good. Your sister’s drunk and causing a scene at my place. I’m putting her in a car and sending her to your apartment. You need t’be there t’meet her and take care of her.”

“Nooo!” he hears the girl’s slurred cry.

“I’m givin the driver your number. If she comes back, I’ll have her arrested.”

Niall hears Harry hang up the phone and grunt as he picks her up off the sofa. 

“No, baby, don’t you love me anymore? Little Harry want to come out to play?”

“Damn it, Marion, stop,” he hears Harry say before he slaps her hand away from his crotch. Harry’s voice is stern as he opens the door.

Niall slips back into the bedroom and turns on the television, not wanting Harry to know he was listening. He leans his head against the headboard and closes his eyes. 

“M’sorry,” Harry murmurs and Niall watches him crawl onto the bed, laying on his stomach. “She’s gone. She won’t be back.” Harry kisses Niall’s knee.

“C’mere,” Niall holds out a hand to him and Harry stands, pushing off Niall’s shorts and stepping out of them. He sits on the bed, rolling toward Niall and resting his head on his chest.

Niall pulls the sheet over them and they both drift off to sleep.

Two days later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today is basically International Niall Day, right? Happy Paddy’s Day, everyone!  
> Thanks for reading, commenting and leaving kudos. You’re all rockstars!  
> Hope everyone is happy and healthy <3<3


	18. Confrontations and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tour is just weeks away and Niall and Harry head to London to rehearse but TMQ is always watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction intended for mature audiences. All media is fictionalized and intended to support this story.  
> Please do not repost any part of this fic.

“When’s your flight?”

“Tomorrow at one.”

“Wanna come to the photoshoot with me in the mornin then Carl can take ya to the airport?” Harry asks, securing his damp hair in a bun.

“Watch ya get all dolled up and prance around?” Niall grins at Harry, swiping fingertips across his exposed tummy.

Harry grabs for Niall, pulling him close. “M’good at prancin,” he laughs softly and pinches Niall’s bum. “Wish I was goin with ya.”

“I’ll see ya in a couple days,” Niall assures him, kissing his cheek. Harry steps toward his nightstand to pick up his phone and Niall scoops up a pile of clothes beside his suitcase. “Mind if I put these in t’wash?”

“Knock yourself out,” Harry says, opening a dresser drawer and grabbing a pair of headphones. “I’ll be finished with these interviews in about an hour,” he calls over his shoulder before closing the door to his office.

An hour later Niall’s lounging on the sofa looking at his phone when a noise above him catches his attention. Harry’s leaning over the rail, taking pictures. “Stop.”

“Too late,” Harry tells him, walking downstairs and putting the camera on the counter. “I wanna take that with me, don’t let me forget t’pack it.” Harry lays on the sofa next to Niall and kisses him.

“That one of your usual moves?”

“Moves?”

“Takin pictures?”

“Oooh,” Harry laughs. “You’re kinda hot, maybe you should post a picture sittin on my balcony, really give TMQ somethin t’write about.”

“Fuck off,” Niall laughs and Harry lifts his shirt, straddling his legs and blowing a raspberry on his tummy. “Stop slobberin on me, c’mere.”

Harry positions himself over Niall and kisses him.

“Mmm, much better,” he hums, lifting his head for another kiss. Harry rolls off him, settling between the cushions and Niall.

Niall reaches for the hair tie and pulls it loose, allowing Harry’s still damp hair to fall around his shoulders. He leans in for another kiss, tangling his fingers in the silky locks.

“Think I might cut it, what d’you reckon?”

“Your hair?”

“No, m’dick, you’re not givin it enough attention.”

“Wank stain,” Niall mutters and palms Harry’s dick. “Why ya gonna cut it?”

Harry shrugs, “maybe time for a change, I dunno.”

“S’your hair, do what makes ya happy.”

The corner of Harry’s lips draws up as a grin forms on his face. “Thanks.”

“When’d you have dinner with Olivia?”

“Haven’t why?”

Niall shows him the TMQ post on his phone.

“Huh,” Harry’s brow creases. “That was last week I think. I phoned in for take away before I left the studio. We’d been inside all day and I wanted t’get some fresh air. I walked from the studio and stopped in on m’way back here. Livvy was in the bar waitin on a table. She asked me t’join her for dinner but I wanted to get back and call you. I had a drink and left when my meal was ready. That must’ve been taken when I left, I remember she hugged me. They’re makin shit up again.”

“You never told me about your first boyfriend. What did he say?”

“Jack, yeah. I’m really glad I got in touch. He makes documentaries, did I tell you? I checked out some of his films, he’s got a good eye. Thinkin about gettin him to film some of m’concerts during this tour.” Harry rests his elbow on the cushion and leans his head against it, hand splayed across Niall’s chest. “He’s married to this professor at Columbia, really happy. They want us t’come for dinner sometime.”

“Sure, I’d like t’meet him,” Niall says, pleased that Harry wants to introduce them.

“He almost wouldn’t take m’call but I kept him talkin til he told me why. Turns out it’s Gray.”

Niall leans in to kiss him, tangling his fingers with Harry’s on his chest, feeling his heart beating just under the surface. “Gray?”

“Yeah, he didn’t wanna talk t’me cause Gray’s in m’band. Said after what he did t’us he couldn’t believe I’m workin with him”

“What’d he do?”

“He says Gray is the one who told people about us.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Harry touches his chin, “and remember I told you I got this scar playing football? He says he can’t prove it but he’d swear he saw Gray trip me so he could get the goal instead of me.”

“What the fuck?”

“I know, moves him up my list of possible leaks.”

“Who else is on your list?”

“Mikey, obviously and his boy toy.” Harry rolls his eyes.

“We need t’keep an eye on them. When’s the audit done?”

“They said it would take a few weeks.”

“Who else? Who knew about the opening act? Blueberry whatsit?”

It’s Harry’s turn to laugh. “Raspberry Fizz.”

“Yeah, who knew about her wantin a date with ya?”

“Mikey, obviously. Pulled me out of the studio and told me off, but I don’t think anyone else was around. The band were all inside I think but I guess one of them could’ve overheard or he might’ve had a moan about me t’one of ‘em.”

“Tell me about the band. You put them together or did Reece and Mike find them?”

“Well, you know about Gray. I met Nev and Livvy on the show and Reece and Mikey found Rafi.”

“Forgot ya auditioned for Britain’s Shining Stars.”

Harry grins. “You’ve been watchin m’videos on YouTube,” he teases. “Had a sneaky wank, didn’t ya? C’mon, admit it,” he laughs.

“Shut it, not been wankin over your baby videos,” he growls.

“Hey, I was 16,” Harry protests. “and definitely not a baby.” He puts Niall’s hand over his dick to emphasize his point.

Niall leans in for a kiss, “I’ll wank over ya now,” he murmurs against the smooth skin of Harry’s neck and rubs his palm over the hardening bulge. “Now you’re all grown up and hot.”

Harry sighs, arching into him for more attention. “Not fair.”

Niall releases him and leans away.

“Why’d ya stop?” 

Niall laughs and shrugs. “Ya said not fair.”

“Well that’s not fair either,” he pouts, pushing his hips against Niall.

“You’re easy,” he squeezes Harry’s bum.

“Not for everyone,” Harry kisses him.

“Just me?”

“Been tellin ya that since ya walked in m’dressin room and threw m’naked ass over your shoulder. I know ya saw me get hard. Ya thought I didn’t see ya lookin.”

Niall’s cheeks blush as he remembers struggling to be professional that day in Phoenix. He clears his throat and Harry laughs. Changing the subject, he says “tell me bout the auditions.”

Harry sighs and rakes long, slim fingers through his hair.

“Um, was doin alright, I guess. I made it onto the show but then Mikey and Reece had a label that wanted t’sign me and convinced me t’quit. Said musicians who come out of talent shows never get taken seriously. I guess they were right, look at Livvy.”

“What about her?”

“She won the show.”

“Oh.” Niall considers this for a minute. “You two close during auditions?”

“Nah, I mean, I remember her, but it’s not like we hooked up or anythin. Mikey and Reece shipped me off to LA before the ink was even dry on m’contract with the label. They were anxious to get me in the studio. I recorded five songs and the single was obvious. They rushed it out and I was as surprised as anyone when it hit number one. Shit got wild after that.”

“How’d she go from winnin t’bein your keyboardist then? Don’t the winners usually get a contract with a label?”

“She didn’t join the band until the second tour so three years after the show ended I think? The keyboardist Mikey and Reece hired for the first tour decided she didn’t wanna be on the road anymore, she’d gotten married and was tryin t’get pregnant. I was recordin m’second album when I ran into her one day in a coffee bar near the studio. She told me she was doin open mike nights around London and needed a job so I told her t’get in touch with Reece and Mikey.”

“And Nev, when did he join?”

“From the start. We met during auditions but his band didn’t make it onto the show. It was down to them or me and I was selected.“

“So then when you quit, they made it onto the show?”

“No, they didn’t replace me, not sure why they didn’t. I thought he was just this really cool guy so I mentioned him to Reece. He got in touch and asked him to come in and audition. They were looking for guys about my age and he fit. He and Rafi both kinda keep t’themselves.”

“Tell me about him.”

“Rafi? Reece and Mikey found him. I didn’t meet him until they brought him in to rehearsals.”

“You get along with all of them?”

“Yeah, I guess. We don’t really spend a lot of time together. I’m always stuck doin promo while they have days off t’go see the cities we play. That kinda sucks but it’s part of the job. Rehearsals are always a good time, relaxed a fun. When I went off the deep end I know they were pissed at me but I’ve tried t’make it up t’them. Things were pretty good the past couple weeks. I made a point t’spend time with them, not let Mikey book other things for me t’do.”

“Do any of them want a solo career or are they happy bein in your band.”

“Up until Tokyo, I think they were all pretty happy. I know Rafi plays with a jazz band and tours with them when we’re not on the road. I went to see them at a club in London once. They’re really, really good. I guess if he wanted, he could play with them full time. I know Nev sits in sometimes with the guys from his old band. They’ve gotten pretty popular in Europe.”

“They all have contracts?”

“Yeah, why?”

“So if somethin happened that caused you to cancel tour, that would get them out of their contract?”

“Oh,”

Niall watches Harry consider the implications of this thought for a few moments before he continues. “What about Jeff?”

“Jeff? Why would ya think he’s the leak?”

“He seems t’conveniently turn up wherever ya are.”

“That sounds more like jealousy than suspicion,” Harry grins, arching an eyebrow. He reaches for the hem of Niall’s t-shirt and tickles the skin above his waistband. “I knew you liked me.”

Niall twists away from him, laughing. “Stop, stop. Yeah, I might be a little jealous. He’s always buzzin around ya.”

“I love you too,” Harry whispers against Niall’s lips before tickling him one last time. “I like this side of ya, but ya got nothin t’worry bout. Not interested in Mr. Walsh.” Niall grabs Harry’s hands to prevent further tickling and resumes his questions.

“You think Mike might be doin it? T’pay for Derek and his divorce?”

“Think he’s the most likely candidate. Him or Gray. Maybe I should get Gray to come over, confront him.”

“You gonna invite Jack too? Let him help?”

“Stop takin the piss.”

“M’not. I just think ya need t’be careful confrontin people.”

Harry pulls his phone from his pocket and opens his message app.

“Okay, asked him t’stop by for a drink. I’m thinkin Carbone’s for dinner. Sound okay?”

“You sure about this?” Niall says and laughs when Harry rolls on top of him.

“M’sure about this,” he answers, pushing his hips into Niall’s and kissing him.

~~

They’re still on the couch when the building concierge buzzes to let Harry know Gray is downstairs. Straightening clothes and finger-combing hair, Harry points to a cabinet near the bar. “There’s an ice bucket in there. Would you mind filling it?”

“You sure you want me t’be here for this?”

“Course.”

Niall heads to the bar and proceeds to find the bucket, filling it while Harry waits at the door.

“Come in,” he tells his guest. Gray’s smiling when he walks through the door until he sees Niall.

“Wanna drink?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Tequila still your drink?”

“That’ll work,” Gray sits on one of the stools at the island, watching Harry. 

Niall’s leaning against the counter and lifts his chin in acknowledgement. “You doin okay?”

“Yeah. Didn’t get a chance to talk to you at the party. Heard your show was good. Guess I’ll get to see you on tour now.”.

“Looks like,” Niall agrees. He doesn’t want to bait him and put him on the defensive before Harry even starts but there’s just something about him that Niall doesn’t like.

“Who’s gonna manage the tour now you’re leaving?”

“Tim Green’s comin back,” Harry answers, handing Niall a glass and another to Gray. Retrieving his own, he gestures for everyone to go into the living room. Niall takes the chair under the window, leaving the sofa for Harry and Gray.

“So I saw Jack the other night. Remember him?”

“Grimsby? Yeah, saw something about that online. Guess it didn’t occur to the two of you to ask me to join you,” he says, voice full of snark. Niall raises an eyebrow and Gray takes a breath, softening his tone. “He’s a filmmaker now, right?”

“He is. Doin really great.” Harry sips his drink and sets the glass on the table in front of him.

“That’s good to hear.” Gray says, taking a large gulp, almost like he’s throwing back a shot.

“You’re right,” Harry says, turning so he’s facing Gray. “I didn’t ask ya because I wanted t’talk with Jack about the things that happened back in school. He told me an interestin story.”

“What’s that,” Gray asks, draining his glass.

Harry reaches for the bottle and refills his guest’s drink before he continues. “He says it was you who told everyone about us. Was it?”

“Me? Course not.” He rakes fingers through his thick, brunette hair and leans forward, elbows on knees.

“I think you’re lyin t’me.” Harry levels his gaze on Gray, draping an arm across the back of the sofa and crossing his legs. He keeps his tone low and even. It’s a power move and the corner of Niall’s mouth pulls into a slight grin watching the two of them. He takes a sip of his drink to hide his pleasure at seeing his smart-mouthed boy at work.

“What? Why would I care about what you and Jack Grimsby were getting up to?”

“I dunno, but he says more than one person told him you were the one who started it.”

Niall can see he’s nervous and starting to sweat.

“You guys were supposed to meet me for pizza but you never showed, left me waiting there, like a fool. I went round to yours, could see you on the couch, head back, mouth hanging open,” he laughs bitterly. “Thought you fell asleep and I was about to open the door and tell you off when I saw Jack on his knees in front of you.” He lowers his head. “I just stood there, watching my two best friends. I ran and I didn’t stop. Then a couple nights later Kev had a bonfire in that field behind his house. There was beer and Steady nicked a couple bottles of gin from his nan. We were all drunk and Katie asked where you and Jack were. I said probably off shaggin. It just came out. I didn’t intend to tell, but I was still so angry with you.”

“Are you really gonna tell me you were angry at seein Jack blowin me? It’s not like you wanted either one of us, why the fuck would ya care?”

“You two had been making excuses to go off on your own, I didn’t know why but that afternoon it all made sense.”

“We just wanted t’spend time together, ya know what it’s like when ya first start seein someone. We were kids, Mouse.”

“It fucking hurt what you two did.”

“Jack had a really tough time, his parents shipped him off to live with his nan and because of it. If you were so hurt, why didn’t ya talk t’us ‘stead of blabbin t’everyone?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean, fuck, I just wanted my friends back.”

“Why did you join the band then, if you were so angry with me?”

“I thought finally you wanted to be my friend again, and fuck, it was a chance to play guitar and not be in school,” he says, looking at Harry as if he’s lost the plot. “Except we never hung out, did we? You were always off flirting with those women who interviewed you or meeting with some big shot.”

“Why do ya stay?”

“Livvy, except she’s so besotted with you she can’t see me. Makes me fucking crazy.”

“You can’t blame me for that. I’ve never encouraged her.”

“Really? What do you think Tokyo was?”

“Tokyo, what d’you mean?”

“I’d finally convinced her to come back to my room but then we found you wandering around the hotel, drunk or high, who the fuck knows, and she insisted she had to take care of you.”

“I don’t remember,” Harry whispers, brow furrowing as he tries to recall.

“Don’t worry, nothing happened, she held your hair while you puked and I called Michael. He took you to your room and by then she’d changed her mind and chucked me out.” 

“So Livvy’s the only reason you stay? No wonder you’re miserable, Mouse,” Harry says, a range of emotion flashing across his face.

“Yeah, well, you would know misery, wouldn’t you?”

“Mouse,” Harry whispers.

“Don’t, I don’t want your sympathy. We haven’t been mates for a long time.”

“Not offerin it. You need to stop feelin sorry for yourself. If ya won’t make the decision, I’ll make it for ya. Get it together or go find somethin else t’do but I’m not gonna let ya bring down the band.”

“And do what, Harry? Tell me, if I leave, what am I gonna do? Go back to Holmes Chapel? I’m nobody. I didn’t go to uni, I don’t have a lot of options.”

“If you’re gonna stay, get your shit together. Learn t’play the songs as they’re written and stop waterin everythin down because you’re too lazy to practice. If Livvy doesn’t want ya, leave her alone. There are lots of available girls, ya just gotta give one of ‘em a chance.”

“It’s really that fuckin easy for you, isn’t it?” He shakes his head, fighting back emotion. “Not for me, no one wants me.”

Harry takes a deep breath, pressing him. “Where’d you get the money for that guitar you play? TMQ maybe?”

“Are you kidding me? You think I’m your leak?”

“You know there’s a leak,” Harry says pointedly.

“Everyone knows you’ve got a fuckin leak!” He stands and paces before turning to Harry and continuing. “It’s not me. I paid for that guitar out of my inheritance from my granny. Mum’s still not talking to me over it. Look it up, she died about six months ago, not that you could be bothered to say anything.”

“I didn’t know.”

“No, you didn’t, you were too busy partying and letting the rest of us carry you every night.”

“M’sorry, Mouse.”

“Whatever. I’m not your leak,” Gray’s voice is emphatic. He stands, putting his glass on the coffee table. “Now if you’re through with your inquisition, I’m leaving. I thought you asked me over to hang out like old times. Should’ve known better.”

“Gray, stop.”

“Let it go Harry. What’s done is done. Let’s move on.”

Gray walks to the door, pausing. “Anything coming from TMQ isn’t coming from me. I may be an asshole, but I’m not about to jeopardize this gig, it’s all I’ve got.”

“Get in touch with Jack. An apology would repair a lot for both of ya.”

Gray is tight-lipped but nods before he opens the door and Harry walks him out.

When he’s gone Niall refills their glasses, squeezing another twist of orange into the drink before dropping it inside. He hands Harry his glass and they sit, facing one another, on the sofa.

“M’an asshole,” Harry sighs.

“No you’re not.”

“I’ve been so caught up in my own shit that I never even knew his granny passed. She used to give us sweets when we were kids.”

“You were going through a tough time and I’m not gonna absolve ya but breakups are hard. Now that ya know, you’ll do better.”

“Do you believe him?”

“I dunno. He seemed pretty upset about you and Jack, and all that stuff about Livvy? I mean, havin t’be with the girl ya love day after day knowin she wants someone else, that could be a pretty good reason t’want revenge.”

“I guess, I just feel bad for him.”

“Tell me about all these old ladies you were flirtin with,” Niall teases, trying to lighten the mood.

Harry grins and shrugs a shoulder. “He’s twenty-one, he thinks you’re old.” Harry laughs at the offended look on Niall’s face. “I dunno, it was just a bit of fun, wasn’t it? They know what they like and aren’t afraid t’ask for it. They’re smart and pretty and yeah, not gonna lie, I shagged a few of ‘em. Got blown by a couple hot guys who interviewed me too. I told ya, shit got wild after that first single,” he grins again, “but what a fuckin trip.”

“Gray really never gets hit on? I mean, it was a full-time job for me keepin the women off Davey during tour. Rog has always been with Lita and he’s quick t’send them on their way when they try t’make a move on him.”

“I dunno, I’m sure it’s there if he wants it, but if he moons over Livvy all the time, no girl’s gonna put up with that.”

They sip their drinks in silence for a few minutes before Harry reaches for his tablet on the coffee table. He brings it with him and settles in the chair with Niall again, pulling up the restaurant’s website and placing his order.

“I’m thinkin about eight, you okay with that?”

Niall looks at his watch, two hours until dinner. “Leaves time to go upstairs.” Niall grins and kisses Harry. His lips taste of orange and tequila and Niall wants nothing more than to see him smile, to make him forget Gray and the leak.

Harry stands and Niall takes the glasses to the kitchen. As he’s rinsing them, music fills the apartment, Niall assumes from some sort of centralized speaker system. Harry nuzzles into his neck and when Niall dries his hands, he turns to face him. 

Harry’s eyes look so sad and Niall brushes hair from his forehead. “I love you,” he whispers, kissing across his neck.

“Not sure ya should,” Harry sighs into Niall’s shoulder.

He hears the first notes of Jealous Guy and wraps his arms around Harry. “You played this for me, didn’t ya,” Niall winks at him.

When Harry makes the connection from their earlier conversation, Niall sees his lips twitch into a half smile. “You’re my jealous guy.”

“I am,” Niall says, leaning in for a kiss.

Harry’s arms encircle Niall's waist, pulling him close. “I like that you’re jealous.”

“Just stay away from Jeff,” Niall warns, slipping his hands beneath the waistband of Harry’s shorts and squeezing, pushing Harry’s hips into his.

“What makes you think I’m interested in Jeff.”

“S’not you m’worried about.”

“He might be interested in you,” Harry teases.

“Huh would ya be jealous?” Niall asks, kissing him.

“Very,” Harry murmurs into his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Niall tells him then leads him upstairs, showing him just how much he loves him twice before dinner arrives. 

~~

“How’d the photoshoot go?”

“Okay I think, here, let me send ya some of the shots they took,” Harry says and Niall’s phone vibrates with an incoming message.

“Ya look good, what’re these for?”

“Reece and Mikey wanna release a calendar. It’ll be part of the merch on sale during the tour. S’why it’s melting outside and I’m dressed in a fuckin coat. They wanted pictures for the winter months,” he laughs. “What time d’you leave tomorrow?”

“Eleven. Jimmy’s picking me up. Should be there tomorrow night around six or seven.”

“Okay, text me. I’ll see you when you get here. I love ya.”

~~

“Hey baby!”

Emmy stands when they board the plane and hugs them both. Jimmy takes a seat next to Kyle and Lamar and Niall sits across from Emmy and Jalil. Reece is on the phone and nods at them as Michael rushes in, heading down the aisle toward his partner. Niall looks behind him but Derek isn’t following and he sighs in relief. Maybe they can get this tour launched without him causing more problems.

As the crew prepare for takeoff the air buzzes with excitement. This is big for Emmy and her boys, even a few of Harry’s crew who are on board know how important it is for him to be stepping up to large arenas. Niall settles into his seat, enjoying the whole experience.

The flight goes smoothly. Roger sent him their new album to preview and he listens to it before dozing off. When he wakes, Emmy’s on her phone texting with someone and he stretches his leg, nudging her foot to get her attention.

“You got that look, Ems. You’re not textin Amos are ya?”

Emmy looks up at him surprised at first then smiles broadly. “No baby, Amos is history.”

“Now who’s keeping things quiet,” he teases. “He worthy of ya?”

She thinks for a moment and grins. “Yeah, I think this one is.”

“M’happy for ya,” Niall tells her and stands to go find the restroom. It’s close to six when they land and get through customs. Rehearsals are scheduled for the next few weeks to finalize the setlists and work out the visual production for the show. Michael and Jalil herd everyone into the vehicles that will take them to their rentals while they’re here in London and Niall sees a car pull up, his smart mouth boy exits and walks toward him.

Michael gets in a quick jibe when he sees Harry about his decision to launch the tour in London of all places.

“Let it go, Mikey,” Harry groans as he passes him, weaving his way through everyone collecting their gear to get to Niall. He kisses Emmy on the cheek.

“Welcome to London, love. Thanks for lettin him stay at mine.” 

Carl steps out to gather Niall’s gear, dodging Reece as they work to make sure the luggage is loaded into the right cars. Michael swans around, as usual, trying to look like he’s important.

Niall hugs Emmy. “You sure it’s okay?”

“Course baby, leaves more room at the house for the rest of us.”

“Okay, see you tomorrow? We’ll have dinner one night this week, I’ll show you the best of London,” Harry tells her and the boys before he and Niall get in his car.

They’d discussed where Niall would stay before he left New York. Niall thought he should stay with the band, but Harry immediately nixed that idea. 

“Have you ever hidden who you are?”

“No, but,”

“Then it’s settled,” he’d stood and walked into the kitchen to retrieve his camera and returned a moment later. “S’nobody’s business but yours and mine.”

Now, here they are, driving through London as twilight settles over the city. When Carl pulls through the gate, into the courtyard behind the house, they step out and Harry stretches. Niall looks around while Carl unlocks the door. Harry points out the guest house at the back of the property and beside it a studio. They carry their bags inside and Carl moves toward a room off the kitchen. Harry leads them upstairs to the master suite. “He’ll stay here until Nozomi arrives and then he’ll stay with her. It’s just more convenient to have him here for now.”

Niall parks his suitcase in the closet and they go downstairs. “There’s a pub up the street, let’s clean up and go have a pint,” Harry suggests. The evening is cool as they walk through the village. When they reach the pub, Niall heads to the bar while Harry snags a table. While he’s waiting, he sees two girls asking him for pictures. Niall turns back to the bar and orders take away, knowing those will be posted online and they’ll have no peace. When the girls leave, they drink their beer until the food arrives and they head out. On the way back, Harry points out a few places he likes.

“That bakery has great coffee and chocolate croissant,” he says, pointing across the street, “and over there is the chemist if you need anything.” 

It’s quaint and charming and Niall is surprised that Harry chooses to live here instead of the thick of London’s nightlife. 

“Carl?” Harry calls out when they walk through the door. He sets the carrier bag on the table and starts toward the door to the lounge. “Need a wee, be right back.”

Niall takes the food out of the bag and Carl appears in the doorway. “D’you know where he keeps the plates?”

“To your left.”

Niall opens the cabinet and takes three plates out, setting them on the table. He’s looking for beer when Harry reappears. The three men eat and talk before Carl excuses himself and goes to his room to call Nozomi. Niall and Harry toss the remains of their meal into the trash and go upstairs. They fall asleep watching a film, Harry snoring softly against Niall’s chest.

Niall wakes around two and slips out of bed, going to the bathroom for a wee. On his way back to bed he stops to look out the window. The courtyard is illuminated by landscaping lights and as he looks beyond the area toward the guest house and studio he sees movement in the shadows. Thinking his eyes must be playing tricks on him, he focuses on the area but sees nothing further and assumes it must be a bush or tree limb swaying. Back in bed, he reaches over Harry for the remote and turns off the television, plunging the room in darkness. He eases down into the bed, wrapping his arm around Harry and falling back to sleep.

The next morning after breakfast, Harry runs back upstairs to get his phone and Niall walks outside, looking around to see if he can tell what might’ve caught his eye. There’s a brick wall that surrounds the property but nothing growing in that area. It puzzles Niall but Harry walks out at that moment and he puts it out of his mind, assuming it was his imagination.

~~

It’s their second day of rehearsal. Niall can hear Harry singing a song from his first album as he stands next to Jimmy and Lamar, talking with the stylist who’s outfitting them for the tour. Kyle is in the corner with her assistant, standing patiently as she pins the hem of his trousers and takes measurements. They’d all had a meeting with Emmy to discuss wardrobe and the stylist arrived today with samples. They’re trying on each outfit so the stylist can assess them for any needed alterations.

They’d had their rehearsal earlier and Niall thought things went well. He’d worked with the boys on two of his songs and decided they’d switch them up randomly for the shows.

“How’s it going boys? You ladies fixin these knobheads up?” Niall smiles when Emmy uses the new word Harry taught her at dinner last night. “Niall, can I see you for a sec?”

Niall follows her into the hall and his stomach drops when he sees the look on her face. She shakes her head. “This was just posted, you better go get him. We’ll do your fittings later.” She squeezes his hand and pushes him toward the stage area.

Niall walks blindly toward Harry. When he passes the production desk, Harry sees him, smiling broadly but the look on Niall’s face has him signaling to the band to stop.

“Take twenty everyone,” Harry mumbles and sits on the edge of the stage, pushing off and jogging to meet Niall.

“We need t’talk.”

“What? What’s happened?”

Niall pulls him to the side of the stage, away from prying eyes and opens the browser on his phone. “They know,” he whispers, barely able to utter the words. TMQ has just named them London’s hottest couple.

Anger radiates off Harry and Niall tries to calm him. “You want me to call Carl, have him pick you up?”

“Nope, goin back t’rehearsal,” he says icily

“You sure?” Niall asks just as Reece and Michael stride through the door.

“Harry!”

“You want me to deal with them?”

“No, I got it,” he squeezes Niall’s hand and tries his best to smile.

Niall watches as Harry walks away to meet his managers. They talk for a few minutes and Niall goes to find Emmy.

“Ems, he’s gonna finish rehearsal. I might need to move in with you guys til this blows over, I’ll have t’see what they decide.”

“Sure, baby. He okay?” Niall shrugs and she shakes her head. “That twat at TMQ, what’s his problem?”

“I dunno, but I need t’get back out there. Let the ladies know I’ll be back in a bit.”

“Sure baby,” she tells him, pulling him into a hug

He finds Harry still talking with Reece and Michael. 

“I’m goin back to rehearsal.”

“Harry, you’re in no shape to continue today. Let’s cancel and start again tomorrow. We need t’get in front of this. Get you out tonight and photographed with someone. I think Natasha’s in town, I’ll call her,” Michael says, scrolling through his contacts. 

“What? No, if I’m goin t’be seen out with anyone it’s Niall. I thought you understood. M’through playin those games. Now I’ve got a tour to prep for. M’gonna make a phone call and get back on stage.”

Harry motions for Niall to follow him and they walk to his dressing room. He’s got his phone open, selecting a contact as Niall closes the door.

“Mum? M’sorry, I don’t think we’ll be able t’come up this weekend. Did ya see it? Yeah, I don’t want them houndin ya, it’s best if we stay here.” Niall slips outside the door to give him privacy. A few minutes later, the door opens and Harry pulls Niall back inside.

“Why’d you go?” Harry says, putting his arms around Niall and resting his head on his shoulder. Niall holds him, kissing the top of his head and rubbing his back. 

“Thought ya might want some privacy. She okay?”

“Yeah, was really lookin forward t’meetin ya, but I just can’t bring this to her doorstep. She’s gonna stay with my aunt and uncle for a few days. Guess I better get back to rehearsal.”

~~

“I’m sure TMQ paid big bucks for this exclusive,” Niall says as they rush through the door and into Harry’s kitchen. The paps were waiting outside rehearsal and another group on the sidewalk in front of Harry’s house.

“Gonna take a shower. I wanna talk about this but I need t’think for a bit first.

Later when they’re lying in bed, Harry outlines his idea for Niall. They talk through it several times and Harry makes notes in his leather journal, trying at each step to poke holes in any weak spots so they can shore them up before he sets things in motion.

When the clock says nine he picks up his phone, sending three text messages.

~~

Harry endures the paparazzi for another week until the winner of Strictly Come Dancing is caught up in a scandal and they all drop Harry in favor of fresh meat. Carl relaxes the security patrolling the house and the next two weeks of rehearsals are routine. On Friday evening after they’ve run through the whole show successfully, they pronounce themselves ready for tour. Leaving rehearsal, Niall’s relieved there are no paps waiting for them. He and Harry travel to and from rehearsal separately to avoid giving them a chance to take new pictures. Tonight after arriving at Harry’s Niall offers once again to go stay with Emmy and the boys but Harry was adamant.

“Have you ever hidden who you are?”

“No, but Harry,”

“It’s no one’s business but yours and mine. I’m goin out t’the studio t’practice. You wanna come?”

Sensing he needs some time to process everything, Niall shakes his head and stays inside to return some messages that came in while he was busy with Emmy and the boys this afternoon. When he finishes he goes upstairs, takes a shower and is downstairs watching the replay of a football game when Harry comes inside and kneels in front of him.

“Sorry for bein short with ya earlier.”

Niall takes his hand, entwining their fingers. “We’re all under a lot of stress. It’s alright.”

“You wouldn’t be if it weren’t for me,” Harry sighs. 

“They can say whatever they want. I’m not bothered. Go get a shower, they’ll all be here soon.”

At ten a freshly showered Harry welcomes his guests and makes drinks for everyone. Niall puts his phone on the table so those on the phone can hear Harry speak. After thanking them for coming, Harry explains what’s been happening with TMQ before asking for their help in putting an end to it. With everyone’s agreement, he outlines his plan, going through the list of things they’ll each need to do. When he’s finished and everyone’s clear on their assignments, Niall says goodbye to the callers and puts his phone in his pocket. Everyone’s chatting, enjoying their drinks and the food Harry had Carl pick up when Harry’s phone begins to buzz. Niall pulls his out of his pocket and is instantly filled with dread.

TMQ has just revealed Harry’s biggest secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all safe and healthy. As always, thanks for reading. We’re getting close to the end! <3<3


	19. Love Me or Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Love Me or Leave Me tour is about to start again and the leak’s about to be revealed. What will happen next for Harry and Niall?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction intended for mature audiences. All media is fictionalized and intended to support this story.  
> Please do not repost any part of this fic.

****

**_Thursday - Forty-Eight Hours until Love Me or Leave Me London_ **

“Harry, look over here!”  
“Harry, is it true you can’t play?”  
“Harry, where’s Niall?”  
“Give us a smile, Harry!”  
“Why’d you do it, Harry?”  
“What d’you wanna say to your fans?”

Niall watches from the kitchen window, having come ahead to prevent the paps getting a photo of them together. Cameras flash in his face and he knows it’s blinding, in spite of the sunglasses they both wear whenever they leave the house. The stone wall surrounding the house is no deterrent. They chase the car as it pulls onto the street and those that don’t get the coveted spots in the courtyard entry have mates waiting to boost them up so they can see over the top of the wall.

“Harry, gonna cancel your tour?”  
“Is your career over, Harry?”

They’ve walked the media gauntlet and endured persistent taunts from paparazzi for weeks now. The warehouse they’re using to rehearse is secure. Once through the gates, Carl pulls through the large loading bay doors without giving the few who gather so much as a glimpse. Home, however, is a different story. The paps have been a constant presence since TMQ posted their last story about Harry.

Niall meets him as he comes through the kitchen, slamming the door against the cacophony outside.

“Fuckin paps,” Harry slips out of his jacket, resting his forehead against Niall’s. In the dim light of the mudroom they share a kiss before walking into the kitchen. “So, I know ya probably don’t wanna hear this, but Jeff called when I was in the car just now. He’s in town and wanted t’take us t’dinner. I told him t’come round for a drink instead. You gonna be okay with that? The auditor is calling at nine so I’ll have t’leave ya with him if he stays til then.

“Don’t have much choice,” Niall grumbles. When Harry looks at him he forces a smile. “I’ll be nice long as he keeps his hands t’himself.”

“M’ready for this t’be over.” Harry flops onto the couch. “The posters for tomorrow night are ready. The club will put them up as soon as I send the notice about the show.”

“Carl arranged the transportation t’take us t’the club and I know all the songs on your setlist so I can step in for Gray until ya find a replacement. You have any luck yet?”

“M’not sure it’s him,” Harry says, resting his head against Niall’s shoulder.

“How can it not be? That last TMQ post specifically named him.”

“Let’s see what the audit reveals. I have a bad feeling.”

“Why?”

“Dunno, probably nothing. Time’s it?”

Niall looks at his watch, he trusts instincts. In his experience they’re usually right. “Eight.”

“I asked to have the call on a landline. With all the paparazzi around I don’t wanna take a chance on one of ‘em recordin a cell phone call.” Harry sits up when the doorbell rings and walks to the door. Niall hears Harry say “Hello Jeffrey,” before the two men walk through to the lounge.

“Hey Jeff,” Niall says from across the room. “Can I get ya a drink?” 

“Sure, I’ll have some of Harry’s tequila.”

He busies himself making drinks in the kitchen. After Harry announced he was coming by, Niall decided he’d give them only a few moments to talk before he joined them. He’s still not sure why this guy makes him so jealous but his instincts tell him Jeff has an agenda.

“Ah, thanks Niall, how’ve you been?” Jeff takes his drink and sets it on the table.

“Good thanks,” he replies. There’s an awkward silence in the room until Jeff takes the plunge to fill it.

“You guys ready for tour to start?”

“Ready as we’ll ever be, let’s just hope someone shows up t’watch us,” Harry jokes but Niall knows there’s some truth behind it. He’s more worried than he wants anyone to know.

“So I’m pretty sure you’ve heard the rumors that I’m planning to leave Harry’s label and join my dad’s management firm,” he laughs nervously. “Since the media have been speculating about me and Harry. Anyway, it’s true, I am planning to leave the label. I’ve just been looking for the right artist to start with and I think that artist is you.”

Niall almost chokes on his beer. “Me? I thought you were tryin t’sign Harry.”

“Harry’s got managers, he doesn’t need a newbie like me who’s learning the ropes. I’ve been to your shows, you’ve got real stage presence and the fans love you. Harry played your demos for me and I think you’ve got some hits. I’d like you to consider letting me represent you. I know I’m just starting but you’d have the full support of a large, successful firm behind you with all its contacts in the industry and as we’ll start out together, I’ll be devoted to you full-time. This tour is a perfect showcase, I’ll get some labels out to see you and You’ll be choosing which offer you want to accept by the time tour’s over. Keep writing and as soon as you finish I’ll get you in the studio, have your first solo album out in the next couple years. What do you think?”

Niall looks at Harry. He’s tilted his head and raised his eyebrows, the look saying I told you so.

“Uhm,” he laughs, still incredulous at the offer.

Jeff continues. “Look, I know this is sudden and you two are about to start a tour, I wanted to get my pitch in before anyone else approaches you. All I ask is that you consider it. I’ll send you the contracts, take a couple of days and get back to me. If you have any questions I’m happy to discuss them with you.” 

He can’t quite believe he’ll be managed by the same firm as his all-time favorite band.

Jeff stands and reaches to shake Niall’s hand. “Alright, thanks for your time. I think we can do great things together and I’m looking forward to hearing from you.”

They walk him to the door and as soon as it’s closed Harry pushes Niall against the wall. “I told ya he didn’t want me,” he laughs against Niall’s lips. “Congrats, so proud of ya.”

“This is why he’s been around so much? You didn’t know anything about this?”

“Well, I knew he was lookin for someone and I sent him your demos but that’s it. The rest is all you.”

“Thank you,” Niall kisses him, fingers gripping his hips.

“Hold that thought. I’ve gotta talk t’the auditor.”

Niall laughs, “promise?”

“Celebration shag will definitely happen tonight,” he assures, rushing upstairs to answer the phone.

~~

Niall’s in the kitchen making toasted cheese when Harry returns from his phone call.

“Hey,” he says, sliding the sandwiches onto plates. “What’d ya find out?”

“He’s been stealing from us,” Harry says flatly, disbelief still evident on his face. “Skimming money from our tours and funneling it into shell companies he’s set up in the islands. The accountant called in the authorities. They think it’s all Michael, there’s no evidence Reece is involved.”

“Bastard,” Niall spits.

“They had us text our legal teams and bring them into the call. The authorities want to interview me but they said they can wait until after the London show. Right now they’re trying to pick him up.”

“Fuck me, he’s running?”

“They were watching him but he slipped away.” Harry looks down at the sandwiches. “M’sorry, I don’t think I can eat.”

“S’fine, lost m’appetite too.”

Pounding on the kitchen door startles them. Harry checks the security monitor and sees Reece outside in the courtyard.

“Reece?”

“Harry, I’ve just been questioned by the police at the house. Did you know about Michael?”

“I suspected he might be up t’somethin, never reckoned it was this bad.”

“Why didn’t you talk to me? After all we’ve been through?”

“You two are thick as thieves, didn’t know if you were in on it did I?” Harry sighs and shakes his head. “I made him admit t’ya that he’d been livin with his boyfriend in m’house. Didn’t ya think that was out of line?”

Reece sits at the table, rubbing his hands over his face. “He’s ruined us. Harry you have to believe I had nothing to do with it. You know I’ve always worked hard for you.”

“But you were content to do a bit of admin and let him drive the bus, if he ruined you, you’re as much t’blame as him.”

Reece’s head snaps up, the realization hitting home. “You’re right. I should’ve been paying more attention.”

“Is he the one leakin shit about me t’TMQ?”

“Why would he do that?”

“Money?” Harry says, the response heavy with sarcasm.

“Between what he would’ve made legitimately and what he would’ve skimmed, he stood to clear much more keeping you on the road than he would from TMQ. I don’t think he’s the leak.”

“You want coffee? Beer?” Harry stands and opens the fridge, handing Niall a beer and taking one out for himself. Reece shakes his head no.

“The tabloids are reporting that Jeff Walsh has been here tonight. Are you going to leave and go with him and his dad?”

“No, not right now. We’ll do what we need t’do t’get through this tour then we’ll assess where we go from there.”

His manager stands and extends a hand to Harry. “Thank you. You could’ve dropped me and I appreciate the second chance. I won’t let you down.”

“Yeah? Well do what you should’ve done weeks ago. Hire some security and get the fuckin paps t’leave us alone. Carl can’t be everywhere.”

His manager stops and locks eyes with him for a moment, slowly nodding his head. “I’ll take care of it,” he says. The security he can hire but it’s clear he’s unsure how he’ll get rid of the paparazzi. He knows his position is too precarious right now and he’s not about to tell Harry he can’t.

After seeing his manager out, Harry reaches for Niall’s hand. “M’goin out t’the studio t’practice. Don’t wait up if you’re tired. Tomorrow’s a big day, doubt I’ll get much sleep tonight.” His brow is creased and his shoulders droop under the weight of his current troubles. 

Niall watches him walk out the door and across the courtyard, the flashes of the paparazzi’s cameras illuminating his path. He knows Harry needs time to work through it in his mind before he can discuss it. What should’ve been a night of celebration took a turn. Niall walks upstairs, showers and climbs in bed. True to his word, Jeff’s already emailed contracts for his review. Wary of Harry’s concern about cell phones, he uses the landline and calls the hotel where Roger and Davey are staying. After exchanging pleasantries with the hotel switchboard and giving the correct password, Niall’s connected and the phone rings through.

“Rog?”

“Irish? Hey man,” his friend sighs. “Guess you heard.”

“Yeah, Reece just left. Harry’s gone t’his studio. You and Davey okay?”

“I am, not sure where Davey’s gone off to. Probably found a pub somewhere. The police were here and are coming back on Saturday to take formal statements. Are we all set for tomorrow?”

“Yep, unless something happens, Harry’s still prepared to go forward. Reece doesn’t think Michael is the leak because he says he would’ve made much more money off yours and Harry’s tours between his earnings and what he was stealing.”

“At least we can say we initiated the audit.”

“Listen, I know you got a lot goin on, but can I run somethin past ya?”

“What’s up?”

“Jeff Walsh stopped by tonight, you ever met him?”

“Yeah, met him a few times.”

“He wants t’represent me.”

“You?”

“Well don’t sound so fuckin shocked,” Niall laughs.

“No, man, that’s great, fuck, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it to sound like that.”

“No worries. What d’you think? He’s already sent me contracts to review.”

“I’ll give you the name of my lawyer. He specializes in entertainment, knows contracts. I’ll let him know you’ll be in touch. Proud of ya man, no one deserves it more than you.”

“Just don’t say anythin for now, yeah? I don’t want Emmy findin out before I have a chance t’tell her.”

“No problem. Fuck man, you’ll have the Azoff empire behind you, that’s some serious shit.”

“Why’s Jeff go by Walsh and not his dad’s last name?

Roger laughs, “Rumor is back in the eighties Irv’s wife had a pretty torrid affair with Joe Walsh resulting in little Jeffrey. Irv and his wife reconciled and Joe becomes an uncle of sorts, agreeing to let them raise him. He started using Walsh several years ago to make his own way but now Irv’s planning retirement and wants to hand things off to his son.

“Fuck,” Niall laughs, “only in Hollywood.”

“Man, if he’s chosen you, that means papa’s signed off. He would not let him choose anyone as his first client that he’s not certain about. He’s got as much at stake in this deal as you. It’s the golden ticket, Irish. Enjoy it.

“Thanks mate,”

“So assuming Davey makes it in, we’ll meet you at the club. I’m gonna call Lita and get to bed. Jet lag’s a bitch, man. I’d forgotten how hard it hits.”

“Night, Rog, and thanks.”

Sometime after two in the morning, unable to sleep, Niall walks downstairs and makes coffee. He’s sitting at the kitchen table when Harry walks in. 

“Coffee?”

“Thanks,” Harry smiles, reaching for the mug Niall offers. “M’sorry about tonight,” he murmurs, reaching for Niall’s hand. We should’ve been celebrating.”

“No need, not between us,” Niall assures him. “You worried about the show?”

“More worried about the tour. What if no one shows up? Lots of tickets on the resale sites. Maybe I should’ve done one of those interviews and not waited t’address it.”

“Always best t’follow your gut. You’re doing the right thing.”

_Friday – Twenty-Four hours until Love Me or Leave Me London_

Harry places his forefingers between his lips and whistles. “Listen up everyone!” 

Emmy’s and Harry’s bands are both gathered in front of the stage and turn to listen to Harry. “We’re gonna do a secret show tonight at The Garage. Nev you’re with Jimmy here on the stage. Livvy you’re with Lamar and Rafi you’re with Kyle. I had rehearsal rooms set up for all of ya. Niall, you and Gray take my dressin room. Emmy and I will be around t’practice with ya. Need ya t’work together learnin the setlist for tonight until it’s time t’go t’the venue. Pick out one of your tour outfits t’wear and Nozomi will have them ready for ya tonight. DO NOT tell anyone about this, am I clear? I don’t want this t’leak before I’m ready t’announce it.”

Niall and Emmy take the lead and make sure everyone is squared away in their rehearsal spaces with their partners. He leaves his clothes with Nozomi and takes his guitars to Harry’s dressing room to meet with Gray.

“You know any of these songs?” he asks Gray as he opens his guitar case.

They look at the setlist Harry gave everyone. “Well, some of them.”

“Okay, here, I’ll teach ya.”

“Just gimme the music, I don’t need ya to teach me anything.”

“Look, Gray, we got off on the wrong foot. As tour manager m’job is t’protect m’artist. Anybody’s gonna yell at him, it’s gonna be me. You wanna yell, ya yell at me but I’m not managing this tour, I’m with Emmy’s band so let’s try t’get along. He knows ya apologized t’Jack, give him another chance, yeah?”

“You can fuck right off with your second chances. He knows how I feel about Olivia and yet he took her out to dinner. He’s a backstabbing bastard,” Gray says as he reaches for the music. “You’re always whispering in his ear, telling him what to do. If it weren’t for you, we’d be fine.”

“That’s not true, Gray.”

Niall looks up to see Harry standing in the doorway. 

“Harry,” Gray gulps, looking down. Niall shakes his head and Harry closes the door.

“He’s right, Mouse, I do wanna make things right between us. I didn’t take Livvy out. I stopped for take-away and she was in the bar. We had a drink and I left. End of. I would never do somethin like that to ya, I need ya, man.”

Gray’s eyes narrow, assessing whether Harry’s genuine. “Look,” Harry continues, “can you and Niall work on Kiwi? Levi’s in town and is gonna sit in tonight. I’m only tellin the band, I don’t want it t’get out and like we talked about, someone is leakin shit t’TMQ.”

“It’s not me, I told you.”

Harry raises a hand to stop him. “I’m not sayin ya are, I believe ya. Just work with me, okay? Don’t discuss it because ya don’t know who might be listenin.”

Gray relaxes a bit. “Yeah, okay. Whatever you need. Levi’s really coming tonight? Are we playing any of the new stuff?”

“I don’t think so, not tonight. I wanna save the new stuff for tour.”

“Harry?” Emmy’s at the door. “You got a minute?”

“See you guys later. Remember, just between us, right?”

“Sure Harry,” Gray nods and Niall smiles as Harry steps into the hallway.

An hour later, Harry knocks on the door. “Niall, can I see ya for a minute?”

Niall steps into the hall to find Emmy and Harry talking. He reaches for the pink beret she’s wearing and puts it on. “Can ya wear this tonight? Please?”

Emmy beams at Harry. “Sure baby, whatever you want.”

Harry squeezes Niall’s hand. “How’s it going?”

“We’re doin okay.”

“Good, Emmy’s gonna work with Gray on her song so you can come with me t’talk with the others.”

Emmy says goodbye and joins Gray while Harry walks further down the hall to talk with Rafi and Kyle. As arranged, Niall stays in the hall.

“Hey guys, how’s it goin?” he hears Harry say when he walks through the door.

“We’re good. I’ve got a handle on Emmy’s song and we know the covers.”

“Great,” Harry smiles at them. Niall knocks and walks in, almost hitting Harry with the door.

“Hey, sorry, you gotta call,” Niall hands Harry his phone.

“Give me just a mo,” Harry tells them and says “Hello?” Harry listens a moment and says, “fantastic. I’ll have a car pick you up at seven.” Harry puts the phone in his pocket and smiles. “Special guest for tonight just came through. I wanna surprise everyone so please don’t say anything, okay? Lil Fuzzy Bear is gonna join us tonight.”

“Fuzzy? What a fucking legend, man.”

“Please, I really wanna make sure this is a surprise. Don’t say anythin t’anyone. I’m only gonna tell the band but there’s a lot of people around so just don’t talk about it, yeah?”

“No problem man,” Kyles says and Rafi nods agreement.

“Okay, lunch will be here soon. You can continue working after that.”

Niall and Harry repeat their routine at the next room with Olivia and Lamar. Niall waits in the hallway listening to Harry talk with them for a few minutes before knocking on the door.

“Hey Liv, Lamar, sorry t’interrupt. Phone call, Harry.”

Harry takes the phone and turns his back to them. “Hi love, how are ya?” Harry pretends to listen for a minute then says, “perfect, I’ll see ya tonight. and thanks again for doin this.”

Livvy and Lamar look between Harry and Niall.

“Yes,” he smiles broadly. “We have a special guest joinin us tonight. Please do not say anything. I want it t’be a surprise. I’m tellin the band, just don’t talk about it. There’s too many people around that might leak it if they hear. DJ Zenny is joinin us tonight.”

“DJ Zenny? that’s fucking brilliant Harry! She’s amazing.”

Harry puts a finger to his lips and slips the phone in his pocket. “Lunch is coming soon. I’ll send someone t’get ya when it’s ready.”

Harry leads Niall to the stage where Nev and Jimmy are discussing what percussion they’ll need to play the songs on the setlist.

Niall waits behind the stage while Harry walks up to talk with them and dials his phone. He stays silent while Harry “talks” to his last special guest. Niall hears him whisper to Nev and Jimmy that Sophie T is joining the show as special guest. When he comes off stage they walk together to the wardrobe room so Harry can pick his clothes for the show.

“Think we convinced them?”

“You shoulda been an actor,” Niall laughs.

“We’ll know soon enough. I feel bad lying t’them but I need this t’be over. I hope they understand.”

“Any news on Mike?”

“No, but if TMQ doesn’t post about the special guest, it’s a pretty sure bet he’s the leak.”

**_Nine hours until the secret show_ **

“It’s time,” Harry says, closing the door behind him. Lunch has just been served and everyone gathers around a large table to eat. The group is quiet as Harry pulls out his phone and announces the secret show on his social media.

They drafted the message in the early hours as they drank coffee at Harry’s kitchen table.

_Some friends and I are getting together to play a few album tracks you’ve never heard live & some of my favourite covers. Come out to The Garage, London tonight. Tickets at the box office now. Doors at 9:00. All proceeds go to the Foundation for Responsible Journalism. Love, H. x_

Harry clicks the button and posts it. Rumors about Michael have spread and fortunately everyone talks about that instead of the special guest due to join them.

Reece waits for Harry as everyone tosses their trash and moves back to their rooms.

“Harry,” he says, touching Harry’s arm to stop him. Niall tells Gray he’ll join him in a moment and waits to see if it’s news about Michael. “The posters are all up for the show. We’ve got the Sun coming in at 1:00 and the Mail at 1:30. Radio 1 and Capital are both asking to talk to you about tonight.

“Book whatever ya want til two. Let’s hope we get an answer,” Harry sighs and nods at Niall. 

**_Seven hours until secret show_ **

In the end, the answer comes in less than two hours.

“You’re a star, appreciate the help, love. Dinner on me when we get t’Sydney, yeah? I’ll be in touch.” Harry disconnects the call and Niall looks over at him as he rolls up the sleeves of his blue button up.

“Zenny still on board?”

“Yep, she saw TMQ and is gonna post something saying she’s in Sydney and denying that she’s joining me tonight. Couldn’t believe that it actually happened. Think she thought I’d lost the plot when I called her this mornin,” Harry rests his hands-on Niall’s hips, leaning in for a kiss, needing the reassurance that comes from the warmth of Niall’s lips.

“Ready?” Niall asks.

“Yeah, let’s get this over.”

Harry makes his way through the hall asking the members of his band to come to the stage.

“Em, Niall, will you join us? I’d like a couple of witnesses if you don’t mind,” Harry says quietly.

They follow but stand near the edge of the stage, outside the circle Harry’s formed that includes Reece, Gray, Olivia, Nev and Rafi.

“I appreciate your patience this mornin and your willingness to get up to speed on the setlist for tonight so quickly.” Phones begin buzzing around the circle and Harry sighs, “check whatever it is and turn them off please.”

“Wait, you said Levi was coming,” Gray says, looking up from his phone.

“Levi? You told us Sophie T.”

“Aah, Fuzzy’s still coming, right?”

Olivia looks up from her phone and flies at Harry, furiously beating his chest with her fists. “You son of a bitch!”

“Liv,” he yells, stumbling back and trying to grab her wrists to stop her flailing fists. Reece manages to pull her off but she struggles against his hold.

“Livvy! What are you doing?” Gray cries out, watching in disbelief.

“Oh shut up, I’m so fucking sick of you, always pawing at me,” she hisses at him. She takes a deep breath and regains her composure.

“Why Liv?”

“Why? You ruined everything I worked for my entire life. I was supposed to be the one with the sold-out tours and number one records. I won the fucking show, you quit,” she says with disgust. “Then you released that stupid song a week after mine. I was doing so well the first week, all the stations were playing it and then you swoop in with your stupid grin and that mop on your head and the whole world falls in love with you. That was it,” she sighs, all the fight gone out of her now. “My beautiful song was forgotten and the label dropped me. I watched you doing all the things I should’ve been doing, winning the awards I should’ve won, on the cover of magazines I should’ve posed for. I decided I would get mine even if it meant begging you for a job. So I watched and waited for my opportunity. When you started recording at that studio in Camden, I got a job at the nearest coffee shop, knowing sooner or later you’d pop in since you were famous for your caffeine addiction. It was like taking candy from a baby, little things at first, then I met Lex and he and TMQ have deep, deep pockets. I knew your stupid girlfriend was cheating before we started tour so that was the first tidbit I dropped, testing the waters to see how much it was worth. It was beautiful,” she laughs, dropping her head back as she remembers. “You spiraled better than I could have imagined. After the first big pay day, it was easy. No one ever questioned my presence,” she snorts contemptuously, “I’m with the band.” 

Used to solving problems, this feeling of impotence confounds Niall and Emmy puts a hand on his arm in understanding.

“All I had to do is hang about, you’re all so full of yourselves you have no discretion. I just pull out my phone and send an email to Lex. The further you sunk, the bigger Lex’s checks got. These last two put me over the top. You can thank your boyfriend for confirming that one, standing naked at your bedroom window in the middle of the night,” she sneers, turning to Niall. “I worried a bit when you joined the tour, you kept him away from all of us.” Looking back to Harry she pouts, “All the women who throw themselves at you.”

“You were one of them as I remember,” Harry interjects.

Anger crosses Olivia’s features but she quickly replaces it with a smile. “All part of the plan.”

“”Was it?” Harry’s tone is skeptical and it has the desired effect.

“You two aren’t as smart as you think you are,” she snaps condescendingly. “It was easy to get a picture of you and that was all Lex needed.” 

“You were hidin out by the fence weren’t ya?” Niall hadn’t meant to speak but the realization that he had seen something moving on the property is overwhelming.

“Yes, it was me.”

Niall stares at her and a memory flits through his mind. “Derek, he said the same thing to me the night of the Radio City show. You were the one he was talking to in the bar. He’s been helping you.”

She laughs derisively and claps. “Oh well done. Yes, it was easy to force him to keep tabs on you.” Turning to Harry she continues, “I couldn’t figure out why he’s so jealous of you at first but he was so afraid that I’d expose his relationship with your stupid manager. He was easy.”

“I’m gonna need ya t’leave, Olivia,” Harry tells her, keeping his voice low and even. Niall knows he must be furious but he won’t give her the satisfaction.

“Gladly, I’m so done with all of you. No more dealing with you,” she points to Gray, “you’re so pathetic,” she shakes her head.

“Enough!” Harry’s shout startles them all. Leave, now.”

“I’m glad you found out, now I don’t have to endure another tour with you lot. No one’s going to show anyway. I’ll be releasing my album soon. I’ll be sure and thank you when I’m accepting my awards.”

She pushes her way past Harry and walks down the stage steps, escorted to the door by two newly-hired security guards. Reece follows, pulling his phone from his pocket to alert Harry’s legal team.

Harry glances at Niall then looks to what’s left of his band. “I’m sorry for deceivin all of ya. I know this was a shock, but we have fans who are counting on us. I promise to give it my all. Anyone who isn’t all the way in, this is your chance to walk away, no questions asked.”

Gray, Nev and Rafi step forward, each one placing a hand flat on top of Harry’s. He rests his other hand on top of theirs. “Alright then, let’s do this,” he just manages, and Niall can see he’s overwhelmed by their support.

Reece steps forward. “Vans are here to take you to the venue. Grab your gear and we’ll meet outside. Thanks everyone.”

They all disperse to pack their things. Harry and Niall follow Gray into his dressing room and Niall picks up his bag and guitars.

“Gray,” Harry begins.

“Don’t,” Gray hisses.

Harry puts a hand on his shoulder. “I’m really sorry. I know you care about her, but she had t’go. I’m here for you if you wanna talk.”

“Whatever,” Gray jerks his shoulder away and Harry picks up his bag and opens the door. “Tara agreed t’play tomorrow night’s show. She can’t fill in for the whole tour but she’ll help us out here and in Manchester. I’d like you and the guys to help choose a new keyboardist. We’ll get through tomorrow night and we’ll talk.”

The look on Harry’s face as he closes the door all but breaks Niall. He whirls around, venting his frustration on Gray. “What is wrong with you?”

“Fuck off.”

Niall isn’t giving up. “He’s trying, what she did wasn’t his fault. He didn’t control when that record was released. That was all his label, you cannot blame him for this. You’re angry and hurt and you’re slapping away the one hand that’s reaching out t’ya. All that bullshit about not doing anything t’jeopardize this gig? What a fuckin load of shite.” Niall walks out the door and strides down the hall, fuming and trying to remember that he needs to keep his mouth shut.

He rides with Emmy and his bandmates to The Garage. Tonight will be easy, playing with old friends. It’s a far cry from the O2 where they’ll be tomorrow night but he’s looking forward to this.

_Two hours until secret show_

Niall’s relieved when Harry walks in. He’s been chatting with Roger, practicing the songs for the evening. Davey disappeared shortly after they arrived so he and Roger have been catching up.

Harry walks into the dressing room they’re sharing, finished with his interviews and discussions with the host he’s chosen for the show tonight. 

“Hey Rog, good t’see ya man,” he extends his hand to shake. “Niall, Rog, this is Jack Grimsby. He’s an old mate from school and he’s gonna film the shows tonight and tomorrow night, livestream it.

“Jack, Harry talks about you all the time. It’s great t’finally meet ya.”

“Nice to meet you too. As soon as you two make it back to New York we’ll plan dinner.”

“Lookin forward to it.”

“Harry, I need to go check camera positions and sound for tonight before doors. I’ll see ya after the show.”

Harry sits on the couch and takes a deep breath.

“You okay? How were the interviews?”

“Good, I managed t’dodge most of their questions and Reece was there holdin them to their fifteen minutes.” Harry shakes his head, “I’m fuckin furious about this mess but I have too much ridin on this t’let her ruin it. Gotta move forward.” Harry lifts his head, concern on his face. Looking around he says, “where’s Davey?”

“Fuck knows,” Roger says, “he’s around here somewhere. He’ll be ready for the show.”

_Secret Show_

The crowds have been chanting Harry’s name since the doors opened an hour ago. Niall’s by the side of the stage, his guitar standing at attention under the lights. Anticipation is thick in the building as no one knows what to expect from their favorite. Tim Green is back in his job, having taken over Niall’s duties as tour manager and at his signal Niall and the rest take their places on stage, waiting only moments until the curtain rises. Harry and the interviewer, the host of Britain’s most popular late-night talk show, Late, Late London with Ben Winston. He and Harry are old friends and he jumped at the chance to help out. They walk out of the shadows into the spotlight.

“Good evening,” Harry smiles, soaking in the adoration of the crowd. “First off, for those of you who came out expectin t’see DJ Zenny, I’m sorry t’disappoint ya but she’s not with us. I do have a special guest that I’ll bring out in a bit.” He takes a breath and smiles at the audience. “Tonight’s gonna be a little different. We’re gonna play some album tracks we’ve never done live and some of my favorite covers but before we get started on all that I’d like to introduce my friend Ben. Give it up for Mr. Ben Winston everyone!” Harry waits for the applause to die down before continuing. “He’s gonna ask me a few questions t’start off the evenin. Just a note, we’re livestreamin for everyone who couldn’t make it so behave,” Harry jokes with the crowd, “and if you don’t want t’be on film, you might wanna move t’the back. It’s gonna be a great night, anyone that wants t’take pictures or videos tonight, feel free. Let’s sing and dance and be exactly who we wanna be, yeah?”

As the crowd cheers, Harry pulls two stools to the center of the stage and he and Ben sit.

“So Harry, what d’you want t’talk about?” The interviewer widens his eyes, grinning at his friend.

“I heard a rumor TMQ is gonna change their name to HarryHQ, we could talk about all the things they’ve been postin about me,” Harry jokes.

“You sure you wanna go there?”

“Oh let’s,” Harry winks at Ben, grinning as he looks out over the crowd.

“Okay then, what about your sexuality?” Ben asks. “How d’you identify because you’ve never said and that’s the crux of one of the latest TMQ posts.”

The crowd boos, protective of their star. Harry laughs, shaking his head and raising his hands to calm them down. “Easy, easy, be nice, now, I told him t’ask.” Harry pauses for a moment, increasing the drama as only he can. Grinning over at the interviewer, he looks out at the crowd and find’s jack’s camera. “Okay, listen up because I’m gonna say this once and only once. My sexuality is my own fuckin business and no one else’s. For those of you keepin score, what TMQ posted was mostly inaccurate. They did get one thing right, I puked on Ms. Lydia’s shoes in Dallas and I’ll say once again to her, I’m so sorry. I replaced the shoes and sent loads of apology flowers, which didn’t come back, so I’m pretty sure she accepted.

Harry slips off his stool, always pacing when he’s nervous. Niall recognizes the signs and watches as he works his way across the small stage. “Look, I’m twenty-one years old and I’m still learnin who I am, just like all of you are. I make a shit ton of mistakes as everyone does, it’s just that my mistakes tend t’get splashed all over the internet. I’m very fortunate that I have family and friends who love and support me and yeah, there’s someone special in m'life, but that’s all you’re gonna get,” he wags a finger at them, gaining a laugh from the fans as he walks back toward Ben and sits, smiling and holding his palms face up in front of him as he shrugs. The two men share a look and Harry nods, ready to move on to the next question.

“What about their reports you were drunk on stage?”

Harry sighs, “Remember I said I make a shit ton of mistakes? I’m not gonna lie to ya, after I found out about my ex, coincidentally from TMQ, I let things get out of control and I apologize for that.” Harry shakes his head. “I have good people around me who sat me down and told me to get my shit together.”

“Okay, well, let’s address the guitar playing. Do you actually play?”

Harry ducks his head and Niall sees his cheeks turn pink. “I do,” he pauses, “sort of,” a grin slowly spreads across his face. “I’m learnin, but I got a little overeager and thought I could get on stage and play when in reality I was nowhere near ready,” he snorts and shakes his head. “I wasn’t ready t’play my songs like I should be able to, ya know, like I wanna be able to, but the idea of emulatin my heroes on stage every night, man that was pretty enticin.” Turning to address his fans, Harry continues, “I’m getting better, but I have t’ask ya t’bear with me.” He presses his hands together in a reverent pose, bowing to them. “Now, you know my truth and you can love me or leave me,” he winks at them, the dimples popping which earns him a cheer from his fans, many of whom are wearing Love Me or Leave Me t-shirts from the first leg of Harry’s tour. Niall’s feels a twinge of regret that he took the hit, accepting responsibility instead of throwing his managers under the bus.

The interviewer looks out over the crowd, “I’m pretty sure nobody’s leaving tonight, am I right?” The fans cheer his response. “Tell us about the upcoming tour, you ready?”

“The tour starts tomorrow night at the O2 and I hope you all have tickets. I’m so ready to get back out on the road. It’s a different set, we’re changin some things up and I hope everyone likes it, yeah,” Harry nods. 

“So why this gig tonight?”

Harry shrugs, “just a bit of fun. Got some friends in town and I’ve always wanted t’do somethin like this.”

“What’s up first?” The interviewer stands, leading Harry into the introduction of his first song.

“Well, I’m gonna ask everyone’s indulgence, for a few more minutes. I had the chance recently t’work with Levi Hirsch and I wrote a song that we’ll be playing properly on this leg of the tour but tonight I wanna do an acoustic version for ya.” Harry looks to the side of the stage at his tech who rushes out with his prized acoustic guitar. Raising the strap over his head and around his shoulder, he steps to the microphone. “This is called Adore You.”

A hush falls over the crowd as the stage lights focus on him and in the darkness behind him, two techs run on to carry off the stools. Ben slips to the side of the stage to watch as Harry begins playing his song. This is the first time Niall’s heard it and he’s playing a slow, simple version all on his own and playing it flawlessly. His fans are arm in arm, swaying to the music and picking up the chorus after the first play, appreciating this once in a lifetime performance they’re lucky enough to witness. “You don’t hafta say you love me, I just wanna tell you somethin, lately you’ve been on my mind,” he sings. “Walk through fire for you, just let me adore you.” It’s full of yearning and desire, hitting all the first notes that come with newfound love.

When he plays the last notes, the swell of applause from the crowd comes in waves, washing over Harry and Niall watches him drink it in, grateful for their approval and belief in him. Niall sees the look of relief on his face and realizes that for the first time Harry took to the stage not one hundred percent sure of himself, flying without a net and exhilarated by the experience. After several long moments he walks toward Niall’s side of stage, beaming from ear to ear and winks at him. Harry takes a deep breath. Jack has been streaming the show and the world has now seen that Harry can play the guitar.

He hands off his instrument and walks to the drum stand for a drink of water. Walking center stage again, Harry addresses the crowd. “Well that was fun,” he jokes, enjoying the cheers.

Harry’s filled with confidence now and encourages the fans to sing along with him on a favorite from his first album.

“Okay, okay, I invited some friends to come along tonight. It’s not Zenny, as much as I love her, TMQ got that one wrong.”

After the cheering dies down Harry starts again. “I met them not too long ago and we spent some time in the studio together, please make some noise for Chasing Clouds!”

A surprised gasp comes from the crowd and Niall knows Harry’s enjoying sharing this moment with them as he signals for more applause as Roger and David join him on stage. Harry banters with the boys for a moment and Roger moves to stand next to Niall, while David sets up across from them. 

They’d all been arguing over which songs to perform, finally deciding to start with one of their songs before doing a cover. Moonshine comes on next wearing the deep pink beret Harry from earlier in the day and as they sing one of her songs, Harry plucks the hat from her head and puts it on, wearing it the rest of the night and promising to buy her a new one. She and Harry sing Another Piece of My Heart, the cover Niall suggested she add to her show and they wow the crowd.

“Everyone havin fun?” Harry’s shouting to be heard, even with the microphone, and Niall looks from him over to Emmy. “Who has tickets for the tour?” The crowd erupts with enthusiasm and Harry beams. So much for Olivia’s prediction the arenas will be empty. Harry prowls the stage as he talks to them, joking with a few in the front and responding to a shout from the back. After the next song, Harry gives his voice a rest and lets Emmy take over, as she sings one of her songs. Everyone, even always grumpy Gray, enjoys the night and Niall hopes that in time he and Harry can repair their friendship. 

When the last note is played, they take their bows and rush off stage, gathering in Harry’s dressing room. There’s a pub waiting for them, rented for the night, with food and drinks. As the others wander off to shower and change, Harry pulls Niall close. “Thank you,” he whispers in his lover’s ear.

“Didn’t do a thing,” Niall pushes the pink polka-dot shirt open wide and nips at Harry’s neck. “You were fuckin incredible.”

“M’serious,” he murmurs, hands sliding over the small of Niall’s back. “Peach,” he smiles into their kiss as he squeezes Niall’s ass, pushing their hips together. “All this tonight was down to you. You taught me t’play, helped me find m’focus and introduced me some pretty amazin musicians,” he squeezes again.

“Just promise me one thing,” Niall’s fingertips slip beneath Harry’s shirt, and find Harry’s nipple.

“Anything,” Harry breathes into Niall’s ear.

“Don’t lose that hat,” he nods toward Harry’s head. “When I get ya home gonna fuck ya senseless wearin nothin but that damn beret.”

Harry’s laugh is loud. “We could start here,” he suggests.

“You got a party t’attend,” Niall reminds him.

“Mmm, I can be late,” he murmurs against Niall’s lips.

A knock at the door interrupts their moment. “Car’s outside whenever you’re ready,” Carl announces when Harry opens the door. They rush to gather their things and get ready to leave. 

“Go shower, I wanna see the crew, make sure they’re all comin on t’the party when they finish packing things.”

He’s just stepping out when Harry returns. He watches him carefully place the beret on the vanity and toss the pink shirt on top of his bag. 

“If ya didn’t wear ‘em s’tight they’d be easier t’get off,” Niall teases as he watches Harry hop trying to pull off the tight black jeans he wore on stage. Harry flips Niall off and pulls his hair into a bun as he walks to the shower and Niall admires the view.

“Stop lookin at m’ass,” Harry calls over his shoulder as he goes.

“You wish wank stain,” Niall laughs.

~~

“Thank you all for making this night perfect. Most fun I’ve ever had on stage,” Harry laughs and holds up his glass in a toast, “to friends!” He waits a moment for everyone to take their shot and refill their glasses. “M’grateful t’have ya in m’life.” His smile is genuine and Niall can see the joy emanating from every cell in his body.

After a few rounds of drinks, someone turns on the karaoke machine and Emmy and Davey launch into a cheesy rendition of Endless Love. Niall finds Harry sitting on a bench along the back wall of the room.

“Alright then?”

“Never better,” Harry nods along to the music, finding Niall’s hand and threading their fingers together. He’s blissfully buzzed, relishing the success of the night, thoughts of Olivia and her deceit locked away.

“How much of this do we have t’endure,” Niall asks, sipping his beer. After six rounds of shots, Davey sings Angels, doing his best Robbie Williams impersonation. Gray takes the stage next and sings Love Hurts in a way no one’s ever sung it before and, to Niall’s ear, should ever again.

”Davey’s in love,” Harry muses.

“Makes ya say that?”

“Listen t’the songs he’s singin.”

Niall looks to the stage, “could be,” he admits.

“All the signs are there. He’s got the look.”

“What look is that?”

“The one I see every time I look in the mirror,” he turns to Niall and winks, squeezing his hand. 

“You’re a cheesy wank stain,” Niall smiles at him and Harry laughs.

Jimmy and Kyle take over the stage and sing The Joker. Harry leans in to Niall and sings, “really love your peaches, wanna shake your tree.” When this earns him a laugh, he pushes himself off the bench and dances drunkenly toward Emmy, taking her hand and leading her to the stage. Still wearing her hat, he makes her sing Raspberry Beret with him.

When they finish, Harry jumps down and Davey takes his place, singing Don’t Go Breakin My Heart with her. The mood shifts, everyone is up and dancing as Emmy leads Davey through the song. Harry leans in to Niall, murmuring in his ear, “you could meet me in the loo in five if you can’t wait, but the car will be outside in fifteen,” he holds out his hands, palms up. “Your choice.”

“Can I have both?”

“Someone’s greedy tonight,” Harry grins at him.

“Tease. Just say goodbye so I can get you home.”

When the song ends Harry strides back to the center of the room. “Okay everyone, I’m calling it a night, got a show tomorrow,” he grins at them. “Stay as long as ya like and enjoy. Transportation will be available to everyone whenever you’re ready to leave, just tell the drivers where you want t’go.” Harry’s fingers find Niall’s and he leads him around the room, saying goodbye to everyone and thanking them one last time. He waves to Carl who’s singing Uptown Funk and leads Niall out the back door to the waiting car.

_Saturday morning - Twelve hours until Love Me or Leave Me London_

Niall wakes early, stretching and smiling when Harry tightens his grip around his waist. “Nooo,” he hears him croak.

“Coffee, then I’ll take care of this,” Niall promises, reaching between them to stroke Harry’s cock.

“Me first,” Harry pouts, rolling over and spreading his legs. He pulls Niall on top of him, his kiss hard and needy, hands roaming over the muscles of his back. Pushing their hips together, he moans. 

“Now who’s greedy?” Niall’s teeth graze Harry’s nipple as he moves down his body. He kisses over the laurels and across his hips. “Don’t need that,” he orders. “M’hard already, just get on me.”

“Bossy and greedy,” Niall tuts then slides his tongue very slowly over Harry’s slit, the familiar taste sparking waves of desire through his body. “Be nice or I’ll make ya wait til after the show tonight.”

“Please.” Harry pushes his hips up, entwining fingers in Niall’s hair. It’s part plea and part demand.

“Please make ya wait? Alright,” he teases and begins to push himself up.

“No!” Harry’s fingers tighten their grip in Niall’s hair to keep him in place. “Please, babe,” he croaks, relaxing his grip and stroking Niall’s face.

He kisses Harry’s tummy, the spot between the laurels that he loves, then the head of his cock. “I’ll take good care of ya,” he mumbles, squeezing Harry’s thighs.

His mouth is alive with the feel and taste of Harry’s cock. He feels the tip nudge the back of his throat and pulls back, only to drop down on him again, hollowing his cheeks to increase the suction as he slips up the shaft. Niall’s finger dips beneath Harry’s balls to massage the path leading to his hole. Still slick with lube from the night before, Niall pushes a fingertip in, continuing to suck as he forms a rhythm. It’s not long before he feels Harry’s balls tighten, fists clenching the sheets. His body arches into Niall and the first streams of cum erupt in his mouth. 

Licking his lips to ensure he hasn’t missed a drop, he crawls from between Harry’s legs to lay next to him. He kisses across Harry’s shoulder until he sighs and turns his head toward Niall, kissing him softly, so spent that he can’t muster the energy for more.

Rolling to face him, he drapes an arm lazily across his waist. “I love you,” he nuzzles his nose against Niall’s and kisses him, slipping his tongue between his lips to deepen their kiss. “Thank you,” Harry sighs, caressing Niall’s cheek. “You can go get your coffee now,” he yawns, rolling onto his stomach so Niall has a perfect view of his excellent ass, “or you can stay here with me, fill me up good and proper.”

Niall looks down at his smart-mouthed boy splayed across the bed beside him. He caresses a palm over the smooth skin of his ass, giving it a playful smack. “Coffee can wait.”

_Saturday night – Love Me or Leave Me London_

Niall takes the stage at the O2 with Emmy and the boys. He’s been here before with Chasing Clouds, remembers his way around the venue, but this is his first time playing to a crowd of twenty thousand people and holy fuck it’s huge. He was overwhelmed at soundcheck, especially when they heard clapping and cheers from way up in the four hundred section. That turned out to be Harry who wanted to see him perform his solo for the first time in an arena.

Now, on stage with twenty thousand sets of eyes on him, every nerve in his body is jangling but when Emmy looks over at him and smiles, he instantly relaxes and plays the first notes of their opening number. Far too soon, it’s time for his solo. He sees Emmy push past Roger and Davey, who are standing with Harry on his side of the stage. He steps up to the mic and clears his throat. 

“Hello you lovely people, I’m Niall Horan.”

The crowd erupts in cheers but none louder than those coming from his friends. A look back at Jimmy and he launches into Nice To Meet Ya. He’s shocked to hear the fans singing along with him, not just the chorus this time, but the whole song and damn, he wants to do this every night for the rest of his life. If Jeff is true to his word, it’s just a matter of time before he will. When he finishes his song and looks over, Harry is all smiles and Emmy is standing between Davey and Roger, Davey’s arm slung casually around her shoulder. She doesn’t immediately come back on stage, but waits, allowing Niall to enjoy his moment. Time seems to stand still as he hears himself thanking the fans and he knows he’s waving as he moves back to his spot with the band but it’s all very surreal, as if he’s watching a Dream.

Harry leaves for the last half of their set, no doubt making the rounds back stage to meet fans and let Nozomi work her magic. When the last notes are played on their last song he looks around. Emmy’s thanking the crowd and the boys are taking a bow, waving as they begin to move from the stage. He’s on autopilot now, his mind clicking away, saving a million tiny moments from this night that he never wants to forget.

“Har-ry! Har-ry! Har-ry!”

Niall’s sitting in the dressing room, freshly showered and listening to the crowd chant Harry’s name but this night is very different than that night in Dallas several months ago. This time there are no catcalls or boos. No managers pounding on the door. Harry take a last look in the mirror. Standing, Niall walks over to him, “you ready?”

“M’nervy,” Harry buttons then unbuttons the fourth button on his sheer black blouse for the third time.

“You look great. It’s your night. Fuck Olivia and TMQ. Those people are here for you. Show them all what you’re made of.”

There’s a tap on the door and Tim Green steps inside. “It’s time.”

Harry turns and follows him, taking the microphone Tim hands him and striding down the hall to the area beneath the stage. Niall follows, giving him a quick kiss before he steps on the lift. 

Right on time, the curtain rises and Harry appears through the stage floor, hands spread wide and head tilted back, soaking in the love pouring over him. He looks over to Niall who’s now standing side of stage, then nods to the band to start the show. As the first notes fill the arena, Harry punches the air and begins to prowl the stage.

“Har-ry! Har-ry! Har-ry!”

“Hello London! It’s great to be home!” he yells into the microphone and begins his opener.

The O2 is filled to capacity and the crowd roars for their star. Niall watches his smart-mouthed boy and thinks about how far they’ve come the last few months. Jack uploaded the video of last night’s show and by noon when they left Harry’s house to come to the arena, it already had five million views. When Harry looks over and catches his eye, he smiles at Niall.

“Thank you,” he says and though the crowd thinks he’s speaking to them, Niall knows that was for him and him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re almost there! Be sure to read the epilogue to find out what happens next and thank you to everyone who’s reading. Hope you are all safe and healthy! <3


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s two years later and Niall takes a look at how far they’ve come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction intended for mature audiences. All media is fictionalized and intended to support this story.  
> Please do not repost any part of this fic.

_Two Years Later_

Welcome everyone to our very special Red Carpet preview of the American Academy of Music and Entertainment Awards. Our nominees have already begun to arrive, let’s see who’s up first in our all-star line-up.

Here’s Niall Horan looking very handsome tonight. Niall, you’re nominated for Best New Artist for your debut album Black and White which came out last October right? How’ve you been?

“Hi Nadia, it’s great to be here tonight,” Niall smiles at her, looking around at everything. He and Harry decided not to walk together in order to maintain their privacy. “It’s such an honor to be nominated for this award.”

“I hear you’ll be opening for Harry Styles during his upcoming stadium tour, how does that feel?”

“You know, I can’t wait to get on the road again, it’s not even gonna seem like work when you’re out there, makin music with your best mates.”

“Oh look who’s here! It’s someone you know. Moonshine McGill please join us, can we get a picture of you two? How proud are you of your former guitarist?”

Emmy kisses Niall’s cheek and they stand close, arms around one another. “I am so proud of him. It was unbelievably painful when we lost him but you know I always knew I was on borrowed time. He’s such a fantastic musician and has the best laugh. I’m just elated that I got to work with him for a year.”

Niall blushes, not used to so much praise being heaped upon him. “I’ll let you ladies talk, see you in there,” he excuses himself and continues his walk for the paparazzi and fans who’ve gathered outside the venue. He has to work to keep from squinting against the sun and the camera flashes before he finally gets to the door where Jeff is waiting for him.

“Isn’t he the sweetest?”

“Speaking of the sweetest, look who’s behind you, it’s David Stoddard of Chasing Clouds!”

“Hey baby,” Emmy tells him and stands on her tip toes, even in the stiletto heels she’s wearing, to kiss her fiancée. 

“So tell us how did you two meet?”

“Roger and I went to see a friend of ours play a gig,”

“Niall,” Emmy helps him out.

“Yeah, we went to see Niall and he was playin in her band at the time. We met after the show and kept in touch. I just thought she was the prettiest thing I’d ever seen and I couldn’t take my eyes off her.”

“So tell us about the engagement,” the interviewer asks.

“I was touring with Harry Styles at the time and David was on tour with his band Chasing Clouds. We had three days off coming up after the Sydney show and he flew sixteen hours to see me. I was so surprised when he walked on stage during my set and got down on one knee,” Emmy gushes, holding up her hand for the camera to see the rock on her left hand.

“Girl, that’s gorgeous!”

“Thank you,” Davey tells her.

“Did you pick that out?” The interviewer is shocked.

“He did, all by himself. Didn’t he do a good job?” Emmy pats him on the shoulder.

“Well good luck to both of you tonight. Now David, you’re up for Best Record by a Duo or Group and for your duet with Moonshine here. How excited are you?”

David tugs at his jacket, “about half as excited as I’ll be when I can get out of this suit,” he jokes and Emmy gives him a playful shove. “Seriously, I’m honored to be nominated, not only with my best friend and partner, Roger, but also with the love of my life.”

“Aww, baby, thank you,” Emmy kisses him again.

“Here’s Roger Wilkins, wait, is he your partner or the love of your life,” the interviewer jokes.

“He’s definitely not the love of my life, this gorgeous woman by my side holds that title,” Roger pulls Lita close to him and kisses her cheek. “He is my best friend though and I wouldn’t be here without him.”

“Thank you all, good luck in there tonight,” she thanks them and looks behind them to see who’s coming up next. “I think that’s, wait, who?” The interviewer forgets her mic is live as she’s talking to her producer. “Oh, it’s documentary filmmaker Jack Grimsby. Jack, hello!”

“Hello, Nadia,” Jack smiles. “How are you?”

“I’m very well, congratulations on your nomination for Best Music Documentary. Tell us again what it’s called and for the two people on the planet who haven’t watched, where’s it available ?”

Jack laughs, “It’s called Love Me or Leave Me: The Tour. I was fortunate enough to follow Harry Styles around during his last world tour. It’s a great look at what goes on behind the scenes. Moonshine McGill is featured in it and of course, her former guitarist who’s now out on his own, Niall Horan. It’s on Apple Music and it’s been very well received, the most highly viewed music documentary in Apple Music history.”

“Wow, that’s amazing. Well good luck tonight Jack!”

A few other musicians stop to chat with her before she becomes visibly excited.

“Here’s Harry Styles! Harry over here!”

“Good evening, Nadia, you look lovely this evening.”

“Thank you,” she stammers. “Uhm you look very handsome and your hair! When did you cut your hair?” She reaches to touch but Harry gracefully dodges her attempt and rubs his bare neck with his own hand. Even after all these months he’s still not used to it.

“It’s been a few months now, right before the album came out.”

“Let’s talk about the album, I love the cover. Did you really swim in a pink tub? And what’s that tattoo we see on your shoulder? Does it have some special significance?”

Harry laughs and sidesteps the question. “The guitar? I’ve had that for a while now. It’s a favorite.”

“You’re up for Album of the Year, are you excited?”

“You know, I’m just thrilled to be nominated, there are so many wonderful artists so to have my name in the same category as theirs is extraordinary. I wanna send out a massive thank you to my fans for riding out the rough patch with me. I think this shows we came out the other side together and yeah it’s been pretty amazing.”

“Now you’re heading out on your first stadium tour soon, right?”

“Yes, this summer, I’ll be on tour with the album and Niall Horan, who’s up for Best New Artist is openin so yeah, I’m lookin forward to a lot of fun so get your tickets.”

“Oh I’ve got mine,” she assures him. “Good luck tonight Harry!”

“Thank you, I appreciate that,” Harry smiles and waves to the fans behind the barriers as he makes his way to the door to find Reece standing with Niall and Jeff.

As they take their seats and the lights go down, Niall thinks back on the last two years with Harry. None of them guessed when Davey kept sneaking off that it was to see Emmy but he’s truly happy for his friends. After tour ended they wrote a song together called Bones and Emmy recorded it for her album then released a single featuring him which skyrocketed to the top of the charts. Roger and Lita are expecting their first child and even grumpy Gray finally met a girl and is happy, or as happy as Gray can be. He spent a lot of time with Niall during tour and improved his skills as Harry asked. They agreed to start fresh and put the past behind them. Gray has his mate back and Harry has a guitarist that can finally play his songs as intended. They even wrote a song together called Two Ghosts and Harry included it on his album as a nod to their friendship in hopes of helping Gray heal his broken heart after Olivia’s betrayal was revealed.

After Michael was convicted of eighty-seven counts of fraud and embezzlement among other things, Reece dissolved their partnership and joined Azoff Entertainment. Jeff wisely decided having Harry Styles and Chasing Clouds in his stable only increased his power as new head of the company. He hasn’t convinced Jalil and Moonshine to come on board yet, but he continues to work on them every chance he gets.

Niall felt bad when the feds deported Derek after catching him on board a private jet with Michael attempting to flee authorities. They recovered most of the funds he stole. He’s heard that Derek has a new manager and is making a name for himself in the Toronto club scene and he hopes that the experience has changed him for the better.

He and Harry were able to put the ordeal with Olivia behind them and as much as he doesn’t like to wish anyone ill, he feels that she got what she deserved. Unable to get a label interested in her new single, she spend all the money she earned from Lex and TMQ recording an EP which sold one hundred thirty-eight copies worldwide. Strapped for cash she attempted to shop a tell-all book to publishes but Harry’s team quashed that with threats of legal action. She’s now back working at the coffee bar in Camden and plays weddings on weekends.

Lex Lathan was fired from his job as Senior Correspondent at TMQ and a formal apology to Harry was posted to the media conglomerate’s social media sites. 

The company is pursuing legal action against Lex for gross misuse of company funds to his “source” in the Harry Styles case. Recognizing that politicians might provide more free stories, he is now the owner of a political blog called Hot House Washington which he runs out of his mother’s basement.

Harry sold his LA house and he and Niall bought the cabin where they stayed with Davey and Roger. Harry expanded the recording studio and built two luxury guest houses on the property so their friends can visit. They live there full-time with Mully.

After an intense bidding war orchestrated by his new manager, Jeff, Niall signed a recording contract with Harry’s label, calling his debut album Black and White for the song he wrote about Harry after seeing him walk the red carpet in a Gucci Black and White floral suit. He touches the little velvet box in his pocket, anxious about the impending question he plans to ask Harry after the awards show tonight. Everyone is heading to the cabin for a celebration before they’re all back to work.

His attention is drawn back to the stage when he hears “and the award for New Artist of the Year goes to Niall Horan!”

He looks down the row where Harry is sitting with Reece before standing, hugging Jeff and walking to the stage. He’s momentarily at a loss until he sees his smart-mouthed boy smiling up at him. “This is an incredible honor and I’m forever grateful. Thank you,” he says, raising the award in the air and catching Harry’s eye again. The escort touches his elbow and smiles.

“Congratulations, I’ll be taking you from the main stage to the media room so you can meet with the press.”

“Thanks,” Niall tells her.

~~

Niall sees Harry out of the corner of his eye, wandering around the room as he talks on the phone. Calls have been coming in non-stop since last night. There were seven after parties they had to attend and the sun was coming up when the car pulled into the drive at the cabin. After a shower they’d fallen into bed, both of them exhausted, and Niall still hadn’t asked his question yet.

Niall’s phone buzzes again. “Hey Jeff.”

“The Today Show wants you for their summer concert series. We’ll fly you in and then right back out to the tour, you won’t miss a thing.”

“Fuck me,” he’s not prepared for all of this and he should be.

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes,” Niall agrees gazing at Harry stretching as he talks.

When they returned home from the Love Me or Leave Me Tour, both exhausted and needing a break, they escaped to the cabin. Harry had to go back to LA several times for court appearances in Michael’s embezzlement trial but that gave Niall time to write and record his album. Jeff texted every day to keep him updated on the bidding war occurring over him. They love it here, writing and recording music, hiking and spending time with their friends. It’s a haven from the chaos of touring and celebrity life. Harry released his new self-titled album in late August. When Nozomi came out and cut his hair in preparation, the photo he posted to his social media shocked fans and sent paps on the hunt to get the first photos. 

The photoshoot for the album was a surprise and it wasn’t until the album was ready to be released that Harry came back from LA one afternoon with the vinyl cover under his arm. He presented it to Niall for his opinion and the guitar tattoo visible on Harry’s shoulder instantly caught his attention. 

“I wanted you with me on the cover. This album would never have happened if it weren’t for you,” he’d told him, “and you’re the only one who knows the meaning of this one.”

“Did you ask him yet?” Jeff’s voice brings Niall back to attention.

“Not yet, today, definitely today.”

“Good luck, man,” he hears Jeff laugh as he disconnects the call. Leaning back against the headboard, Niall watches Harry move about the room as he talks.

“Yeah, yeah, definitely. I’ll be ready. Okay, speak soon.” Harry finishes his call and drops the phone in the chair beside him. Turning toward the bed, he smiles broadly and spreads his arms wide.

“Feeling pretty good about yourself, I reckon,” Niall teases, locking his phone and placing it on the nightstand. “Album of the Year is somethin else.”

Harry didn’t bother to dress when he slipped out of bed to take his manager’s call and has been walking around, talking on the phone, naked. Niall loves the view and, to be fair, Harry loves the attention.

He crawls onto the end of the bed, over Niall’s legs, to straddle his lover’s thighs. “I am,” he agrees, “but I’m prouder of you.” He kisses across Niall’s cheek, behind his ear and along his collarbone. Niall’s hands slide around Harry’s waist, nails biting into his flesh when Harry begins to grind against him. He’s nuzzling into Niall’s neck and a moan escapes from deep in his throat. Niall struggles to talk but manages to ask, “what did,” he gasps as Harry bites into his shoulder, “fuck, what did Reece want?”

“Mmm, you’re about t’shag Rolling Stone’s October cover boy,” he says nonchalantly, continuing to focus on Niall’s neck. 

“What?” Niall pulls away from him. “Harry, that’s amazing!” He’s so proud of him.

Harry’s grin widens and his cheeks get pink, “yeah, it’s pretty great, isn’t it? They wanna include us in an article they’re doing about power couples in the music industry.”

“That’s confirming our relationship, are you ready for that?”

“Everyone fuckin knows anyway, might as well, what do you think?” He sits back on his calves and gazes at Niall, cupping his cheek. 

“It’s been two years, reckon if we were gonna fuck it up we’d have done it by now,” he laughs.

“You’re beautiful, d’you know that? Sometimes I can’t believe how fuckin lucky I am that you found me.”

Compliments make Niall uncomfortable, and he squirms under Harry’s attention. “Knock it off, wank stain, we’re talkin bout you.”

“Pretty sure we finished, now we’re talkin bout us,” he presses, fingers reaching for Niall’s sides to tickle him.

“Harry, don’t you do it,” Niall warms, bucking his hips to push him off. Harry begins laughing, tickling Niall as they wrestle on the bed. By now Harry knows where Niall’s sensitive spots are and his fingertips find them, causing Niall to laugh even harder.

“What’s this?” Harry sits up, pulling the velvet box from beneath Niall’s pillow.

“Gimme that,” Niall grabs for it but Harry pulls away. “Harry?”

“Mmhmm,” Harry murmurs, examining the blue velvet box before looking up at Niall hopefully. 

“I love you,” Niall whispers, covering Harry’s fingers with his and opening the box. “Marry me?”

Harry grins, looking at the ring in the box and back at Niall. “Yes,” he says, sliding it onto his finger, “yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who came with me on this journey thank you. To those of you who left kudos and comments, you’re all rockstars! <3<3 Thank you from the bottom of my Narry heart! Come find me on Tumblr and let’s talk Narry <3


End file.
